


We Need To Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 61,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, описывающих неловкие моменты с участием наших любимых мальчиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Прежде опубликовано на фикбуке.

Берт бормотал себе под нос, разбирая вещи в комнате Курта. Его сын был на свидании с Блейном, поэтому Берт решил побыть хорошим и убраться у парня в комнате.

Он схватил белье шатена и открыл верхний ящик комода. Свист застрял в горле, и ему пришлось прокашляться. Мужчина замер и даже выронил белье.

Там, прямо за майками Курта, была открытая пачка презервативов.

Берт взял ее, слова «со вкусом клубники» резали глаз. Нескольких уже внутри не было, но это не остановило Берта спуститься вниз, прихватив презервативы с собой, и сесть в гостиной, дожидаясь, пока Курт вернется домой с ним.

***

 

Берт выпрямился, когда услышал машину Блейна на подъездной дорожке к дому. 

Парни болтали, пока шли к двери, и кровь Берта закипела от звука голоса Блейна.

Этот парень украл невинность моего сына.

Дверь открылась и послышался голос шатена.

\- Пап?  
\- В гостиной, Курт. 

Через пару секунд Курт появился в дверном проеме, держа за руку Блейна. Оба мягко улыбались, стоя друг к другу ближе, чем раньше. Берт заметил это еще на прошлом неделе, после премьеры «Вестсайдской истории».

Теперь Берт знал, почему.

Улыбки немедленно исчезли, когда парни увидели коробку презервативов. Побледнели.

\- Ум... ах... Мне нужно... идти. – Блейн начал разворачиваться, чтобы уйти. Курт прожигал его взглядом.  
\- О, нет, ты не посмеешь, – сказал Берт таким голосом, что моментально заставил Блейна остановиться. Он указал на стулья по обе стороны от него. – Садись.  
\- Пап... – начал Курт, как только они уселись друг напротив друга.

Берт остановил его рукой.

\- Оставь это, Курт. Не пытайся отрицать.

Курт закрыл рот. Берт повернулся к Блейну. 

\- Ты.

Цвет сошел с лица брюнета окончательно.

\- Д-да?  
\- Ты любишь моего сына?

Берт определенно мог сказать, что это был совсем не тот вопрос, которого ждали Курт и Блейн. Они выглядели смущенными, но все равно нервными.

\- Конечно, люблю. – Сказал Блейн, улыбаясь покрасневшему Курту. – Я очень, очень сильно тебя люблю.  
\- Ну, хорошо. – Грубо сказал Берт. – Так... это было особенным для тебя?  
\- Папа! – вскрикнул Курт, краснея еще сильнее.  
\- Курт, – сказал Берт, не отводя глаз от брюнета. – Не перебивай.

Глаза Блейна бегали от шатена к его отцу и обратно. 

\- Да, – просто сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза Берту.

Берт кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Потому что мой сын важен, Блейн, – он вздохнул. – И ты тоже.

Берт повернулся к Курту. 

\- Курт? - вопрос в его голосе был очевиден.

Курт держал голову высоко, отвечая отцу.

\- Это было очень особенно, пап. Нет, это было прекрасно. Я люблю Блейна.

Берт начал чувствовать себя неловко оттого, как парни смотрели друг на друга. Их улыбки были огромными, а в глазах читалось столько любви, что Берту пришлось отвернуться, чувствуя себя так, будто он нарушает какой-то интимный момент. 

Он прокашлялся, и мальчики повернулись к нему, вновь краснея.

\- Ладно, это очевидно, что вы оба относитесь к этим отношениям серьезно. Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас пострадал.

Блейн заговорил даже прежде, чем Курт успел открыть рот.

\- Мистер Хаммел...  
\- Берт.

Блейн кивнул.

\- Берт. Я с ним до конца. Как я и сказал, я люблю Курта. И... надеюсь быть с ним всегда. Я хочу жениться на нем и завести семью, – Берт мог видеть слезы в глазах брюнета. – И я бы никогда не обидел его.

Со слезами, текущими по щекам, Курт встал и обнял Блейна. Брюнет сжал руками его талию, уткнувшись носом в шею парню.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Берт размышлял, стоит или нет вновь привлечь к себе внимание. В конце концов, это не то, для чего он хотел поговорить. Но с другой стороны, он никогда не видел Курта таким счастливым. Прежде, чем он успел решить, мальчики разжали объятия. Курт сел рядом с Блейном, соединяя их пальцы.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, – прошептал Курт. – И я тоже хочу все это с тобой.

Блейн улыбнулся и наклонился клюнуть шатена в губы прежде, чем повернуться к Берту и опять покраснеть.

\- Хорошо, – сказал Берт, улыбаясь. – Я рад это слышать, – он указал на презервативы несколько неловко. – И я вижу, что вы используете защиту, так что...

В этот момент Берт услышал, как входная дверь хлопнула, и через несколько секунд в гостиную вошел Финн.

\- Берт, я... – Финн оборвался на полуслове при виде презервативов. Его глаза расширились. – Ты был в моей комнате?

Берт встал.

\- Что?

Финн схватил коробку. На его лице изобразилось непонимание, когда он прочитал производителя. Типичный Финн.

– Подождите... они не мои. – Он посмотрел на Курта с Блейном, огромная ухмылка растеклась по его лицу. – Со вкусом клубники?

Парни покраснели еще сильнее, если это только возможно, конечно. 

\- Заткнись, Финн. – Пробормотал Курт, не отрывая глаз от стола.  
\- На самом деле на вкус, как лекарства, – пробормотал Блейн.  
\- Что?! – вскинул голову Берт.  
\- Что? – пискнул Блейн, морщась, когда Курт ткнул его локтем под бедра.

Финн рассмеялся еще сильнее и бросил коробку обратно на стол. Берт закрыл глаза, зажимая пальцами переносицу, медленно считая до десяти.

Ты знаешь, что они... делают это. Просто дыши.

Когда Берт снова открыл глаза, Финн перестал смеяться, а Блейн и Курт перестали краснеть. Хотя парни все еще выглядели немного неловко.

\- Знаете, Рейчел больше предпочитает вкус черники, – сказал Финн, нагоняя краску на лица парней обратно.

Берт еще раз вздохнул прежде, чем понял, что только что услышал.

\- Финн... ты и Рейчел...?

Финн побледнел.

\- Ум...

Курт и Блейн сразу же оживились.

\- Означает ли это, что мы с Блейном свободны? – с надеждой спросил Курт.  
\- Да, – сказал Берт. – Только не закрывайте дверь.  
\- Мы не собираемся заниматься сексом, пока дома кто-то есть, – пробормотал Курт. Блейн в свою очередь выглядел... разочарованным?

Как только Курт и Блейн покинули комнату, Берт уже собирался заговорить, когда Блейн появился в проеме.

\- Эм, Берт... можно нам презервативы обратно?


	2. Засос.

Берт открыл бутылку имбирного эля, как только сел в кресло. Он взял в руки пульт и включил телевизор, листая каналы.

Он слышал, как Финн и Пак играют в видеоигры в комнате Финна и как Курт ходит наверху у себя, собираясь на свидание с Блейном. Курт и Блейн встречались уже почти восемь месяцев, и Берт мог смело заявить, что они были действительно счастливы вместе.

Примерно через десять минут запыхавшийся Курт вбежал в комнату.

И он был... без рубашки?

\- Эм, Курт? – спросил Берт. – Почему ты не одет?  
\- Я не могу найти рубашку, которую собирался надеть! – ответил Курт; паника в голосе.  
\- Не думаю, что Блейну важно, что на те... – Берт вдруг заметил что-то на левом бедре своего сына. – Курт... это что, засос?

Курт пискнул, хлопая рукой по довольно большому фиолетовому пятну на своем бедре.

\- Н-нет!

Перед тем, как Берт смог добавить что-то еще, раздался стук в дверь, объявляя о прибытии Блейна. Берт поставил свой имбирный эль на стол и встал из кресла.

\- Сидеть, – приказал он Курту, указывая на диван, пока шел открывать дверь.

\- Привет, Берт, – весело заговорил Блейн, когда Берт открыл дверь. Мужчина улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, Блейн, – сказал он ровным голосом, не давая повода для подозрений. – Курт в гостиной, проходи.

Блейн шел следом за Бертом, напевая себе под нос. Однако он перестал, когда Берт сел в кресло. 

Мужчина наблюдал за тем, как глаза брюнета расширились при виде обнаженного торса Курта. И Берту совершенно не нравился этот взгляд.

\- Что...? – спросил Блейн.  
\- Я думаю тебе нужно присесть, Блейн, – сказал Берт. Брюнет сел рядом с Куртом на диване, явно не понимая, что происходит. 

Берт, скрестив руки на груди, встал так, чтобы стоять перед двумя мальчиками.

Блейн смотрел на Курта, который сверлил взглядом руки на своих коленях. Его лицо было яркого оттенка красного. Блейн повернулся к Берту.

\- Что происходит?  
\- Почему бы тебе не рассказать ему, Курт? – сказал Берт своему сыну.  
\- Папа... папа увидел засос. – Прошептал Курт, наконец поднимая глаза.

Блейн побледнел.

\- Ох.  
\- Да, – сказал Берт. – Ох. Мне интересно, как он оказался там.

Блейн прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Это... очень интересный вопрос.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Серьезно, Блейн? Серьезно?

Берт вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу.

\- Ладно, Блейн. Позволь мне спросить. Что ты пытался высосать на бедре моего сына?

Блейн залился невероятно темным оттенком красного в то время, как Курт завизжал.

\- Пап!  
\- Я... я... – запинался Блейн.  
\- Какие именно у тебя намерения насчет моего сына, Блейн?

Курт в свою очередь опустил голову на руки, шепча «Этого не может быть» снова и снова.

Блейн был белый, как лист бумаги, но не разрывал зрительный контакт с Бертом, когда ответил:

\- Берт, я люблю Вашего сына. И не чувствую к нему ничего, кроме огромного уважения.

Берт фыркнул.

\- Ну конечно.

Курт поднял голову.

\- Пап, ты будешь стоять там и говорить, что никогда не оставлял маме засосов, когда вы были подростками?  
\- Это к делу не относится, Курт. Что я хочу знать, так это серьезен ли Блейн насчет этих отношений или ему нужен только... физический аспект.

Курт встал.

\- Конечно, он серьезно относится ко мне! Он говорит, что любит меня каждый день! Даже до того, как... - он замолчал, чувствуя, как румянец покрывает щеки.

Блейн взял Курта за руку и посадил обратно на диван. Не размыкая рук, он повернулся к Берту.

\- Он прав, Берт. Я знаю, как это выглядит, но я мог бы показать Вам все засосы, что Курт оставил на мне, - глаза Курта полезли на лоб, когда он повернулся к Блейну.

Берт поперхнулся.

\- Нет, нет, спасибо, Блейн.

Курт вздохнул.

\- Пап, мы подростки. Такие вещи... происходят.

Берт мог поклясться, что Блейн пробормотал что-то очень похожее на «Все уже произошло», но решил проигнорировать.

\- И я понимаю это, Курт. Просто... по крайней мере, вы же предохраняетесь, да? – сказал Берт, чувствуя подступающую мигрень.

Курт опять уронил голову в руки, но Блейн просто улыбнулся.

\- Конечно.

Что-то в этой улыбке заставило Берта сузить глаза. Улыбка моментально исчезла, и Блейн начал выглядеть неловко. Курт снова поднял голову, только для того, чтобы прожигать взглядом Блейна.

Берт выпустил огромный вздох. 

\- Хотите чем-то поделиться, парни?

Мальчики переглянулись перед тем, как посмотреть обратно на Берта.

\- Нет, – синхронно сказали они.

Берт выгнул бровь.

\- Уверены?

Курт начал кивать так быстро - странно, что его голова не отлетела.

\- Абсолютно, – сказал он.

Блейн усмехнулся, зарабатывая удар по руке от Курта.

\- Ой! – пискнул он, надувая губы. – За что?  
\- Ты знаешь, за что, – зарычал Курт.  
\- Ладно. Очевидно, что вы двое что-то прячете. Что?

Курт мило улыбнулся Берту. 

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, пап.  
\- Берт, можем мы поговорить позже? У нас столик зарезервирован.

Курт выглядел так, словно был готов расцеловать брюнета... что он уже делал при других обстоятельствах.

Берт вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Курт, иди закончи одеваться. Блейн, ты оставайся там, где сидишь.

Закатив глаза, Курт встал. Но на выходе из гостиной он столкнулся с Паком и Финном.

\- У-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-пс. Извини, Курт, – сказал Финн, отступая назад.  
\- Ух ты! – воскликнул Пак, глядя на бедро Курта. – Это что, засос?  
\- Шевелись, Ноа, – прошипел Курт.  
\- Черт, Хаммел, – продолжил Пак, игнорируя шатена. – Еще никогда в жизни я не видел засосы так низко.  
\- Этот еще не самый нижний, – выпалил Блейн. В комнате вдруг стало тихо. – Э-э...

Берт посмотрел на мальчика.

\- Прости?

Блейн посмотрел на запястье, на котором, кстати, не было часов.

\- Ух ты! Посмотрите на время! Курт! Я пойду в ресторан, чтобы не потерять наш столик! Увидимся там!  
\- Звучит замечательно, Блейн! Увидимся!

Курт взбежал вверх по лестнице в то время, как Блейн выскочил из дома. Финн и Пак катались по полу в приступе истерического смеха.

\- Эти двое сведут меня в могилу, – пробормотал Берт, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Или я - их.


	3. Как это работает?

\- Хорошо, теперь, когда мы все знаем что такое безопасный секс... и то, что все у вас было, было безопасным, – сказал Берт, оглядывая четырех краснеющих подростков. – Я собираюсь пойти посмотреть телевизор.

Финн, Рейчел, Курт и Блейн выдохнули с облегчением. Папа Берт нашел презервативы в комнатах его сыновей (да, Финн тоже его сын), что и привело к «Беседе» снова.

Берт встал из-за стола, но, как только переступил порог столовой, заметил взгляд, который Финн бросил на Курта с Блейном. Предчувствуя веселый разговор, Берт решил немного подслушать. Он вышел из комнаты, но дверь за собой не закрыл, оставляя маленькую щелочку, через которую был прекрасно и видно, и слышно.

\- Ну, если это не было неловко, то я не знаю, что тогда. – Сказал Блейн.  
\- По крайней мере, ты все еще жив, – дразня, произнес Курт и взял брюнета за руку.

Блейн ухмыльнулся.

\- Только потому, что он не вдавался в подробности.

Глаза Берта расширились, когда его сын игриво ударил Блейна по руке. Рейчел что-то шептала Финну на ухо, который никак не мог оторвать глаз от парней напротив.

Выглядел он явно запутанным. Парни уже собирались встать, когда Финн заговорил.

\- Как это работает?

Рейчел замолчала, и Курт с Блейном откинулись на спинки их стульев.

\- Что как работает, мистер Невинность? – спросил Курт.  
\- Ну... он не невинен больше, – защитила Рейчел.

Берт боролся с желанием биться головой о дверь. Он действительно не хотел это слушать, но желание узнать, почему Финн так смущен, было сильнее. 

Подождите...

\- Ну, как два чувака... ну знаете, – сказал Финн, дико краснея.

Курт уставился на брата.

\- О нет, ты не посмеешь, Финн Хадсон!  
\- Чувак, мне просто интересно, – голос Финна спустился на тон. – Я имею ввиду... у вас у обоих члены.

Берт чуть не расхохотался от выражений лиц Рейчел, Курта и Блейна.

Финн пожал плечами.

\- Я имею в виду, разве вам не нужно...

Блейн резко поднял руку вверх.

\- Финн, пожалуйста, не заканчивай это предложение.  
\- Тогда как это работает?! – раздраженно вскрикнул Финн.

"Финн, прекращай говорить. Финн, пожалуйста, заткнись", - скандировал в голове Берт, не желая слышать графические детали.

\- Иди посмотри «Горбатую гору» и узнаешь! – закричал Курт.

Перед тем, как Финн смог ответить, Рейчел схватила его за рукав и потянула шептать ему в ухо. 

\- Она не... – слабо заговорил Блейн.  
\- О, я уверен, да, – зашипел Курт, как только путаница на лице его брата переменилась на испуг.

\- ОБОЖЕМОЙ! – закричал Финн, поворачивая к Блейну. – Ты делал это с моим младшим братом!

Подбородок Блейна покатился по полу, а Курт буравил Финна взглядом.

\- Я на два месяца старше тебя, Финн!  
\- Все равно! Почему ты позволяешь ему делать это с тобой?  
\- И почему ты решил, что это не я делаю это с ним?

Усмешка Берта сползла, как только Курт закрыл рот. 

"Нет... Курт не... Или да?"

Рейчел же в свою очередь только закатила глаза.

\- Ой, да ладно, Курт. Все мы знаем, что ты девушка в этих отношениях.

Курт перевел свой убийственный взгляд с Финна на девушку, но дьявольская ухмылка уже появилась на лице Блейна.

\- О, Рейчел, Курт определенно не девушка.

Лица Курта и Рейчел превратились в багровые, и, что уж там, даже Берт почувствовал, что краснеет.

Финн уронил голову на стол. 

\- Мне не нужны картинки. Господи, мне не нужны картинки. Фантазия, остановись! – повторял он приглушенным голосом.

Блейн пожал плечами.

\- Не надо было спрашивать.

Финн поднял голову.

\- Как это вообще может быть приятным?

Почему Берт все еще не ушел?

Курт и Блейн покраснели. Они смотрели друг на друга, мягко улыбаясь. Они переплели пальцы, и Курт опустил голову брюнету на плечо. Блейн поцеловал его в макушку прежде, чем приложить к ней свою щеку.

\- О-о-о-о-у, – пропел Финн, хлопая рукой по губам, как только понял, что произошло.

Оба парня выглядели крайне довольными, и Берт не винил их.

\- Ты что, правда только что умилился при виде нас? – спросил Курт, не поднимая головы.  
\- Если вы когда-нибудь кому-нибудь об этом расскажете, я вас убью, – пригрозил Финн.  
\- Так это все-таки приятно! – воскликнула Рейчел, возвращаясь к прежней теме. – Папы всегда говорили, что приятно.

Все три парня (и Берт) уставились на Рейчел.

\- Ты что, спрашивала своих отцов об их сексуальной жизни? – выдавил наконец Блейн.

Рейчел пожала плечами.

\- Ну да.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мне было интересно.  
\- Почему?

Рейчел фыркнула, но все же немного покраснела.

\- Потому что перспектива засовывать это... туда... не казалась мне привлекательной. Это на самом деле звучит болезненно, как по мне.

Финн повернулся к парням.

\- Это болезненно?

Курт не мог пересилить себя и встретиться глазами с Финном.

\- Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос.

Но Берт заметил, как Блейн обнял шатена чуть крепче. 

О боже, это так.

Финн вскочил на ноги.

\- Это болезненно! Блейн Андерсон, я убью тебя за всю боль, что ты причинил моему младшему брату!

Блейн побледнел, но Курт только подскочил на своем месте.

\- Успокойся, Финн! Больно только сначала, хорошо? Так что расслабься.

Курт сел обратно, красный как помидор. Финн опустился на свой стул, немного виновато глядя на парней.

\- А потом?

Курт уткнулся лицом в плечо Блейну.

\- Финн, я действительно хочу перестать разговаривать об этом.  
\- Ку-у-рт. Я просто хочу быть абсолютно уверенным, что он не причиняет тебе вред.

Курт вздохнул, но голову от плеча Блейна не поднял.

\- Через несколько минут... этодействительнохорошо. 

Щеки Берта загорелись как бенгальские огни, как и у всех четырех подростков в комнате.

Да. Определенно, надо было идти смотреть телевизор.

Курт поднял голову и уставился на Финна. 

\- Теперь счастлив? Мы можем уйти?

Финн выглядел действительно заинтересованным в разглядывании стола.

\- ... Валите.  
\- О, слава богу, – сказал Блейн, облегчение было очевидно в его голосе.

Берт улетел в гостиную и включил телевизор прямо перед тем, как Курт и Блейн могли засечь шпиона. 

Как только он заметил парней, проходящих мимо комнаты, он заговорил.

\- Что вы делали там так долго?  
\- Спроси Финна, – пробормотал Курт. Шатен схватил Блейна за руку и побежал по лестнице. – Мы наверх.  
\- Не закрывайте дверь! – крикнул Берт им вслед. Да, теперь он точно знал, что они занимались сексом, но это не значило, что Берт хотел, чтобы он делали это в доме... или по крайней мере, пока он дома.  
\- Хорошо, – ответил Блейн через плечо, едва успевая за Куртом.

Берт глубоко вздохнул, закрывая лицо обеими руками. 

Ну вот и зачем ему надо было подслушивать?


	4. Благотворительность.

В апреле началась благотворительная акция по сбору денег на Национальные. Хоровой кружок давал концерт, но в отличии от прошлого года все места были заняты.

Берт сидел рядом с Кэрол. Справа от них были мистер и миссис Коэн-Ченг, а слева - Хирам и Лерой Берри. Он помахал им перед тем, как повернуться лицом к сцене.

Арти, ведущий на эту ночь, объявил о первом акте. Рори вышел на сцену и начал петь «Haven’t Met You Yet» Майкла Бубле.

\- Ни Финн, ни Курт так и не рассказали, что будут петь? – прошептала Кэрол Берту.

Берт покачал головой.

\- Нет, они хотели, чтобы это был сюрприз, – тихо ответил он.

Берт неосознанно вспомнил вчерашний вечер, когда он в очередной раз попытался разузнать выбор песни, на что Курт только нервно рассмеялся и ответил: «Поживем-увидим».

После того, как Рори закончил свою песню, Мерседес вышла из-за кулис, а затем Сантана с Бриттани, следом за ними Пак и Куинн. Так, пока Арти не объявил, что пришла очередь Финна, Блейна и Майка. Берт поднял брови. Он совершенно не ожидал, что Финн будет петь в команде – особенно с Блейном, с которым он не был в лучших отношениях последнее время.

\- Эм... привет всем. Я Финн, и это Блейн и Майк, но э-э... Я думаю, Арти уже сказал вам это, – он потер шею рукой. – Короче, есть три очень важных человека для нас, так что это песня для них.

Так, стоп... они будут петь для Курта, Рейчел и Тины? 

Это вообще-то очень мило.

А потом заиграла музыка.

И Берт, выросший в восьмидесятых, моментально узнал эту песню. И, проще говоря, он не был счастлив.

Финн начал петь.

Любовь как бомба, малышка, давай поторопись   
Живу как влюбленный с телефоном-радаром

Выгляжу как бродяга, как видео вампир   
Женщина разрушения, могу ли быть твоим мужчиной? 

Суматоха и вспышка света  
Телевизионный влюбленный, малышка, пойдем гулять всю ночь 

Когда-нибудь, в любое время, подсласти меня конфеткой  
Маленькая мисс невинность, подсласти меня, да 

Хэй!   
Давай, возьми бутылку, встряхни её  
Сломай пузырек, разбей его.

Блейн и Майк подхватили на припеве.

Насыпь на меня немного сахара   
Ох, от имени любви.   
Насыпь на меня немного сахара   
Давай, разожги меня.   
Насыпь на меня немного сахара   
О, я не могу насытиться.

Майк запел следующую часть, добавляя несколько провокационных движений, что заставили покраснеть даже Берта.

Послушай! Красный свет, желтый свет, зеленый свет - вперёд!   
Сумасшедшая маленькая женщина на одном мужском шоу.  
Зеркало королевы, манекенщица, ритм любви   
Сладкая мечта, сахарин, расслабься.

Цвет лица Берта принял багровый оттенок от ярости, когда запел Блейн.

Ты должен немного нагнуться, немного нагнуться  
Дразнить немного больше.  
Попроще, давай постучи в мою дверь   
Когда-нибудь, в любое время, подсласти меня конфеткой  
Маленький мистер невинность, подсласти меня, да 

Давай, возьми бутылку, встряхни её  
Сломай пузырек, разбей его.

Блейн пел это Курту.

Насыпь на меня немного сахара   
Ох, от имени любви   
Насыпь на меня немного сахара   
Давай, разожги меня   
Насыпь на меня немного сахара   
О, я не могу насытиться

Я - горячая, липкая конфета   
С головы до ног, да 

У тебя есть персики, у меня сливки   
Сладкие на вкус, сахарин   
Ведь я горячая липкая конфета   
С головы, с головы до ног

Возьмешь ли ты сахар? Один кусочек или два? 

Давай, возьми бутылку, встряхни её  
Сломай пузырек, разбей его 

Насыпь на меня немного сахара   
Ох, от имени любви.

("Pour Some Sugar on Me")

Когда песня подошла к концу, Финн, Блейн и Майк просто стояли на сцене, глядя на аудиторию.

\- Кэрол, – прорычал Берт. – Я убью его. Принеси мое ружье.  
\- Берт, милый, нет, – она начала хлопать, заставляя тем самым зал поддержать парней.

И... если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Блейн бы уже давно валялся, а Берта судили за предумышленное убийство. Он обхватил голову руками. На Финна он позлится позже, но прямо сейчас все, о чем он мог думать, было то, что Блейн только что спел Курту.

Имя Курта было объявлено вместе с Тиной и Рейчел, и Берт резко поднял голову. Рейчел практически повторила речь Финна, с небольшими поправками.

"О боже", - думал Берт с явным облегчением, сейчас Курт и девушки споют что-то супер-милое, чтобы хоть как-то сбалансировать то, что натворили их парни.

И, опять же, музыка заиграла.

Берт посмотрел на потолок, «Что я тебе такого сделал?», - прошептал он.

Трое на сцене запели.

Я хочу увидеть твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина...   
Я хочу увидеть твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина... 

Рейчел начала первый куплет.

Поговаривают, что тебе есть что показать мне, мне...   
Магическое, красочное, тайно-тайное.   
Я заинтригована, как никогда,   
Я слышала, это нечто удивительное... 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой... 

Что ты прячешь в рукаве? Это так раззадоривает... Я хочу шоу!   
В 3D, кино...   
Слышала, это нечто прекрасное... 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой... 

Точно так же, как минутами ранее мистеры Берри пытались убить Берта взглядом, Берт пытался убить их. Однако Хирам ответил тем же, воспоминание о Финне еще свежо в голове.

Подростки запели куплет.

Я хочу, чтобы челюсть отвисла, глаза полезли на лоб, голова закружилась, тело испытало шок!   
Я хочу, чтобы мое сердце колотилось, земля сотрясалась, шоу остановилось... Потрясающе! 

Достаточно ли ты смел, чтобы показать мне своего павлина?   
Не веди себя, как цыпленок, парень, хватит вести себя, как сучка!   
Я свалю отсюда, если ты мне не ответишь... 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой... 

Достаточно ли ты смел, чтобы показать мне своего павлина?   
Чего ты ждешь? Настал момент показать его!   
Не будь застенчивым... Готова поспорить, он прекрасен! 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой... 

Я хочу увидеть твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина...   
Я хочу увидеть твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина...   
Я хочу его увидеть... 

Тина вступила. В Берте зародилась надежда: может, Курту не выделили слов!

Опустим разговоры, мы все это уже слышали... Пора двигаться дальше,   
Обломай меня, если ты сука... Покажи мне, кто здесь босс.   
Будь проще, расслабься, давай, попробуй! 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой...  
Они опять начали пример, и Берт практически молился о скором конце песни.  
Достаточно ли ты смел, чтобы показать мне своего павлина?   
Чего ты ждешь? Настал момент показать его!   
Не будь застенчивым... Готова поспорить, он прекрасен! 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой... 

Я хочу увидеть твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина,   
Твоего павлина-лина-лина,   
Твоего павлина... 

Челюсть Берта закатилась куда-то под сиденья, когда запел Курт.

О боже! Без преувеличения,   
Парень, ожидание стоило того...   
Я даже обронила слезу, я просто не готова...   
Ты великолепно сложен!   
Конец ожиданию чуда...   
Какой прекрасный вид! И это все для меня!

Опять же втроем они закончили песню.

Достаточно ли ты смел, чтобы показать мне своего павлина?   
Не веди себя, как цыпленок, парень, хватит вести себя, как сучка!   
Я свалю отсюда, если ты мне не ответишь... 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой... 

Достаточно ли ты смел, чтобы показать мне своего павлина?   
Чего ты ждешь? Настал момент показать его!   
Не будь застенчивым... Готова поспорить, он прекрасен! 

Давай, детка, покажи мне,   
Что ты скрываешь под одеждой...

("Peacock")

Как Курт и девушки ушли со сцены, Арти начал:

\- И это... было, гм, интересно, ребят. Спасибо. Что ж, дамы и господа, это конец шоу. Спасибо, что пришли, и я надеюсь, вам понравилось, потому что... да.

Арти уехал со сцены так быстро, как только мог.

Берт и Кэрол следовали за Коэн-Ченгами и Берри за сцену. Он наблюдал, как каждые из них уводили дочерей и сыновей подальше вместе с тихим «Пойдем поболтаем».

Кэрол последовала за Хирамом и Лероем, чтобы поговорить со своим сыном, оставляя Берта одного. 

\- Блейн Андерсон, – сказал Берт спокойно, но достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Блейн.  
\- ... Да?  
\- Сюда. Сейчас же.  
\- Нет!  
\- Блейн. Живо сюда.  
\- Нет!  
\- Я всего лишь хочу поговорить, сынок.  
\- Обманщик!

Берт боролся с желанием заржать. Это было бы контрпродуктивно. Вдруг Блейн начал бегать и кричать.

\- Курт, спаси меня! Нет, подожди, держись подальше! Я люблю тебя, Курт! Я люблю тебя!

Курт подошел к отцу.

\- Что это все значит?  
\- О, Курт, с тобой мне тоже надо поговорить.

Курт побелел прежде, чем побежать за своим парнем.

\- Подожди меня, Блейн!

Берт вздохнул, зажимая пальцами переносицу.

\- Эти ребята хотят моей смерти.


	5. Благотворительность. Продолжение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в этой главе Lifehouse - You and Me.

Берт пошел следом за мальчиками. Он ну никак не мог удержаться от смеха на пламенную речь Блейна во время забега. Выражение его лица было бесценно.

Берт нашел сына и его парня на школьной парковке. Берт скрестил руки на груди.

\- Чем занимаетесь?

Курт прикусил губу прежде, чем взглянуть отцу в глаза.

\- Ты привез нас сюда, – сказал он, когда Блейн попытался спрятаться за спиной шатена.

Берт кивнул, явно забавляясь.

\- О да.  
\- Просто убейте нас быстрее! – пискнул брюнет из-за Курта.

Берт расхохотался.

\- Блейн, я не собираюсь никого убивать, я просто хочу поговорить.

Курт выгнул бровь, вытягивая своего парня из-за себя.

\- О? О чем?  
\- О песнях, что вы спели, – ответил Берт, больше не веселясь.

Курт и Блейн побледнели.

\- Пап, - начал Курт, прерываясь на нервный смешок. – Это просто песни. Мы не будем превращать все, что в них описано, в жизнь..  
\- Мы не будем? – выпалил Блейн. – Что я сделал не так?  
\- Заткнись, Блейн! – зашипел Курт. – Ты не помогаешь!

Берт вздохнул, решив проигнорировать комментарий брюнета... пока.

\- Продолжай.  
\- Мы оба просто хотели спеть друг другу, – пробормотал Курт.

Берт приподнял одну бровь.

\- Вы выбрали отличные романтические песни. Особенно ты, Блейн.

Блейн покраснел.

\- Я просто хотел передать свои чувства. И я всегда делаю это лучше через песни.  
\- Это были довольно-таки определенные чувства, – сказал Берт, заставляя брюнета покраснеть еще сильнее. – Если ты, конечно, не пытался сказать Курту, насколько ты его любишь. Я имею ввиду, Курт говорил мне, что ты плох вo все этой романтической чуши, но чтобы настолько.

Курт хихикнул над выражением лица Блейна.

\- Эй! – воскликнул Блейн. - Позвольте сказать, я очень хорош в романтике.

В этот раз хихикнул даже Берт.

\- Я просто дразню, сынок. Я тоже был подростком однажды, знаешь.  
\- Фу! – завизжал Курт. – Это моя мама!

Берт только закатил глаза.

\- Слушай, все, что я пытаюсь сказать, так это, что не все в отношениях - о физических аспектах. Когда два человека любят друг друга, они могут говорить о чем угодно. Они могут беседовать друг с другом, не говоря ни слова. Они знают друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо другой, включая самих себя. Они могут сказать, когда другой человек злой, грустный, счастливый и любые другие эмоции. И мораль всего этого... они - вторые половинки друг для друга.

Курт улыбнулся, переплетая пальцы с пальцами брюнета.

\- У нас то же самое, пап.

Блейн кивнул.

\- Мы любим друг друга, Берт, – он посмотрел вниз, на свои туфли. – И если быть честным... это была не та песня, которую я хотел спеть.

Оба, Берт и Курт, посмотрели на брюнета. 

\- Не та? – спросил Берт, чувствуя, как в груди вновь начинает зарождаться надежда. – Тогда какая?

Блейн посмотрела на Курта и улыбнулся. Он начал петь.

Какой этот день  
И в каком месяце?   
Эти часы никогда не казались настолько живыми.  
Я не могу продолжать дальше и я не могу отступить,   
Я потерял так много времени.

Это ты и я и все остальные люди  
Ничего не сделать, нечего терять.  
И это ты и я и все остальные люди  
Я не знаю, почему не могу оторвать от тебя глаз.

Все те слова, которые я хотел сказать  
Не выходят наружу правильно.  
Я спотыкаюсь на словах, вращается все в голове.  
Я не знаю, как уйти отсюда.

Это ты и я и все остальные люди  
Ничего не сделать, нечего доказывать.  
И это ты и я и все остальные люди  
Я не знаю, почему не могу оторвать от тебя глаз.

Что-то в тебе необычное  
Не могу никак понять.  
Всё, что она делает - прекрасно  
Всё, что она делает – правильно.

Это ты и я и все остальные люди  
Ничего не сделать, нечего терять.  
И это ты и я и все остальные люди  
Я не знаю, почему не могу оторвать от тебя глаз.

Ты и я и все остальные люди  
Ничего не сделать, ничего доказывать   
И это ты и я и все остальные люди  
Я не знаю, почему не могу оторвать от тебя глаз.

Какой этот день  
И в каком месяце?  
Эти часы никогда не казались настолько живыми. 

К концу песню Курт плакал, а Берт улыбался. Курт обхватил руками шею Блейна, бормоча «Я люблю тебя».

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, – счастливо выдохнул Блейн, когда Курт отстранился. Курт поцеловал его прежде, чем обнять руками за талию. Блейн повернулся к Берту. – Это песня, которую я хотел спеть Курту. Но Финн начал говорить мол «Нет, это идиотская идея». И Финн больше, так что я не возражал.

Улыбка Берта стала еще больше.

\- Так это была идея Финна?  
\- Ага.  
\- Тогда нам предстоит разговор, – Берт повернулся к сыну. – А ты? Не твой выбор песни, как понимаю?  
\- Ну... Рейчел и Тина хотели спеть ее, и, понимаешь, два против одного... – сказал Курт, виновато улыбаясь.

Берт рассмеялся.

\- Я понимаю.

Блейн улыбнулся Курту.

\- Я люблю тебя, так или иначе.

Берт усмехнулся. За спинами парней он увидел Финна, выходящего из школы. Он повернулся обратно к мальчикам.

\- Простите, но мне нужно поговорить с Финном.  
\- Так мы.. вне опасности, да?

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Пошли. Мы можем подождать в машине.

Глаза Блейна расширились, и широкая улыбка расплылась по лицу.

\- Хорошо!

Игнорируя это, Берт подошел к Финну.

\- Надо поговорить, не так ли?


	6. Facebook.

Финн Хадсон: Только что вошел в разгар СЕКСА младшего брата! Мои глаза!

(Сантане Лопес и Ноа "Пак" Пакерману нравится это)

Сантана Лопес: Извращенцы!

Ноа "Пак" Пакерман: Да, Хаммел, давай!

(Блейну Андерсону нравится это)

Курт Хаммел: Блейн!

Блейн Андерсон: Что?

Рэйчел Берри: Ну, я думаю, что это мило.

(Курту Хаммелу, Блейну Андерсону, и Бриттани С. Пирс, нравится это)

Бриттани С. Пирс: Мои дельфины делают маленьких дельфиньчиков!

Ноа "Пак" Пакерман: Итак ... кто сверху?

(Сантане Лопес и Блейну Андерсону нравится это)

Блейн Андерсон: Ну ...

Курт Хаммел: Блейн Андерсон, если ты ответишь на этот вопрос, я убью тебя.

(Финну Хадсону нравится это)

Курт Хаммел: и, Финн, удали это к чертям! Мой папа может увидеть!

***

 

Да. Да, он может. Берт вздохнул, перечитав пост на стене Финна. Кажется, придется снова устраивать мальчикам "Беседу".

***

 

\- Серьезно? В доме?  
\- Мы не знали, что он будет тут! – воскликнул Курт. Три парня сидели на диване, Финн между Куртом и Блейном. Берт стоял перед ними, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ну, вы определенно дали мне об этом знать, – пробормотал Финн.

Курт и Блейн покрылись красными пятнами.

\- Финн!  
\- Это к делу не относится, – сказал Берт. – Курт, вы должны были убедиться, что одни.  
\- Мы думали, он на футболе.  
\- Тренировку отменили, – сказал Финн, озвучивая очевидное.

Курт уставился на него.

\- Да, спасибо, Финн. Ты мог просто написать мне!  
\- Я написал!

Прежде, чем спор мог перерасти в ссору, Берт заговорил.

\- Достаточно! – его сыновья немедленно замолчали. – Я думал, вы двое не будете заниматься этим в моем доме.

Несколько недель назад, когда Берт узнал, что Курт и Блейн занимаются сексом, он взял с них обещание, что они не будут делать это в доме. Работы Берта и Кэрол заставляли их неожиданно приходить и уходить, и ни один не хотел застукать парней.

Блейн прикусил губу.

\- Ну... мы остались одни... и последний раз был довольно таки давно.  
\- Так вы, парни, были возбуждены? – прямо задал вопрос Финн.

Два мальчика опять покраснели.

\- Как ты мило выразился, - сказал Курт сквозь зубы. – Да.  
\- Ну, в таком случае, думаю, я не могу вас винить. У каждого парня есть потребности, что должны быть удовлетворены, – сказал Финн, пожимая плечами.

Берт провел рукой по лицу.

\- Финн, мы не пытаемся сделать это нормальным.

Блейн повернулся к Финну.

\- Почему ты вообще здесь?  
\- Чтобы убедиться, что вы двое не запрыгните друг на друга перед Бертом. Я имею ввиду, ребят, вы были похожи на животных! Перекатывались по кровати, издавали эти странные звуки, громкие звуки, смею...  
\- Ладно, Финн, ты можешь заткнуться прямо сейчас! – громко сказал Курт. Блейн опустил голову в ладони, пальцами вцепившись в волосы.

Глаза Берта сошлись на переносице. Какого черта Финн сказал все это? У него что, вообще фильтра нет?

\- Финн, - начал Берт. – почему бы тебе не пойти наверх? Я уверен, Курт и Блейн смогут сдержать себя.

После порции подозрительных взглядов Финн все же ушел. Берт повернулся к парням, которые смотрели куда угодно, но не на мужчину перед ними.

\- Слушайте, мальчики, - вздохнул Берт. – просто... Не делайте это в доме. По-по крайней мере, пока точно не убедитесь, что одни.

Курт и Блейн быстро кивнули.

\- Нам правда жаль, Берт.  
\- Да, пап, это не повторится.

Берт кивнул.

\- Идите наверх. Дверь оставьте открытой.

Берт опустился в кресло. Через несколько секунд он услышал, как хлопнула дверь, и голос Финна.

\- Курт? Что... ОЙ!  
\- Ты заслужил! – сказал Курт. Пару мгновений спустя в комнату зашел Финн.

\- Курт ударил меня! – сказал Финн повышенным тоном. – Зачем он это сделал?

Берт выгнул бровь.

\- Может, потому что ты выложил информацию о его сексуальной жизни на Facebook?  
\- Ему не обязательно было бить меня, – пробормотал Финн, поднимаясь обратно.

Берт покачал головой и со смешком включил телевизор.

***

 

Финн Хадсон: Я, Финн Хадсон, хотел бы принести свои извинения Курту Хаммелу за вынос его сексуальной жизни на Facebook, в результате чего он и Блейн Андерсон попались.

(Курту Хаммелу и Блейну Андерсону нравится это)

Курт Хаммел: Спасибо, Финн, но все равно все знают.

Блейн Андерсон: Малыш, я думаю, все и так уже поняли.

Курт Хаммел: Что? Как?

(Ноа "Пак" Пакерману нравится это)

Курт Хаммел: Ноа! Ты? И все-таки, как?

Ноа "Пак" Пакерман: Я просто догадался.

Курт Хаммел: И рассказал всем?

(Ноа "Пак" Пакерману и Сантане Лопес, нравится это)

Курт Хаммел: Я собираюсь убить тебя, Ноа!

Курт Хаммел отписался от обновлений.

Блейн Андерсон: O-o-o-o-o-o-х, сердитый Ку-

Блейн Андерсон отписался от обновлений.

Финн Хадсон: Этим двоим так повезло, что Берт и Кэрол на свидании! Ноа, я еду к тебе.

(Ноа "Пак" Пакерману и Сантане Лопес нравится это)

Сантана Лопес: Извращенцы!


	7. Попытка.

Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что это была не самая лучшая идея - разрешить сексуально активному парню своего сына остаться на ночь.

Родители Блейна уехали в Европу на несколько недель, и бедному мальчику некуда было идти. Так что, будучи хорошим человеком, он разрешил Блейну остаться.

Берт пожалел об этом на вторую ночь. Он проснулся около двух часов ночи на звук открывающейся двери. Обычно он бы просто подумал, что Финн идет в ванную или что-нибудь такое, но сейчас он обязан был проверить.

Он распахнул дверь и увидел Блейна, держащегося за ручку двери его сына. Парень замер.

\- Привет, Блейн, – сказал Берт.  
\- Привет, Берт, – пискнул Блейн.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Иду в туалет.

Берт выгнул бровь.

\- Это не туалет. Тебе уже давно пора знать, это комната Курта.  
\- Т-точно, – протрещал Блейн. – Тут просто... так темно и ... я просто не увидел.  
\- Ты мог зажечь свет.  
\- Не хотел никого разбудить.  
\- Все двери закрыты.  
\- Э-э... да, ну, э-э... я...  
\- Блейн, возвращайся на диван.

Брюнет опустил голову.

\- Ладно.


	8. Пак.

Курт уже неделю выпрашивал у отца устроить вечеринку, и Берт наконец сдался. Он даже пообещал остаться с Кэрол в спальне.

Поэтому сейчас он смотрел телевизор рядом с читающей Кэрол в кровати.

Курт и Финн пригласили и "Соловьев", и "Новые Направления". Не было Мерседес, но Берт решил не спрашивать.

Берт продолжал переключать каналы, но ни на что хорошее так и не наткнулся.

\- Я принесу что-нибудь попить, – сказал он Кэрол. – Будешь?  
\- Мне бы стакан воды. Спасибо, милый, – поцеловала его в щеку Кэрол.

По пути на кухню Берт прошел мимо гостиной, где ошивались подростки.

Как только мужчина собрался открыть дверь на кухню, он услышал голос.

\- Итак, Курт хорош в постели? – Берт узнал голос Пака, и говорить тот мог только с одним человеком. Берт услышал характерный звук выплевывания воды и через пару секунд голос Блейна.

\- Ч-что? Зачем тебе это?

Берт приоткрыл дверь, чтобы увидеть парней. А еще ему просто-напросто было интересно, почему Пак это спросил, если даже Берт не хотел знать ответ.

Пак небрежно прислонился к подоконнику, Блейн - рядом с ним.

Пак пожал плечами.

\- Я просто хочу знать, если хоть кто-то тут удовлетворен. Я имею в виду, Куинн не дает мне, Рейчел не дает Финну, и Майк сказал мне, что Тина...  
\- Да, Курт хорош в постели, – выпалил Блейн, явно пытаясь заткнуть парня. – На самом деле, он великолепен.

О Боже, Берт не хотел знать это.

Пак выгнул бровь.

\- Правда? Черт, я знал, в нем есть это.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Ну, мы все представляли его как... пингвиненка, наверное.

Глаза Блейна слегка потускнели.

\- Ох, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты не прав.

Это, наверное, было отличной идеей - просто развернуться и подняться обратно, но Берт пообещал Кэрол стакан воды, так что он решил просто подождать и молиться, что они скоро замолчат.

Пак засмеялся.

\- Вспоминаешь, Андерсон?

Блейн покраснел.

\- Э-э... – он покачал головой. – Ну и как я могу помочь твоим проблемам с девушкой? Потому что в последний раз я проверял, у меня не было девушки.  
\- Ну, ты оставил засос у Курта на бедре. Очевидно, что ты точно что-то делаешь правильно, – указал Пак. – И насколько мне известно, секс - это секс, с кем бы ты ни был. Так что ты делаешь, чтобы разгорячить Курта?

Пожалуйстанеотвечайпожалуйстанеотвечай. 

\- Ну что ж, я не могу описать это... но я могу показать. Иди сюда.  
\- Э-э, – Берт мог буквально чувствовать колебания Пака, но парень все же сделал шаг навстречу брюнету.

Закатив глаза, Блейн схватил Пака за плечи и обнял его за шею. Пак попытался вырваться, но Блейн только сжал сильнее.

\- Чувак, какого черта ты делаешь? – прошипел Пак.  
\- Я показывая тебе, как я соблазняю Курта, – ответил Блейн.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы соблазнял меня!

Блейн опять закатил глаза.

\- Я тоже не хочу соблазнять тебя. Ты хочешь моей помощи или нет?

Стиснув зубы, Пак прошептал.

\- Ладно.

Берт прижал ладонь ко рту, когда увидел, что начал делать брюнет.

Блейн наклонился вперед, чтобы шептать Паку в ухо.

\- Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Пак вздрогнул.

\- Блять.

Блейн отстранился, но Пака не отпустил. Глаза расширились до размеров блюдец.

\- Ты возбудился? – не веря, спросил он.  
\- Нет... ну, может, чуть-чуть, – честно ответил парень. – Это все, что ему нужно?  
\- Мы просто начинаем целовать, а потом это все само собой происходит.  
\- Ты собираешься вообще отпустить меня? – спросил Пак.  
\- Я вообще-то собирался показать, что делаю, когда он отказывается, – сказал Блейн, краснея. Он наклонился и опять начал шептать парню ухо.

Вдруг брюнет оттолкнул Пака подальше.

\- Пак, пожалуйста, скажи, что это не то, о чем я думаю! Скажи, что это твой телефон упирался мне в бедро!

Пак сдвинул ноги, жутко краснея.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что я натурал.

Брови Блейна потерялись где-то в кудряшках.

\- Ты уверен? Последний раз я проверял, гетеросексуальные мужчины не возбуждаются от других мужчин.  
\- Я НЕ ВОЗБУЖДЕН! – заорал Пак.  
\- А должен быть? – спросил Курт, заходя в кухню через дверь напротив.

Блейн ухмыльнулся.

\- Видимо, ему не дает Куинн, так что Пак спросил, что я делаю, чтобы возбудить тебя.

Курт уставился на Пака.

\- Ты что? – он повернулся к Блейну. – Ты же не сказал ему, так?  
\- Нет, он показал мне, – проворчал Пак.

Берт усмехнулся, когда Блейн побледнел под взглядом шатена.

\- Д-да, оказывается, ты не единственный парень, которого я могу возбудить.

Курт расхохотался.

\- Ты соблазнил Пака?

Пак покраснел.

\- Заткнитесь! - закричал он и выбежал из кухни.

Хихикая, Курт обнял брюнета.

\- Я должен признать, это не так уже и сложно - возбудиться при виде тебя.

Блейн выгнул бровь.

\- О да?

Курт поиграл бровями.

\- О да.  
\- И что же именно во мне заводит тебя?  
\- Как насчет этого: я отведу тебя в подвал и покажу в деталях, что именно меня в тебе заводит.

Берт прикрыл глаза рукой, когда Курт и Блейн перебежали порог кухни. Он быстро налил два стакана воды и пошел обратно.

\- Спасибо, милый, – сказала Кэрол, когда Берт протянул ей стакан. – Почему так долго?

Берт вздрогнул.

\- Ты не хочешь знать.


	9. Отель.

\- Эй, пап?

Берт посмотрел на сына, стоящего в дверях гостиной.

\- Что случилось, Курт?  
\- Я хотел отпроситься на ночевку у Рейчел. Если можно, конечно.

Берт усмехнулся.

\- Курт. Тебе восемнадцать и у тебя своя машина. Просто дай мне знать, куда ты идешь.

Курт рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, пап.

Берт помахал, как Курт вышел из комнаты. Он повернулся обратно к телевизору, но там уже шла реклама.

"Хм", - подумал он, - "Финн у Пака, Курт у Рейчел."

\- Кэрол! – позвал Берт.

Его жена появилась в дверях, держа кухонное полотенце.

\- Да?  
\- Что думаешь насчет того, чтобы остаться в отеле сегодня? Обоих мальчиков нет дома. Мы можем провести романтический вечер, раз уже у нас не было медового месяца.

Огромная улыбка осветила лицо Кэрол.

\- О, Берт, с радостью!

Берт хлопнул в ладоши, тоже улыбаясь.

\- Тогда вперед!

***

 

Час спустя Берт и Кэрол вошли в фойе единственного отеля Лаймы. Это был довольно милое место по мнению пары.

\- Здравствуйте, я хотел бы снять номер на ночь, – сказал Берт, протягивая кредитку.

Парень на ресейпшине, бейджик которого гласил «Марк», прикусил губу.

\- Единственный номер, что у нас остался, находится рядом с комнатой двух подростков.  
\- Все в порядке, – улыбнулась Кэрол.

Марк сомневался.

\- Как хотите, мэм.

Берт заплатил за номер, взял ключ и направился к лифту, Кэрол прямо за ним.

После того, как они закрыли дверь, Берт вздохнул.

\- Эта ночь будет идеальной.

Кэрол улыбнулась, когда мужчина взял ее за руку.

\- Определенно.

***

 

Нет, не будет.

Это началось почти сразу, как Берт и Кэрол устроились. После того, как вещи были распакованы, они смотрели фильм по телевизору и обнимались на кровати. Не прошло и пяти минут, как за стеной заиграла музыка. Тихая, романтическая музыка.

\- Что за..?  
\- Ох, Берт, – сказала Кэрол.- Они подростки. Давай просто сделаем телевизор погромче.

Берт улыбнулся своей жене.

\- Или мы могли бы просто потанцевать, – он соскользнул с кровати, протягивая руку Кэрол. – Могу я пригласить Вас, Миссис Хаммел?  
\- Да, Вы можете, – ответила Кэрол, улыбаясь. Она присоединилась к Берту, и пара начала танцевать.

Песня закончилась несколькими минутами позже, но вторая не заиграла. Берт наклонился поцеловать Кэрол, когда услышал резкий звук. И последовавший за ним громкий стон.

\- О Боже мой, – прошептала Кэрол. – Они что...?

Берт кивнул.

\- Да. Еще как.

Послышалось хихиканье, а затем скрип кровати. Очередное хихиканье переросло в похотливый стон, и послышались глухие стуки. Берт и Кэрол игнорировали это как только можно. Но в конце концов стало слишком громко.

\- Я пойду поговорю с ними, – пробормотал Берт. 

В конце концов, у него было достаточно практики в разговорах такого типа.

***

 

Кто-то постучал в дверь. Блейн застонал, когда Курт убрал руки с пояса боксеров брюнета. Курт скатился с парня и лег на спину.

\- Блейн, иди открой дверь.  
\- Нет, – застонал брюнет, пытаясь перетащить парня обратно на себя. – Просто не обращай внимания.

Курт оттолкнул парня. 

\- Иди открой дверь, – повторил он, после чего наклонился вперед и прошептал парню на ухо. – Чем раньше ты их прогонишь, тем скорее мы закончим, что начали.

Блейн вскочил с кровати. Не утруждаясь надеть штаны, он распахнул дверь.  
И практически потерял сознание.

***

 

Челюсть Берта отвалилась.

\- Блейн?

\- Берт?

\- Папа?

\- Курт?

\- Эй, Курт, я забыл презервативы. Можно у вас- Берт?

\- Финн?!

\- Папа, что ты делаешь тут? – пискнул Курт.

Берт уронил лицо в ладони. Его мысли никак не могли угомониться: он только что поймал своего сына и его бойфренда в гостиничном номере. Что означает, что они и есть те подростки, секс которых только что слышали он и Кэрол! О Боже!

Берт прислонился к стене напротив номера Курта и Блейна, разглядывая всех троих парней. 

\- Курт, это не важно, что я здесь делаю. Ты и Финн, вы оба солгали насчет того, где проведете ночь. И я предполагаю, Рейчел тоже с тобой, Финн?

Парни виновато опустили головы. 

\- Да, Рейчел тоже тут, – заговорил Финн, поднимая взгляд.

Берт кивнул.

\- Я очень разочарован в вас.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Да, папа, потому что если бы мы сказали, что собираемся в отель с нашими вторыми половинками, это было бы совсем неловко.  
\- Так что мы решили сделать это за твоей спиной, – вставил Блейн.  
\- Блейн, ты не помогаешь! – шикнул Курт, тыкая парню в ребра локтем.  
\- Парни, не могли бы вы надеть штаны? – вырвалось у Финна.  
\- Нет, Финн! – воскликнул Блейн. – Это было бы контрпродуктивно!   
\- Хорошо, стоп! – перебил Берт, прежде чем парни могли начать ругаться. – Мораль сей басни такова: вы предали мое доверие. Я вам доверял, а вы меня обманули.  
\- Нам жаль, пап, – мягко сказал Курт.  
\- Нам правда жаль, Берт, – подтвердил Блейн. – Мы должны были просто спросить у тебя.  
\- Да, – добавил Финн. – Я имею ввиду, ты же и так знаешь, что мы занимаемся сексом, так что это не было бы чем-то сложным, так?

Курт начал биться головой о стенку.

\- У меня парень и брат - идиоты. У меня парень и брат - идиоты...

Берт потер виски.

\- Слушайте, ребята, просто спросите у меня в следующий раз. Как бы неловко это ни было, по крайней мере вы не солжете. Что, если бы что-то случилось, и я не смог вас найти?  
\- Для этого придумали телефоны, – подсказал Блейн, пожимая плечами.  
\- Я. Ненавижу. Свою. Жизнь, – бормотал Курт; за каждым словом следовал удар.  
\- Но с другой стороны, я понимаю вашу точку зрения, – продолжил брюнет. – Мы скорее всего были бы слишком заняты, чтобы ответить на звонки.  
\- Блейн, заткнись! – закричали Курт и Финн одновременно.  
\- Просто... ладно, я просто увезу Кэрол обратно домой. Мы устроим романтический вечер дома, – сказал Берт, скорее всего себе.

Курт прижал ладонь к губам.

\- Мы испортили вам с Кэрол ночь?  
\- Не переживай об этом. Просто попробуйте делать это потише, чтобы не испортить ночь и остальным.

Курт и Блейн жутко покраснели, на что Финн усмехнулся.

\- Черт побери, парни.  
\- Я буду ждать вас четверых дома в 10 часов, – сказал Берт перед тем, как вернуться в свой номер. 

Он мог поклясться, что слышал «Так можно мне презерватив?» Финна.

\- Это было неловко? – спросила Кэрол, когда Берт сел на кровать.  
\- Хуже. Это были Курт и Блейн. А в номере напротив - Финн и Рейчел.

Глаза Кэрол повылезали из орбит.

\- Что?  
\- Да. Прости, можем мы пойти домой? – Берт чувствовал себя ужасно, спрашивая это. Но Кэрол только улыбнулась.

\- Конечно, милый. Остаться будет слишком неловко.

Как в доказательство, они услышали уже знакомый стук из номера Курта с Блейном.

\- Надо убираться отсюда!


	10. Опрос.

Это была вина Курта и ничья больше. Кто оставляет что-то такое спокойно лежать на столе? И просит своего отца захватить блокнот с указанного стола?

Курт помогал Блейну с проектом по английскому. У ребят полно идей и их нужно куда-то записать, так что Курт попросил отца принести блокнот и карандаш с письменного стола. И Берт, будучи хорошим отцом, был обязан.

И теперь он очень сильно пожалел.

На столе Курта лежал журнал, открытый на опросе, что был на две страницы. Название опроса?

Насколько горяч твой мужчина? 

О Господи. Курт ответил на все вопросы и к некоторым даже приписал комментарии. Берт схватил журнал, не забыв о блокноте, и спустился в гостиную.

Финн и Рейчел присоединились к парням. Блейн вежливо слушал болтовню Рейчел в то время, как Финн откровенно скучал, а Курт бился головой о стол.

\- Вот твой блокнот, – сказал Берт, бросая его Курту.  
\- Спасибо, – Курт наконец оставил стол в покое и посмотрел наверх. – А карандаш?  
\- Забыл, но зато смотри, что нашел! – Берт показал ему журнал. - Знакомо?

Курт побледнел, но Рейчел заулыбалась.

\- О, я тоже проходила этот опрос!  
\- Что это? – спросил Блейн. Даже Финну стало интересно.

Берт сел во главе стола напротив подростков. Он положил журнал перед собой.

\- Так давайте выясним, а?  
\- Пап...

Берт посмотрел на Курта.

\- Нет, Курт, мне кажется, Блейн заслуживает знать, каким горячим ты его считаешь.

Глаза Блейна повылезали из орбит.

\- Простите, что?  
\- Курт прошел опрос, называющийся "Насколько горяч твой мужчина?". Интересно, что он ответил?

Блейн вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в журнал, но Курт оттащил его назад.

\- Нет, нет, не надо!  
\- Да, да, надо, – возразил Блейн. Он поиграл бровями. – Да ладно, Курт, я тоже отвечу на вопросы, когда Берт их прочитает.  
\- Не в этом смысл, Блейн, – заметил Берт, но парни не слушали.

Курт наклонился, шепча брюнету на ухо.

\- Милый, я думаю мы оба знаем, какими горячими находим друг друга.

Блейн усмехнулся.

\- Я мог забыть.  
\- Может, мне нужно просто напомнить тебе?  
\- И лучший способ напомнить ему - это озвучить опрос! – Берт почти закричал. Он посмотрел вниз на журнал. Отвечать надо было по шкале от 0 до 10. Максимальный бал - 150.  
\- Вопрос первый: «Насколько великолепны его глаза?». Курт выбрал восемь.  
\- Курту - десять! – моментально ответил Блейн, заставляя шатена покраснеть.

Рейчел достала еще один журнал из своей сумки.

\- Я дала Финну семь.  
\- Эй, мои глаза намного лучше, чем у Блейна, – воскликнул Финн, за что заработал фирменный взгляд потерянного щенка от Блейна. – Ладно, может и нет.

Берт закатил глаза.

\- Вопрос второй: «Насколько мила его улыбка?». Курт обвел девятку и приписал комментарий: «особенно его азиатская улыбка».  
\- Моя что? – спросил Блейн, поворачиваясь к шатену.

Курт покраснел.

\- Твоя азиатская улыбка. Это когда ты улыбаешься так сильно, что глаза превращаются в щелочки. Ты так делаешь, когда очень, очень счастлив.  
\- То есть когда ты рядом? – Блейн переплел пальцы с пальцами Курта.

Шатен покраснел еще сильнее. Он наклонился и поцеловал брюнета в губы.

\- Улыбке Финна тоже девять! – воскликнула Рейчел.  
\- Подождите... Блейн азиат? – спросил Финн. – С каких пор?  
\- Эм... с тех пор, как родился, семнадцать лет назад, – ответил Блейн. – Технически я азиат только на половину. Ох, и Курт? Твоя улыбка – десятка.  
\- Давайте вернемся к опросу, а? – Берт сказал, наблюдая за тем, как его сын мягко улыбается брюнету. – Вопрос третий: «Насколько пышные его волосы?». Курт отметил семь и приписал: «но только когда они кудрявые».  
\- Тебе не нравится мой гель? – дразнил Блейн. Курт ухмыльнулся.  
\- Нет, милый. Просто... нет.

Финн постучал по голове брюнета.

\- Чувак! Твои волосы такие жесткие, что тебе футбольный шлем не нужен!

Блейн ударил Финна по руке.

\- Не трогай! – отрезал он. – Кудри освободятся от геля и будет полная катастрофа!  
\- Ну, мы же не хотим этого, так? – саркастически заметил шатен, скрестив руки на груди и ухмыляясь.  
\- Финну четыре за волосы! – весело заявила Рейчел.  
\- Ну, Курт определенно получает десять за волосы, – сказал Блейн, укладывая руку на спинку стула шатена.  
\- Ха, ты волосы мои видел вообще?

Напомните еще раз, зачем Берт устроил все это?.. Ах да, чтобы смутить их... Самое интересное еще впереди.

\- Вопрос четвертый: «Насколько очерченный его пресс?». Курт поставил девять и приписал: «потому что никто не сравнится с Тейлором Лотнером». – Берт выгнул брови на это.  
\- Извини? – спросил Блейн.  
\- Как бы сильно я не любил выцеловывать твой пресс, пресс Тейлора Лотнера просто... угх – объяснил Курт. Брови Блейна подлетели, но Рейчел заговорила раньше него:

\- Пресс Финна зарабатывает десять.

Все молчали. И потом- 

Курт начал издеваться.

Берт решил не вмешиваться. Он точно не хотел, чтобы Курт с Рейчел перешел на него.

Потому что это было неизбежно.

\- Хочешь что-то сказать, Хаммел? – спросила Рейчел, сузив глаза.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что пресс Финна, лучше чем у Блейна, Рейчел? – сказал Курт в ответ.  
\- Конечно, Курт.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь видела пресс Блейна?  
\- Ну... нет. А ты видел пресс Финна?  
\- Вся школа видела пресс Финна, Рейчел! Помнишь, когда он шел по коридору в одних трусах?  
\- Подождите, что? – спросил Блейн.  
\- Забавная история, потом расскажу, – рассеяно бросил Курт. – Позволь мне показать, чей пресс лучше, – он наклонился и поднял майку Финна. – Пример А.

Берт прижал руку к глазам, пока Курт продолжал «доказывать» свою точку зрения.

\- Чувак! – воскликнул Финн, опуская рубашку вниз.  
\- Пример Б, – сказал Курт, поднимая рубашку Блейна. Курт посмотрел на Рейчел, но не удержался и уставился на пресс своего парня.

\- Нравится, что видишь? – спросил Блейн, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ох, ты даже не представляешь, – он повернулся к Рейчел, опуская рубашку Блейн. – Так..?  
\- Пресс Финна на пятерку.  
\- Эй! – воскликнул Финн.  
\- Ну, Курту я даю... десять, – улыбнулся брюнет.

Прежде, чем они успели опять заговорить, Берт поднял руку.

\- Проехали! Вопрос шестой: «Насколько хороший он романтик?», Курт дал Блейну семерку и приписал «но только когда он не старается».  
\- Что насчет того, когда я стараюсь?  
\- Не существует такого отрицательного числа, – посмеиваясь, ответил шатен.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Курт немедленно перестал смеяться и уставился на своего парня.

\- Два слова, Блейн: гей-бар.  
\- Что? – зарычал Берт.  
\- Я имею ввиду Gap-атаку, – быстро сказал Курт, заставляя Блейна захихикать.  
\- Ну, Финн получает восемь, – улыбнулась Рейчел парню, что улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- ХА! – указал пальцем Финн. – Хоть в чем-то я лучше тебя!

Брюнет закатил глаза.

\- Ну, Курт тебя побьет. Он определенно зарабатывает десять. Он - самый романтичный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Берту пришлось спрятать улыбку. Блейн был настолько «под каблуком», что это даже не смешно.

\- Вопрос седьмой: «Насколько он умен?», Курт дал тебе пять, «только потому что он не знает, как заткнуться».

Блейн скрестил руки на груди.

\- Я возмущен.  
\- Ну, это не значит, что я всегда хочу, чтобы ты молчал, – подмигнул шатен.

Блейн ухмыльнулся, краснея.

\- Как будто ты тихий.  
\- О, ты любишь, когда я-  
\- Парни! – зашипел Берт.  
\- Прости, Берт, – вскрикнул Блейн.  
\- Да, прости, папочка! – добавил Курт, кивая.

Три головы повернулись в его сторону.

\- Папочка? – спросил Финн.  
\- Заткнись, – пробормотал Курт.  
\- Ну Финн тоже получает пять.

Кто-нибудь ее еще слушал?

\- Курт – десять.

Или его хотя бы?

Берт провел рукой по лицу прежде, чем продолжить.

\- Вопрос восьмой: «Фанат ли он?», Блейн, Курт отметил 10: «Из-за его странной одержимости Гарри Поттером».  
\- Эй, Поттер горяч! – сказал брюнет. Четыре пары глаз уставились на него. Он опустил голову шатену на плечо. – Я люблю тебя, Курти. Ты можешь забрать Джейкоба Блэка?  
\- Договорились, – моментально ответил шатен.

Берт покачал головой. Он никогда не поймет этих двоих. Мужчина посмотрел вниз на опрос, дьявольская усмешка расползалась по лицу. Два вопроса прежде, чем начнется самое интересное.

\- Финн и я не хотим никого, кроме друг друга, – издевалась Рейчел.

Курт посмотрел на Рейчел, подняв бровь.

\- Правда?.. Смотри! Меган Фокс!  
\- ГДЕ?! – закричал Финн, вскакивая с кресла и озираясь по сторонам.

Подбородок Рейчел упал на пол, с характерным звуком, пока Курт и Блейн держались друг за друга в приступе смеха. Даже Берт захихикал.

\- Финн получает пять, – пробормотала Рейчел, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Курт получает... пять. Только из-за его любви к Бродвею, – сказал Блейн, нежно улыбаясь Курту. – И я люблю это.

Курт покраснел и наклонился поцеловать парня в щеку.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, – пробормотал он, отстраняясь.

Пряча улыбку, Берт продолжил читать.

\- Вопрос девятый: «Насколько хорош он для Вас?», Курт выбрал десять.

Улыбка Блейна осветила всю комнату.

\- О-о-о-у, ты тоже получаешь десять, Курти.

Берт опять улыбнулся. Этот мальчик был действительно хорош для его сына. Он наблюдал, как Курт положил голову брюнету на плечо, а тот в свою очередь обнял парня за талию.

\- Финн тоже получает десять! – воскликнула Рейчел просто для того, чтобы сказать.

Финн облегченно улыбнулся.

\- Круто!

Берт чуть не расхохотался от следующего вопроса.

\- Вопрос десятый: «Как хорошо он одевается?», Курт вообще ничего не отметил, но оставил заметку насчет бабочек, блейзеров и розовых очков. Так что давай просто дадим тебе пять, Блейн.

\- И это еще щедро, – пробормотал Курт.  
\- Тебе не нравятся мои очки? – спросил Блейн явно в шоке.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты купил их!  
\- Только потому что я видел, как ты на них смотрел. Клянусь, Блейн, ты хотел жениться на этих чертовых штуках.  
\- Нет, я хочу жениться на тебе, – улыбнулся брюнет, целуя Курта.  
\- Хорошо, переходим к следующему вопросу! – громко сказал Берт. Он не хотел слышать слово «женитьба» от этих мальчиков еще очень, очень долго.  
\- Подождите! – закричала Рейчел. – Финн получает девять!  
\- Да ты шутишь! – воскликнул Курт, буравя Рейчел взглядом. – Финн одевается еще хуже, чем Блейн!  
\- Ты так жесток ко мне, – проскулил брюнет.  
\- Блейн, заткнись, – отрезал Курт. – Рейчел Берри, если ты думаешь, что у Финна Хадсона есть стиль, то ты, должно быть, слепа! Серьезно, любой человек, который считает дутые жилеты модными, должен быть распят!

\- Что такое «распят»? – спросил Финн. Блейн перегнулся через стол, чтобы прошептать Финну значение, который отшатнулся. – Чувак, это жестоко!

Но Курт не закончил.

\- Нет, знаешь, что жестоко, Финн Хадсон? То, что ты делаешь с модой каждый день. Вот что жестоко!

Берт смотрел, как брюнет успокаивающе положил руку шатену на поясницу. Курт резко отстранился.

\- Не трогай меня, Блейн Андерсон!

Блейн поднял руки в воздух.

\- Хорошо.

Финн поднял бровь.

\- И ты думаешь, у тебя стиль? Да ты одеваешься, как девчонка!

Блейн резко откатился на стуле как можно дальше от стола (и от Курта). Шатен вскочил и хлопнул рукой по вышеупомянутом предмету мебели.

\- Курт, - попытался Берт, но было уже поздно. Курт начал кричать, и ничего не могло остановить его. Финн съежился на стуле, а Рейчел была откровенно в шоке, но вот Блейн... Блейн смотрел на Курта с таким выражением лица, которое Берту совсем не понравилось.

Берт увидел, как Блейн облизывает губы, положив ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на коленях. Берт прищурился. Блейн был... Нет, Берт не собирался об этом думать. Наконец, Курт выдохся и упал обратно на стул.

\- Курт сегодня сверху, – счастливо пропел брюнет.

Все в комнате замерли и повернулись к парню.

\- Что ты только что сказал? – спросил Берт.

Блейн побледнел.

\- Эм... ух... Курт убираться сегодня будет... пол... полы мыть... в своей спальне.

.........  
Игра слов: “Top” – «сверху», “mop” - «швабра».  
.........

\- В спальне Курта ковер постелен, Блейн, – сказал Берт, глядя на мальчика.  
\- Я имел ввиду его ванную! Потому что там грязный пол. Очень... очень грязный пол. – добавил Блейн, со счастливым вздохом.

Берт выпучил глаза, одновременно с тем, как Курт уронил голову на стол. Когда же до Блейна дошла ситуация, он стремглав бросился обратно к Курту, подальше от его отца.

\- Блейн, – прошептал Берт. – Я сейчас просто проигнорирую то, что услышал.  
\- Как насчет того, что мы притворимся, что я сказал «Я даю Курту десять за стиль, только потому что больше нельзя»?

Берту пришлось сдержать смех.

\- Я так и сделаю. А теперь самое интересное – одиннадцатый вопрос: «Насколько интенсивно он потеет?», Курт отметил девять. Как думаешь, почему он сделал это, Блейн?

Блейн усмехнулся.

\- Давайте спросим Курта, а?  
\- Почему бы тебе не замолчать? – зашипел Курт, жутко краснея. Он явно забыл про эти вопросы.  
\- Финну даю десять! – закричала Рейчел, но все продолжили игнорировать ее. Ну, Курт послал ей «смертельный» взгляд, но девушка, вероятно, уже привыкла к этому.

\- Курту тоже десять. – сказал Блейн, водя пальцем по бицепсу парня.  
\- Ты просто будешь давать ему десять каждый раз? – спросил Финн.  
\- Конечно, – ответил Блейн, не сводя глаз с шатена. – Потому что Курт идеален в каждом аспекте.  
\- Давайте просто... Вопрос двенадцатый: «Насколько хорошо он относится к познанию новых вещей?», Курт поставил тебе единицу, Блейн... но здесь комментарий «он бы получил ноль, если бы не тот раз, когда он был снизу».

И вновь комната погрузилась в тишину. Ну, пока Блейн не открыл рот.

\- Лучший секс в моей жизни.  
\- Это вряд ли повторится, – сказал Курт.  
\- Что, ты сверху? – спросила Рейчел.  
\- Так, ладно, ребята, давайте не будем обсуждать это, ладно? - попросил Берт, но все, конечно же, проигнорировали его.  
\- Курт, почему нет? – проскулил брюнет. – Мне понравилось!  
\- Напомни мне, еще раз, почему я пускаю тебя в свой дом? – спросил Берт, глядя на Блейна.  
\- Потому что Курт его любит, – подсказал Финн.  
\- Напомни мне, почему? – пробормотал шатен.  
\- Это больно, Курт, – надул губки Блейн.

\- Давайте просто продолжать! – сказал Берт, желая забыть, что только что услышал.  
\- Финн получает десять! – крикнула Рейчел, очевидно, пытаясь привлечь внимание Берта. Взгляд, которым Финн одарил девушку, только подтвердил это подозрение.

\- Курту в этот раз я даю единицу, по той же причине, – лениво произнес Блейн, откидывая голову на спинку стула.

\- Вопрос тринадцатый: «Насколько он доминирующий?». Курт дал Блейну... ноль? – шокировано закончил Берт. Разве Курт только что не- нет, он не будет думать об этом.

Блейн уставился на Курта, чем и ответил ему шатен. 

\- Дорогой, ты всегда делаешь то, что я тебе говорю.

Финн выхватил свой мобильный.

\- О-о, я определенно расскажу об этом Паку.  
\- Финн Хадсон, убрал телефон, живо! – крикнул Курт. Финн засунул телефон обратно в карман, не смея возражать.  
\- Финн получает десять!

О, Рейчел.

Брюнет улыбнулся.

\- Ну, в таком случае, Курту я дам десять.  
\- Чертовски верно.

Блейн рассмеялся, а Берт начал читать дальше.

\- Вопрос четырнадцатый: «Насколько он нежен?». О, Блейн, ты получаешь десять за этот.

Блейн опять посмотрел на Курта, но в этот раз с обожанием в глазах. Курт покраснел.

\- Ты знаешь, почему.  
\- Потому что я всегда спрашиваю, в порядке ли ты? Я знал, что ты не возражаешь, – мягко сказал Блейн.

Курт взял брюнета за руку.

\- Нет, не возражаю.  
\- Финну я тоже даю 10!

\- ОБОЖЕМОЙ, Рейчел, заткнись! – заорал Курт. – Как он может быть нежен на десятку и все еще доминировать?  
\- Я не знала, что ты так заинтересован в нашей сексуальной жизни, Курт.  
\- Ну, Курт, - прервал шатена Блейн, когда тот уже собирался заговорить. - Доминируешь ты на десятку, но за нежность я все равно тоже дам тебе десять. Ты находишь идеальный баланс. Может, у Финна с Рейчел так же?  
\- Ох, Блейни, - ворковал Курт. – Ты такой милый.  
\- Так, давайте пойдем дальше, да? Вопрос пятнадцатый: «Насколько он хорош в постели?» Курт, ты...

\- ДЕСЯТЬ, – выкрикнули одновременно четыре подростка.

Берт прикрыл лицо рукой.

\- Ох, Курт лучше, чем любой из вас, - объявил Блейн, скользя рукой по талии шатена.

Рейчел закатила глаза.

\- Конечно, Блейн.  
\- Ты можешь верить, во что хочешь, Рейчел, но Курт. Великолепен. В постели! Честно, он просто так...  
\- Да, Блейн, спасибо, – прервал Берт.  
\- Да, мы не хотим знать это, – пробормотал Финн.  
\- Можно мы с Финном пойдем, мистер Хаммел? - спросила Рейчел. – Мы хотели пойти в кино.  
\- Да, конечно, – ответил Берт. Он не хотел, чтобы они услышали ответ Курта на следующий вопрос.  
\- И... Курт расписал следующий вопрос: «Почему ты его любишь?».  
\- Я хочу сам сказать ему, – сказал Курт. Берт только улыбнулся. Как будто он собирался читать ответ.

Курт повернулся к брюнету, взяв его ладони в свои.

\- Блейн, нет ничего, что я бы не любил в тебе. Я имею ввиду, ты такой удивительный, прекрасный и замечательный. Ты заставляешь меня смеяться, когда все, чего мне хочется, - только плакать; ты слушаешь, когда я разговариваю с тобой, и действительно слышишь: ты дал мне мужество, даже если это и привело к самому ужасному первому поцелую в моей жизни, но ты помог мне преодолеть это. Я просто... Я люблю тебя, Блейн.

Мальчики смотрели друг на друга с застывшими в глазах слезами, когда Курт закончил говорить. Блейн притянул к себе шатена, крепко обнимая, а Курт сцепил руки в замок на пояснице брюнета. Берт тихонько встал со стула и вышел из столовой. Переступая через порог, он услышал шепот Блейна.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Курт. Так сильно.

Последовали звуки поцелуев, и Берт ускорил шаг. Он не обратит внимания в этот раз. 

Он просто включит телевизор чуть громче, чем обычно.


	11. Шоппинг.

\- Мы к ужину все купили? – спросил Берт Кэрол, толкая по магазину тележку.  
Кэрол посмотрела вниз на список.

\- Почти. Остался только замороженный горошек.

Берт кивнул.

\- Тогда поехали.

Пара двинулась к отделу с замороженными продуктами. Берт собирался уже проехать мимо отдела ванных принадлежностей, когда услышал голоса. Кэрол остановилась.

\- Это... Курт и Блейн?  
\- Кажется, – ответил Берт. Мужчина остановил тележку возле прохода, откуда слышались голоса парней.

Они выбирали презервативы.

\- Мы определенно не покупаем клубничные снова, – указал Блейн, бледнея. Курт закатил глаза.  
\- Почему они вообще должны быть ароматизированные?  
\- Ты хочешь чувствовать вкус резины во рту? Я - нет.

Кэрол ахнула рядом с Бертом.

\- О мой Бог, они уже занимались сексом?  
\- Судя по всему - да, – пробормотал Берт.

Курт покраснел.

\- Нет, думаю, нет. Так какой аромат на этот раз?

Блейн принялся рассматривать упаковки.

\- Хм-м, тут есть черника, малина, мята, шоколад- О ГОСПОДИ, КУРТ, У НИХ ЕСТЬ САХАРНАЯ ВАТА!  
\- Заткнись, Блейн, – шикнул шатен. – Мы тут не одни.

Но Блейн проигнорировал, продолжая прыгать.

\- Можно мы возьмем их, Курт? Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

Курт хихикнул.

\- Конечно, Блейн. Я люблю сахарную вату.  
\- Да!

Кэрол усмехнулась.

\- Блейн иногда бывает таким ребенком.  
\- Ага, – ворчал Берт. – Только это не меняет того факта, что он и мой сын занимаются сексом.  
\- Милый, мы в этом не уверены. Все ,что мы знаем, так это то, что они, возможно, делали друг... Это что, Финн?

Берт повернулся туда, куда тыкала пальцем Кэрол. И конечно же, Финн шел в сторону парней с другой стороны отдела, Рейчел - прямо за ним.

\- Привет, парни.  
\- Привет, Финн! Что вы тут делаете?  
\- Что ты думаешь, они могут тут делать? – закатил глаза Курт. – То же самое, что и мы.  
\- Точно, – он схватил коробку презервативов и пихнул в руки Финну. – Смотри! У них есть с ароматом сахарной ваты! Круто, да?

Финн изучил коробку и вдруг покраснел.

\- Э-э... не мой размер.  
\- Почему нет? – спросила Рейчел, взяв упаковку у Финна.

\- Кэрол, можно мы уйдем? – прошептал Берт.  
\- Нет. Я собираюсь выяснить, занимаются наши сыновья сексом или нет.

\- Они слишком маленькие? – наклонил голову Блейн, дьявольский блеск в глазах.

Финн покраснел еще сильнее.

\- Слишком большие.

Берт наблюдал, как парни расхохотались. Блейн держался за живот, согнувшись пополам, в то время, как Курт упал на пол и теперь хихикал, лежа на спине.

Берту стало ужасно жаль Финна, когда тот бросил презервативы обратно на полку.

\- Хватит ржать! – практически закричала Рейчел. – Вы жестоки!

Со слезами на щеках Блейн помог Курту подняться с пола и прижал к себе. Скорее всего, для поддержки их обоих.

\- П-п-прости, Финн, – сказал Курт, борясь с новым потоком смеха.

Финн просто скрестил руки на груди и уставился в пол. Рейчел же положила руки на бедра.

\- Что смешного, позвольте спросить?

Блейн злобно ухмыльнулся.

\- У твоего парня маленький...  
\- Блейн! – шикнул Курт. – Мы в магазине.

Финн уставился на брюнета.

\- О, да? И какой же размер нужен тебе?

Берт покраснел на пару с Рейчел.

\- Кэрол.. - он начал.  
\- Ш-ш.

О Боже, Берт не хочет оставаться. Почему, Кэрол, почему?

Блейн усмехнулся.

\- Ну уж точно побольше, чем нужен тебе, – Курт прикусил губу, когда подбородок Финна отвалился. Но Блейн не закончил. – У Курта такой же размер, как у меня.

Это официально. Финн Хадсон уничтожен. Берт мог понять это по его выражению лица.

Рейчел покраснела.

\- Так, ладно, это было лишним.  
\- Я не могу поверить, – пробормотал Финн. Курт вздохнул.  
\- Финн, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Очевидно, что Рейчел не возражает, и это самое главное, так?  
\- Теперь-то я понимаю, почему ты так сильно хромаешь после того, как возвращаешься от Блейна. 

Блейн ухмыльнулся.

\- Это просто я так хорош, – сказал он, зарабатывая игривую пощечину от Курта.  
\- Я не единственный, кто хромает, – сказал шатен Блейну, играя бровями.

\- Привет, мальчики! Привет, Рейчел! – весело позвала Кэрол, выезжая из убежища. Берт следом за ней.  
\- Мам! Берт! – пискнул Финн.  
\- Как давно вы там стоите? – добавил Курт, хватая брюнета за руку.  
\- Ох, с момента, как Финн и Рейчел подошли, – ответила Кэрол, улыбаясь Курту. Она повернулась к Финну, ни намека на улыбку. – Мы должны поговорить, молодой человек.

Финн побледнел.

\- Д-да?  
\- Вы с Рейчел занимаетесь сексом?

\- Кэрол! Мне кажется, место немного не подходящее, – мягко сказал Берт. Краем глаза, он заметил, как Курт и Блейн пытаются проскользнуть в соседний отдел. – Стоять!

Кэрол проигнорировала мужа.

\- Финн?  
\- Да, мама, мы занимаемся сексом, но, как ты можешь видеть, мы предохраняемся.  
\- Не то, что тебе много защиты нужно, – сказал Блейн, посмеиваясь.

Курт дал ему подзатыльник.

\- Тихо там.  
\- Финн, - вздохнула Кэрол. – Я помню, что с тобой было, когда ты думал, что Куинн беременна... Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

Берт улыбнулся. Именно поэтому он и любил свою жену.

Финн немного успокоился.

\- О, поверь мне, мам, я не позволю этому повториться.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Берт. – Потому что я уверен, ни ты, ни Рейчел не хотите ребенка сейчас.  
\- О, Боже, нет, – откликнулась Рейчел из-за плеча Финна.  
\- Подождите, – перебил Финн. – А почему вы не разговариваете с Куртом и Блейном?

Берт сжал переносицу, когда Кэрол ответила.

\- Потому что, милый, нам не нужно волноваться о возможной беременности у их пары.  
\- Что? Но я думал, что если не надеть презерватив...

Курт и Блейн стояли в углу, неконтролируемо хихикая и обнявшись, вероятно, чтобы не оказаться на полу. Даже Рейчел сдерживала улыбку.

"Ох, Финн", - думал Берт, прижимая ладонь к глазам.

Пока Кэрол быстро и, самое главное, тихо рассказывала Финну, откуда берутся дети, Берт повернулся к мальчикам.

\- Я доверюсь вам двоим в вопросе предохранения.

Подростки перестали хихикать.

\- Да, пап.  
\- Ты знаешь, аромат не самое главное, самое...  
\- Хорошо, папа, спасибо! – взвизгнул Курт. Даже Блейн покраснел.  
\- Да, это просто бонус.

Берт прикрыл глаза.

\- Хорошо, если вы будете осторожны... увидимся дома.

\- Слава Богу, – услышал Берт, как выдохнул Курт. Он и Кэрол вышли из отдела.

\- Наши мальчики растут, – пробормотала Кэрол, когда они пробрались до касс.

Берт хмыкнул.

\- Это хорошо или плохо?

Кэрол улыбнулась.

\- И то, и то.

Берт должен был признать... Кэрол права.


	12. Шкаф.

Рождество всегда было любимым праздником Финна. И присутствие в его жизни Курта сделало его еще лучше – парень украшал дом, готовил сладости и, конечно же, дарил лучшие подарки. В прошлом году он подарил Финну барабанные палочки, когда его сломались после последней драки ими с Паком. Палочки до сих пор целы, несмотря ни на что.

Поэтому в этом году, Финн не мог дождаться своего подарка от Курта. Но Рождество только через неделю, а Финн уже не мог больше ждать. Вот почему, когда Курт с Блейном пошли в кино - «Старый Новый год». Лично он думал, что одна героиня жутко похожа на Рейчел, но Курт только отнекивался, - Финн пробрался в комнату брата и начал копошиться в возможных тайниках. 

Берт и Кэрол навещали родственников в эти выходные, так что ему незачем было волноваться, что его поймают. Да и фильм идет как минимум полтора часа. У него есть время.

Кроме того, Курт думал, что Финн у Пака, так что если что случится – у него алиби.

Финн распахнул дверь в комнату брата и осмотрелся, размышляя, с чего начать. Стол.

Парень обыскал каждый ящик, но ничего не заметил. Ну, разве что рамка с фотографией Курта и Блейна, обнимающихся на гамаке и улыбающихся на камеру, выглядела, подозрительно, как подарок для Блейна. Иначе зачем ему ее прятать в нижнем ящике, под всеми тетрадями?

Следующее место, которое Финн проверил, - под кроватью брата, но, конечно же, ничего не нашел. Только то, что это самый чистый пол под кроватью, что он когда-либо видел.

Финн выпрямился и вновь огляделся. Взгляд остановился на шкафу Курта. Бинго!

Парень распахнул дверцу шкафа и начал искать, раздвигая по сторонам вещи брата.

А потом он услышал шаги.

А потом он услышал голос Курта.

\- Ты прав, эта идея намного лучше.

Послышался смех Блейна.

\- Да, фильм мы можем посмотреть и потом, а вот дом пустым только для нас двоих будет еще нескоро.

Финн бросился вперед, закрывая за собой дверцы шкафа, как только дверь в комнату распахнулась. 

Парень остановился, оставляя щелочку. Он не хотел, чтобы его заметили. 

Может, они скоро уйдут.

Курт толкнул Блейна к двери и практически набросился на его губы.

А может и нет.

Финн попытался отвернуться, но все попытки оказались тщетны. Это было слишком невероятно.

Блейн застонал в рот Курта и крепко схватил его за бедра, прижимая к себе. Он задыхался, пока Курт целовал его скулы, останавливаясь чуть ниже уха. И Финн догадался, что шатен оставляет засос.

\- Ты мой, – пробормотал Курт в шею брюнету.

Блейн опустил голову, прижавшись ко лбу парня.

\- Твой, – прошептал он. – Точно так же, как и ты мой.

Курт улыбнулся и снова поцеловал брюнета, в этот раз медленно и нежно. Блейн аккуратно толкнул Курта в грудь, направляя к кровати, не прерывая поцелуй.

Глаза Финна расширились, когда Курт упал на кровать, потянув Блейна сверху на себя. 

Он прижал ладонь к губам, когда парни опять поцеловались, начиная тереться друг о друга.

\- Блейн, – выдохнул Курт, когда Блейн укусил его за шею, там, где начинается плечо. Он немного пососал кожу, и шатен застонал еще громче.

"Выбирайся отсюда. Выбирайся отсюда.", - повторял Финн снова и снова, но был заморожен на месте.

Пальцы Курта начали шустро расстегивать рубашку Блейна, пока второй поглаживал руками его бока. Когда последняя пуговица поддалась, он сел, стаскивая рубашку одновременно, как Блейн снял майку с шатена. Теперь с обнаженными торсами, они начали целоваться горячо и глубоко.

Курт перекатился на кровати так, чтобы он оседлал брюнета, целуя вниз по груди, останавливаясь возле резинки белья. Курт оставил несколько засосов на прессе парня, заставляя Блейна стонать и ерзать.

Финн хлопнул второй ладонью по глазам, но в итоге начал подглядывать сквозь пальцы.

И почти закричал в шоке.

Рот Курта был очень талантлив. Он расстегнул пуговицу на штанах Блейна, используя только язык и зубы. Блейн наблюдал за всем этим, уставившись на Курта вниз, широкими, полными похоти глазами. Шатен расстегнул ширинку зубами прежде, чем подняться выше и поцеловать своего парня.

\- Черт, Курт, – выдохнул Блейн в губы шатену. – Это было горячо.

Финну придется стереть приличную часть памяти... если он, конечно, выберется из шкафа живым.

Курт начал целовать Блейна жестче и практически сорвал с него штаны. Блейн перекатился так, чтобы он лежал на шатене. Парень одним движением стянул с Курта штаны... быстрым движением... штаны, что облипали шатена, как вторая кожа. Что и заставило Финна задуматься над тем, что он делает это уже не в первый раз... Невозможно так быстро избавляться от таких узких штанов.

А потом пальцы Блейна оказались в боксерках Курта. И это стало для Финна слишком.

\- СТОП! – закричал Финн, распахивая дверцу шкафа.

Курт и Блейн подскочили на кровати.

\- Финн! – заорал Блейн. – Ты чертов придурок!  
\- Ты что, все это время там сидел? – шокировано спросил Курт.  
\- Да, – ответил Финн, красный как помидор.  
\- Почему ты не вышел раньше? Я думал, ты у Пака!  
\- Или раз уже ты все равно сидел там, не мог подождать еще полчаса, чтобы мы закончили? – Блейн все еще был зол.

\- Блейн, – шикнул Курт. – Это правда единственное, что тебя беспокоит? То, что нас прервали? Тебя ни капельки не волнует, что за нами подсматривали?

\- Курт, уже прошло две недели. И когда у нас, наконец, появляется шанс на секс, приходит Финн и все рушит! – он повернулся к до сих пор красному парню и послал ему «смертельный» взгляд. – Спасибо тебе огромное! – мило проговорил он сквозь зубы.  
\- Мне жаль! – закричал Финн. – Я не хотел!  
\- Тогда почему ты не подождал?  
\- Может, потому что я не хочу видеть, как мой брат и его парень трахаются!  
\- Ты не возмущался все это время! Я серьезно начинаю задумываться о твоей ориентации!

\- Эй, я натурал, Андерсон, мне нравится секс с Рейчел!  
\- Тогда какого черта ты наблюдал за нами?!  
\- Я был в шоке!  
\- Парни! – закричал Курт. – Вы можете заткнуться?!

Блейн моментально утихомирился.

\- Да, Курт?

Но шатен проигнорировал его, обращаясь к брату.

\- Финн, - сказал он тихим голосом, чем послал мурашки по спине парня. – Вали из моей спальни. Сейчас же.

Финн заметил, что Курт опять потянулся к брюнету.

\- Сейчас, Финн, – повторил Курт.

Парень практически выбежал из комнаты, не желая сталкиваться с разъяренным Куртом. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, уже слыша звуки поцелуев и стонов.

Финн запер дверь в свою комнату и запрыгнул на кровать. Парень свернулся кружочком, раскачивался вперед, назад и пытаясь вытеснить картинки Курта и Блейна из своей головы.

Ему понадобится очень много времени.


	13. Переписка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смс Курта – курсивом,  
> Смс Блейна – жирным.

На самом деле, не так-то просто смотреть телевизор, когда рядом с тобой сидит подросток и хихикает над своим телефоном. Курт набирал смс, отправлял и пялился на телефон, пока не дожидался ответа. Собеседник отвечал, и шатен начинал ржать.

\- Курт, можешь быть потише, пожалуйста? – спросил Берт, пока шла реклама.

Курт посмотрел наверх, улыбка слезла с лица.

\- О, прости, пап.  
\- Все в порядке.

Две секунды. Больше смеха.

\- Курт!  
\- Прости!

Смех.

\- Курт!  
\- Ладно, ладно!

Еще смех.

\- Курт Элизабет Хаммел!  
\- Что?!  
\- Я отниму этот телефон, если ты не успокоишься!

Глаза Курта расширились, да и выглядел он нервным.

\- Т-ты? Ты же не сделаешь это, правда?

Берт прищурился. Почему Курт так нервничает?

\- А ты проверь.

Курт прикусил губу и отправил еще одно сообщение. Берт следил за ним еще несколько секунд прежде, чем отвернуться обратно к телевизору. Он периодически поглядывал на сына, который так и боролся с новой волной хихиканья. Мужчина вздохнул - по крайней мере шатен пытался. А потом Курт покраснел, снова привлекая внимание Берта.

Внезапно парень встал и вышел из комнаты, оставив телефон на диване, что означало, что он пошел в туалет. Это было единственным местом, куда Курт ходил без телефона, даже если разговаривал с Блейном.

Берт невольно вспомнил, каким нервным казался его сын, когда он пригрозил отнять телефон. Правда, о чем он так сильно переживал?

Берт потянулся и схватил телефон парня с дивана. Он заблокирован, над чем надо было подумать, четырехзначный код.

Сначала он опробовал очевидное. День рождения Курта – нет.

День рождения Блейна – нет.

День рождения Берта – нет.

День рождения Элизабет – нет.

Годовщина Курта и Блейна – нет. Что удивительно.

"Подождите", думал Берт. Годовщины... свадьбы... как бы сильно Берт этого ни хотел, он ввел 1-1-8-1.

Конечно же, телефон разблокировался.

Прекрасно.

И, как Берт и ожидал, Курт переписывался с Блейном. Он прокрутил на начало разговора, что начинался рано утром, и начал читать.

**Доброе утро, красавчик.**

_Ты хоть представляешь, сколько сейчас времени?_

**Просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя достаточно времени для утреннего увлажнения кожи.**

_О-о-о-у, спасибо :)_

**Так я прощен?**

_Я подумаю об этом._

**Напиши мне, когда будешь готов. Люблю тебя.**

Берт прокрутил ниже, так как большая часть переписки произошла в школе, а Берту было интересно, почему Курт нервничал сейчас.

**Ты должен надевать те джинсы почаще.**

_Да?_

**Да. Они очень хорошо на тебе сидят.**

_Ну спасибо._

**Всегда пожалуйста. ;)**

_Блейн, мне скучно._

**Чем хочешь заняться?**

_Чем угодно, но с тобой._

**Обязательно ему надо было это читать?**

****Но... я у себя дома. А ты у себя дома.** **

_Поэтому и придумали машины, ты идиот :)_

****Так приезжай.** **

_Почему бы тебе не приехать?_

****Потому что я дома один-одинешенек.** **

_Туше._

**_Но мне лень._ **

Подождите! Эти двое занимались сексом! 

****Ну и ладно!** **

_Что ладно?_

****Как будто ты не знаешь.** **

_Просвети меня._

****О, я тебе покажу просветление.** **

"Блейн Андерсон, если ты просветишь моего сына, тебе будет нечем его показывать", думал Берт. 

_Блейн Андерсон, в этом нет смысла._

****И? Я хочу, чтобы ты приехал.** **

_Умолять некрасиво, Блейн._

****Ты так не считал прошлой ночью.** **

Берт уставился на телефон не в состоянии думать. 

_Мы вчера даже не виделись._

Ладно, может, ему и не придется убивать Блейна. 

****Но могли бы.** **

_Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты идиот?_

**Нет, только ты :(**

_Прости._

_Но мне все еще скучно._

**В таком случае, мы можем начать импровизировать.**

Если это двое устроят секс по телефону, Берт разобьет его о ближайшую стену. 

_БЛЕЙН!_

****Что?** **

_Ты извращенец!_

****Неправда!** **

_Правда, правда!_

****Почему?** **

_То есть ты утверждаешь, что после слов «можем начать импровизировать» ты никак не извращенец?_

****Нет.** **

_Как это нет?_

****Мы могли бы спеть дуэтом по телефону.** **

****Сам ты извращенец.** **

\- Пап? 

Берт поднял голову, только для того, чтобы увидеть сына в дверях. 

\- О... Курт.  
\- Ты что, читаешь мои смс? – присел на диван шатен.  
\- Да. И у меня есть вопрос. Вы с Блейном занимались сексом? – Берт протянул телефон сыну. 

Курт побледнел. И кивнул. 

Берт вздохнул. 

\- Ну по крайней мере ты не соврал. Вы же предохраняетесь, да? 

Курт кивнул еще раз, жутко краснея. 

\- Конечно, пап. И мы были первыми друг у друга, так что не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- Просто... будь осторожен, ладно? 

Курт покраснел еще сильнее. 

\- Па-а-а-а-а-п. Блейн любит меня. И я люблю его.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, Курт. 

Курт натянуто улыбнулся. 

\- Спасибо, пап. Можно я пойду наверх?  
\- Да, иди. 

Курт практически убежал из комнаты. Берт повернулся к телевизору, но программа уже закончилась... наверное, уже давно. 

Берт вздохнул еще раз. 

\- Ну, ладно. Можно начать готовить ужин для Кэрол. 


	14. Посылка.

\- Привет, пап!

Берт обернулся, чтобы увидеть Курта, стоящего за капотом автомобиля, над которым работал мужчина. Блейн стоял рядом, держа шатена за руку.

\- Эй, Курт, Блейн, – сказал Берт, вытирая руки тряпкой. – Что вы тут делаете? Я думал, вы собирались пойти по магазинам?  
\- Мы все еще собираемся, - заговорил брюнет. – Просто хотели предупредить, что сегодня можем вернуться позже, чем обычно.  
\- Ох? – спросил Берт, поднимая бровь. – И почему же?  
\- Просто так, – быстро ответил Курт.

Берт сузил глаза.

\- Э-э, тогда ладно. Только вернитесь не позже половины одиннадцатого. Завтра в школу.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, пап! – начал уходить Курт, вытягивая брюнета за собой.  
\- Спасибо, Берт! - крикнул Блейн через плечо.

Берт покачал головой, посмеиваясь. Он продолжил работать над машиной, периодически посвистывая.

Минут через сорок его окликнул один из работников.

\- Эй, Берт!  
\- Что, Джек? – ответил он, меняя колесо.  
\- Почтальон посылку доставил!

Вздохнув, Берт встал и подошел к сотруднику. Коричневый пакет среднего размера лежал на столе.

\- Ты заказывал какие-то запчасти?  
\- Нет, может, кто-то другой. Можешь закончить за меня, пока я разберусь с этим?

Джек согласился и ушел.

Берт взял коробку и отнес в офис, закрывая за собой дверь. Он поставил посылку на стол, и, взяв нож, открыл ее. И ничего не понял.

Почему в его гараж доставили кассеты?

Берт взял одну кассету, и, прочитав название, выронил в шоке.

"Глотать или сплевывать?"

Он схватил вторую.

"Бэтмен в Робине".

Внутри лежало еще пять или шесть штук, но названия Берт читать не решился. Одна мысль крутилась в голове. Какого черта порно делает в его гараже?

Он бросил фильмы обратно в коробку и закрыл ее. Сразу же замечая имя получателя.

Курт Хаммел.

Курт мертв. Как и Блейн – здесь даже думать не надо, чья это была идея. Берт знал, что его сын думает о фильмах такого рода.

Подхватив коробку под руку, Берт вышел из офиса и направился к Джеку.

\- Можешь закрыть гараж сегодня сам?

Джек кивнул.

\- Что-то случилось? Что-то с Куртом?

Ох, этот Курт...

\- Все будет хорошо.  
\- Ладно, тогда до завтра.  
\- Пока.

Берт вышел из гаража и сел в машину, бросая коробку на пассажирское сиденье.

"Надеюсь, мальчики хорошо проведут свой последний день на Земле", - подумал Берт, направившись домой.

***

 

Наконец, 22:15, Берт услышал машину Блейна на подъездной дорожке.

\- За мной. Оба, – прорычал он.

Блейн моментально пришел в ужас и крепче сжал руку Курта в то время, как Курт просто, ничего не понимая, следовал за отцом.

\- Вы собираетесь убить меня? – пропищал Блейн, как только они присели.  
\- А мне есть, за что тебя убивать, Блейн? - спросил Берт, понизив голос.  
\- Нет, – медленно произнес брюнет.  
\- Что происходит, пап? – спросил Курт, начиная звучать нетерпеливым.

Берт нагнулся и взяв пакет, бросил его на журнальный столик.

Курт побледнел.

\- Они рано, – прошептал он.

Блейн протянул руку и взял «Глотать или сплевывать?».

\- Глотать, – он повернулся к своему парню. – Что насчет тебя, Курт?

Лицо Курта было ярко-красным, когда он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Берт перебил его:

\- Курт Элизабет Хаммел, не смей отвечать на этот вопрос! – мужчина повернулся к брюнету. – Оставь это при себе, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет. – Берт прожигал парня взглядом, что моментально побледнел. – Извини!  
\- Пап, я могу объяснить.

Берт улыбнулся сыну.

\- Да, Курт, объясни. Пожалуйста. Что гей-порно делает на моем рабочем месте?  
\- Это не для нас.

Блейн вздохнул.

\- Да, Курт не хочет смотреть, как другие парни занимаются сексом.

Курт повернулся к брюнету, подняв одну бровь.

\- А ты значит хочешь?

Блейн прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Гм...  
\- Хорошо, можем мы вернуться к основной теме? – вмешался Берт. – Почему вы заказали гей-порно?

Курт вздохнул.

\- Пап, сказал же, это не для нас.  
\- Правда? Тогда для кого?

Курт и Блейн обменялись взглядами.

\- Рассказать ему? – спросил брюнет.  
\- О, вам лучше все мне рассказать, – сказал Берт.

Курт сузил глаза.

\- Пап, не то чтобы я тебя не уважаю, но это вроде как личная вещь, которую доверили только мне и Блейну.

Ладно, когда Курт говорил с ним в таком тоне, это означало что-то серьезное.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – спросил он более спокойно.  
\- Просто скажи ему, Курт. Берт никому не скажет, – мягко сказал Блейн, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами шатена.

\- Порно для младшего брата, нашего друга, – ответил Курт.  
\- Он еще не дорос, чтобы заказать кассеты самому, поэтому он дал Курту денег, и мы заказали, – добавил Блейн.  
\- И почему их доставили в гараж?

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы их принесли сюда и каждый мог увидеть. Доставка была запланирована на завтра, и именно поэтому я собирался завтра работать в гараже.

Берт вздохнул.

\- Но почему ты согласился на это Курт? Я не одобряю эти фильмы, ты не одобряешь эти фильмы, нет, я, конечно, уверен, что Блейн одобряет такое...  
\- Эй!  
\- ... но почему ты сделал это?  
\- Потому что Тоби... – Курт хлопнул ладонью себе по губам.

Берт нахмурился.

\- Тоби? Брат Трена Никсона?  
\- Да, – подтвердил Блейн. – Он гей и хотел знать, что такое секс между двумя парнями, но когда я и Курт предложили ему рассказать, он покраснел и сказал, что лучше научится сам.  
\- И... поэтому, когда он попросил нас заказать фильмы, мы согласились, – добавил Курт.  
\- Это там вы были сегодня? У Тоби? Потому что я не вижу с вами покупок, Курт, а так не бывает.  
\- Кому вы рассказываете.. – пробормотал Блейн, зарабатывая удар под ребра. – Ой!

Курт кивнул.

\- Да, Трент попросил нас поговорить с Тоби. Он еще не рассказал родителям, что гей, так что мы помогали ему с этим.

Берт должен был признать, это было очень зрело со стороны мальчиков, даже если Берту и хотелось ударить брюнета каждый раз, когда тот открывал рот.

\- Ну... это очень мило с вашей стороны, – сказал Берт, чувствуя гордость за парней.

Блейн улыбнулся.

\- Мы просто знаем, что это такое, и хотим помочь.  
\- Ну... раз уж мальчик заплатил за это, вы двое лучше отдайте их ему. Но туда и обратно, Курту в школу завтра.

Курт взял в руки «Глотать или сплевывать?» и покраснел.

\- Ты должен будешь ответить на этот вопрос, пока мы будем ехать в машине, – услышал Берт шепот брюнета, когда они выходили из гостиной.

Берт провел рукой по лицу. Придется купить парню фильтр.


	15. Беременный.

\- Курт, вы с Блейном предохраняетесь, верно?

Берт резко остановился на полпути на кухню. Он заглянул в гостиную и увидел сыновей, смотрящих телевизор.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, Финн? – спросил Курт, слегка краснея.  
\- Ну, вы же с Блейном уже занимались сексом, так?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Рейчел рассказала.

Берт уставился на них. Курт и Блейн занимались сексом? Когда это, черт возьми, произошло?!

\- Я убью ее.  
\- Ну так... предохраняетесь?  
\- Какого черта тебе так интересно, Финн?

Берт вынужден был согласиться. Зачем это Финну?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты забеременел.

О Господи.

Курт расхохотался, крепко обхватив себя за талию, Финн же, в свою очередь, смотрел на него в чистом замешательстве.

\- Б-Б-Блейн, – захихикал он в трубку. Видимо, он включил громкоговоритель, так как Берт прекрасно мог слышать ответ брюнета.

\- Курт? Ты в порядке?

Шатена вновь пробило на ржач.

\- Курт!  
\- Прости, – сказал парень, сдерживая смех. – Ты скоро?  
\- Да, уже подъезжаю.

Конечно, Блейн был в пути. Эти двое были неразлучны, и если раньше у Берта с этим проблем не было, то теперь им троим нужно будет «поговорить».

\- Поторопись, любимый, – пробормотал Курт в трубку.  
\- Ради тебя я нарушу скоростной лимит.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Только Блейн Андерсон может заставить нарушение закона звучать романтично, – возмущался он, но улыбка на его лице рассказывала правду.

Курт прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать новый поток смеха при одном взгляде на его брата. Финн скрестил руки на груди.

\- Курт, я не считаю, что беременность - это смешно, – сказал Финн. Тут Курт не выдержал и опять начал смеяться.

Берт же боролся с желанием биться головой о стену. Ох, Финн...

\- Он все еще смеется?

Берт практически подпрыгнул на месте. Обернувшись, он увидел Блейна, стоящего прямо за ним и нежно улыбающегося от вида Курта.

\- Как ты вошел?  
\- Курт дал мне ключ.

Брови Берта взлетели.

\- Да? Когда?

Блейн задумался на минуту.

\- Пару недель назад?

Берт зажал переносицу.

\- Короче. Приятно видеть тебя, Блейн. Мы немного поговорим позже.

Блейн побледнел от многозначительного взгляда Берта и поспешил ретироваться в гостиную, приветствуя Курта поцелуем.

\- Так над чем смеемся? – спросил он, садясь на диван рядом с шатеном, обвивая руку вокруг его талии.  
\- Финн думает, что я могу залететь от тебя, – ответил Курт, укладывая голову на плечо своему парню, трясясь от смеха. Блейн усмехнулся.

\- Серьезно, Финн?

Парень сузил глаза.

\- Что? Рейчел может забеременеть, так почему Курт - нет?

Курт повернул голову, хихикая брюнету в плечо. Даже Блейн выглядел так, словно не хотел ничего больше, чем кататься по полу в приступе смеха. 

"Финн может быть таким идиотом иногда", думал Берт, посмеиваясь.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты можешь смеяться над этим, Курт! – сердито сказал Финн. – Ты хочешь ребенка, который испоганит тебе будущее?

Естественно, это заставило Курта засмеяться сильнее, и Блейну пришлось даже затащить парня себе на колени, чтобы тот не упал с дивана.

\- Финн, - начал Блейн с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Курт мальчик... Он не может забеременеть.  
\- Но я думал, это - то, для чего секс и придумали. 

Берт же заметил, как подпрыгнул брюнет. Он был в смятении минуту, пока не заметил, что Курт уткнулся носом парню в шею... кусая местечко, где шея встречается с ключицей, в попытке заглушить смех.

\- Э-э...э-э... Ну, Финн, э-это правда, для мужчины и женщины, но только потому что у женщины... есть органы для того, чтобы забеременеть, – Блейн откинул голову на спинку дивана. – Курт. Ты должен остановиться, милый.

Курт отстранился с визгом.

\- Извини.

Берт заметил, что, судя по выражению лица Финна, он так ничего и не понял, и почти не заржал в открытую от следующего вопроса.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «у женщин есть органы, чтобы забеременеть»? Что такого разного между мужчиной и женщиной?

Курт моментально протрезвел.

\- Серьезно, Финн? – спросил он. – Ты занимался сексом с Рейчел и ты спрашиваешь, что разного между мальчиком и девочкой?

Так, Финн и Рейчел тоже занимались сексом. Замечательно.

\- Ну... очевидно, ее гениталии отличаются от моих, я имею ввиду...  
\- Отвратительно, – сказал брюнет, бледнея. – Пожалуйста, не заканчивай это предложение.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Но кроме этого, я не понимаю, что делает девушек такими другими. Почему они могут забеременеть?   
\- Ну, Финн, - начал Курт, слезая с Блейна и садясь рядом. – Видишь ли, у девочек есть такие штуки, как яичники и матка.

Блейн выглядел очень, очень белым.

\- Курт, тебе обязательно говорить об этом?

Берт подавил смех. Было приятно видеть, что Блейна смущает хоть какой-то аспект секса.

Курт проигнорировал парня.

\- А у парней... ну мы все тут знаем, что есть у парней.  
\- О, мне нравится то, что есть у парней, – сказал Блейн, цвет вновь появляется на его лице.

Курт повернулся к нему и уставился на несколько секунд.

\- Да, спасибо, Блейн.

Теперь лицо Финна было темного оттенка красного, и Берт не винил его. Но это было чертовски весело.

\- И что происходит, когда заводят ребенка?

Пока Курт рассказывал, лицо Блейна зеленело, белело и опять зеленело в то время, как Финн все больше и больше хирел. Блейн уткнулся лицом Курту в колени, и второй стал пропускать кудряшки сквозь пальцы.

\- Фу-у-у-х... теперь я понимаю, почему вы смеялись. Я такой идиот! – воскликнул Финн, краснея.  
\- Что правда, то правда, – сказал Блейн; его голос был заглушен коленями шатена. – И я ненавижу тебя за то, что заставил Курта все это объяснять.

Шатен в свою очередь начал ворковать над Блейном. Он наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку. 

\- Глупый мальчик, – пробормотал он, выравниваясь. Блейн позы не сменил.  
\- Чувак, ты правда один из тех геев?

Блейн наконец сел.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Ты серьезно пугаешься, когда парни говорят о девчонках?  
\- Нет... я просто предпочитаю слушать о парнях. Это и значит быть геем, Финн, – ответил Блейн.

Берт должен был признать – Блейн был прав.

\- Нам объяснить тебе, что значит быть геем, Финн? – с усмешкой, спросил Курт.

Когда Финн отчаянно закачал головой, Блейн начал подпрыгивать.

\- О! О! Позволь мне, Курт!

Ухмылка шатена превратилась в дьявольскую усмешку. Он повернулся к Блейну.

\- Может, покажем ему, любовь моя?

Блейн практически запрыгнул на Курта. Их губы соединились в горячем поцелуе, и Блейн застонал Курту в рот, когда тот потянул брюнета на себя. Финн вылетел из комнаты, по дороге не замечая Берта в коридоре.

\- Ноги на пол, – закричал Берт, как только зашел в кухню, вспоминая, что хотел перекусить. – И за мной.

Блейн и Курт отскочили друг от друга.

\- Как долго ты там стоишь?  
\- Достаточно.


	16. Половое воспитание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этом фике, автор назвал Блейна Натаниэлем вместо Девона, так что ко мне без претензий.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, почему мы должны делать это, – ворчал Курт, облокачиваясь на свой шкафчик и скрещивая руки на груди.

Блейн пожал плечами.

\- Я тоже. По крайней мере, не мы одни.

Курт не мог не улыбнуться. Так как Блейн был на год младше, у них не было общих классов, кроме хора. Он протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами брюнета.

\- Кажется, у нас нет выбора, – улыбнулся шатен.

Блейн усмехнулся.

\- Да ладно тебе. Пошли, пока не опоздали.  
\- Или пока нас не облили слашем, – пробормотал Курт, когда Блейн отпустил его руку.

Парень виновато улыбнулся, и двое пошли вниз по коридору.

Шатен нахмурился, когда вспомнил, куда они шли. Фиггинс вызвал их в кабинет этим утром и объявил, что парни должны посетить половое воспитание, так как никогда не были на уроках.

Когда они зашли в аудиторию, Курт обвел взглядом одноклассников – хихикающих девочек и мини-неандертальцев. Он заметил два пустых места, но была проблема.

Курт подошел к девушке, что сидела между двумя свободными стульями, и встал перед ней.

\- Прости, не могла бы ты пересесть, чтобы я и мой парень сели вместе?  
\- Извини? – спросила девушка, скрещивая руки на груди. Она зло посмотрела на шатена, неприятно цокая жвачкой.

Курт выгнул бровь.

\- Я думаю, ты слышала меня.  
\- Почему именно я должна пересесть?  
\- Слушай сюда, сучка, - зашипел Курт. – Я должен присутствовать на чертовом половом воспитании с кучкой девятиклассников, что явно не моя главная мечта в жизни. И единственное, что удержит меня от расчленения вас, мелких уродцев, - если я сяду рядом со своим бойфрендом. Так что если ты дорожишь своей жизнью - лучше шевелись, – он оглядел ее сверху вниз, останавливаясь на ее белых волосах. – О, и я бы на твоем месте перестал обесцвечивать волосы - они выпадут к двадцати годам, и я не думаю, что ты хочешь этого.

Девушка застенчиво коснулась своих волос, но ничего не сказала. Весь класс уставился на них, и Курт краем глаза видел, как Блейн игрался со своей бабочкой.

\- Так ты пересядешь, или мне придется тебя заставить? – мило спросил шатен.  
\- Я-я бы пересел, если бы был тобой, - добавил брюнет из-за спины Курта.

Девушка схватила свои вещи и поспешила к свободному месту, через две парты от них. Курт занял вакантное место, игнорируя повышенное внимание друзей блондинки. Блейн сел рядом с парнем и наклонился, зашептав в ухо.

\- Это было горячо, детка.

Курт ухмыльнулся.

\- Да?

Блейн поиграл бровями.

\- О, еще...  
\- Хорошо, класс! Давайте начинать, что ли?

Холли Холлидей была их учителем!

\- Мисс Холлидей! – взвизгнул шатен. Парень подскочил со своего места и подбежал к ней.  
\- Курт Хаммел? – засмеялась учитель. Они обнялись. – Я не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь!

Шатен закатил глаза, садясь обратно.

\- Да, Фиггинс сказал, раз уж мы с Блейном никогда не посещали половое воспитание, мы должны сидеть тут с девятиклассниками.  
\- Ну, это будет весело! – ухмыльнулась Холли. Она встала перед классом и хлопнула в ладоши. – Для тех, кто не знает, меня зовут Холли Холлидей. Я буду вашим учителем по половому воспитанию на следующий семестр.

Девятиклассники пробормотали приветствия, и Блейн положил руку шатену на бедро.

\- Я закончу с тобой попозже.

Курт подмигнул.

\- Жду не дождусь.  
\- Парни! - сказала Холли, пряча улыбку. – Можете потратить на меня час вашего времени?

Курт вздохнул.

\- Ладно, – сказал он.  
\- Я думаю, мы все знаем, кто будет любимчиком учителя, – пробормотала блондинка, видимо, все еще обижающаяся на Курта за то что, тот заставил ее пересесть.

Парень повернулся и посмотрел на нее.

\- Не начинай опять.  
\- Ла-а-а-а-дно! – снова хлопнула в ладоши Холли. – Первая тема: сколько из вас уже занимались сексом?

Блейн был единственным, кто поднял руку. Курт жутко покраснел под красноречивым взглядом Холли и Блейна.

\- И сколько из вас врет?

После небольшого колебания, шатен тоже поднял руку. Это так неловко.

Блейн огляделся. 

\- Серьезно? Два гея во всем классе и только у них был секс? Победа!

Курт опустил голову на стол.

\- Ты такой придурок, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ты любишь это.

Холли усмехнулась.

\- Ладно. Кто-нибудь из вас делал или получал минет?

Блейн поднял руку еще до того, как Холли успела договорить, шатен медленно повторил движение, краснея сильнее. Несколько учеников так же подняли руки.

Курт повернулся к блондинке и увидел, что та держит руки на коленях.

\- Серьезно? – спросил он, ухмыляясь, когда девушка подняла руку.  
\- Ну тогда вы тоже занимались сексом. Оральный секс тоже считается, знаете ли, - сказала Холли. – По крайней мере, скажите, что пользовались презервативами.  
\- О! У нас с Куртом презервативы с ароматом сахарной ваты! – воскликнул брюнет, заставляя Курта прижать руку к глазам.

Еще раз, почему он влюбился в этого парня? Вдруг рука Блейна оказалась на его бедре. О, да... вот почему.

\- Педики, - кашлянул кто-то сзади них.

Улыбка исчезла с лица брюнета и влагой заблестели глаза. Курт придвинул стул ближе к парню, чтобы мог спокойно обнять рукой за талию. Блейн положил голову Курту на плечо, а тот зашептал мальчику в ухо.

\- Так ты будешь говорить с директором, – сказала Холли парню, что говорил. Она нацарапала записку и отдала ее ученику. – Отдай это Фиггинсу, – как только парень ушел, Холли повернулась к классу. – Еще раз что-нибудь такое услышу - пойдете вслед за ним. И мне плевать, если придется отправить весь класс.

Курт благодарно посмотрел на Холли, чувствуя дыхание Блейна у себя на шее.

Учитель улыбнулась парням. Обращаясь к классу, она сказала:

\- У меня есть задание для всех вас. Выберите тему, связанную с сексом, и подготовьте по ней доклад, чтобы представить в классе. Одобрять я ничего не собираюсь, так как уверена, что следующий урок будет катастрофой.

Она подмигнула классу прежде, чем прозвенел звонок.

Курт взял Блейна за руку. Он хотел показать брюнету, как горд был иметь такого парня. Старший знал, что парень еще расстроен. Блейн вяло ему улыбнулся, благодаря, и отдернул руку, обвивая ее вокруг талии шатена.

\- Так какая у нас тема для проекта? – спросил он, когда мальчики подошли к хоровой.

Курт улыбнулся.

\- Так мы будем партнерами?

Блейн толкнул парня бедром.

\- Конечно, глупый.  
\- Но я же имею право голоса, так?  
\- Нет. И у меня есть отличная идея.  
\- Есть?  
\- Конечно!

***

 

Две недели спустя Холли вошла в класс на первый день презентаций. Она с нетерпением ждала возможности раскритиковать работы учеников, и Курт и Блейн (конечно, пара была партнерами) были первыми.

Это будет интересно.

\- Ну, Курт, Блейн, что вы для нас приготовили? – она села за учительский стол.

Блейн моментально оказался в возле доски с флэшкой в руке. Курт остался сидеть за партой. Выглядел он бледнее, чем обычно.

\- Курт, поднимайся и иди сюда, – закатил глаза Блейн.

Неохотно Курт присоединился к Блейну. Брюнет протянул флэшку Холли.

\- Не могли бы Вы включить это на своем компьютере, Мисс Холлидей?

Холли улыбнулась.

\- Конечно.

Она вставила флешку и включила монитор. Презентация заиграла на экране, и Холли почти засмеялась.

Парни выбирают парней.

Холли знала наверняка, о чем будет презентация, и должна была признать: это было довольно смело.

\- Между прочим, это была идея Блейна. Я не делал ничего, кроме как приписал свое имя. Так что, если мы получим двойку, так тому и быть, – сказал Курт, облокачиваясь на стену, возле экрана. – На самом деле, он сам написал мое имя. Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы никогда на это не согласился.

Блейн закатил глаза. 

\- Не драматизируй так, Курт. Давай просто сделаем это, ладно?  
\- Ты делай это. Я и слова ни скажу.

Брюнет вздохнул, но начал листать слайды. Пока Блейн рассказывал, как два парня занимаются сексом, Холли заметила, что Курт прикрыл руками лицо, кончики ушей были ужасно красные.

Мальчики в комнате выглядели так, словно прикладывали нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не вырвать, а девочки прикрывали ладонями губы, глаза были широко раскрыты. 

Холли пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке. Это было невероятно смешно.

Когда брюнет закончил со слайдами, он объявил:

\- А теперь у нас есть для вас видео.

Курт резко поднял голову.

\- Блейн Натаниэль Андерсон! Я сказал тебе не добавлять видео!

Игнорируя его, Блейн нажал на «play». Подбородок Холли отвалился, когда на экране заиграла сцена из «Горбатой горы». Она быстренько закрыла их PowerPoint.

\- Парни, за мной к директору, живо! Класс, сидите и не шевелитесь, пока не прозвенит звонок, у меня есть ощущение, что я не вернусь, – сказала Холли.

Курт и Блейн вышли,следом за учителем из класса. Шатен послал несколько «убийственных» взглядов брюнету, получая в замен сожалеющие. 

\- Мне так жаль, мисс Холлидей, – сказал Курт, глядя прямо перед собой.

Холли вздохнула.

\- Просто идите, мальчики.

***

 

\- Я даже не знаю, почему я здесь! Я ничего не сделал! – услышал Берт слова сына.

О Боже, опять эти двое. 

Берт получил звонок от Фиггинса, требующего его немедленного присутствия в школе, но не сказал, почему. Большая часть Берта предположила, что Финн что-то натворил, но что-то в нем утверждало, что это все Курт и Блейн.

Берт вошел в кабинет к директору и закрыл за собой дверь. Фиггинс сидел за столом, Холли Холлидей стояла рядом с ним, а парни сидели на диване возле стены.

Берт сел в одно из кресел. 

\- Что случилось? Или мы ждем мистера и миссис Андерсон?  
\- Мы не смогли до них дозвониться, поэтому только Вы, – сказал директор.

Берт увидел, что Блейн выглядел немного расстроенным, скорее всего, из-за родителей, что показывали свое пренебрежительное отношение к сыну, и еще больше удивился, когда заметил, что Курт его не утешает, а наоборот, пытается не убить.

\- Курт и Блейн сделали проект по половому воспитанию. И они как бы... зашли слишком далеко.  
\- О, нет, Блейн зашел слишком далеко. Я не имел с этим ничего общего, мисс Холлидей, я уже сказал Вам, - сказал Курт прежде, чем Берт успел раскрыть рот.

Берт вздохнул и повернулся к брюнету.

\- Что ты сделал на этот раз? И, Курт, ты мог вмешаться. Блейн бы послушал.  
\- Я пытался вмешаться! – воскликнул шатен. – Но он не поддавался!  
\- Милый, ты зол на меня? – спросил Блейн, одаривая Курта щенячьими глазками.  
\- Да, – шикнул Курт.  
\- Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, что произошло? – разочарованно спросил Берт.  
\- Мальчики сделали проект о гей-сексе, – сказал Фиггинс, заставляя Берта уставится на подростков. – И... они включили туда видео из «Горбатой горы».

Берт потянулся и дал парням по подзатыльнику.

\- О чем вы думали?  
\- Ой!  
\- Ауч, Берт!  
\- Мистер Хаммел! Вы не можете бить учеников! – сказал Фиггинс.  
\- О, еще как могу, - сказал Берт. Он указал на шатена. – Это мой сын.  
\- Да, но Блейн... – начала Холли.  
\- А этот мне просто не нравится.

Блейн прижал руку к сердцу.

\- Это больно, Берт.  
\- Заткнись, Блейн.  
\- Ты заслужил, – пробормотал Курт.  
\- Заткнись, Курт.  
\- В последний раз, я ничего не сделал! Это была идея Блейна!  
\- Ладно, ладно, достаточно, - сказал Фиггинс. – Курт, ты мог сделать собственный проект, так что ты тоже часть всего это...

Курт начал биться головой о стену, позади него.

\- Я ненавижу свою жизнь... я ненавижу свою жизнь... я ненавижу свою жизнь...

\- ... и я боюсь, буду вынужден отстранить вас на неделю.

Курт замер. Блейн попытался обнять парня за талию, но шатен хлопнул его по руке.

\- Подождите, подождите, - сказал Берт. – Была эта тема не одобрена? Она разве запрещена?

Холли кивнула.

\- А что?  
\- Ну, откуда им это знать-то? – спросил Берт. Парни смотрели на него, словно хотели расцеловать. Берт спрятал улыбку.

\- Мистер Хаммел, я думаю, очевидно, что фильм неподходящий для класса, полного девятиклассников, – сказал Фиггинс.

Берт пожал плечами.

\- Я разрешил Курту посмотреть этот фильм, когда ему было пятнадцать, и, я уверен, те девятиклассники видали гораздо хуже. Не то чтобы в тех сценах что-то было видно.

Блейн открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то.

\- Блейн Андерсон, заговоришь - ударю, - брюнет сжал челюсти.  
\- Да, но... – начал Фиггинс.  
\- Или это запрещено, потому что в сцене два мужчины? – сказал Берт, сужая глаза. – У вас есть какие-то проблемы с образом жизни моего сына и его парня? – Берт мог видеть, как Холли сдерживала улыбку.

Фиггинс затрещал.

\- Н-нет, ничего такого! Просто...  
\- Слушайте, я не вижу причины отстранения парней. Им сказали, что они могут делать что хотят, так почему вините учеников, а не учителя?

Челюсть Холли отвалилась, но Берту было плевать. Ему никогда не нравилась эта женщина.

Фиггинс на минуту задумался прежде, чем повернуться к Холли.

\- Мистер Хаммел прав, мисс Холлидей.  
\- Так мы можем идти? – оживился Курт.  
\- Конечно, - Берт встал. – Пойдем, мальчики.

Курт и Блейн следовали за Бертом из офиса. Мужчина, закрывая дверь, слышал, как Фиггинс устраивает Холли лекцию.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Берт снова отвесил Блейну подзатыльник.

\- Ой! За что?  
\- За втягивание моего сына в неприятности.  
\- Да, это было нечестно, Блейн, - проскулил шатен, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Прости, Курт, - сказал Блейн, надувая губы. Он попытался обнять парня, но тот его оттолкнул. – Курт, да ладно!

Берт боролся со смехом, пока наблюдал за выражением лица брюнета и над фактом, что Курт действительно отталкивал его. Он никогда не думал, что увидит такое.

\- Нет, я все еще зол на тебя, Блейн Натаниэль.  
\- Но я не люблю, когда ты зол на меня! – закричал Блейн. – Пожалуйста, Курт? Мне правда очень, очень, очень, очень жаль.

Курт подождал несколько минут прежде, чем взять Блейна за руку и поцеловать в щеку.

\- Ладно. Ты прощен.

"Черт", - подумал Берт, - "это было весело."

\- У нас неприятности? – спросил Курт отца.

Берт вздохнул.

\- Нет, Курт. Ты сказал, что не участвовал в этом, а от Блейна я уже ничему не удивляюсь, так что...  
\- Ура! – воскликнул Блейн, подпрыгивая. Он остановился. – Подождите... ты только что оскорбил меня?

Берт отвернулся и пошел вниз по коридору. 

\- Подумай над этим, Блейн.


	17. Разозлить Курта.

Берт не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет понять Блейна Андерсона. Но опять же, он не был уверен, что хочет.

Это был вечер субботы, Курт, Блейн, Пак и Финн сидели в гостиной, смотрели футбол.

Точнее, трое из них смотрели, Курт же играл в игру на телефоне. Берт сел в кресло и повернулся к телевизору.

\- Какой счет?

Блейн, Пак и Финн ответили одновременно, заставляя Курта закатить глаза. Брюнет краем глаза посмотрел на Курта, прикусывая губу. Берт нахмурил брови, когда Блейн начал тыкать пальцем в бедра шатену.

Не отрываясь от телефона, Курт шлепнул брюнета по руке.

\- Блейн, милый, прекрати.

Брюнет надул губы. Он провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра парня. Курт отсел от него подальше, но брюнет потянулся к нему. Убирая телефон в карман, шатен взял Блейна за руку.

\- Малыш, пожалуйста, хватит? – спросил он, целуя мальчика в щеку.

Блейн отдернул руку только для того, чтобы обвить ее вокруг талии шатена, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Берт подавил смех, когда Курт мягко отстранил его от себя.

\- Блейн, - сказал шатен, смотря прямо в глаза бойфренду. – Нет.

Он повернулся обратно к телевизору, но, очевидно, не обращал много внимания.

Пак одаривал брюнета странным взглядом. Он прошептал что-то Финну, который тоже обернулся посмотреть на Блейна. Брюнет же не заметил, слишком занятый разглядыванием Курта. Берт увидел выражение лица брюнета, что всегда означало, что у него есть идея.

Блейн протянул свободную руку вперед, и остановился прямо возле лица шатена.

\- Я не трогаю тебя.  
\- Я знаю, - понимающе улыбнулся ему Курт.

Блейн раздраженно откинулся на спинку дивана, скрещивая руки на груди. Берт усмехнулся от мелодраматичности парня. Он так же заметил усмешку на лице Пака. 

Парень подмигнул Блейну прежде, чем перегнуться через подлокотник дивана.

Пак провел пальцами по волосам шатена.

\- Хаммел, твои волосы такие мягкие.

Курт ударил парня по руке.

\- Ноа Пакерман, еще раз тронешь - и я убью тебя!

Блейн снова оживился. Ворча, Курт попытался пригладить волосы без лака и зеркала в то время, как брюнет широко улыбнулся Паку.

\- Ты сумасшедший? – прошептал Финн. Пак пожал плечами.  
\- Просто пытаюсь помочь Блейну.

Берт ничего не понимал. Зачем Блейну помощь?

Как только Курт откинулся обратно на спинку дивана, Блейн без каких-либо колебаний запустил пальцы в волосы парня. Выглядя довольным собой, он выжидающе посмотрел на шатена.

Курт опустил голову парню на плечо, прижимаясь к нему.

\- Погладишь меня по волосам, Блейн?

Подбородок Блейна закатился под диван, но он послушно поднял руку к волосам мальчика, мягко массируя. Курт загудел от удовольствия.

Берт нахмурился. Блейну было разрешено трогать волосы Курта, так почему он расстроен?

Пак что-то зашептал Финну, который побледнел.

\- Ни за что, чувак, я жить хочу.

Пак закатил глаза.

\- Да ладно, Финн, парню помощь нужна.

"С чем?", - думал Берт.

Вздохнув, Финн встал и зашел за диван. Медленно он опустил руку, доставая телефон из кармана брата.

\- Давайте посмотрим, что ли, с кем Курт переписывался.

Курт вскочил с дивана и подлетел к Финну, который вытянул руку над головой. Шатен потянулся, но Финн только поднял его выше.

\- Верни мне телефон, Финн!

Блейн вскочил на диван, от чего челюсть Берта отвалилась. Мебель не для того, чтобы на ней прыгать!

\- Кидай мне, Финн! – сказал Блейн, поднимая руки.

Ухмыляясь, Финн так и сделал, заставляя Курта резко крутануть головой. Берт засмеялся над разочарованием, написанном на лице сына. Парень на него уставился.

\- Спасибо, папа, - пробормотал он, заставляя Берта засмеяться сильнее.

Пак присоединился к парням. Курт стоял посередине, крутя головой из стороны в сторону.

Внезапно Курт просто остановился. Он обхватил себя руками и посмотрел вниз, на свои ноги. Он громко втянул воздух через нос, и Берт увидел слезы, что начали течь из его глаз.

Блейн замер, и телефон ударил его в грудь, он вздрогнул, но, Берту кажется, не от физической боли.

\- О, Курти, прости! – закричал он, бросаясь к шатену, в попытке обнять.  
\- Подкаблучник, - кашлянул Пак.

Курт оттолкнул брюнета.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, Андерсон, - сказал он, поднимая телефон. Он повернулся и уставился на парня. – Ты вытворяешь такое и думаешь, что все будет хорошо от одного «извини»?

Берт запутался еще сильнее, когда довольная улыбка расплылась по лицу брюнета. Он радостно хлопнул в ладоши. Пак и Финн дали друг другу «пять», когда Курт захихикал.

\- Ох, Блейни, - ворковал шатен, проводя пальцем по груди брюнета. – Я не зол на тебя.

Брюнет скрестил руки на груди.

\- Какого черта, Курт? Почему я единственный, кто не может разозлить тебя?  
\- О, ты злишь меня, Блейн, - сказал Курт. – Но не тогда, когда я точно знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать.  
\- И что я пытаюсь сделать, Курт? – невинно спросил брюнет, злость не покидала глаза.  
\- Эм... мы пойдем поиграем в Х-box наверху, - сказал Финн. Он и Пак ускакали наверх.  
\- Я не собираюсь произносить это перед отцом! – зашипел Курт.  
\- Что происходит? – потребовал Берт, но парни проигнорировали его.  
\- Неважно, - пробормотал брюнет, выходя из комнаты. Курт схватил его за руку.  
\- У тебя нет права обижаться на меня, Блейн!

Блейн вырвал руку из захвата парня.

\- А у тебя есть?  
\- Да! – вскрикнул шатен.  
\- Ребята... – попытался Берт.  
\- В этом нет никакого смысла, - пробормотал Блейн.  
\- Ты пытался разозлить меня, потому что вид злого меня тебя заводит! – закричал Курт. – И ты пытался провернуть это прямо перед моим отцом!  
\- Он что?! – закричал Берт, вставая.

Блейн побелел, но шатен пришел на помощь.

\- Ничего такого, пап. Не в этом смысле. Ему нравится, когда я злюсь. Он любит меня успокаивать, потому что потом мы обнимаемся. А Блейн - монстр обнимашек.

Берт выглядел скептически.

\- Я не купился, Курт.

Шатен пожал плечами.

\- Думай, что хочешь, пап.

Берт вздохнул. Он снова сел, прижимая ладони к глазам.

\- Просто... идите наверх, а я досмотрю игру.  
\- Хорошо! – вскрикнул брюнет. Он схватил Курта за руку и потащил по лестнице.  
\- Дверь оставьте открытой!  
\- Хорошо!

Берт снова вздохнул. Он повернулся обратно к телевизору, надеясь, что забудет все, что только что произошло.

***

 

\- Ты очень везучий, Блейн Андерсон, - пробормотал шатен в губы парню. Двое лежали на кровати, целовались и обнимались. – Я спас тебя от ужасной расправы.

Блейн улыбнулся, отстраняясь.

\- Я везучий по другой причине.

Курт ухмыльнулся.

\- О? И по какой же?

Брюнет перекатился, чтобы подмять под себя парня.

\- Я разозлил тебя.


	18. Последний.

\- Ты уверен, что дома никого нет? – спросил Блейн, ступая следом за Куртом, через порог. – Нас практически поймали в прошлый раз.

Шатен засмеялся. Он повернулся и толкнул Блейна к входной двери. Парень прижал свои губы к губам брюнета в медленном ленивом поцелуе.

\- Обещаю, - пробормотал он, отстраняясь. – Никого...  
\- Привет, ребята!

Курт и Блейн одновременно застонали, услышав голос Финна. Брюнет уставился на парня в то же время, как Курт обернулся и улыбнулся брату.

\- Привет, Финн. Я думал, ты будешь у Рейчел сегодня.

"Как Курт может быть таким спокойным?", - думал Блейн. - "Мы дождаться не могли этого дня!"

Финн пожал плечами.

\- Ее папы дома, так что мы пришли сюда.  
\- Вы двое собираетесь заняться сексом, да? – грустно спросил брюнет.  
\- Это не твое дело, Блейн, - мило ответила Рейчел, появляясь рядом с парнем.

Шатен закатил глаза.

Он взял Блейна за руку и потащил к лестнице.

\- Мы будем наверху.  
\- Дверь не закрывайте! – смеясь, позвал Финн.

Но Блейну весело не было.

\- Заткнись!

Курт одарил брюнета взглядом, который ясно говорил «Веди себя хорошо», на что Блейн только показал ему язык.

Блейн закрыл за собой дверь спальни, достаточно громко, чтобы это услышал Финн. Он повернулся к Курту, который вытянул руки на головой, потягиваясь.

Парень больше не мог терпеть. Он подошел к шатену сзади, обнимая за талию, начиная покрывать шею легкими поцелуями.

Курт удовлетворенно прогудел и накрыл руки Блейна своими, откидывая голову парню на плечо. Это дало второму доступ к большей части шеи, и он начал посасывать местечко, где шея переходила в плечо.

Курт застонал.

\- Блейн, - выдохнул шатен, выпутываясь из рук парня. – Финн и Рейчел внизу.  
\- И? – спросил брюнет, надувая губки. Он сел на краю кровати и протянул руки. – Мы тихо.

Курт хихикнул прежде, чем кокетливая ухмылка растеклась по его лицу.

\- Ты уверен? – прошептал он, усаживаясь Блейну на колени.

Брюнет застонал неприлично громко, как только Курт прикусил местечко прямо у него за ухом, после чего облизал.

\- Задира, - простонал он, когда шатен отстранился, ухмыляясь.

\- Я привел пример, - сказал он, вставая с колен парня.

Ох, ты никуда не уйдешь. Блейн схватил Курта за талию, повалив на кровать. Шатен пискнул от неожиданности. Брюнет перекатился, чтобы он был сверху, и прижался к нему губами. Парень застонал в поцелуй, когда их языки встретились.

Блейн улыбнулся, спускаясь поцелуями по шее парня, оставив засос на ключице. Он знал, что шатен хотел этого так же сильно, как и он.

\- Блейн, - задохнулся он, когда Блейн быстро расстегнул рубашку парня. – Дверь...  
\- Курт, я уже не останавливаюсь, - зарычал брюнет, проводя руками по животу шатена.

Курт засмеялся, но его смех быстро перешел в крик, когда брюнет начал тереться о него.

Блейн счастливо вздохнул, когда шатен стянул с него рубашку. Он, наконец, имел Курта в своем полном распоряжении, и ничто их не остановит.

\- Эм, парни.. у-у-у-у-у-пс!

Кровь брюнета буквально закипела. Их опять прервал Финн!

Он сел и повернулся к брату своего парня.

\- Что? – резко сказал он.  
\- Не обязательно так злиться, Блейн, - фыркнула Рейчел, скрещивая руки на груди.

Конечно, нет!

\- Что вы тут делаете? – вздохнул Курт.

Финн нервно кашлянул.

\- Ну... у нас презервативы кончились... мы можем у вас занять один?  
\- Занять? – закатил глаза Блейн. – Мы не хотим его обратно, Финн!  
\- Веди себя хорошо! – шикнул Курт, ударяя брюнета по руке.  
\- Но он-!  
\- Просто дай презерватив, Блейн, - прервал Курт. Он добавил шепотом:  
– Я как бы хочу закончить.

Брюнет вскочил с кровати и подбежал к комоду. Он открыл верхний ящик и вытащил пачку презервативов. Открыв коробку, он нахмурился.

\- Курт, я не могу дать ему презерватив.  
\- И почему же нет? – спросил шатен, затыкая Финна одним лишь взглядом.  
\- Потому что тут только один остался.  
\- Это нечестно! – вскрикнул Финн. – Курт уже пообещал.  
\- Да! – сказала Рейчел. – Финн прав.

Когда Курт прикусил губу, Блейн вышел из себя:  
\- О, даже не думай! Я не отдам этот презерватив!  
\- Жаль, потому что Курт пообещал.  
\- Мне плевать, что пообещал Курт, я купил их! Так что они мои, и я буду делать с ними, что захочу.  
\- Блейн, - мягко сказал Курт.  
\- Чувак, вам даже не нужны презервативы!  
\- Финн, - попросила Рейчел.  
\- Не веди себя так, как будто знаешь, о чем говоришь! – закричал Блейн.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы Рейчел забеременела!  
\- Тогда иди и купи гребанный презерватив!  
\- Почему бы тебе не пойти купить презерватив?  
\- Потому что это мой презерватив!  
\- Парни!

Все четверо повернулись к двери, где стояли явно веселая от происходящего Кэрол и злой Берт.

Только сейчас Блейн заметил Курта, сидящего на кровати, обнимающего себя за колени. Но брюнет не решился двинуться утешить его.

\- Блейн Андерсон, - медленно заговорил Берт. – Отдай мне презерватив.

Брюнет заколебался, крепко сжимая обертку в руке.

\- Сейчас же, Блейн!

Блейн рванул к Берту и сунул презерватив ему в руку. Потом повернулся и упал на кровать, прижимая руки к лицу.

\- Что с ним? – спросил Берт.  
\- Ну, видишь ли, папа... ты только что забрал наш последний презерватив, - ангельским голоском ответил шатен.

Берт вздохнул.

\- Рейчел, Финн, идите в комнату Финна. Оба оставьте двери открытыми; Кэрол и я будем внизу готовить ужин.

Когда парни опять остались одни, Блейн перекатился на бок посмотреть на Курта. Тот одарил его ухмылкой.

\- Ты правда не любишь быть прерванным, да?

Блейн покраснел.

\- Прости.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Курт, ухмыляясь сильнее. – Я думаю, это очаровательно... и определенно весело.  
\- Жаль, что мы не можем закончить, - проворчал Блейн.  
\- Ну... мы всегда можем пойти к тебе.  
\- Да... это разве не будет немного очевидно, почему мы ушли?  
\- Нет, если мы скажем, что хотим пойти на ужин в кафе.

Блейн немедленно вскочил на ноги.

\- Одевайся! Скорее!


	19. Вечеринка.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти? – спросил Блейн, когда они выехали на дорогу. – Это же Сантана, ты знаешь - без алкоголя не обойдется.

Курт ухмыльнулся с пассажирского сиденья.

\- Блейн, мне не о чем беспокоиться. Я не пью, ты – да. Уверен ли ты, что хочешь пойти на вечеринку, где будет алкоголь?

Брюнет рассмеялся.

\- Подловил. Я обещаю – сегодня не пью.

***

 

Они вошли в дом Сантаны, держась за руки. Все «Новые Направления» уже сидели в гостиной, как и Джефф, Ник, Уэс и Дэвид.

\- Привет, парни, - сказал Блейн Соловьям, когда сел на диван, потянув Курта за собой.  
\- Привет, - ответил Ник, махая рукой, которой он не держался за Джеффа.  
\- Блейн! Курт! – закричал Уэс.  
\- Мы скучали по вам! – обнял Дэвид Курта в то же время, как Уэс - Блейна.

Шатен хихикнул, отталкивая Дэвида и прижимаясь обратно к Блейну.

\- Мы тоже скучали.

Уэс и Дэвид сели в ногах у парней, вместе со всеми "Новыми Направлениями". Ну, Рейчел сидела на коленях у Финна в кресле, Тина и Майк обнимались на диване, а все остальные сидели на полу. В комнате не было только Сантаны.

\- У меня выпивка!

Блейн обернулся, чтобы увидеть латиноамериканку, что переступала порог в комнату, держа в руках два ящика пива. Бриттани шла прямо за ней, в руках - еще два ящика.

Брюнет уставился на бутылки, когда девушки поставили их на пол в середине круга. Он сполз вниз, рядом с Уэсом, поближе к пиву.

Парень уже почти потянулся взять одну, когда Курт сел ему на колени, обнимая за шею.

\- Нет, Блейн, - отругал он, словно разговаривал с щенком. – Плохой Блейн.

Брюнет надул губки.

\- Хоть чуть-чуть?

Курт выгнул бровь.

\- Ты обещал не пить.  
\- Ага, а ты и поверил, - влез Джефф с ухмылкой на лице.  
\- Курт, если Блейн видит алкоголь, он его пьет. Без вариантов, - добавил Пак, посмеиваясь.

Шатен поерзал на бедрах парня.

\- Блейн Андерсон, если ты сделаешь хоть глоток, у нас не будет секса в течении ближайшего месяца.

Подбородок Блейна отвалился.

\- Да ну нет!

Курт ухмыльнулся.

\- Поспорим?  
\- Извращенцы, - хмыкнула Сантана.  
\- Но все должны выпить, - запротестовала Бритт.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что мы будем играть.

Но Блейн едва расслышал. Курт все еще сидел у него на бедрах и выцеловывал вверх-вниз по его шее, периодически останавливаясь за ушком, в чувствительном местечке брюнета. Блейну пришлось подавить стон, когда Курт запустил руки ему в волосы, слегка оттягивая.

\- Вы двое играть собираетесь или просто целоваться всю оставшуюся ночь? – широко улыбнулся Арти.

Брюнет заскулил из-за того, что Курт слез с него и устроился рядом на полу. Шатен покраснел.

\- Простите. Это единственный способ отвлечь Блейна.

Уэс ухмыльнулся.

\- Прости, но Блейн будет пить.  
\- О? И почему же? – спросил шатен.  
\- Мы играем в «Я никогда...» 

Блейн, наконец, заметил, что ребята уселись, образовывая круг. Перед каждым стояла бутылка пива, и Блейн просто надеялся поскорее напиться.

\- Готовы? – спросила Сан, все кивнули.  
\- Я начну, - сказал Курт, и Блейну снова пришлось подавить стон. – Я никогда не занимался сексом с девушкой, - все, за исключением большинства девушек, Блейна, Ника, Джеффа и Сэма отпили из своей бутылки.  
\- Разве ты не должен был остановиться на слове «занимался сексом»? – спросил Финн.

Блейн фыркнул, а затем рассмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой. Не в состоянии остановиться он схватился за живот.

Майк обернулся к нему.

\- Чувак, ты в порядке?  
\- В-все хорошо, - хихикнул брюнет. Курт уставился на него, и Блейн моментально протрезвел.  
\- Что смешного? – спросил Финн.  
\- Так, ладно, Финн, твоя очередь! – воскликнул шатен, когда увидел, что Ник открыл рот. Соловей ухмыльнулся ему.

\- М-м... я никогда не целовался с парнем.

Блейн многозначительно посмотрел на шатена, пока отпивал из своей бутылки. Все девушки, Ник, Джефф, Уэс и Дэвид тоже выпили.

\- Я знал, что это школа для геев! – закричал Пак, указывая на Уэса с Дэвидом.  
\- Чувак, мы натуралы, - начал Дэвид. – Мы просто случайно встретились под омелой. Ну.. и вы знаете правила.  
\- Это было не совсем случайно, - сказал Ник, Джефф захихикал рядом.  
\- Что? – спросил Уэс.  
\- Мы это спланировали, - небрежно бросил шатен. "Новые Направления" рассмеялись от выражений лиц Уэса и Дэвида.  
\- Это же очевидно, что вы двое без ума друг от друга, - добавил Блейн, хихикая.

Дэвид ухмыльнулся.

\- Никогда не смотрел гей-порно.

Курт, Блейн и Пак отпили пиво. Все уставились на последнего.

\- Что? Я нашел это на компьютере Хаммела и мне было скучно, так что...

Теперь все смотрели на Курта, который покраснел даже сильнее обычного.

\- Что ты делал в моей комнате? – зашипел парень.  
\- Это к делу не относится, Курт. Что ты делал, смотря гей-порно? – выгнул бровь Финн.  
\- Финн Хадсон, не заставляй меня озвучить твою интернет историю, - закатил глаза шатен.

Парни поспорили еще пару минут прежде, чем кто-то продолжил игру. И, уже через полчаса, парни были навеселе.

Блейн облокотился на Курта, прижимаясь к его боку.

\- Курти... Курти, я люблю тебя.

Раздался пронзительный смех.

\- Эй, Блейни, - прошептал Курт. – Представь только, я тоже тебя люблю!

Брюнет обнял парня за талию, утыкаясь носом в шею.

\- Хорошо. Потому что я бы не выжил без твоей любви.

Мерседес и Тина завизжали.

\- Вы такие милые, - пискнула Тина.  
\- Я тоже хочу! – воскликнула Мерседес, падая на Сэма.  
\- Моё, - пробормотал шатен, крепко обнимая Блейна за плечи.  
\- Давайте сыграем в бутылочку! – вдруг закричала Куинн.

Сэм выпрямился.

\- ОБОЖЕМОЙ, да!

Бриттани схватила одну из пустых бутылок и крутанула в центре круга. Бутылка указала на Курта.

\- Нет, - прорычал Блейн, когда Бритт поползла к шатену.

Хихикая, Курт оттолкнул парня и встретил блондинку на полпути. Шатен быстренько клюнул ее в губы и собирался уже отползать обратно, когда Бритт обхватила руками его шею и попыталась просунуть свой язык ему в рот. Усмешка сползла с губ шатена, пока он пытался вырваться из захвата.

Блейн бросился вперед, оттаскивая парня. Бриттани шлепнулась лицом о пол, а Курт - спиной о грудь брюнета. Он прижался к Блейну и заскулил.

\- Вот почему я не люблю девушек.

Блейн гладил шатена по голове и периодически ворковал над ним.

\- Все хорошо, милый, теперь ты в безопасности.

Курт посмотрел на него, надувая губки, и Блейн наклонился поцеловать их. Несколько поворотов спустя наступила очередь Финна.

Бутылка указала на Блейна.

Блейн резко толкнул бутылку ногой так, чтобы она указывала на Рейчел. Смеясь, Пак повернул ее обратно.

\- Не-а, чувак, мне пришлось целовать Майка, тебе придется целовать Финна.

Брюнет повернулся к Курту, который явно разрывался между желанием посмотреть на это... и желанием не смотреть на это.

\- Да ладно, Пак, он парень моего брата, - заворчал Финн.  
\- И? – пожал плечами Уэс. – Бутылка указала на него, так что целуй. Ты должен.

Ник и Джефф кивнули.

\- Можешь просто слегка клюнуть, – сказал Ник.  
\- Да, не волнуйся, Финн, мы все знаем, что ты натурал, - добавил Дэвид.  
\- Можно мне поцеловать его в щеку? – прикусил губу Блейн.

Сантана покачала головой.

\- Нет.  
\- Лоб?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Нос?  
\- Я так не думаю.  
\- Ух-?

Блейн не смог договорить, так как был резко прерван тем, что Финн схватил его за голову и прижал свои губы к его. Они медленно оторвались друг от друга, Финн испуганно уставился на парня.

\- Не могу поверить, что только что сделал это, - выдавил Финн, пряча лицо в плече Рейчел.  
\- Твой брат напал на меня, Курти, - всхлипнул Блейн, уткнувшись лицом обратно в шею шатену.

Курт захихикал.

\- Он не специально, - заворковал он.  
\- Мне скучно, - проворчал Арти. – Давайте в «Правду или вызов»!

Все одобрили громкими выкриками.

Так как это была идея Арти, он первым задал вопрос.

\- Куинн, правда или вызов?  
\- Правда.  
\- С кем из этой комнаты ты бы ни за что не пошла на свидание?

Куинн задумалась на секунд, оглядывая комнату.

\- Э-эм... Рейчел.

Пока Рейчел отплевывалась, Финн уставился прямо перед собой. Блейн смотрел, как Финн, медленно, перевел взгляд на него, но когда их глаза встретились, быстро отвернулся. Улыбаясь, Блейн положил голову обратно шатену на плечо.

Куинн повернулась к Тине.

\- Правда или вызов.

Тина улыбнулась.

\- Вызов!  
\- Выбери кого-нибудь, у кого просидишь на коленях десять минут, и это не может быть Майк, - добавила Куинн, улыбаясь.

Тина встала и подошла к Уэсу, усаживаясь. Соловей смущенно уставился на нее.

\- Почему я?  
\- Потому что ты азиат.  
\- Эй, я тоже азиат! – позвал Блейн, вскидывая руки в воздух.

Снова хихикая, Курт залез брюнету на колени.

\- Вот. 

Блейн обхватил руками парня за талию, утыкаясь носом ему между лопаток.

\- О, так даже лучше.

Тина повернулась к брюнету.

\- Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда, - ответил парень, не желая шевелиться.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь выставлял себя идиотом перед человеком, что тебе нравился? 

Не успела девушка договорить, как Джефф, Ник, Уэс, Дэвид и Курт запели «When I Get You Alone», шатен даже встал в центр круга и начал танцевать, завораживая брюнета движениями бедер.

\- Ну, Блейн немного отвлекся, так что мы скажем «да» за него, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид.

Наконец, заметив, что уже никто не поет, Курт приземлился обратно рядом с парнем. 

Блейн недовольно фыркнул.

\- Финн, правда или вызов? – спросил Блейн.  
\- Правда, - выпалил Финн.  
\- Я был первым парнем, что ты целовал?  
\- Да, Курт, правда или вызов?

Шатен прикусил губу, самым очаровательным образом, в попытке решить.

\- Гм... правда!  
\- Ты девственник?

Шатен покраснел.

\- Нет.  
\- Я знал! – закричал Джефф.  
\- Вот так, Хаммел!  
\- Извращенцы!

Блейн засмеялся, когда Курт уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Не поднимая головы, Курт спросил:

\- Джефф, правда или вызов?  
\- Правда.  
\- Что тебе нравится больше всего в противоположном поле? 

Все повернулись к блондину, что покраснел.

\- Правда, Курт? – пробормотал он. – Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?

Курт, счастливый и выпивший, сел прямо, хихикая.

\- Да!

Джефф вздохнул.

\- Хм... волосы.  
\- Почему?

Джефф начал играть с прядками Тины.

\- Они очень мягкие.

Тина отстранилась.

\- Эм... спасибо, Джефф. Может, лучше подергаешь Ника за волосы?  
\- Хорошо! – запустив пальцы в волосы Нику, блондин повернулся к Блейну.  
\- Правда или вызов?  
\- Вызов.

Джефф злобно ухмыльнулся.

\- Придумай милейшую кличку каждому в комнате.

Блейн уронил голову в руки. Вздохнув, он повернулся в Мерседес.

\- Мерси. Сэмми. Ники. Джефф-Джефф. Уэси. Дэви. Ченг-Ченг. Майки. Куинни-Пух, – все уставились на него. – Сатана. Бритт-Бритт. Но-Но. Артси. Рей-Рей, – парень остановился на Финне, неловко кашлянув. – Финнеган. И Курти! – он прижался к шатену, опуская голову тому на плечо.

\- Очень креативно, Блейн, – закатил глаза Джефф.  
\- Куинни Пух? – выгнула бровь блондинка.

Блейн пожал плечами.

\- Сатана, правда или вызов?

Сантана усмехнулась.

\- Вызов.

Блейн нахмурился.

\- Эм...эм...  
\- Ладно, Блейн не умеет придумывать вызовы, – засмеялся Дэвид. – Мы придумаем за него.  
\- Блейн вызывает тебя станцевать стриптиз, – воскликнул Уэс.  
\- Неправда! – закричал брюнет, но Сантана проигнорировала его. С соблазняющей ухмылкой она встала и прошла в центр круга. Девушка медленно разделась, танцуя, и села обратно на место.

Уэс и Дэвид плотно сжали челюсти. Блейн затрясся от смеху. Если бы они только знали...

Сантана улыбнулась.

\- Правда или вызов, Курт?  
\- Вызов, - пробормотал Курт в плечо брюнету. Блейн, услышав, как устало звучал парень, крепко обнял его за талию.

Сантана хлопнула в ладоши.

\- Выпей текилу... с Блейна.

Глаза Курта распахнулись, он сел.

\- Ч-что?

Мысли Блейна потемнели. Курт должен был выпить с него текилы... он должен был его облизать... Блейн скрестил ноги.

\- Ты слышал, - ухмыльнулся Пак.  
\- Можешь все принести, Бритт? – спросила Сантана.

Бриттани упорхнула на кухню.

Курт вздохнул.

\- Где? – на что Сантана поиграла бровями. – Я не буду делать это там!  
\- Хм-м... – задумалась Тана. – Вылижешь от ремня брюк до ключицы.

Блейн практически разорвал рубашку, забывая о засосах на его прессе. Курт любил его пресс...

\- Блейн! Откуда у тебя синяки? Кто-то ударил тебя? – взвизгнула Бриттани, возвращаясь с кухни, неся соль, текилу и дольку лайма.

Все повернулись к Блейну и заохали.

\- Это называется засос, Бритт, - прошептала Сан.  
\- О! Как те, что ты мне оставляешь?

Глаза Уэса и Дэвида повылезали из орбит на комментарий блондинки.

Сантана покраснела.

\- Да.

Бриттани отдала текилу Курту.

\- Держи, дельфин!

Вот теперь Блейн уже подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Дрожащими руками Курт поставил соль и текилу рядом с брюнетом. Он наклонился и зашептал ему на ухо.

\- Успокойся, любимый. Если ты продолжишь так прыгать, мне будет немножко тяжело, не думаешь? – он пихнул лайм парню между губ, тем самым затыкая. – Ложись.

Блейн тут же оказался на спине. Курт оседлал его бедра и начал облизывать его пресс. Стон, что выпустил Блейн, был довольно громким для него, но не для остальных, наверное. Курт остановился на ключице парня, но не отстранился. Вместо этого он засосал кожу, заставляя Блейна опять застонать. Блейн потянулся в попытке удержать шатена на месте, но Курт уже выпрямился, чтобы насыпать соль там, где облизал.

\- Кому-нибудь еще кажется, что это безумно горячо? – услышал Блейн шепот Мерседес. Но потом язык Курта опять его вылизывал, и кто, черт возьми, такая Мерседес?

Курт залпом выпил текилу, после чего, используя язык и зубы, забрал у Блейна лайм.

\- Готово, - сказал он, выплевывая кожуру.  
\- Блять, - выдохнул Блейн, все еще лежа на полу. Все уставились на парня, что никак не мог отдышаться. Он сел. – Что?

Курт захихикал и вновь оседлал брюнета.

\- Ты сматерился, Блейн. Не думаю, что это слышал еще кто-то, кроме меня.

Блейн посмотрел через плечо парня и ухмыльнулся.

\- Не на что смотреть, народ. Засуньте глаза обратно в глазницы, пожалуйста.  
\- Финн, я устала, - проскулила Рейчел, укладываясь на коленях своего парня.  
\- Да, пора спать, - встал Сэм.  
\- Ну, падайте, где хотите, - крикнула Сантана, поднимаясь с Бритт по лестнице. – Увидимся утром.

Блейн стянул одеяло с дивана, что стоял позади него, и две подушки. Прижимаясь друг к другу под одеялом, Блейн лег на спину, укладывая голову Курта себе на грудь, и поцеловал в висок.

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал он.

Но Курт перелез на парня, прижимаясь к его губам. Блейн охнул от неожиданности, отвечал на поцелуй. Парень застонал, когда шатен опустился к его шее, останавливаясь, оставляя засосы.

\- Курт, - выдохнул брюнет. – Мы не одни.

Курт заскулил, когда парень мягко оттолкнул его.

\- Но, Блейни...

Брюнет усмехнулся, прижимая шатена к себе.

\- Спи, Курти. Я люблю тебя.

Курт счастливо выдохнул.

\- Тоже люблю тебя.

Парни вновь поцеловались, и Курт снова попытался углубить поцелуй, на этот раз, заставляя Блейна застонать.

\- ОБОЖЕМОЙ, СПАТЬ, ВЫ, ОБА! – закричал Уэс, обнимающийся под одеялом с Дэвидом.

Хихикая, Курт прижался обратно к брюнету, что рассмеялся ему в волосы.

\- Люблю тебя, - сонно прошептал парень. Блейн улыбнулся.  
\- Я тоже.


	20. Вечеринка. Последствия.

Курт Хаммел и Блейн Андерсон были отмечены на фотографиях Сантаны Лопез.

Курт Хаммел, Финн Хадсон и Блейн Андерсон были отмечены на видео Сантаны Лопез.

"Должно быть, с вечеринки, на которую ребята ходили вчера", - думал Берт, кликая фото. На первых нескольких были Курт и Блейн, держащиеся за руки, головы на плечах друг друга. На одной Курт целовал брюнета в щеку, на другой Блейн обнимал парня за талию. Даже была фотография парней, обнимающихся под одеялом. Эти заставили Берта улыбнуться, он был рад, что его сын счастлив.

А потом Берт увидел все остальное.

Пошли фотографии Курта, сидящего на Блейне и облизывающего его шею. Они целовались на следующих, пальцы в волосах друг друга. Ладно, Берт знал, что парни целовались, как-никак они пара, но не до такой же степени!

Зная наверняка, что пожалеет, Берт кликнул на первое видео. Он смотрел, как Финн схватил Блейна и быстро чмокнул в губы. Подбородок мужчины покатился по полу, когда оба мальчика уткнулись носами в плечи своих парней/девушек.

Видео оборвалось на этом моменте, так что Берт перешел к следующему: «Извращенцы».

О Господи.

Сантана улыбнулась Курту.

\- Правда или вызов?  
\- Вызов, - пробормотал шатен в плечо Блейну, что обнял его за талию.

Сан хлопнула в ладоши.

\- Выпей с Блейна текилу.

Глаза Берта почти выпали из орбит, пока он смотрел, как его сын вылизывал вверх от пояса брюк Блейна к ключице. Парень остановился на несколько секунд, и, когда оторвался, мужчина мог видеть фиолетовую отметину. 

Потом Курт добавил немного соли, слизал ее, глотнул текилы и закончил долькой лайма, которая была зажата между зубов брюнета. Видео закончилось, и Берт откинулся на спинку стула в жалкой попытке осмыслить, что только что увидел.

Насколько Берт знал, парни еще не занимались сексом, но эти двое явно не имели проблем с вылизыванием друг друга. Так что, либо они уже занимались сексом, либо они были очень пьяны... стоп... там был алкоголь! Ох, у кого-то проблемы.

Мужчина едва успел расписать убийство в деталях, когда послышался хлопок входной двери. Он встал со стула и спустился в коридор. Финн закрывал дверь, Курт и Блейн стояли рядом, держась за руки.

\- Привет, мальчики.

Вышеупомянутые мальчики подпрыгнули и повернулись к Берту. Курт выглядел так, словно изо всех сил сдерживал блевотину, подтверждая предположение об алкоголе. Волосы Блейна вырвались из захвата геля, бешено завиваясь, его пальто было застегнуто по подбородок. Вид Финна не отличался от его привычного, единственное - он отказывался смотреть на Блейна... и Берт знал, почему.

\- За мной, - сказал мужчина, разворачиваясь в гостиную. Парни потопали следом. Встав в центре комнаты, Берт указал на диван. – Садитесь.

Берт остался стоять, как Курт сел между Финном и Блейном. Шатен посмотрел на отца.

\- Что случилось?

Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, Берт повернулся к брюнету.

\- Блейн, почему бы тебе не снять пальто? Ты здесь надолго.

Парень побелел.

\- Эм... Я просто подожду до тех пор, пока мы с Куртом не пойдем наверх.

На что Берт сузил глаза:

\- Сними пальто, Блейн Андерсон.  
\- Но... почему? Тут... холодно тут.  
\- Просто сними пальто, - закатил глаза Курт.

Брюнет посмотрел на парня. 

\- Я смотрю, кто-то забыл, - прошипел он, прежде чем расстегнуть пальто и стянуть с плеч.

Берт наблюдал, слегка забавляясь, как его сын уставился на фиолетовый засос на ключице брюнета.

\- Ты... ты не надел рубашку? – выдавил шатен.  
\- Я не смог ее найти! – вскрикнул Блейн. – Наверное, Уэс забрал. Он, Дэвид, Ник и Джефф уже ушли, когда я проснулся.  
\- Почему я здесь? – спросил Финн, все еще избегая встречи взглядами с брюнетом.  
\- Потому что, что-то мне подсказывает, вы пили, дети мои, - ответил Берт. – Или я не прав?  
\- Прав, - пробормотал Финн.  
\- Нам жаль, пап, - немедленно сказал Курт. – Мы играли в «Я никогда...»

Берт выгнул бровь.

\- Это не значит, что надо пить. Ни одному из вас еще нет двадцати одного, Курт Элизабет.

Шатен прикусил губу, а Блейн стыдливо опустил взгляд на свои колени. Финн же просто ничего не понял.

\- Но... как же играть «Я никогда...» без выпивки?  
\- В этом и смысл – просто не играйте, - сказал Берт, пряча улыбку. – В конце концов, я уверен, что «бутылочка» и «правда или вызов» были не менее веселыми.

Несколько минут в комнате царила тишина. А потом-

\- Откуда ты знаешь в какие игры мы играли? – нервно спросил Курт.  
\- Твоя подруга Сантана, возможно, выложила фото и видео на Фейсбук.

Все три парня побелели. Финн уронил голову в руки, а Курт схватил Блейна за бицепс.

\- Что ты видел? – не поднимая головы, спросил Финн.  
\- Хм-м... дай подумать, - потер подбородок рукой Берт. – О, точно, вспомнил! Ты и Блейн поцелова-  
\- О Боже, - вздрогнул брюнет.  
\- Не напоминай, - добавил Финн.  
\- О, и, конечно же, текила от Курта с Блейном.

Названные парни покраснели, но внимание Берта привлек взгляд брюнета, явно вспоминающий произошедшее. Глаза Курта опустились к животу парня, и медленно поднялись по пути, что он вылизывал прошлой ночью.

Берт щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание мальчиков.

\- Сконцентрируйтесь, парни.  
\- Да ладно, пап. Это был вызов.  
\- Ну, для кого-то, кто боится слова "секс" - для тебя совершенно не было проблемой вылизать своего парня, - выгнул бровь Берт.

Курт и Блейн покраснели еще сильнее, ну, насколько это было возможно. Финн фыркнул, за что получил «убийственный» взгляд от шатена.

\- Есть чем поделиться, Финн? – спросил Берт.  
\- Финн, - предупредил Курт, скрепя зубами.  
\- Нет, - пискнул его брат.  
\- Мне забрать твой Х-box?   
\- Курт и Блейн занимались сексом! – закричал Финн.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Финн бы уже валялся, а Курта судили за бездушное убийство брата. 

Блейн схватил подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом и громко заскулил.

\- О Боже, о Боже, о Боже...  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - сказал Берт.  
\- Подожди, - прервал Курт. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Берт пожал плечами.

\- Ты вел себя по-другому в последнее время. Счастливее, что ли.  
\- И чтобы стать счастливее, мне надо было заняться сексом? – медленно спросил отца сын.

Берт вздохнул, закатывая глаза.

\- Нет, Курт, это не то, что я имел ввиду.  
\- Что тогда?  
\- Просто... счастливее. Самоувереннее. И когда ты смотришь на Блейна... Во взгляде что-то такое... интимное, что ли. Взгляд, что мы делили с твоей мамой, когда узнали, что она была беременна тобой.

К концу речи Курт уже открыто плакал. Блейн обнял шатена за талию, и Курт опустил голову ему на плечо. Финн же выглядел так, словно всеми силами хотел выбраться из комнаты, но не потому что ему не комфортно. Больше потому что абсолютно не вписывался в обстановку, с чем Берт был полностью согласен.

\- Так... ты не зол? – спросил Блейн, когда понял, что Курт заговорит еще нескоро.

Берт вздохнул.

\- Блейн, примерно год назад, после того, как ты пришел ко мне в магазин и попросил поговорить с Куртом о сексе, а на следующей неделе начал с ним встречаться, я выполнил твою просьбу. Я сказал ему, что после того, как он найдет правильного человека и будет готов, я хочу, чтобы он испробовал все. Я не думаю, что ты как-либо давил на него, так что я знаю, что Курт был готов.  
\- Можно я пойду наверх? – спросил Финн, пока новая волна слез потекла по щекам шатена.  
\- Иди.

Когда Финн ушел, Курт посмотрел на отца.

\- Спасибо, пап, - прошептал он, и Берту не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, о чем он. Его сын благодарил за все, что только что было сказано, за принятие Блейна и за принятия нового аспекта их отношений.

Берт улыбнулся.

\- Не за что, Курт. Почему бы вам не пойти наверх?  
\- Спасибо, Берт, - сказал Блейн, поднимаясь и протягивая руку шатену. – Мы оставим дверь открытой, - добавил он, улыбаясь.

Берт усмехнулся.

\- Ладно.

Когда парни уже были на полпути вверх, он крикнул.

\- И, Блейн? Надень рубашку.

***

 

Курт Хаммел Сантане Лопез.: Я убью тебя.

(Блейну Андерсону и Финну Хадсону нравится это)

Сантана Лопез: Что я сделала на этот раз?

Блейн Андерсон: Ты выставила фотографии и видео с вечеринки, что вовлекло нас в БОЛЬШИЕ проблемы! Берт видел их! Он видел видео «Извращенцы», Сантана!

(Финну Хадсону, Курту Хаммелу, Сантане Лопез и Ноа «Пак» Пакерману нравится это)

Сантана Лопез: Вы двое не жаловались прошлой ночью ;)

Курт Хаммел: Это к делу не относится, Сантана!

Финн Хадсон: Я жаловался.

Сантана Лопез: Я просто подумала, что вы хотели бы иметь возможность переживать этот момент снова и снова.

(Ноа «Пак» Пакерману нравится это)

Блейн Андерсон: Нам не нужно видео, чтобы переживать это снова и снова.

(Сантане Лопез и Ноа «Пак» Пакерману нравится это)

Курт Хаммел: Блейн!

Ноа «Пак» Пакерман: Вперед, Андерсон!

(Сантане Лопез нравится это)

Курт Хаммел: Я в этом больше не участвую.

Курт Хаммел отписался от новостей.

Блейн Андерсон: Увидимся!

Блейн Андерсон отписался от новостей.

Сантана Лопез: Извращенцы!


	21. Андерсоны.

\- Эм, Берт?

Мужчина поднял голову и увидел Блейна, что стоял в дверях, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

\- О Господи, Блейн, что ты опять натворил? – вздохнул Берт.

Брюнет замахал руками перед собой.

\- Ничего! В этот раз ничего! Просто... – он потер затылок. – Мои родители хотят встретиться с тобой и Кэрол.

Берт вздохнул с облегчением.

\- О... ладно. Ну, ты и твои родители можете прийти на ужин завтра вечером.

Блейн кивнул, но особо счастливым не выглядел.

\- Спасибо, Берт.  
\- Все хорошо, Блейн?  
\- Да. Увидимся завтра.

После того, как брюнет ушел, Берт рассказал Кэрол. Она звучала очень воодушевленно, но Берт не мог разделить ее чувств. Что-то во взгляде Блейна не давало ему покоя, но об этом он узнает завтра.

***

 

На следующий вечер Берт, услышав стук, пошел открывать дверь, пока Кэрол заканчивала готовить обед, а Курт и Финн сидели в гостиной.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер, миссис Андерсон, Блейн, - поприветствовал Берт, открыв дверь. Брюнет быстренько обнял его, чем несказанно удивил, и убежал в дом.

\- Могу я взять ваше пальто? – предложил Берт, когда Андерсоны переступили порог.  
\- Да, спасибо, мистер Хаммел, - сказала миссис Андерсон, снимая пальто.  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Берт, - улыбнулся мужчина, вешая пальто.  
\- Я Роджер, - сказал мистер Андерсон.- И это моя жена Арлин.   
\- Моя жена Кэрол. Она на кухне, заканчивает ужин.

Андерсоны последовали за Бертом в гостиную, где сидел Блейн рядом с Куртом на диване, крепко вцепившись в его руку. Свободной рукой Курт гладил брюнета по спине, что-то нашептывая на ухо. Но как только Блейн заметил родителей, он отпустил руку и отодвинулся так, что между ними мог свободно сесть еще один человек.

Кое-что, что сказал Блейн больше года назад, внезапно всплыло в голове: «Думаете, мой отец чинил со мной машины, потому что ему нравилось? Он делал это потому, что думал, будто грязные руки превратят меня в натурала».

Берт посмотрел на Роджера, что краем глаза поглядывал на Курта с Блейном. Периодически взгляд мужчины опускался на их руки, а точнее на мизинцы, которыми мальчики держались друг за друга. Насмешливая ухмылка расплылась по лицу Роджера, и в этот момент Берт невзлюбил человека перед собой.

\- Здравствуй, Курт, - сказала Арлин.  
\- Здравствуйте, - мягко ответил шатен.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - свободной рукой Курт теребил край рубашки.

Блейн выглядел так, словно хотел накрыть руку шатена своей в успокоительном жесте, но под взглядом отца не решился. Сердце Берта сжалось при виде колебаний мальчика. Он не должен прятаться ни от кого, тем более от своих собственных родителей.

\- Твой наряд очень необычен, Курт, - отметил Роджер. – Тебе идет.

Блейн крепко зажмурил глаза.

\- Немножко не то, на что я надеялся, мистер Андерсон, но спасибо, наверное...

Курт все еще называл мужчину мистер Андерсон? Блейн звал его Берт, с тех самых пор, как двое начали встречаться.

\- Мне нравится наряд Курта, - сказал Финн из кресла, в котором сидел. – Да, это необычно, но Курт необычный парень. Но в самом лучшем смысле, - Курт лучезарно улыбнулся брату, а Блейн выглядел так, словно был готов его обнять.

Еще одна причина, по которой Берт любил Финна. Он заступался за Курта, даже не замечая этого.

Прежде, чем кто-либо успел отреагировать, вошла Кэрол, объявив, что ужин готов.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер, миссис Андерсон, - тепло улыбнулась она. – Я Кэрол. Очень приятно познакомиться.

Блейн фыркнул, не достаточно громко, чтобы услышали родители, но Берт услышал, так как стоял прямо за диваном. Он сжал плечо парня, показывая тем самым, что поддержка есть не только в Курте. Брюнет кратко коснулся его руки в немом «спасибо».

Берт и Кэрол сели во главе стола напротив друг друга с Андерсонами на одной стороне и тремя мальчиками на другой. Арлин и Блейн сидел друг напротив друга, рядом с Бертом, Курт возле брюнета. 

\- Угощайтесь, - улыбнулась Кэрол, как только все расселись.  
\- Пахнет замечательно, Кэрол, - похвалила Арлин, накладывая себе пюре с курицей.  
\- На вкус еще лучше, мам, - жуя, проговорил Финн.  
\- Финн, - предупредил Берт, как и Курт, который бросил на него взгляд.  
\- Благодарю, Арлин, - сказала Кэрол. – Финн, сначала прожуй, потом говори.

Роджер снова посмотрел на Курта, но Берту не нравилось, как он смотрел на него. Берт явно мог видеть, что Курт и Блейн держались за руки под столом, и это, скорее всего, и привлекло внимание Роджера.

Ужин был больше похож на допрос. Андерсоны только задавали вопросы, а когда Берт или Кэрол что-то спрашивали, то те лишь отвечали вопросом на вопрос.

\- Вы были на всех выступлениях Курта? – спросил Роджер Берта.

Берт выдавил из себя улыбку.

\- Да, Роджер. Я сделал это своим долгом - не пропускать выступления сына, - он надеялся, что акцент на слове «сын» не остался незамеченным.

Роджер кивнул.

\- Да. Ну, у меня есть дела и поважнее, чем приходить и смотреть на какой-то школьный хор, - сказал он, продолжая ужинать.

Вилка Блейна застыла на полпути ко рту, и он опустил ее обратно на тарелку. Положив руки на колени, парень просто уставился в одну точку где-то на столе. Берт заметил, как Курт посмотрел на Андерсонов и, увидев, что ни Арлин, ни Роджер не смотрят на парней, наклонился и поцеловал плечо брюнета. Блейн благодарно улыбнулся Курту и одними губами проговорил «Я люблю тебя».

«Я тоже тебя люблю», - ответил Курт.

Берт улыбнулся на эту картину и повернулся к Роджеру.

\- Знаете, Роджер, я уверен, что Блейн намного важнее любых других... дел... какие бы они ни были.

Роджер посмотрел на него, лицо не выражало никаких эмоций.

\- Конечно, - скучающе сказал он.  
\- Арлин! – внезапно сказала Кэрол, заметив злость, что формировалась в глазах Берта. – Откуда у Вас такие серьги?

Разговор перерос в светскую беседу, но Берт все равно заметил, как Роджер смотрел на Курта с Блейном, которые оба закончили есть. Они тихо между собой разговаривали, шепча и мягко смеясь. Они настолько погрузились в разговор, что и не заметили, как переместили руки на стол.

\- Знаешь, Блейн, - вдруг обратился к сыну Роджер. - Я думаю, я смогу смириться с тем, что ты с Куртом... встречаешься с ним, это практически так же, как встречаться с девушкой.

Берт чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Блейн хлопнул рукой по столу и встал со своего места. Он начал кричать на отца. Но вы бы едва его поняли, так как, в то же время Финн кричал на Роджера, и оба парня просто были очень громкими. Курт же просто смотрел вниз на колени.

Берт потянулся и схватил Блейна за запястье, заставляя моментально замолчать. Брюнет повернулся к мужчине и посмотрел на него взглядом, полным боли и злости. Он сел обратно, выглядя побежденным, но Финн все еще продолжал кричать.

\- Финн! – крикнул Берт.  
\- Что? – зашипел он, не отводя глаз от Роджера.  
\- Сядь.

Финн так и сделал. Он обнял Курт за плечи и прошептал: «Ты в порядке?», Курт просто кивнул, но Берт явно видел, что парень борется со слезами.

Мужчина повернулся к Роджеру и сузил глаза.

\- Роджер-  
\- Пошел ты.

Все повернулись к Блейну, что смотрел прямо на отца. Финн широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Блейн не матерится, - прошептал он.  
\- Как ты смеешь приходить в дом Берта и оскорблять его сына, парня- нет, мужчину, которого я люблю? Курт - лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной. Я люблю его, и он любит меня. Курт был со мной, когда он нужен был мне больше всего. Он слушал, когда я говорил, успокаивал, когда вы обращались со мной так, словно я грязь на вашей обуви. Так что, привыкай, пап. Я планирую быть с Куртом еще очень-очень долго. Возможно, всю оставшуюся жизнь, если повезет. Он - единственный, кто дает мне мотивацию просыпаться по утрам и встречать новый день. Он - свет моей жизни, и я влюбляюсь в него сильнее с каждым днем. С тех пор, как мы встретились, каждый день – лучший. Но самый лучший был пару недель назад... когда мы впервые занялись сексом.

Глаза Роджера и Арлин расширились, но Кэрол и Финн просто улыбались. И Берт знал, что скоро к ним присоединится. Курт смотрел на Блейна со слезами на глазах.

Теперь Блейн тоже улыбался.

\- Это было замечательно, пап. Я... Я получил возможность показать ему, как сильно люблю на самом деле. И он показал мне то же самое, - он посмотрел обратно на отца, с болью в глазах. – Не можешь... Ты не можешь просто принять тот факт, что я люблю Курта?

Как только Блейн договорил, Курт крепко обнял его, рыдая в плечо. Блейн обнял парня за талию и пробормотал тому в волосы: «Я люблю тебя. Так, так сильно».

\- Мы уходим, Блейн, - холодно сказал Роджер, поднимаясь со стула. – И ты можешь порвать с Куртом прямо сейчас, потому что больше никогда его не увидишь.

Курт оторвался от брюнета в шоке, и все, кроме Арлин, уставились на Роджера с открытыми ртами.

Все, кроме Блейна, который смотрел на отца с чистой ненавистью во взгляде.

\- Ты гребанный мудак, - выплюнул он. – Ты серьезно думаешь, что я сделаю это? – он встал со стула и подошел к отцу. – Иди к черту.  
\- У меня не будет сына-гея, - холодно сказал Роджер.

И это для Блейна было последней каплей. Он уже почти ударил мужчину кулаком по лицу, но Берт вовремя схватил парня, обнимая, в попытке удержать.

\- Убери свои руки от моего сына, - заорал Роджер. – Ты позволил ему думать, что это нормально, - любить парней! Разрешил ему встречаться со своим сыном!

Берт сузил глаза.

\- Я не трогал Вашего сына, мистер Андерсон, - Роджер уже хотел заговорить, но Берт продолжил: – Блейн больше не Ваш сын, а мой.

Все в комнате застыли, Блейн прекратил попытки вырваться из захвата Берта. Мужчина подошел к Роджеру и посмотрел прямо в глаза:

\- Вы потеряли привилегии на отцовство уже очень давно. Настоящий отец всегда поддержит своего ребенка, не оттолкнет и не попытается изменить. У Блейна есть полное право любить, кого он вздумает.  
\- Блейн должен любить девушек. Это нормально, - сквозь зубы, проскрипел Роджер.  
\- Убирайтесь из моего дома, - ответил Берт. – И я больше никогда не хочу Вас видеть.  
\- С удовольствием. Арлин, Блейн, пошли.  
\- О, нет, - сказал Берт. - Блейн никуда не идет. Он остается здесь, где его любят, - мужчина посмотрел на Кэрол, которая улыбалась ему, сквозь слезы. – Прощайте, мистер Андерсон. Мы заедем за вещами Блейна завтра.

Как только Андерсоны вышли из дома, Блейн крепко обнял Берта.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он в плечо мужчине.  
\- Без проблем, - ответил он, обнимая его прежде, чем отпустить. Курт, стоявший прямо за парнем, обнял его сразу же, как Берт его отпустил.  
\- Давай, милый, - мягко сказал он, отстраняясь, и потянул парня к лестнице. – Пойдем наверх.

Берт решил не говорить им оставить дверь открытой. 

Им сегодня нужно немного свободы.


	22. Массаж.

Блейн застонал, потирая плечо, и закрыл глаза, сморщившись от боли. 

"Черт, Курт", - подумал он. - "Что только не сделаю из-за любви к тебе".

Слова «любовь» и «Курт» в одном предложении заставили парня счастливо улыбнуться. Он повернул голову посмотреть на шатена, который был поглощен фильмом, что он, Финн, Блейн и Пак смотрели. «Корпорация монстров» - один из любимых мультфильмов Курта. Брюнет был несказанно удивлен, когда узнал, что Финн и Пак разделяют его пристрастие.

Курт выглядел так мило, бормоча реплики вместе с персонажами, когда монстры пытались напугать детей. Блейн уже наклонился поцеловать парня в щеку, но остановился почувствовав новую волну боли в пояснице. Он снова застонал на этот раз, достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Курт.

Шатен повернулся к парню, взволнованно глядя на него.

\- Все хорошо, Блейни? – мягко спросил он, гладя брюнета по руке.  
\- У меня ужасно болит спина и плечи, - снова простонал парень. – Вчера в твоей комнате... я перетрудился.

Блейн заметил взгляд, которым одарил их Пак, когда договорил. Парень широко и наводяще улыбнулся прежде, чем развернуться обратно к телевизору.  
\- Мне так жаль, - сказал Курт. – Я просто думал-  
\- Нет, нет! – воскликнул Блейн, замахав перед собой руками. Его снова пронзило болью, и он схватился за плечо. – Я бы сделал это еще раз, - добавил он, охая.

Курт нахмурился.  
\- Сильно болит? – спросил он, отпуская руку брюнета, чтобы осторожно провести пальцами по его плечам. Блейн застонал под приятным давлением, достаточным, чтобы боль ушла.  
Пока Курт не отстранился.  
\- Снимай рубашку, - сказал Курт, применяя голос, спорить с которым бесполезно.  
\- Черт, Хаммел, не можешь подождать, пока фильм закончится? Или пока Финн и я уйдем? – дразнил Пак, ухмыляясь.  
\- Заткнись, Ноа, - прошипел Курт. – У моего парня болят мышцы, так что я сделаю ему массаж.  
\- Почему они болят? – поиграл бровями Пак.  
\- Просто кое-что, чем мы занимались вчера в спальне, Ноа, - ухмыльнулся Курт. – Тебе лучше не знать.

Посмеиваясь, Пак вернулся к просмотру фильма. Блейн же удивился, что Финн ничего не сказал, но потом заметил, как тот смотрел на экран.   
Брюнет стянул рубашку через голову, ухмыляясь на то, как Курт жадно прошелся глазами по его прессу. Парень протянул руку и поднял голову шатена за подбородок, встречаясь взглядом.  
\- Ты в порядке, Курт? - засмеялся он.

Шатен покраснел.  
\- Да. Ложись на живот. Пак, пересядь на пол.  
Ворча себе под нос, Пак так и сделал, давая Блейну место лечь, укладывая голову на согнутых в локтях, руках. Брюнет немного вскрикнул от удивления, когда шатен оседлал его бедра.  
\- Заткнись, Ноа, - шикнул Курт, когда Пак открыл рот.

Блейн честно пытался сосредоточиться на фильме, но Курт начал массировать его поясницу. Он прикусил язык, в попытке сдержать стон. Парень удовлетворенно вздохнул, пока Курт медленными движениями растирал его мышцы. Брюнет выпустил неприлично громкий стон, когда пальцы шатена прошлись по его плечам.  
\- Блейн, заткнись! – зашипел Финн. – Я тут на монстров смотреть пытаюсь! И я не слышу за твоими эротическими стонами!  
\- Ой, да ладно, Финн. Это едва ли на что он способен, - ответил Курт, заставляя Блейна покраснеть.  
\- Ты случайно не о тех, что я слышал вчера вечером из твоей комнаты, говоришь, Курт? - спросил Пак с места возле головы брюнета. – Потому что это больше было похоже на хрюканье.

Блейн нахмурился. Хрюканье?... ОХ.

\- Просто смотри мультик, Пак, - сказал Курт. И Блейн почти услышал, как он закатил глаза.

Пальцы Курта снова разминали поясницу. Шатен работал медленно, уделяя внимание каждому сантиметру, используя самые волшебные пальцы в мире, заставляющие боль исчезнуть. Блейн сдерживал стоны изо всех сил, но один хриплый все таки ускользнул; Финн все больше и больше бесился.

\- О-о-о-й, Бу такая милая, - пробормотал Курт, сильнее надавливая на поясницу парня под ним. О, да, хорошо. - Я хочу дочь.

Блейн резко поднял голову и посмотрел на Курта через плечо.

\- Что?  
\- Ох... эм... я просто имел ввиду... – он убрал руки со спины парня.

Блейн застонал.

\- Почему ты остановился?

Курт сжал ладони вместе.

\- Разве я только что не ляпнул глупость?

Блейн осознал свою ошибку.

\- Ох! Ох, Курти, нет. Я просто... удивился, вот и все. Мы никогда не говорили об этом.

Курт облегченно вздохнул, прижимая ладони обратно к спине брюнета, заставляя облегченно вздохнуть последнего.

\- Курт, можешь стараться сколько влезет, но не думаю, что кто-то из вас родит, - ухмыльнулся Пак. – Я знаю, сколько вы старались вчера.

Блейн зарылся лицом в изгиб локтя, пытаясь не захихикать. Он почувствовал, как Курт трясется в немом приступе смеха, но тот ничего не ответил.

\- Не могли бы вы все, пожалуйста, заткнуться? – попросил Финн.

На этот раз парни его проигнорировали, Блейн даже почти забыл о его существовании, когда пальцы Курта поднялись к самым болезненным местам – плечам.

\- Ох, - простонал брюнет, когда шатен дернул бедрами.

Пак ухмылялся, смотря в телевизор. Курт же вновь отодвинулся.

\- Блейн?...  
\- Нет, - выдохнул брюнет. – Продолжай.  
\- Повторение вчерашнего, - тихо сказал Пак.

Блейн уже было хотел ударить его, но вдруг вновь почувствовал руки Курта... и бедра.  
Брюнет продолжил стонать, пока парень массажировал его плечи, двигая телом – бедрами – взад-вперед против него. Шатен надавил ребрами ладоней на плечи парня, одновременно с этим сильнее на него насаживаясь. Блейн выпустил сдавленный крик - звук, с которым, Блейн знал, Курт был хорошо знаком.

Конечно же, шатен медленно отстранился, и брюнет не знал, чувствовать облегчение или наоборот расстроиться. Блейн заметил, что Пак все еще смотрел на них, ухмыляясь.

\- Вы обратно наверх? – спросил он, трясясь от смеха.

Игнорируя его, Курт вновь прижал руки к спине Блейна, мягко разминая, и наклонился, прижимаясь к брюнету. Парень вздрогнул, услышав шепот:

\- Почему мы должны идти наверх, если диван такой удобный?

Блейн стонал, пока шатен целовал его вниз по шее, оставляя засосы. Это, в сочетании с массажем и... и движениями... Блейн был готов кончить в любую минуту.

\- Курт, - задыхался он.  
\- Ш-ш, - заворковал шатен. – Я знаю, что тебе еще больно. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

И кто такой Блейн, чтобы отказать ему?

Курт подвинулся, чтобы сидеть на пояснице парня, и хотя Блейну предыдущая позиция нравилась больше, давление, что оказывал Курт на спину было необходимым его больным мышцам.  
Пак выглядел невероятно разочарованным, поворачиваясь обратно к телевизору, чем серьезно заставил Блейна задуматься над ориентацией парня.  
Когда фильм закончился, Блейн чувствовал себя более расслабленно, чем когда-либо. Он не надел рубашку обратно, вместо этого повернувшись и обнимаясь с Куртом, досматривая фильм.

\- Люблю этот мультик, - потягиваясь, сказал Финн.  
\- Мне кажется, Курт и Блейн насладились им точно так же, как они наслаждались вчерашним временем вместе, - повернулся к парням Пак.  
\- Я все еще понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - сказал Курт, садясь, но Блейн все еще хотел обниматься, поэтому притянул его к себе, к груди.

Пак закатил глаза.  
\- Ой, да ладно, Хаммел. Все мы тут знаем, что ты и Андерсон вчера трахались. Мой вопрос вот в чем: что вы такого делали, что у него так спина болит сегодня? Знаешь, не все такие гибкие, как ты.

Курт выгнул бровь.

\- Блейн и я вчера занимались сексом? Я не знал, - он повернулся к Блейну. – Ты знал?  
\- Не-а, - ответил брюнет.  
\- Подождите, - сказал Финн, выглядя очень запутанным. – Я думал, вы, парни, вчера мебель в твоей комнате двигали?  
\- Так и было, - подтвердил шатен. – Не знаю, с чего Пак взял, что мы сексом занимались.

Теперь Пак покраснел.

\- Вы, парни, просто так себя вели. И вещи, которые говорили, только подтверждали мои предположения.

Блейн усмехнулся, в то время, как Курт уткнулся ему в шею в попытке заглушить смех.

\- Ты, Ноа Пакерман, просто извращенец.

Блейн и Курт захихикали. Пак же фыркнул и встал.

\- Пошли, Финн, поиграем в Х-box.

Финн последовал за ним, оставляя парней на диване.  
Блейн принялся поглаживать волосы Курта, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковистые пряди, на что парень закрыл глаза, довольно прогудев. Брюнет прижал поцелуй к виску шатена, крепче сжимая в объятиях.

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал он в волосы парню.

Курт открыл глаза, выглядывая из изгибы шеи брюнета.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - Блейн улыбнулся, глубже утыкаясь лицом в волосы парня. – Ой, ой, что с тобой сегодня такое?

Блейн улыбнулся еще шире, вдыхая аромат шампуня Курта. Идеально.

\- Просто давно не обнимал тебя. Мы оба были заняты в последнее время.

Шатен прижался ближе к парню.

\- Знаю, - он поцеловал брюнета. – Знаю.

Блейн стянул с дивана покрывало и укрыл их обоих.

\- Хочу спать, - закрыл он глаза.

Курт прижался поцелуем к его шее.

\- Только недолго.  
\- Как скажешь, - улыбнулся брюнет.


	23. Плавание.

Была одна из ночей, которую Берт особенно обожал. Во-первых, была пятница, что означало день с семьей. Но дома было тихо. Финн был у Пака, Курт на свидании с Блейном, а Кэрол вот-вот должна была вернуться домой.

Берт счастливо вздохнул, опускаясь в кресло и включая телевизор, щелкая каналы, пока не нашел, что посмотреть. С пивом в одной руке и бутербродом в другой. Жизнь прекрасна. Он мог наконец-то расслабиться. Ему можно вообще не вставать.

Постучали в дверь.

Берт тихо застонал. Может, если он притворится, что никого не дома, они уйдут...

\- Мистер Хаммел, полиция Лаймы.

...а может и нет.

Мужчина закатил глаза и поднялся на ноги. "Что Финн опять натворил?" - гадал он, подходя к двери. Ожидая увидеть своего приемного сына, Берт открыл дверь. Но там стоял не Финн.

Там стояли Курт... и Блейн.

Берт нахмурился и принялся разглядывать парней. Оба слегка дрожали, а волосы были влажными, и с них стекали капельки воды. Даже одежда была сырой.  
Так ничего и не поняв, Берт повернулся к офицеру.

\- Что случилось?  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Хаммел, - сказал полицейский, игнорируя вопрос мужчины. – Меня зовут офицер Пол Эверетт. Могу я зайти?  
\- Конечно, - отступил на пару шагов назад Берт, пропуская офицера в дом. Следом за ним зашли и Курт с Блейном. Пол закрыл дверь.  
\- Мы просто пойдем наверх, - сказал Курт, хватая брюнета за руку и делая вид, что не замечает насмешки Пола.  
\- Нет, вы останетесь там, где стоите, - сказал Берт. Он повернулся к офицеру. – Могу я узнать, что произошло?  
\- Эти два парня были пойманы плавающими в общественном бассейне, - Берт посмотрел на парней. – И... они были голыми, - с отвращением добавил полицейский.  
\- В чем бoльшая проблема, офицер? То, что мой сын и его парень взломали общественный бассейн, или то, что они плавали нагишом? – сдерживая ярость, спросил Берт.

Пол посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Ну, ладно, видите ли, и то, и то недопустимо. Взломать общественный бассейн одно, но плавать абсолютно голыми просто-напросто неправильно, особенно учитывая, что они оба-  
\- Достаточно, - прервал Берт. – Спасибо, что привезли их домой. Дальше я сам.

Выглядя немного обижено, Пол ушел. Сделав глубокий вздох, Берт повернулся к парням, чувствуя как начинает болеть голова. Когда-нибудь убью этого Блейна.

\- Вау, спасибо, Берт, - слегка покраснел брюнет. – И не волнуйтесь, мы извлекли наш урок и никогда больше так не поступим! – он потянул Курта вверх по лестнице.  
\- Стоять! Оба, в гостиную. Сейчас же!

Пока два парня потопали по направлению к гостиной, Берт уронил голову в ладони. За что? Буквально на днях он узнал, что парни практикуют секс самым неприятным из всех возможных способов. Теперь он никогда не сможет смотреть на жвачку как прежде.  
Берт вновь вздохнул, присоединяясь к парням в гостиной. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Берт не заговорил:  
\- Знаете, я как бы всегда думал, что Финн будет тем самым сыном, которого однажды приведет домой полиция.  
\- Эй!

Берт повернулся к Финну, что стоял в дверях комнаты.

\- Я думал, ты у Пака? – спросил он, нахмурив брови.

Парень покачал головой.

\- Он отменил в последнюю минуту, так что я был наверху все это время. Спустился за водой, - он оглядел мальчиков на диване. – Что происходит?

Берт посмотрел на Курта и Блейна.

\- Их поймали в общественном бассейне.  
\- Серьезно? – широко улыбнулся Финн. – Неплохо, парни.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Спасибо, - с сарказмом ответил он.  
\- И они были голыми, - добавил Берт.

Финн уронил подбородок.

\- Правда? Чья это была идея?

Берт уставился на брюнета.

\- Неужели ты еще спрашиваешь?

\- Это была моя идея.

Все повернулись к Курту.

\- Подожди... что? – спросил Берт.

Шатен пожал плечами.

\- Это была моя идея, - повторил он. Блейн скрестил руки на груди, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись.   
Финн же, с другой стороны, выглядел счастливым.

\- Чувак, это великолепно! Я всегда думал, что ты девственная ханжа!

Челюсть Курта закатилась под диван, и Блейн заговорил.

\- О, Финн, Курт далеко не ханжа.

Шатен уставился на парня рядом, пока Берт заговорил с Финном, не отрывая глаз от парней на диване.

\- Финн, иди в свою комнату.  
\- Но-  
\- В СВОЮ КОМНАТУ, ФИНН!

Финн потопал к лестнице.

\- Хорошо.

Как только Финн скрылся из виду, Берт заговорил.

\- О чем вы думали? Вас могли арестовать!  
\- Да, но не арестовали, - заметил Блейн.

Курт дал брюнету подзатыльник.

\- Ты не помогаешь!  
\- Но признайтесь, это было бы весело! – прокричал Финн.

Берт опять вздохнул.

\- Комната, Финн!  
\- Нам правда жаль, Берт, - сказал Блейн, по крайней мере имея совесть выглядеть хоть капельку робко.

Берт сжал переносицу.

\- Просто... почему вы сделали это?

Брюнет пожал плечами.

\- Нам было скучно, - тем самым заставляя шатена прижать ладонь к глазам.  
\- Вы могли бы вернуться сюда и посмотреть фильм или что-то в этом роде! Но не нарушать же закон! – выгнул бровь Берт. – И вы были голые! Какого черта, парни?  
\- Курт хотел за- ОЙ! – брюнета ткнули локтем в ребра.  
\- Заткнись, Блейн! – шикнул шатен.  
\- Да, чувак, тебе пора научиться затыкаться во время, - прокомментировал Финн, проходя мимо гостиной.  
\- Финн... – начал Берт.  
\- Я все еще хочу пить! – крикнул парень, заходя на кухню.

Покачав головой, Берт повернулся к мальчикам.

\- Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему наказаны.

Курт скрестил руки на груди.

\- Как долго он наказан? – спросил брюнет.  
\- Вы оба наказаны, Блейн.

\- ХА! – воскликнул Финн, возвращаясь с кухни. Со стаканом в руке.

Берт поднял голову к потолку.

\- Иди наверх, Финн.

Хихикая, парень поднялся по лестнице.

\- Как Вы можете меня наказать? – спросил Блейн. – Я не живу здесь.  
\- О, он придумает, - пробормотал шатен.

Берт скрестил руки на груди.

\- Вы оба наказаны на две недели вперед. У вас не будет свиданий. Блейн, ты можешь приходить в гости, но только до восьми вечера. Сидеть вы будете только в гостиной или на кухне. Курт, ты не выходишь из дома в течение этих двух недель. Никуда, кроме школы.  
\- Сказал же, придумает, - ухмыльнулся шатен.

Блейн же выглядел крайне удрученно.

\- Но... но это же значит, что Курт и я не сможем остаться наедине аж на две недели!  
\- Какая трагедия, - саркастически закатил глаза Берт.  
\- Огромное спасибо, Курт, - проворчал брюнет, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись на спинку дивана, надувая губы, как ребенок.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Ты не жаловался.

Блейн уже был готов возразить, но заговорил Берт:

\- Блейн, наказание вступает в силу прямо сейчас, а время уже... – он посмотрел на часы. - ... 11:30. Тебе пора домой.  
\- Можно мне, по крайне мере, до двери его проводить? – спросил Курт, когда брюнет встал с дивана.  
\- Да, Курт, - закатил глаза мужчина, садясь в кресло.

Берт смотрел, как они вышли из комнаты. То, что он не мог их видеть, не значит, что он не мог их слышать.

\- Мне жаль, - пробормотал Курт.  
\- Ты не виноват, малыш. Я правда не возражал тогда.

Послышался звук. Парни поцеловались.

\- Я люблю тебя. До завтра?  
\- Да, я приду где-то в двенадцать. Тоже тебя люблю.

Входная дверь хлопнула, и спустя пару секунд Курт зашел в гостиную.

\- Спокойной ночи, пап, - сказал он, звуча капельку злым.

Берт усмехнулся.

\- Спокойной ночи, сын.

Когда Курт дошел до двери своей спальню, он громко хлопнул дверью.

Берт давно его не наказывал. Не за что было.

Да, бывали ночи, когда Берт особенно любил отцовство.


	24. Эротический сон.

\- М-м-м... Блейн...

Финн, шедший по коридору, застыл. Он мог поклясться, что видел, как Блейн ушел к себе домой час назад.. Но звучало совсем иначе.  
Парень открыл дверь сказать Блейну идти домой (как сделал бы любой хороший брат), но застыл, увидев следующую сцену: Курт лежал в кровати, очевидно, спал, запутавшись в одеяле. Пот стекал по его виску, и была видна небольшая выпуклость... ниже пояса.

Ох. А еще он выстанывал имя Блейна.

\- Ох, Блейн... да... Господи, Блейн...

Финн ухмыльнулся, закрывая дверь. Он знал, что снилось Курту.

Блейну это понравится!

***

 

Блейн любил пятницы. Каждую неделю в этот день Хаммелы приглашали его на ужин и Блейну не приходилось сидеть в пустом доме, жуя еду на вынос. По пятницам он чувствовал, что о нем заботятся.

Сегодня на ужине будет и Рейчел – первый раз в компании Хаммелов.

Блейн постучал в дверь и перекрестил пальцы за спиной в надежде встретить Курта.

Финн открыл дверь.

\- Блейн! – широко улыбаясь, поприветствовал он.  
\- Привет, Финн, - брюнет зашел в дом. – Где Курт?  
\- Он помогает маме и Рейч на кухне, – ответил парень. – Подожди! – добавил он, когда брюнет развернулся по направлению к кухне. – Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.  
\- Что? – поинтересовался Блейн, следуя за братом своего парня в комнату.   
\- Так вот, прошлой ночью я проходил мимо комнаты Курта... и он сказал твое имя во сне, - еще шире улыбнулся парень.

Блейн покраснел, но не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

\- Я ему снился. И что?  
\- Судя по всему, это был хороший сон, - лукаво протянул Финн.

Брюнет вздохнул.

\- Ну, я надеюсь.

Финн фыркнул.

\- Да, Курт стонал твое имя. И он... Эм... выглядел очень даже счастливым, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Блейн понимающе расширил глаза.

\- Ох. Так Курту снился...  
\- Ага, - ответил парень.

Прежде чем Блейн смог ответить, Рейч позвала Финна на кухню. Парень подмигнул брюнету и скрылся за углом.

Блейн же не сдвинулся с места. Сколько бы он ни поднимал тему секса, Курт всегда говорил, что он однозначно не готов, и Блейн бы и подумать не мог, что тому снятся эротические сны. Они даже руки ниже экватора не опускали. Парень даже был уверен, что шатен ни разу холодный душ не принимал... Даже если у Блейна с ним теперь очень близкие отношения.

Но теперь он знал правду. И она ему очень даже нравилась. Теперь он узнал грязные секреты своего парня... И, о боже, это будет весело.

Блейн обернулся, когда услышал шаги. Кэрол, Курт, Рэйчел и Финн выходили с кухни с тарелками в руках. Брюнет широко улыбнулся Курту, и тот ответил тем же.

\- Привет, Блейн!  
\- Привет, - поцеловал шатена в щеку. – Ох, круто, Кэрол курицу приготовила!  
\- И чесночный хлеб, - засмеялся Курт, опуская тарелки на стол. – Садись, а я пока пойду отца позову.

Брюнет сел напротив Финна и только сейчас заметил, что Рейчел принесла себе отдельную, вегетарианскую еду. Финн перегнулся через стол и заговорил так, чтобы услышал только брюнет.

\- Ты собираешь сказать что-нибудь Курту?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - ухмыльнулся парень.

Финн засмеялся. Он все еще хихикал, когда Курт и Берт вошли в комнату и заняли свои места.

\- Что такого смешного? – спросил Курт, как только все приступили к еде. Кэрол и Берт разговаривали с Рейч.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Финн, отламывая кусочек хлеба. - Ну, Блейн, снилось что-нибудь хорошее сегодня ночью?

Курт посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего, но Блейн почти поперхнулся, борясь со смехом.

\- Нет, - ответил он, дрожа от беззвучного смеха.  
\- Как насчет тебя, Курт? – спросил Финн, ухмыляясь, смотря вниз на тарелку.  
\- Нет, - медленно сказал шатен, все еще ничего не понимая. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Финн пожал плечами.

\- Просто так. Просто пытаюсь завести разговор.

Закатив глаза, Курт повернулся к Блейну. 

\- Ой, у тебя соус на подбородке, - он обернулся посмотреть, не наблюдают ли за ними Берт и Кэрол, и наклонился слизать его. – Вот так, - прошептал он, отстраняясь.

Блейн простонал.

\- Звучит знакомо, Курт?

Шатен нахмурился в то же время, как Финн фыркнул в бокал с имбирным элем.

\- Эм... нет. А должно?  
\- Ты мне расскажи, - пробормотал Блейн, прежде чем вернутся к еде.

\- Знаешь, Курт, - тихо заговорил Финн. – Ты стонал во сне прошлой ночью. Я думал, тебе снился кошмар, так что я пошел проверить...  
\- Тебе не снился кошмар, Курт, - прошептал Блейн парню прямо в ухо.  
\- Я... я знаю, - ответил шатен, бегая взглядом от Финна к Блейну. – Но все равно спасибо, Финн.

Решив покончить с этим разговором, парень повернулся к Рейчел, Кэрол и Берту.

Финн уставился на брата, с отпавшей челюстью.

\- Он правда не понял?   
\- Я знаю, ладно.

Все оставшееся время парни пытались донести до Курта смысл их разговора, но тот либо притворялся, либо правда не понимал, и Блейн конкретно разочаровывался.

\- Господи, Курт, почему ты должен все это усложнять? – наконец не выдержал брюнет.  
\- Да, Курт, как прошлой ночью, например! – выпалил Финн.

Все за столом замерли и уставились на Курта, который жутко покраснел.

\- Эм, Курт, - спросил Берт. – Какого черта они говорят?  
\- Я правда не знаю, пап, - умоляюще посмотрел на отца шатен.  
\- Ох, так его эротический сон больше никого не разбудил, - в правду удивленно спросил Финн.

Блейн не думал, что это возможно, но Курт покраснел еще сильнее. И если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Финн бы валялся. Нет, он, конечно, может понять, что Финн рассказал ему, но не всем же!

\- Я... как... – он уткнулся лицом в ладони. – Это так неловко!

Блейн хотел его успокоить, но не посмел под взглядом Берта.

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.

\- Курт...  
\- Ой, Берт, да ладно. Он спал, он не специально! – воскликнула Кэрол.  
\- Можно мы не будем говорить об этом? - зашипел шатен, поднимая взгляд.  
\- Да, это отвратительно... – начала Рейч.  
\- Да, Рейч? – зарычал Курт. – Отвратительно – это когда Финн стонет твое имя, пока дрочит!  
\- Так, Берт, может, пойдем за десертом сходим? – спросила Кэрол, когда увидела, что Берт раскрыл рот.  
\- Но у нас нет десерта.  
\- Тогда пошли купим.

Кэрол оттащила брызгающего слюной Берта из комнаты, оставляя четырех подростков в комнате.

\- Курт, как...? – спросил Финн.  
\- Ты не настолько тихий, насколько думаешь, - зашипел парень. – И моя комната прямо напротив твоей.  
\- Обязательно было Рейчел говорить?  
\- Обязательно было Блейну говорить?

Финн уже собирался что-то сказать, но Блейн его опередил:

\- Курт, - сказал он, пытаясь заглянуть шатену в глаза, но тот старательно этого избегал. – Курт. Эротические сны - это нормально. Мне тоже, бывает, снятся, знаешь.  
\- Правда? – наконец поднял глаза шатен.  
\- Да, Курт, правда. Единственное что - я просыпаюсь от них. И мне приходится...  
\- Ладно, чувак, слишком много информации, - поднял ладони Финн.  
\- Фу, противно, - протянула Рейчел.  
\- Рейч, хватит, - брюнет повернулся к девушке. – Парни дрочат, им снятся эротические сны, и что? Не тебе судить, потому что девушки делают абсолютно то же самое.  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.  
\- Рейчел, - указывая на очевидное, произнес Курт.  
\- Что, - спросил Финн. – Что?  
\- О, ничего, - невинно произнес Курт, поднимаясь. – Пошли, Блейн, сегодня очередь Финна убирать со стола. Рейчел ему поможет.

Блейн спокойно последовал за парнем, ликуя в душе. Но как только они закрыли за собой дверь, Курт занервничал.

\- Блейн...  
\- Курт, помнишь, что я сказал тебе внизу? – спросил он, опуская ладони парню на плечи.  
-...да.  
\- Тогда не думай об этом, - прошептал он, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать шатена.

***

 

Позднее тем вечером Курт провожал Блейна до двери.

\- Спокойной ночи, малыш, - пробормотал брюнет, проводя пальцами по ремню брюк шатена и не отрывая глаз от нового засоса на его шее.  
\- Спокойной, - ответил Курт, нежно целуя парня в губы.

Блейн практически подлетел к машине, но залезая в нее, все же не удержался от реплики:

\- Сладких тебе снов!


	25. Джинсы.

\- Где Курт? – спросил Берт, опускаясь в кресло.

Финн, не отвлекаясь от телевизора:

\- Последний раз я его видел, когда он уходил к Блейну заниматься.  
\- Ну, ему лучше прийти домой. Скоро ужин.

Десять минут спустя входная дверь открылась.

\- Курт? – позвал Берт.

Голова шатена показалась в дверном проеме, тщательно не показывая туловище.

\- Ох... Эм... Привет, пап. Пойду отнесу вещи в комнату и сразу же спущусь.

Берт сузил глаза. Курт очевидно что-то скрывал. Его сын явно нервничал.

\- Курт... подойди ко мне, - попросил Берт.  
\- З-зачем? – спросил парень, пытаясь звучать искренне заинтересованно.  
\- Просто подойди.

Вздохнув, шатен вошел в комнату. Глаза Берта расширились. Парень был одет типично для самого себя... и в серые треники. Это была последняя вещь, что мужчина ожидал на нем увидеть.

\- Чувак, - удивленно сказал Финн. – ты в трениках?  
\- Да, Финн, - шикнул Курт. – Пап? Что ты хотел?  
\- Просто хотел спросить, почему такой нервный. Почему ты в трениках? – ответил Берт. – Ты был в джинсах, когда уходил этим утром!

Шатен покраснел.

\- Ну, мои джинсы в стиральной машине у Блейна...  
\- Это треники Блейна? - прервал Берт, опуская взгляд и только сейчас замечая, что штаны едва прикрывали щиколотки его сына.

Финн широко улыбнулся брату, наконец отрываясь от телевизора.

\- Не успели штаны снять?

Курт уставился на Финна, который просто фыркнул перед тем, как отвернуться обратно к игре.

\- Курт, - тихо сказал Берт. Шатен подпрыгнул и, резко развернувшись, с ужасом в глазах посмотрел на отца. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Финн не прав.  
\- К-конечно нет, пап, - слабо ответил парень. – Блейн и я... готовили торт! И... мука попала мне на джинсы.  
\- Ох, вот как теперь это называется! – спросил его брат, улыбаясь еще шире.  
\- Заткнись, Финн, - вскрикнул шатен. – Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!  
\- Курт, - вздохнул Берт. – Если это и правда была мука, зачем их надо было стирать? Нельзя было просто, не знаю, смести ее?  
\- Пап, - привычно дерзким тоном заговорил парень. – Я не хотел испортить ткань.  
\- Это же просто мука!  
\- Берт, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, как Курт относится к своей одежде, - закатил глаза Финн.

Мужчина посмотрел на сына, пытаясь понять по глазам парня, говорил ли тот правду. Шатен прикусил губу, не прерывая зрительный контакт, паника так и читалась во взгляде. Но Курт никогда раньше не врал ему, так что Берт решил ему поверить.

\- Ладно, - покачал головой мужчина. – Я тебе верю, Курт. Иди наверх и переоденься, пока мы накроем на стол.

Финн покачал головой, следуя за Бертом на кухню.

\- Ты правда купился? – прошептал он Берту на ухо.

Мужчина его просто проигнорировал.

***

 

Когда ужин закончился, Берт помогал Кэрол мыть посуду, пока Финн с Куртом ругались, выбирая, какой фильм посмотреть. Курт, видимо, выиграл, потому что Финн, бормоча себе под нос, убежал наверх. Фыркая, Берт взял в руки тарелку.

Внезапно постучали в дверь. Опуская тарелку в раковину, Берт поспешил открыть дверь. Он застыл в дверном проеме, услышав голос Блейна. Дверь открыл Курт.

\- Блейн? Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил шатен.  
\- Ну, я постирал твои джинсы и решил завести их тебе сегодня, - ответил Блейн. Дверь закрылась.  
\- Почему?  
\- Так у меня есть причина увидеть тебя и сегодня.

Берт знал, что Курт наверняка сейчас улыбался и краснел, и мужчина уже было подумал уйти обратно на кухню. Но потом Блейн заговорил.

\- В следующий раз можешь все-таки подождать, пока мы снимем штаны?

Подбородок Берта покатился по полу. Что?

\- Блейн! – шикнул Курт. – Тише! Я сказал папе, что мы пекли торт, и мука попала мне на штаны!  
\- Ну, мы начали готовить торт, - лукаво сказал Блейн.  
\- Какой именно торт? – спросил Берт, заходя в коридор.

Курт подпрыгнул, а брюнет побледнел. Ну, очень побледнел. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем Курт. А Курт был бледным.

\- П-пап, - заикался Курт. – Как долго ты там стоишь?  
\- С тех пор, как ты дверь открыл, - ответил Берт, не отрывая глаз от Блейна.  
\- Ох, - прошептал Курт.  
\- Какой именно торт? – повторил Берт, продолжая смотреть на брюнета.

Блейн покраснел.

\- Эм... Ну... Ну такой... Который едят.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Супер, Блейн.  
\- Ну, ты его съел, - выпалил брюнет.  
\- Ладно! – вскрикнул Берт. – Курт, мне не нравится, что ты мне врешь.  
\- Как именно я должен был рассказать тебе о том, что произошло? – спросил Курт. – Не думаю, что ты хотел бы услышать об этом.  
\- Раз уж ты заго...  
\- Нам жаль, Берт, – прервал его Блейн.

Мужчина вздохнул.

\- Просто... Курт, больше не ври мне, или будешь наказан на неделю.  
\- Хорошо, пап, - мягко ответил Курт.  
\- Блейн... иди домой, - приказал Берт.  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал парень. Он клюнул шатена в щеку. – Пока, Курт.  
\- Пока.

Берт и Курт долго смотрели друг на друга. Курт весь красный, а Берту было неудобно.

\- Прости, пап, - наконец заговорил шатен.

Берт зажал себе переносицу.

\- Все в порядке. Просто... иди в свою комнату, хорошо?

Курт кивнул и практически взлетел вверх по лестнице. Берт вернулся на кухню к Кэрол, которая заканчивала вытирать тарелки.

\- Кто приходил? – спросила она.  
\- Блейн.  
\- Что хотел?  
\- Он завозил Курту торт.


	26. Сэм.

\- Пока, - пробормотал Блейн в губы своему парню. Они стояли возле Навигатора Курта, ожидая Финна с Сэмом.   
\- Пока, - отстранился Курт, открывая дверь машины. – До завтра?  
\- Да... Знаешь, ты так и не сказал, почему мы не можем сходить в кино сегодня, - сказал Блейн, слыша обиду в собственном голосе. Шатен прикусил губу.

\- Я пообещал Финну потусоваться с ним и Сэмом сегодня, - он прижал нежный поцелуй к губам парня, пока Сэм и Финн усаживались на заднее сиденье. – Люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответил Блейн, наблюдая, как Курт садится за руль, моментально начиная разговаривать с Сэмом.

Когда Блейн уже сел в свою машину, он вернулся к мысли, что не давала ему покоя уже много недель. С тех пор, как Курт сказал ему, что Сэм будет жить у них из-за финансового состояния его родителей.

"Где Сэм спит?", - думал Блейн, выезжая с парковки.

Финну бы было неудобно спать с парнем в одной кровати, не важно, как хорошо он относился к геям. На диване Хаммелов спать просто нереально. И если только Сэм не спал на полу... оставался только один вариант.  
"Если он спит с Куртом..", - думал он, крепко сжимая руль.

***

 

На следующий день Блейн опоздал в школу, так что утром они с Куртом не виделись. Что означало, что поговорят они только на занятии хора. Но когда он зашел в хоровую, шатена там не было.

\- Где Курт? – спросил он Финна, занимая место рядом с ним.  
\- Он плохо спал, так что утром просто не смог подняться с постели, - вмешался Сэм. – Курт так любит обниматься, когда сонный.  
\- И откуда ты это знаешь? – сквозь зубы спросил Блейн. Могла быть только одна причина, и он знал это.  
Но Сэм не смог ответить, так как в комнату зашел мистер Шу. Все время урока Блейн пялился в затылок Сэму, не слыша и слова вокруг.  
Как и каждый день, Блейн пошел напрямую домой, делать домашнее задание. Его отец не разрешал ему заниматься чем-то, пока все не будет сделано. Парень старался закончить все как можно быстрее, но уроки все равно заняли больше двух часов. Он быстро спустился вниз, крикнул родителям, что уходит, и рванул к двери.

Он, кажется, нарушил все скоростные ограничения, спеша к Курту домой. Он хотел убедиться, где спал Сэм. 

Точнее, спал ли он с Куртом, потому что все указывало на это.

На подъездной дорожке к дому стояли только Навигатор Курта и внедорожник Финна, так что Кэрол и Берта не было дома. Брюнет зашел в дом, даже не стуча, надеясь удивить своего парня.

\- Блейн?

Парень застыл в дверном проеме в гостиную на звук голоса Сэма. Тот смотрел какое-то шоу по телевизору.

\- О, - холодно ответил брюнет. – Привет, Сэм.

Лицо парня вмиг изменилось.

\- Эм... Я что-то сделал не так, Блейн? Ты был какой-то злой во время хора.

На что брюнет только сузил глаза:

\- О, нет, все хорошо, Сэм. Я совершенно не против, что мой парень спит с кем-то другим.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – слегка повысил голос блондин.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю! – закричал Блейн. – Как ты там в хоре сказал? «Курт любит обниматься, когда спит».  
\- О, Господи, Блейн, да в чем проблема-то!? – в ответ закричал Сэм. - Мы...  
\- В чем проблема? – прорычал брюнет. – Проблема в том, что мой парень спит с парнем, в которого он был влюблен! Ты собираешься стоять тут и говорить, что будь ты на моем месте, ты был бы всеми руками за, да?!  
\- Я натурал, Блейн! Тебе не о чем волноваться! Хватит ревновать!  
\- Ревновать? Я не ревную! Я рационален!  
\- Ревнуешь, - дразня повторил блондин.  
\- Рационален! – возразил Блейн.  
\- Ревнуешь.  
\- Рационален!  
\- Парни! – закричал Берт. Ни один из парней не заметил, как тот зашел в комнату.

Блейн проигнорировал его.

\- Отвали от Курта, Сэм! Он мой!

Блондин устало вздохнул.

\- Во имя всего святого, Блейн! Я. НАТУРАЛ! Да в чем твоя проблема?!  
\- Сэм! Блейн! – вновь попытался Берт.  
\- Просто не подходи к Курту, и у меня не будет никаких проблем!  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как мудак, Блейн.  
\- Почему все кричат? – спросил Финн, заходя в гостиную и падая на диван.  
\- Блейн и Сэм орут, а я пытаюсь их успокоить, - ответил Берт, пока двое парней продолжили ругаться.  
\- Я думал, мы друзья!  
\- Мы не друзья! – зарычал Блейн. – Друзья не пытаются увести парней у своих друзей!  
\- Господи, Блейн, насколько ты глух и туп?! Сколько раз мне надо повторять?!

Брюнет уже собирался закричать в ответ, когда был прерван:

\- Блейн Андерсон.

Парень застыл от звука голоса своего парня. Он абсолютно не слышал, как Курт зашел в гостиную. Опять-таки он не слышал, как вошли Финн и Берт... Они, видимо, правда громко кричали.

\- Ох... Эм.. Привет, Курт, - прикусил губу брюнет.

Шатен скрестил руки на груди.

\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Эм... Сэм и я... ругаемся.  
\- Почему?  
\- Блейн думает, что я пытаюсь тебя у него украсть, - ответил за него Сэм. Брюнет уже собирался вновь закричать на блондина, но один взгляд на Курта - и он замолчал.  
\- Блейн. С чего ты это взял? – спросил шатен.  
\- Сэм сказал, что вы обнимались во сне, - пробормотал парень.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Блейн, Сэм, Финн и я смотрели фильмы, и я заснул. И ты сам прекрасно знаешь, какой я, когда сплю. Сэм просто не спихивал меня, пока фильм не кончился. Потом ему пришлось меня разбудить, чтобы перебраться на матрац...  
\- Матрац, - прервал брюнет.  
\- Да, Блейн, матрац, что лежит на полу, - вмешался Сэм. – О чем бы я рассказал, если бы кто-то не орал!

Блейн начал чувствовать подступающую вину.

\- Ох... прости.

Неловкая тишина. И:

\- Так все хорошо? – с надеждой спросил Берт.  
\- Да, - ответил Сэм.- Я могу понять Блейна. Я... не уточнил детали.

Финн засмеялся.

\- Ладно, чувак. Пошли играть в Call of Duty.

Парни поднялись по лестнице, Берт уселся в кресло, бормоча под нос что-то похожее на «Эти подростки сведут меня в могилу», а Курт схватил брюнета и повел к себе в комнату.   
Он закрыл за ними дверь.

\- Так, где этот матрац? – спросил Блейн, оглядывая комнату.  
\- Мы достаем его ближе к ночи и убираем по утрам. Он в кладовке.  
\- О, - выдохнул Блейн. Он повернулся к шатену. – Курт, мне очень, очень жаль. Я напридумывал себе. Это было глупо.

Курт улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке, – он наклонился зашептать парню на ухо. – Но как насчет того, чтобы я показал тебе, что ты для меня единственный?

Глаза брюнета расширились, правда он моментально их закрыл, когда губы шатена прижались к его. Его толкнули на кровать. Блейн застонал, когда Курт провел пальцами по его прессу и стянул с него рубашку. Курт начал целовать вниз по его груди, останавливаясь для засосов. Парень застонал, когда шатен звякнул пряжкой ремня его брюк.

\- Курт, - выдохнул он.

Шатен улыбнулся, стягивая с себя рубашку и вновь целуя брюнета в губы, больше не прикасаясь к его брюкам.

\- Опять дразнишься? – пробормотал парень под ним.

Курт захихикал, когда Блейн перекатил их на кровати, выцеловывая шею парня.  
Но как только пальцы шатена вернулись к пуговице на штанах брюнета, дверь в комнату распахнулась.

\- Эй, Курт, можно мы поиграем у тебя, Финн... ох, черт! Простите!

Блейн сел и уставился на Сэма.

\- Какого хуя, чувак?!

Финн заглянул в комнату.

\- Ох, ты что, обломал Блейна?  
\- Похоже на то, - весело произнес Сэм. Но ухмылка сползла с его лица, когда он услышал шепот Финна:

\- Чувак, если тебе дорога твоя жизнь – беги.


	27. Песни о люби.

Скоро День Святого Валентина. Тема недели в хоре – сюрприз-сюрприз! – песни о любви. И, естественно, Курт будет петь Блейну. В чем проблема?

Выбор песни.

Глубоко вздохнув, шатен откинулся на спинку стула. Ребята начали потихоньку появляться в хоровой. Парень так погрузился в собственные мысли, что не заметил Блейна, который опустился на стул рядом и звонко чмокнул его в щеку.

\- О чем задумался?  
\- О музыке, - улыбнулся шатен.  
\- Я придумал песню в первую же секунду, как мистер Шу рассказал о задании, - шире улыбнулся Блейн.

Парень фыркнул. Конечно, Блейн придумал песню. Хмыкнув, брюнет взял парня за руку, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам, пока шатен продолжил усердно думать.

I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing… As Long As You’re Mine (Нет, это дуэт)… Unchained Melody.

Ничего не подходит. Нет, в крайнем случае, он мог бы написать оригинальную песню, но... нет.

Курт думал весь оставшийся урок, не обращая внимания на происходящие вокруг – даже назойливую Рейчел, пока та пела Финну, - но песню так и не придумал. Он и звонка не услышал, пока не почувствовал, как Блейн потянул его за руку.

\- Ку-у-рт, пора домой, - смеясь, протянул парень. – Придумал что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - шикнул Курт, надевая сумку на плечо. Брюнет уже хотел возмутиться, но шатен его перебил. – Не разговаривай со мной, Блейн. Мне нужно что-то придумать, и я использую на это каждое мгновенье, что смогу вырвать!

Блейн вновь рассмеялся, следуя за шатеном на парковку.

\- Можно я тебя хотя бы поцелую на прощание? 

На что парень едва ощутимо провел губами по щеке брюнета, залезая в машину.

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал он.

Блейну оставалось только смотреть вслед машине шатена, пока тот плавно выруливал с парковки. Удивительно, как он в аварию не попал.

Добравшись домой, Курт поднялся к себе в спальню, упал на кровать. Последний День Валентина с Блейном был ужасен, так что этот просто обязан быть идеальным. Окончательно отчаявшись, парень начал прокручивать в памяти предыдущие праздники, вспоминая каждую деталь, каждый разговор, каждую песню...

Курт резко сел на кровати. Ухмылка расползлась по его лицу.

Идеально.

***

 

Два дня спустя наступила очередь Курта и Блейна.

\- Так, парни, кто начнет?  
\- Я, я! – воскликнул Курт, широко улыбаясь.

Сказать, что Блейн удивился, - ничего не сказать. Еще два дня назад парень хандрил по поводу отсутвия подходящей песни, а сейчас лыбится так, словно нашел золотую монетку.

Тем временем шатен вышел вперед и встал перед ребятами, руки за спиной. И, нет, Блейн совсем не заглядывался на донельзя обтягивающие джинсы своего парня. Нет, нет.

\- Ну, как вы все знаете, мой прошлый День Святого Валентина нельзя назвать удачным, - заговорил шатен, и Блейн почувствовал уже привычный укол вины. – но теперь у меня есть Блейн, и благодаря этому факту праздник автоматически становится лучшим.

Брюнет покраснел, когда все повернулись посмотреть на него, и послал воздушный поцелуй Курту, на что получил широкую улыбку в ответ.

\- И прежде чем я исполню эту песню, я хотел бы кое-кого пригласить.

От улыбки Блейна не осталось и следа. Курт так не поступит... правда ведь?

\- Приветики, Блейни! – воскликнул Джефф, заходя в хоровую следом за Ником, Дэвидом, Тэдом, Трентом, Нэльсоном, Сэмероном и Джоном. Себастьяна не было.

Поступит.

\- Курт, что они тут делают? – оскорбленно воскликнула Рейчел.  
\- Рейчел, заткнись и позволь мне спеть, - парень повернулся к Соловьям. – Начинайте!

Glee Cast – When I Get You Alone, но представим, что поет Курт :D 

Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
Mmmm  
You makin' dogs wanna beg  
Ты заставляешь собак вставать на задние лапы,  
Breaking them off your fancy legs  
А потом сбрасываешь их с колен,  
But they make you feel right at home, now

На секунду Блейн задумался, что думают остальные о выборе песни, но потом Курт начал двигаться по направлению к нему, и мыслей словно не было. Курт танцевал, Блейн пускал слюни. Типичная ситуация.

See, all these illusions just take us too long  
Понимаешь, просто мы в плену этих иллюзий уже слишком долго,  
(O-o-o-oh) And I want it bad..  
(O-o-o-o) И я так сильно хочу этого...  
Because you walk pretty,  
Потому что у тебя прелестная походка,  
Because you talk pretty,  
Потому что ты прелестно разговариваешь,  
'Cause you make me sick  
Потому что я заболел тобой,  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
И я не ухожу, пока ты не уйдёшь

Курт развернулся и подошел к Джеффу, танцуя для него. Ухмыльнувшись, блондин отстранился, на что, соблазнительно виляя бедрами, шатен последовал за ним. 

Ревность? Пф.. ДА!

Неужели Курт чувствовал себя так же?

Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
О, я клянусь, что-то есть в том, как она вытягивает деньги,  
Asking for a raise  
Требуя прибавки.  
(O-o-oh) Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
(O-o-o-о) Теперь она хочет, чтобы я оплачивал ей жильё?  
(O-o-oh) So does she want me to buy her things?  
(O-o-o-о) Итак, она хочет, чтобы я покупал ей всё, что он захочет?  
On my house, on my job  
Даже, если мне придётся для этого продать свой дом, свою работу,  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
Продать всё ценное, последние ботинки, последнюю рубаху,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?  
Своих друзей, свой разум, фамилию моего отца?

Курт прекратил бегать за Джеффом и подошел к месту, где сидел Блейн, усаживаясь тому на колени.  
Брюнет, собственнически обнял парня за талию, пытаясь изо всех сил не убить блондина взглядом, здравой часть мозга осознавая, что вины того в происходящем нет.

Нам постоянно кто-то мешает,  
(O-o-o-oh) And I want you so bad..  
(O-o-o-o) И я так сильно хочу тебя...  
Because you walk city,  
Потому что у тебя деловая походка,  
Because you talk city,  
Потому что ты ведешь деловые разговоры,  
'Cause you make me sick  
Потому что я заболел тобой,  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
И я не ухожу, пока ты не уйдёшь.

Курт поднялся на ноги и прошел в центр комнаты, заканчивая песню.

When I get you alone ('lone)  
Когда я тебя заполучу,  
When I get you you'll know girl (know)  
Когда я заполучу тебя, ты об этом узнаешь, детка.  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
Когда я тебя заполучу,  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)  
Когда я тебя заполучу (это всё моё!).

(Ah-h-h)  
(А-а-а-а)  
I get you alone ('lone)  
Я заполучу тебя,  
When I get you alone (know)  
Когда я заполучу тебя,  
I get you alone ('lone)  
Я заполучу тебя,  
When I get you alone (it's all mine)  
Когда я тебя заполучу (это всё моё!),  
Yeah  
Да!

Yea-a-a-h-h-h...

\- Спасибо, парни! – счастливо поблагодарил шатен Соловьев.  
\- Нет проблем, Курт! – широко улыбнулся Ник, прежде чем взять Джеффа за руку и последовать за остальными ребятами из комнаты.

Мистер Шу медленно хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Это... это необычная... песня о любви, Курт.  
\- Блейн считает иначе, - мило ответил шатен. - Правда, любимый?  
\- Я так сильно тебя ненавижу сейчас, - рассмеялся брюнет.  
\- Твоя очередь,- хихикая, шатен вернулся на свое место.

Блейн встал в центре комнате. Ладони вспотели оттого, как он нервничал. Вдруг Курту не понравится? И почему он задумался об этом только сейчас?

\- Эм... в общем, я написал это сам, - сказал парень, не разрывая зрительный контакт с шатеном. Он заметил резкий вдох парня, и слезы, что уже были готовы струиться из глаз.

Брюнет взял гитару и медленно заиграл.

Darren Criss – I Still Think

My life is a,  
series of actors changing places  
except there's no back stage  
and there's no place for me.  
Its okay though,  
the jokes on the television  
make me laugh, remind me that it's okay  
not to have a backstage door or place to hide.

Well I've got dinner on my plate,  
got my paycheck yesterday.  
How great, how cool.  
I've got places, I've got friends,  
I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler then...  
there's you.

Блейн неотрывно наблюдал за Куртом, пока пел. Слезы начали течь по щекам шатена. Да, и девочки тоже не сдерживали чувств. А вот парни выглядели, скорее, задетыми: девочки так не плакали, когда серенады посвящали им.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love.

Oh shoes and jackets,  
purses and tennis rackets,  
make their way as they please,  
in those SUVs to the country club.  
I don't play much,  
but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,  
and whats more,  
I like playing, for love.

But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
together we've made some mistakes.  
But hey, we're doing well!  
Well I've got reason to believe,  
in the power of you and me to break,  
this spell.  
And now, how, we like to say that we're in love.

Блейн глазами послал парню сигнал, и конечно же, тот понял. Шатен медленно поднялся на ноги, подошел к брюнету, становясь рядом и обнял за талию.

One more question:  
how is this one big lesson?  
I don't think that there's a quiz,  
but if there is I'll be, outside;  
playing in the yard,  
swinging on monkey bars,  
exercising my right to this recess from this lesson  
that I tried, ohh

But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
together we've made some mistakes.  
But hey, we're doing well!  
Well I've got reason, to believe,  
in the power of you and me to break,  
this spell.

Улыбка Курта была огромной, но выглядел он, будто еле сдерживается, чтобы не зарыдать, и Блейн почти перестал играть, желая обнять парня.  
Но он все же хотел допеть до конца.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love.

One more question:  
how is this one big lesson?  
I don't think that there's a quiz,  
but if there is I'll be, outside;  
playing in the yard,  
swinging on monkey bars,  
exercising my right to this recess from this lesson  
that I tried, ohh

But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
together we've made some mistakes.  
But hey, we're doing well!  
Well I've got reason, to believe,  
in the power of you and me to break,  
this spell.

Как только брюнет опустил гитару на пол, Курт крепко его обнял, утыкаясь носом в шею, и, наконец, позволяя себе по-настоящему плакать.

Спустя пару секунд он отстранился.

\- Теперь я чувствую себя ужасно.  
\- Нет, мне понравилось. Я заслужил, - хмыкнул в ответ брюнет.

Курт поцеловал парня в щеку, укладывая голову у того на плече. 

\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

\- Отличная работа, парни, - улыбнулся мистер Шу. – Тина, не забудь, завтра поешь ты!

Мистер Шустер и Новые Направления вышли из комнаты, некоторые девочки, так и не перестали плакать, оставляя парней в одиночестве. 

\- Готов идти домой? – спросил Блейн, переплетая пальцы с Куртом.  
\- Зачем идти домой, если кладовая намного ближе? – ухмыльнулся шатен.

Брюнет только широко улыбнулся и потянул парня к выходу.

О, да. Этот День Святого Валентина, определенно, лучший.


	28. Обмен подарками.

Главная задача Блейна сейчас - возместить весь тот моральный ущерб, что он причинил Курту на прошлый День Святого Валентина, когда тому пришлось смотреть и даже участвовать в исполнении серенады другому парню, даже если на тот момент Блейн еще не признал своих истинных чувств к шатену.

И начал Блейн с покупки идеального подарка. Был один шарф, который Курт обрызгал слюнями вдоль и поперек, пока высматривал его со всех ракурсов в магазине, но по какой-то причине так и не купил.

Брюнет приобрел его за день до праздника, пока Курт был у Рейчел. Продавец даже красиво его упаковал, уложив в маленькую коробочку и завернув все это дело красной подарочной бумагой. Поблагодарив мужчину, Блейн вышел из магазина и направился к Хаммелам, перекрестив пальцы в надежде, что Курта там все еще нет. 

Брюнет постучал в дверь, прежде чем спрятать руки вместе с подарком за спину на случай, если шатен все же окажется дома.

\- О, привет , Блейн, - поприветствовал Финн, открыв дверь, на что парень облегченно выдохнул. – Курта еще нет; можешь поиграть со мной в Call of Duty, пока ждешь.  
\- С удовольствием, - ответил брюнет и последовал за парнем в комнату.

Блейн бывал прежде у Финна - они зависали вместе (иногда к ним присоединялся Пак), когда Курт и Рейчел устраивали, что бы они там ни устраивали, и обычно комната парня была похожа ни на что иное, как свалку, так что, зайдя в нее сейчас и увидев ее абсолютно чистой, парень, можно сказать, удивился.

\- Вау, Финн, в честь чего праздник?

Финн жутко покраснел.

\- Рейч и я собирались провести здесь завтрашнюю ночь.  
\- Ох, - понимающе кивнул брюнет. Кажется, ему и Курту придется ехать к Блейну.  
\- Так... эм... подарок Курту? – спросил Финн, указывая на коробочку в руках брюнета.  
\- А, да, за этим, кстати, я и пришел. Не мог бы ты оставить это у Курта на тумбочке, когда он уснет?  
\- Конечно, чувак, - широко улыбнулся парень.  
\- Спасибо.

Финн положил подарок на шкаф рядом с другими подарками, также завернутым в красную упаковку. Должно быть, для Рейчел.

Парни провели следующий час за видеоиграми. Они так увлеклись, что не услышали, как открылась входная дверь. Однако, крик Курта услышали все, не исключая соседей.

\- Финн? Блейн здесь? Его машина припаркована!

Блейн побелел, когда услышал шаги по лестнице.

\- Финн, - шикнул он.  
\- Что!

Блейн бросил взгляд на подарок Курта, что сейчас так очевидно красовался на шкафу парня. Уловив, Финн подскочил, хватая подарок, и запрыгнул в шкаф за секунду до того, как шатен показался в дверном проеме.

Кончики губ парня потянулись вверх в счастливой улыбке.

\- Привет, - слегка растянул он слово на «е».  
\- Привет, - протянул брюнет, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Где Финн?  
\- Он... эм... в ванной он.

Курт выгнул бровь. И почему парень всегда знает, когда брюнет врет, - есть идеи? Но, к его удивлению, Курт решил не придавать обману большого значения. Вместо этого он улыбнулся шире и обнял брюнета за плечи, прижимаясь всем телом.

\- Ну, если вы закончили с этой игрой, - хрипло зашептал он на ухо Блейну, заставляя волну мурашек пробежаться по телу парня. – ты мог бы поиграть со мной.

Блейн почти задохнулся, когда шатен начал целовать чувствительное местечко прямо за ухом. Он был за секунду от того, чтобы унести Курта в спальню, когда послышался удар из шкафа и последовавший за ним мат.

Курт отстранился и посмотрел на брюнета.

\- В ванной, говоришь?

Финн неловко вылез из шкафа. Хорошо, хоть подарка в руках больше не было.

\- Меня не волнует, - прервал Курт, когда увидел, что Финн собирается заговорить. Он повернулся к Блейну. – Повеселись тут, – и ушел к себе.

\- Прости, чувак, - пробормотал Финн.

Блейн же боролся с желанием прикончить его прямо здесь. Вечно так!

\- Не важно, - выдохнул брюнет, поднимая джойстик. – Готовься проигрывать.

***

 

На следующее утро, в день праздника, Блейн не мог дождаться Курта в его подарке. Зная парня, он придумает целый новый образ только ради одного шарфа.

Припарковав машину, Блейн зашел в школу - прямиком к шкафчику шатена.

Рейчел, чей шкафчик был следующим по счету, уже стояла там.

В шарфе Курта.

Стоп... Финн купил Рейчел тот же подарок?

\- Привет, Блейн! – возбужденно воскликнула Рейчел. – Посмотри, какой замечательный шарф мне подарил Финн!

О нет... Курт и Рейчел в одинаковых предметах одежды. Этот день не закончится хорошо.

\- Он очень милый, Рейч, - вежливо ответил Блейн. Неудивительно, что их подарки были одинаково упакованы.  
\- Пойду поблагодарю Финна. Он оставил подарок у меня в шкафчике, представляешь!

Блейн легонько помахал Рейчел вслед. Он облокотился о шкафчики, высматривая Курта в коридоре, пока тот, наконец, не появился в поле зрения.

Без его шарфа. 

\- Привет, Курт, - немного обиженно поприветствовал Блейн.

На что шатен очень сильно покраснел.

\- О, п-привет, Блейн.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Н-нет, конечно, нет.  
\- Тогда почему ты не носишь мой подарок?  
\- НА ЛЮДЯХ? – прошипел парень.  
\- Эм, ну да, - в замешательстве, проговорил брюнет. – Где же еще?  
\- Блейн, я люблю тебя и никогда ни за что не осужу твои сексуальные фантазии. Существует множество кинков, которые я согласен с тобой опробовать, но я не согласен на женское белье. Я знаю, мой девиз «У моды нет пола», но... – Курт оборвал свою речь и покраснел еще сильнее.

\- Как именно мы пришли к этому разговору? – озадаченно спросил Блейн, когда, наконец, додумался подобрать подбородок с пола.  
\- Блейн, ты купил мне комплект женского нижнего белья!  
\- Эм, вообще-то нет, Курт. Я тебе шарфик купил. Тот. Синий, помнишь? – неловко попытался объяснить розовощекий брюнет.

Прежде чем Курт смог ответить, к ним подошли Финн и Рейчел. Финн не в состоянии оторвать глаз от пола, как он смущался, а Курт - от шарфа, что был завязан вокруг шеи девушки.

\- Кажется, я облажался, - пробормотал Финн.  
\- Тебе кажется? – отрезал Блейн. – Курту достался подарок Рейчел.

Брюнетка развязала шарф и протянула его шатену.

\- Вот, это, очевидно, твое.

В который раз за день Курт покраснел.

\- Твой подарок где-то у меня в шкафу.  
\- Простите, чуваки, - потер заднюю часть своей шеи Финн.  
\- Просто иди, - ответил брюнет. Он повернулся к Курту не в силах удержать улыбку, что появилась у него на губах. – Ты серьезно думал, что я купил тебе белье?  
\- Заткнись, - широко улыбнулся шатен. – Что я должен был думать?

Блейн рассмеялся.

\- Нравится настоящий подарок?  
\- Еще как, - признался парень, уже примеряя вещицу.

Парни пошли вниз по коридору к классу Курта. Остановившись возле дверей, Блейн, проверив, что в коридоре они одни, положил ладонь парню на бедро.

\- Так о каких именно кинках ты там говорил? – спросил он, играя бровями.  
\- Ой, тихо, ты, - захихикал шатен.

Блейн рассмеялся, когда Курт быстро чмокнул его в щеку, прежде чем забежать в комнату. Развернувшись, брюнет пошел по направлению к своему классу, обдумывая план мести Финну.


	29. Сомнамбулизм.

\- Это нечестно, - проворчал Финн.

Было около полуночи, он и Берт подъедали чипсы на кухне.

\- Что нечестно? – жуя, спросил мужчина напротив.  
\- Почему Блейну можно оставаться у Курта в спальне на ночь, а Рейчел у меня - нет? – ответил парень.  
\- Ну... – стараясь не обидеть чувства Финна, пытался объяснить Берт. – Курт и Блейн...  
\- Сексуально активны, - прервал парень. – Что, если они займутся этим прямо сейчас у Курта?  
\- Финн, Курт и Блейн не могут случайно забеременеть, - проговорил Берт, игнорируя зудящее ощущение в мозгу, что слова подростка могут быть правдой.  
\- Мы с Рейчел осторожны, - пробормотал подросток. – И мы уважаем правило «ничего, пока дома кто-то есть».

Берт вздохнул. Может, он и правда поступал нечестно?

\- Знаешь что? На следующих выходных Рейчел может остаться у тебя.

Реакция была ну совсем не такой, какую ожидал Берт. Вместо тихого «спасибо» Финн издал крик высочайшей тональности, какие чаще издает Курт при виде одежды.

\- БЕРТ! ЧТО-ТО ТРОГАЕТ МЕНЯ!

\- Финн! – шикнул Берт, разворачивая указать парню говорить потише, пока кого-нибудь не разбудил, но картина, что встретила его, заставила засмеяться громче, чем кричал до этого парень.

Блейн стоял за Финном и крепко обнимал за талию, утыкаясь носом между лопаток. Финн с ужасом смотрел на руки брюнета, что тот держал у него на животе, слава господня.

\- А Блейн-то лунатик у нас, - хмыкнул Берт. – Кажется, ты застрял тут, пока он не проснется.  
\- Почему я не могу просто разбудить его? – практически умолял Финн. – Мне как бы реально неловко сейчас.  
\- Ты не можешь просто разбудить лунатика, Финн, - строго сказал мужчина. – Вы можете причинить серьезный вред друг другу.

Подросток вновь вскрикнул, когда почувствовал поцелуй в районе плеча, заставляя тем самым Берта рассмеяться.

\- М-м-м... я люблю тебя, Курти, - пробормотал Блейн.

Берт улыбнулся. Он действительно был рад, что такой человек, как Блейн, есть у его сына. 

Брюнет же в это время нахмурил брови во сне.

\- Курт... когда это ты так вырос?

В этот раз засмеялся даже Финн, жуя печеньку. Однако он неплохо так поперхнулся, когда Блейн выдал следующее:

\- Означает ли это, что кое-что другое тоже выросло?

Финн схватил руки брюнета, которыми тот активно водил вверх-вниз по груди парня. Финн сильно–сильно покраснел, как и Берт, собственно.

Вдруг стало уже несмешно.

\- Ку-у-у-у-рт, - завыл Блейн, прижимаясь ближе к дрожащему Финну.  
\- Пожалуйста, можно я его разбужу? – молил парень.  
\- Ты не можешь, - ответил Берт. – Прости.

Блейн тем временем начал водить руками по бокам подростка и, добравшись до пижамных штанов, сжал их в кулаках и зашептал:

\- Давай сделаем это еще раз, Курти.

Теперь Финн пытался конкретно выбраться из объятий, но даже во сне Блейн был быстр и силен. Он притянул парня обратно.

\- Не уходи, - всхлипнул брюнет. – Прости.

После этого Финн сильно побледнел, а Берт сильно разозлился. Ему приходилось периодически напоминать самому себе, что Блейн спал.  
Мужчина наблюдал, как брюнет обошел Финна. 

\- Позволь мне сделать это для тебя, детка, - промурлыкал Блейн, прежде чем упасть на колени.

Глаза Финн повылезали из орбит, и он рванул вниз за Блейном.

\- Н-нет, не сейчас, - сказал он, поднимая брюнета на ноги.

Блейн надул губки.

\- Ладно, - ответил он, утыкаясь носом в грудь парню.

\- Это так странно, - бесился Финн. - Почему я не могу его разбудить?

Берт же просто закатил глаза. А потом заметил, как Блейн вновь зашевелился. Брюнет взял руку Финна и встал на носочки, зашептав ему на ухо:

\- Прикоснись ко мне, Курт.

Финн резко вырвал руку из захвата.

\- Ну все. С меня хватит! Блейн...

\- Финн Хадсон, ты не посмеешь!

Все (исключая Блейна) повернулись увидеть Курта, стоящего в дверном проеме.

\- Нельзя будить лунатиков, Финн, - зло указал шатен.  
\- Он практически насилует меня! – пискнул парень, ударяя Блейна по рукам, что так и наравили стянуть с него штаны.  
\- Он думает, что ты Курт, - вздохнул Берт.  
\- Курт, не мог бы ты убрать его от меня, пожалуйста? – промычал Финн.  
\- Я не собираюсь рисковать разбудить его, - скрестил руки на груди шатен.

\- Курт!  
\- Финн! – передразнил брата парень.

Подросток хотел что-то ответить, но Блейн, решивший воспользоваться моментом, наконец схватил Финна за ширинку. Много вещей произошло в эти секунды:  
Финн и Блейн выдали почти идентичный вскрики, Блейн открыл глаза и сконцентрировал внимание на парне перед ним.

\- О боже, мой, ты не Курт!  
\- Ты понял это, схватив мои причендалы?!  
\- Ну да! Ты слишком маленький, чтобы быть Куртом!

Вышеупомянутый Курт резко перестал смеяться и покраснел, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Берт сжал челюсти, и Блейн, кажется, осознал, что сказал, если судить по белому цвет кожи лица.

\- Прости, Финн, - пробормотал брюнет не в состоянии посмотреть парню в глаза.  
\- Я никогда не отмоюсь после этого, - сказал Финн, смертельно уперевшись взглядом в Курта, который опять начал хихикать.  
\- Серьезно, прости, у меня лунатизм почти каждую ночь проявляется, - объяснил Блейн. – Поэтому мне и дали в Далтоне комнату на одного.

Берт покачал головой.

\- Давайте все просто пойдем спать, ладно?

Финн и Блейн, все еще не в силах посмотреть друг на друга, пошли к лестнице следом за Хаммелами. Берт услышал звук закрывающегося замка в комнате Курта и не мог не рассмеяться от следующей реплики Блейна:

\- Не утруждайся, Курт, я первоклассно вскрываю замки.


	30. Стол.

Берт провел рукой по лицу, заходя в дом. День на работе выдался тяжелый, и все, чего хотел мужчина, - расслабиться и посмотреть телевизор. Так что он быстренько принял душ, переоделся в домашнее, прежде чем схватить пиво из холодильника и подойти к любимому креслу в гостиной.

Мужчина едва не сел на тетрадь, что лежала на подушке.

Он оглядел ее: тетрадь по французскому Курта, - пожал плечами и бросил в сторону журнального столика.

Он практически выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, когда стол при малейшем соприкосновении с тетрадью наклонился вперед, опрокидывая все, что на нем лежало, на пол.

\- Какого?..

Берт наклонился осмотреть ножку, что подвела всю конструкцию. Вчера столик прекрасно выдерживал три тетради! И даже ногу Финна, которую тот так любил класть на все предметы мебели в доме!

Мужчина не обнаружил никаких поломок, кроме злополучной ножки. Он все еще стоял бы крепко... подождите.  
Выпрямившись, Берт обратил внимание на деталь, что почти упустил. Рубашка Курта, разорванная, лежала на диване очень, скажем так, небрежно.

"Минуточку", - задумался Берт. - "Дверь в комнату Курта была закрыта, когда я прошел мимо."

А шатен был дома, если судить по навигатору, припаркованному возле гаража. Но в доме стояла тишина, так что, возможно, они с Блейном уехали куда-нибудь на машине брюнета.

\- Курт! - проверил Берт. Мгновенного ответа не последовало, и Берт уже собирался признать свою правоту, когда...  
\- Да, пап? - ответил Курт, звуча так, словно только что пробежал марафон.

Берт взял рубашку с дивана и перевесил ее через ручку кресла.

\- Можешь спуститься?

Курт появился в дверном проеме, Блейн прямо за ним. Брови Берта взлетели на лоб, прежде чем их хозяин успел осмыслить происходящее.

Волосы парней представляли собой один большой хаос - челка Курта спадала ему на лоб, а у Блейна ни намека не осталось на гель. Глаза их блестели, щеки порозовели. Дышали мальчики тяжело, и Берт заметил капельку пота стекающую по брови брюнета. Самое важное - одежда их смотрелась так, словно ее набросили в последние секунды.

\- Вы, парни, дрались там, что ли? - спросил Берт, прекрасно понимая, чем те занимались на самом деле. Около двух недель назад к нему пришел Курт и попытался объяснить, как много для него значит Блейн... и еще раз поблагодарить за тот разговор.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - покраснел брюнет.  
\- Мы не знали, что ты придешь домой так рано, - пробормотал Курт.  
\- Все в порядке, Курт. Мой вопрос в другом: какого черта произошло с моим журнальным столиком?

Блейн посмотрел в сторону вышеупомянутого предмета мебели.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - пробормотал он. Курт только закатил глаза.

Мужчина выгнул бровь.

\- О? Ну, понимаешь ли, Блейн... что-то мне подсказывает, что ты знаешь. Что-то мне подсказывает: вы оба знаете.  
\- И что именно тебе подсказывает? - невинно поинтересовался брюнет.  
\- Да, пап, может, это был Финн, - вставил Курт.  
\- Видишь ли, я бы и не сомневался в способностях Финна, - убедительно заговорил Берт, - если бы не нашел твою тетрадь, Курт, и рубашку, тоже твою, кстати, так небрежно разорванную и брошенную возле стола.

Курт покраснел еще на середине речи.

\- Мы делали уроки. Я забыл убрать тетрадь.  
\- И разорванную рубашку? - напомнил Берт. - Которая, смею заметить, стоит 300 баксов, - добавил он, уставившись на Блейна.  
\- Что? Ты думаешь это я сделал? - спросил брюнет, видимо, все еще не сдвинувшись со стадии отрицания.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что Курт сам вот так вот взял и порвал одну из своих рубашек? Ты Курта вообще знаешь? 

Блейн покраснел на несколько оттенков сильнее, но прежде чем он смог что-либо ответить, заговорил шатен:

\- Пап, ты можешь просто поверить, что ни Блейн, ни я не знаем, что произошло со столом? - мило поинтересовался парень.  
\- Конечно... как только объясните инцидент с рубашкой, - скрестил руки на груди Берт.  
\- Ох... ладно...

\- Этот чертов французский!

Хаммелы повернулись посмотреть на брюнета, который, судя по виду, готов был волосы на себе рвать.

\- Мы занимались, и потом Курт начал практиковать свой французский.. Слышали ли Вы когда-нибудь, как он говорит на французском?! Он делает это так сексуально, что в тюрьму его только упрятать...

\- Блейн, - жалобно всхлипнул шатен.

-...и потом он начал стонать, когда что-либо не удавалось, хотя я не вдавался особо в подробности, и губу прикусывать. Иногда даже пальцы в волосы запускал, представляете?! И он просто был так горяч, и я просто хотел разорвать к чертям его одежду...

\- Блейн, - пискнул Курт.

-...ну, в общем, я так и сделал, собственно, и это его вина, что мы столик раздолбали, потому что ему ну слишком понравилось! Он толкнул меня на него и практически атаковал!..

\- Блейн! - закричал парень.

-...и потом мы услышали раскалывающийся звук, так что Курт поднял меня и унес в спальню заниматься сексом, и мы почти кончили, но потом услышали, как Вы зашли домой! - Блейн глубоко вздохнув, заканчивая тираду, не в состоянии надышаться. - Так что видите, видите, это все Курт! - на втором "видите" брюнет немного истерически вскрикнул и едва не затопал ножками, как пятилетний ребенок.

Все, что осталось Берту, - это смотреть на мальчика. Тот, в свою очередь, выглядел облегченно, выдав всю правду... и, может, немного напугано. Курт же практически жевал свою нижнюю губу, и гримаса на его лице говорила о сильнейшем желании ударить своего парня куда-нибудь под ребра. Желательно, по печени.

\- Так, давайте пройдемся по услышанному еще раз, - уставившись в потолок, начал Берт. - Мой стол сломан... потому что вы почти занялись на нем сексом, да?

Парни просто кивнули.

\- Прости, пап.  
\- По крайней мере, теперь Вы сможете купить, такой, знаете, посильнее, - кивнул Блейн в попытке помочь.  
\- О, нет, мальчики, вы купите мне новый столик, такой, знаете, посильнее, - спародировал Берт. - и больше никогда, слышите, никогда не будете заниматься сексом на мебели в этом доме.

\- Это условие включает в себя кровать Курта? - испуганно спросил Блейн.

Берту пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не кинуть в парня первое, что попадется под руку.

\- Нет, Блейн, не включает, - прошептал он, пережимая переносицу. Он услышал, как брюнет выпустил облегченный вздох.

Мужчина открыл глаза.

\- И никаких больше разрываний одежды! Она дорогая! Будешь рвать сколько влезет, когда Курт будет платить за вещи!  
\- Это была моя любимая рубашка, - промычал шатен.  
\- Прости.

\- Хорошо, парни, как насчет обеда? - предложил Берт, чувствуя свой урчащий желудок.

Но прежде чем кто-либо смог ответить, в гостиную зашел Финн, весь потный, после футбольной тренировки.

\- Чувак, футбол был... Эй! Что случилось со столом?

Финн посмотрел на Берта.

\- Ты что, опять ударил по нему?!


	31. Пойманы с поличным.

Курт не был единственным, чей подбородок сейчас катился по полу. Даже девочки пускали слюни на того гея, когда Блейн вошел в школу.

Понимаете, на нашем брюнете сегодня были плотно обтягивающие черные джинсы, черные ботинки и темно-красная рубашка под - внимание! - черной кожаной курткой с поднятым вверх воротником.

Давайте просто назовем это "горячо".

\- Это что, Блейн? - шикнула в ухо шатену Рейчел.  
\- Ага, - все, что смог выдавить Курт, пока без капли стыда разглядывал своего парня, который двигался по направлению к ним.   
\- Курт, пошли, - потянула его девушка за рукав. - У нас репетиция.  
\- Ты... ты иди, - ответил тот, отталкивая брюнетку. - Скажи... скажи... скажи мистеру Сантане... я опоздаю... У... у меня бас... баскетбол... сейчас... скоро.  
\- Баскетбол? - заинтересовалась Рейчел. - О чем ты?

Но Курт ничего не ответил, так как брюнет, глаз от которого люди так и не оторвали, дошел, наконец-то, до шкафчиков, где стояли Курт с Рейчел. Он облокотился спиной о металл, скрестив руки на груди, и, согнув правую ногу в колене, прижал ступню к нижнему ряду шкафчиков. Парень повернул голову вбок и посмотрел на шатена.

\- Рейчел, уйди, - пробормотал Блейн, медовые глаза не разрывали контакта с глазами цвета неба.

Девушка фыркнула, прежде чем развернуться и пойти по направлению к хоровой. Прозвенел звонок, извещающий о начале первого урока, но ни Курт, ни Блейн не сдвинулись с места. Вскоре они были единственными, кто остался в коридоре.

\- Привет, детка, - начал Блейн, очаровательно улыбаясь.

Вот тут Курт не выдержал. Сжав кожаную ткань в кулак, он прошептал "За мной" и затащил парня в комнату в конце коридора.

Захлопнув дверь, он прижал брюнета к ней и после тихого "Привет" прижался губами к парню в страстном поцелуе.

Брюнет застонал, когда язык Курт соприкоснулся с его, и почувствовал ладони, проводящие вверх-вниз по его бокам. Парень наклонил голову углубить поцелуй и прикусил нижнюю губу Курта, наслаждаясь стонами, что тот издавал при каждом действии. Он не смог удержать всхлип, когда Курт плотно схватил его бедра и прижал к себе, начиная посасывать местечко у брюнета за ухом.

\- Курт, - отчаянно застонал Блейн, запуская пальцы в волосы шатена.

Курт ответил стоном, и Блейн сцепил ноги на его талии, прижимая тела парней еще ближе.

\- Блейн, ты не можешь надевать что-то такое, ты просто не смеешь, - прорычал Курт, прикусывая ключицу парня, заставляя тем самым выпустить сдавленный крик.  
\- Я, возможно, начну поступать так чаще, - задохнулся брюнет, когда Курт прикусил новообразованный засос на его шее.  
\- Замолчи сейчас же, - шикнул Курт, прежде чем прижаться к парню в жадном поцелуе.

Блейн сжал парня чуть сильнее, когда почувствовал, что тот хочет отстраниться. Он переместился на шею шатена, начиная посасывать, в то время как Курт посадил Блейна на сканер и сжал в ладонях его бедра. Брюнет придвинулся к самому краю, сохраняя ноги вокруг талии парня.

\- О господи, Блейн, - простонал Курт, пока тот ерзал в поисках удобной позы, прикусив плечо шатена, чтобы заглушить свой собственный стон. Блейн зализал укус на плече парня и слегка подул, вызывая волну мурашек по телу шатена.

Их губы вновь нашли друг друга, брюнет слегка засосал нижнюю губу Курта, пока тот практически разрывал его кожанку, бросая ее на пол. Брюнет застонал от ощущения холодных пальцев шатена, что тот запустил ему под рубашку прижимая к разгоряченной коже. Блейн выгнул спину от ощущения, прижимаясь ближе, хотя, казалось, уже некуда.

\- К-Курт, - выдохнул Блейн, когда шатен стащил с него рубашку, приступая выцеловывать грудь. Он остановился на части пресса, что образововала букву V (его любимая... ну, вторая любимая часть тела брюнета) и начал посасывать, обновляя старые засосы.

Блейн притянул Курта для еще одного горячего поцелуя, применяя, в этот раз, язык и зубы. Курт вздохнул, когда почувствовал ладони брюнета, что двигались по направлению вниз. Он потянул за концы рубашки шатена и стащил ее через голову. Парни резко выдохнули от ощущения соприкосновения разгоряченной кожи.

\- Курт, - застонал брюнет, почувствовав пальцы шатена, которые сейчас играли с поясом его брюк. – Курт, пожалуйста, - взмолился он.

Шатен улыбнулся, прижимая последний поцелуй к его губам, прежде чем всем своим весом упасть на колени. Он уже почти справился с ремнем, когда...

\- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ВЫ ТУТ ТВОРИТЕ?!

***

 

Берт ехал настолько быстро, насколько позволяли правила дорожного движения. Ему позвонили из школы, объясняя, что Курт и Блейн в кабинете у директора, и Берта, собственно, ждут там же. Конечно, мужчина поинтересовался, что случилось... ну, ему и рассказали. Он ворвался в здание и, достигнув кабинет Фиггинса, постучал.

Директор сидел за столом, возле него стояли Уилл Шустер и Сью Сильвестр. Курт и Блейн сидели на диване, выражение лица второго выражало чистое блаженство. Но при виде Берта оно быстро переросло во всепоглощающий страх. 

\- Ах, мистер Хаммел, - поприветствовал Фиггинс. – Прошу, присаживайтесь.

Берт, борясь с желанием убить парней прямо здесь, сел в кресло возле стола директора. Он поднял взгляд на мужчину и спросил:

\- Что именно произошло?  
\- Я скажу Вам, что произошло! – воскликнула Сью. – Я поймала Фарфорового и Сына Шустера, почти трахающимися у меня в кабинете на сканере!  
\- Мой сын? – перебил Уилл. – Серьезно?

Сью закатила глаза.

\- Ой, да ладно, Уилл. У вас с этим мальчишкой одинаковая копна кудрей на голове. Я почти подумала, что это ты целовал Фарфорового.

Все в комнате побелели, за исключением Курта, который побелел, позеленел, покраснел и позеленел обратно.

Сью скрестила руки на груди и выжидающе посмотрела на директора.

\- Я бы порекомендовала Анонимное Сообщество Для Людей Зависимых от Секса.  
\- Сью, прекрати, - заговорил Фиггинс. Он повернулся к Берту. – Однако, наказать их мы все же обязаны.  
\- Я понимаю, - Берт зло посмотрел на парней. – И согласен. 

Курт прикусил нижнюю губу, а Блейн вжался в диван.

\- Надо исключить их с Региональных, - предложила Сью.  
\- Ой, да ладно! – вскинул руки вверх Уилл. – Это слишком жестоко.

Прежде чем Уилл и Сью смогли в очередной раз разругаться, Фиггинс заговорил на слегка повышенных тонах:

\- Я даю вам наказание на неделю, - приказал директор и быстро добавил, когда увидел, как загорелся Блейн от идеи быть с Куртом наедине целую неделю вперед. - В разных комнатах.

Блейн надул губки, а Курт перекрестил руки на груди.

\- Наказание начнется завтра. Все свободны.  
\- Не до тех пор, пока они не дезинфицируют мой сканер! – воскликнула Сью. – Фарфоровый может использовать Мини Шустера в качестве швабры.  
\- Все честно, – согласился Уилл. – Мальчики, вы пропустили урок, так что зайдите ко мне в офис, когда закончите со сканером.

Берт последовал за парнями из кабинета и уже на парковке схватил их за воротнички рубашек.

\- О чем вы двое думали? – зашипел он.  
\- Все Блейн виноват, - пробормотал Курт.

Брюнет покраснел.

\- Я не думал, что нас поймают. Раньше же не ловили, - он побелел. Когда осознал сказанное.

Берт уставился на него.

\- Вы и раньше это делали?  
\- Н-нет? – пискнул Курт.

Мужчина вздохнул.

\- Поторапливайтесь, и я отвезу вас домой.

Он наблюдал, как парни поплелись выполнять задание Сью. Покачав головой, Берт начал обдумывать будущее наказание Курта.

***

 

К концу дня о происшествии знала вся школа. Сантана и Пак поймали провинившихся возле их шкафчиков.

\- Не думайте, что мы не знали, - ухмыльнулась девушка.  
\- Ага, вы не такие тихие, как думаете, - добавил Пак. – И сегодня, когда вы не появились в хоровой, я знал, чем вы занимаетесь.

Сантана подмигнула и, когда они с Паком уже отошли, бросила через плечо:

\- Извращенцы!

Курт повернулся к Блейну.

\- Мы никогда больше этого не сделаем! – он громко хлопнул дверцей шкафчика и пошел вниз по коридору.  
\- Курт? – позвал за ним брюнет. – Ты ведь не серьезно? Курт!


	32. Рори.

Новые Направления и мистер Шу собрались в хоровой для очередной репетиции. Все, за исключением Курта, Блейна и Рори. И почему-то Финну показалось, что он знает, где ребята пропадают.

\- Мистер Шу, - заговорила Рейчел. – Может, уже начнем?  
\- Нет, давайте подождем еще немного, – ответил учитель. – Уверен: они скоро.

Рейчел перекрестила руки на груди и, раздраженно фыркнув, откинулась на спинку стула. Финн улыбнулся – девушка такая милая, когда дуется. Парень уже собирался ее отвлечь в целях поднятия настроения, когда в хоровую зашел Рори.

И выглядел он не очень.

Глаза выползли на лоб, руки судорожно обнимали собственное тело. Он прикусывал губу так сильно, что, казалось, она вот-вот оторвется. Парня даже немного потряхивало. Да и моргал он, казалось, раз в две минуты.

\- О боже, ты их застукал, да?! – воскликнул Пак, замечая состояние ирландца.

Рори был способен только на слабый кивок.

\- Присоединяйся к клубу, - пробормотала Рейч.  
\- Ага, мы все тут видели их хоть раз, - добавила Сантана.  
\- П-правда? – заикался парень.  
\- О, да, - скрестил руки на груди Сэм. – Я видел их в бассейне...  
\- .. в раздевалке... – прервал Пак.  
\- .. в кабинете испанского... – Тина.

\- ЧТО? – воскликнул мистер Шу. Все его, конечно же, проигнорировали.

\- .. за трибунами... – продолжил перечислять Майк.  
\- .. офис Сью Сильвестр... – вставила Бритт.

\- .. офис мистера Шу... – кивнула Сантана.  
\- Что? – выдавил учитель.

Судя по цвету лица, Рори полегчало. 

\- .. на моем диване... – пробормотала Мерседес.  
\- .. в кабинке туалета! – воскликну Арти. – Я единственный, кто использует их!

Тут Рори даже рассмеялся.

\- Я поймала их в женском туалете, - хихикнула Рейчел.  
\- Ох, да? – заговорил Финн. – Ну так, я видел их больше, чем вы все вместе взятые! Нет места у нас дома, где бы они не пытались это сделать! Даже в моей комнате!  
\- Я так тебе сочувствую, чувак, - похлопал его по плечу Пак.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Финн, - сочувственно улыбнулся Рори.  
\- Спасибо, чуваки, - ответил парень. – Я хочу сказать, это же смешно! Ну сколько можно?!

Рори вдруг побледнел.

\- Я застукал их в мужском туалете.  
\- Жаль, что тебе пришлось это видеть.  
\- Да, ну, по крайней мере, ты не один.  
\- Это не помогает. Картинки не забыты, – пробормотал Рори. – Или звуки.

У Финна сердце заболело от вида парня. Он, может, и натыкался на парней слишком часто, но для душевной травмы хватало и одного.

\- Ребята, что произошло? – наконец вмешался мистер Шу.  
\- Рори застукал Курта и Бейна, вытворяющими пошлости, - объяснил Пак, играя бровями.  
\- Ох, - покраснел учитель.

Рори теперь тер глаза, будто пытаясь выдавить изображения с поверхности сетчатки.

\- Моя жизнь никогда не станет прежней.  
\- Ты привыкнешь, - сказала Сантана. Она хихикнула. – Это даже немного горячо.

Рори вновь побелел.

\- Извините, как бы хорошо я ни относился к Курту с Блейном, я не могу смотреть, как целуются два парня.

Финн уже был готов согласиться, когда в комнату вошли, никто как Курт и Блейн, хихикающие и раскрасневшиеся.

\- Какого черта, парни! – воскликнул Пак.

Курт и Блейн перестали смеяться.

\- Мы опоздали. Нам жаль, – неуверенно заговорил брюнет.  
\- Да не это, - ответил парень. – Вы хоть знаете, что натворили?  
\- Что мы натворили, Пак? – напыщенно передразнил Курт.  
\- Вы напугали Рори до смерти!  
\- О чем ты, Ноа?  
\- Я... я увидел вас в мужском туалете... минут пять назад, - пробормотал ирландец.

Курт и Блейн покраснели.

\- Ой.  
\- Да что вы вечно заходите не в то время? – фыркнул шатен.  
\- Да что вы вечно целуетесь везде?

Курт собирался ответить, но был прерван Блейном:

\- Мы как бы не можем целоваться на людях, так что приходиться прятаться по углам, - зло ответил он.

Предчувствуя драку, Финн решил взять спор под свой контроль.

\- Ну, парни... мы все понимаем. Но Рори он же такой... невинный!  
\- Эй! – воскликнул ирландец.

Курт закатил глаза, вздохнув:

\- Прости, Рори.  
\- Да, прости, - согласился Блейн.

\- Переживу как-нибудь.


	33. Быть геем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к "Беременный"

Финн все еще не мог отойти от того, как он спросил Курта, предохраняются ли они с Блейном во избежание подростковой беременности. И как можно было быть таким тупым? Как Курт и объяснил, необходимы были мальчик и девочка для создания ребенка, не два мальчика. И, насколько Финну бы ни хотелось забыть об этом разговоре в принципе, одну вещь память стирать отказывалась.

\- Нам объяснить тебе, что значит быть геем, Финн? – с усмешкой, спросил Курт.

Конечно, Финн знал, что брат шутил, он так же знал, что геи - это парни, которым нравятся парни, и девочки, которым нравятся девочки. Парень не забыл, но вот теперь новый вопрос крутился в его голове.

Почему Курт и Блейн - геи?

Ну не укладывалось у него в голове, как парням могут нравиться другие парни, если на планете есть девушки! Девчонки восхитительны! Они мягкие и милые и пахнут, как фрукты. Парни же нет... ну, за исключением Курта.

Вот как Финн поймал себя за разглядываем Курта и Блейна во время репетиции хора, пытаясь понять, что особенного в их отношениях.

Но двое делали то же, что и он с Рейчел: сидели рядышком, держась за руки, иногда Курт клал голову Блейну на плечо, как и Рейчел. Единственное отличие - бывало так, что они менялись ролями.

Или когда ребята вчетвером смотрели кино: Финн и Рейчел обнимались на диване в то время, как Курт и Блейн устраивались в кресле. Рейчел залезала ему на колени, на протяжении вечера ее примеру следовал Курт и усаживался на колени Блейну, или Блейн - Курту. 

На свиданиях Финн всегда платил за двоих, потому что так делают джентльмены. И, ему казалось, на свиданиях Курта с Блейном платил брюнет, но когда Финн поинтересовался, Курт ответил, что они платят по очереди. Точно так же с дверьми – Финн всегда открывал дверь и пропускал Рейчел вперед, парни делали это в зависимости от того, кто платит за ужин.

Или, например, Финн всегда провожал Рейчел в класс, звучно целуя, прежде чем убежать к себе. Такого парни не делали, что можно было понять. Вместо этого они делали кое-что, по мнению Финна, милее. Они встречались после последнего урока, обменивались своими сумками, и шли на репетицию и, уже усаживаясь на места, хихикали, меняясь обратно.

И последним, что Финн заметил, было «я тебя люблю». В их с Рейчел паре девушка всегда была инициатором, произнося «я тебя люблю», на что Финн отвечал тем же. Однако, у Курта с Блейном можно было сбиться со счету. Иногда первым произносил Курт, иногда Блейн. И делали они это часто.

Разумеется, к концу недели Финн был в отчаянии. Он так и не разобрался в особенностях отношений парней, или почему Курт и Блейн предпочитали друг друга, нежели девушек. В итоге он решил просто спросить.

Идеальная возможность представилась на следующий день. Была суббота, Финн позвал Пака поиграть в Call of Duty, когда услышал Курта с Блейном у входной двери.

Ребята играли в гостиной, так как Берта с Кэрол не было дома.

\- Привет, милый, - послышался голос Блейна и последовавший поцелуй.  
\- Привет, - ответил Курт.

Парни появились в дверном проеме гостиной, держась за руки.

\- Привет, Финн, Пак, - поприветствовал Блейн.

Пак промычал «здрасте», полностью посвящая себя игре, Финн же ухватился за возможность:

\- Привет, Блейн.  
\- Мы будем наверху, - заговорил Курт. – Позовите, когда соберетесь пиццу заказывать.

Берт и Кэрол оставили им немножко денег.

\- Подождите! – позвал Финн, ставя игру на паузу, чем вызвал разгневанный выкрик от Пака. – Я хотел с вами кое о чем поговорить.  
\- Что? – немного нетерпеливо спросил Курт.  
\- Да, что такого важного, что ты игру отложил? – пробормотал Пак, облокачиваясь о диван.  
\- Я просто... помните, на прошлой неделе я спросил, предохраняетесь ли вы во избежание беременностей? – краснея, начал Финн.  
\- Ты что? – ухмыльнулся Пак.  
\- Да, мы помним, - ответил Блейн не в силах удержать собственной ухмылки.  
\- И потом Курт спросил, не надо ли ему объяснить, что значит быть геем?  
\- Да, - медленно подтвердил шатен.

Финн взял глубокий вдох.

\- Ну... надо.

Курт, Блейн и Пак просто уставились на парня. Наконец, Ноа заговорил:

\- Ну, понимаешь ли, Финн. «Гей» означает, что мальчикам могут нравится мальчики, а девочкам – девочки, - тоном, будто разговаривал с ребенком, объяснил он.

За что получил по руке и рассмеялся.

\- Это я знаю! Мне интересно, почему есть геи?  
\- Ты думаешь, мы знаем ответ? – выгнул бровь шатен.  
\- Ага. Ну, потому что, знаешь, вы геи.

Блейн ненадолго прикрыл глаза, прежде чем посмотреть на парня.

\- Финн, только потому что мы геи, не значит, что мы знаем, почему мы геи. Почему ты натурал?  
\- Потому что девчонки горячие! – поиграл бровями Пак. Финн согласно закивал.  
\- Ну, мы считаем, что горячие это парни.  
\- Не отрицая при этом знойность девушек, - добавил Блейн.  
\- Тогда почему выбираете парней? – нахмурился Финн.  
\- Потому что, дорогой братец, есть такая вещь, как симпатия.  
\- Девушки нас не привлекают, как красивы бы они ни были, - кивнул Блейн.  
\- Но... но почему? – отчаянно воззвал Финн.  
\- Потому что... нам нравятся парни! Неужели это так тяжело понять?  
\- Да! - воскликнул Финн, не замечая, как Пак закатил глаза и вернулся к игре. – Как вы соглашаетесь иметь дело с чем-то, что у вас уже есть? Это же как... мастурбация! – Пак вновь закатил глаза.

Парни несколько минут молчали в жалкой попытке придумать, как бы получше ответить, и, когда Финн уже собирался продолжить, заговорил Блейн.

\- Финн... просто потому что у Курта и меня одинаковые... гениталии... не поэтому он мне понравился. Я влюбился в него как человека, личность. И после того, как мы впервые занялись сексом... я влюбился в него вновь. Да, части тела у нас одинаковые, но в тоже время разные, потому что не мои. С Рейчел - так же.

К концу мини-речи Блейна, Курт положил голову парню на плечо и тихонько плакал. Финн услышал всхлип поблизости, но решил проигнорировать, дабы не позорить Пака. Да, и чувствовал он себя плохо.

\- О, парни... простите.

Блейн пожал плечами, обнимая Курта за талию, успокаивающе поглаживая бок.

\- Ты спросил - я ответил.  
\- Мы будем наверху, - не отрывая глаз от брюнета, сказал шатен.

Финн наблюдал, как Курт и Блейн пошли в сторону лестницы. Он взял джойстик обратно и вернул внимание к игре.

\- Отличная работа, чувак, - взмахнул рукой Пак. – Ты идиот, знаешь, правда?  
\- Заткнись! По крайней мере, не я плакал!


	34. Плохой гейдар.

В школе новенькая. Стэйси Гленшоу. Русые кудри, темно-голубые глаза и раздражительно счастливая улыбка, покрытая розовым блеском для губ.

И, может, девушка и была горячей, но Пак устал от нее.

С тех самых пор, как та положила глаз на Блейна Андерсона, она следовала за ним по пятам. Пак и Финн сидели за одним столом с Блейном и Куртом во время обеда, так что Стейси сидела прямо за ними, бросая мимолетные взгляды на кудрявого хоббита.

Стейси была вместе с ними на уроках физкультуры и на пробежках держалась неподалеку от брюнета. Пак бегал возле того, так как бегать в одиночестве - скучно.

Во время дуэта Курта и Блейна с песней «Perfect», что они посвятили Сантане, Пак заметил Стэйси за окном, разглядывающую брюнета, не успевающую утирать все слюни. Стоило отдать ей должное - оставалась та незамеченной остальными.

Самый свежий случай произошел в Лайма Бин, где Пак и Блейн ждали приезда Курта с Куинн на двойное свидание. Парни болтали, когда Ноа заметил Стэйси. Та увидела Блейна, ухмыльнулась и заказала кофе, поглядывая через плечо, пока ожидала заказ. Серьезно, она что, следит за ним?

Пару дней спустя Пак и Блейн стояли возле шкафчиков, обсуждали футбольную игру. Брюнет только достал телефон ответить на смс, когда Пак вновь заприметил девушку. Решительный взгляд ее глаз - и Паку плохо.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась она, появившись перед Блейном.

Брюнет поднял голову и улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Привет.  
\- Я Стэйси Гленшоу.  
\- Блейн Андерсон. А это мой друг, Ноа Пакерман.

\- Просто Пак, - вставил парень, но реакции от Стэйси не последовало.

\- Знаешь, - обратилась девушка к Блейну. – Я долго набиралась смелости заговорить с тобой.  
\- О... – протянул брюнет.

\- Что-то сказать хотела, наверное? – поинтересовался Пак. И опять же, Стэйси проигнорировала.

\- Может... может, хочешь куда-нибудь сходить вместе? – спросила Стэйси, поправляя волосы и улыбаясь еще шире.

Блейн покраснел.

\- Эм... вообще то, я...  
\- О боже мой, у тебя девушка есть? 

Пак закатил глаза, когда Блейн покраснел чуточку сильнее.

\- Эм, нет, но...  
\- Ох, хорошо! Так поужинаем сегодня? – Стэйси выглядела так, словно ожидала только «да».  
\- Ну, видишь ли, у меня есть...  
\- Мы могли бы пойти в Бредстикс, а потом ко мне посмотреть фильм, - Блейн расширил глаза, когда девушка шагнула ближе.

Пак выгнул бровь и огляделся в поисках Курта. Всегда весело, как Курт избавляется от приставучек, что не дают прохода Блейну.

\- Слушай, Стэйси...  
\- Родителей не будет дома, - прошептала девушка, поправляя бабочку брюнета.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься! – вскрикнул Блейн, отходя на пару шагов назад.  
\- Прости? – спросила Стэйси, руки на бедрах. Пак не смог удержать смешок.  
\- Нет, нет, это не так прозвучало. Я уверен, ты милая... – Пак фыркнул. - ...просто я... мне не нравятся девушки.

Стэйси ухмыльнулась.

\- Ну, да, конечно. Ты слишком горяч для гея, – девушка провела пальчиком по бицепсу брюнета и подмигнула. – Увидимся!

Блейну и Паку осталось только смотреть девушке вслед. Так их и нашел Курт.

\- Блейн? – позвал шатен, прикасаясь к плечу парня.  
\- Курт! – облегченно воскликнул брюнет, обнимая его за шею. – Ко мне девочка приставала, - пропищал он.  
\- Ты сам виноват, - захихикал шатен, поглаживая парня по макушке. – Нельзя быть таким красивым.  
\- Просто пойдем на репетицию, - пробормотал брюнет, не отпуская руки Курта.

Широко улыбаясь, Пак последовал за ними.

***

 

Позднее тем днем Пак, Финн и Блейн сидели в Бредстикс, ожидая Куинн, Рейчел и Курта. Они только-только заказали напитки, когда это произошло вновь:

\- Привет, Блейн.

Пак застонал, поднимая глаза на Стэйси с места, где он сидел возле Блейна. Что не так с этой девчонкой? До нее не доходит? 

\- Ох, - пробормотал брюнет. – Привет, Стэйси.  
\- Ты кто? – спросил Финн «натуральную блондинку».  
\- Девушка мечты Блейна, - промурлыкала Стэйси, облокачивая вперед перед Блейном.  
\- Эм... что? – вскинул брови Финн.  
\- Так, Блейн? – улыбнулась Стэйси. – Что скажешь на то, чтобы оставить этих лузеров и пойти со мной? – она наклонилась ближе, обнажая декольте, чем заставила Блейна побелеть под цвет скатерти. – Мы могли бы немного поразвлечься.

А ведь Пак не верил, что такие существуют. Как можно быть настолько тупой?

Блейн поднял взгляд к потолку, отвечая:

\- Извини, предпочитаю парней. Спроси моего бойфренда.

Вдруг Паку на ум взбрела идея. Он не смог удержать ухмылки.

Стэйси тем временем захихикала.

\- Ты такой шутник, Блейн, - теперь Блейн в потолке дырки взглядом сверлил.  
\- Она тупее, чем я! – зашептал Финн.

Пак подмигнул другу.

\- Сейчас разберемся, - пробормотал он. – Ох, милая, он не шутит, - громче произнес Ноа.

Девушка, казалось, впервые за все время обратила внимание на парня рядом.

\- Ох? – холодно спросила она.

Пак улыбнулся шире, обнимая брюнета рядом за плечи, заставляя второго пискнуть в удивлении.

\- Я его бойфренд, - ответил Ноа, переплетая пальцы другой руки с пальцами Блейна. Финн лыбился на фоне всей картины.  
\- Ой, ладно, я видела тебя с той блондинкой.  
\- Куинн всего лишь мое прикрытие, - пожал плечами Пак.  
\- Точно, точно, - вклинился Финн. – Я видел К... Пака и Блейна столько раз, вытворяющими неподобающие вещи, что аж не сосчитать.  
\- Пак, - шикнул брюнет. – Слезь с меня.  
\- Кажется, Блейну не нравятся прикосновения его парня.  
\- Ой, Блейни просто не любит сюсюкаться на людях, - ответил Ноа, прижимаясь ближе к ерзающему брюнету. – Смирись, - прошипел он в ухо своему «парню».  
\- Хватит выдумывать, - закатила глаза Стэйси. – Мы в Огайо. Здесь нет геев.  
\- Ох, да? – спросил Пак. – Смотри и учись.

Глаза Блейна полезли на лоб, когда Пак наклонился поцеловать его. К счастью, он повернулся в самый момент, так что Пак едва задел его по щеке. Финн же буквально заржал от выражений лиц Стэйси и Блейна.

\- Знаете что? – прорычала девушка, выпрямляясь. – Намек понят. Не хочешь встречаться со мной? Ладно. Ты не такой уж и горячий... самый великолепный парень только что вошел в этот ресторан.

Блейн облегченно выдохнул, но вдруг вспомнил о руке, что все еще обнимала его за плечи. 

\- Отвали! – зашипел он, отталкивая Пака.  
\- Да господи, не за что, - ухмыльнулся парень.  
\- Если еще раз попытаешься меня поцеловать!...

Блейн не успел договорить, так как в кафе раздался крик, что заставил Финна согнуться пополам в приступе смеха.

\- БОЖЕ МОЙ, СТЭЙСИ, Я ГЕЙ! – кричал Курт.

\- Кажется, кому-то тоже помощь нужна, - начал подниматься Пак.  
\- Ну, уж нет. Я сам, - толкнул его обратно Блейн.


	35. Дом на берегу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава вышла задолго до появления Купера в сериале, так что брата Блейна автор выдумала сама.

Зайдя в хоровую, Блейн прямиком направился к Курту, опустился рядом. Он поцеловал парня в щеку и пробормотал приветствие.

\- Как день прошел? – поинтересовался брюнет, переплетая их пальцы.

Курт захихикал.

\- Меня почти облили слашем.  
\- И это смешно, потому что...  
\- Смотри сам, Азимио собирался облить меня в столовой во время обеда, но я так увлекcя разговором с Мерседес, что не заметил, как он шел ко мне. Скоро, однако, я его заприметил и собирался было бежать, когда этот идиот поскользнулся на – ты только прикинь - банановой кожуре и упал на спину... и слаш растекся по всему его лицу! – к концу рассказа Курт неконтролируемо хихикал в плечо брюнету, который и сам не сдерживал собственного смеха.

\- Повержен своим же оружием, - сказал Блейн, обнимая парня за талию.

Шатен прижался ближе, не слишком – они все еще на людях, – но достаточно, чтобы положить голову на плечо.

\- Ага, - пробормотал он.

Блейн прижался щекой к макушке парня и позволил наступить тишине, пока они ждали мистера Шу. Внезапно брюнет вспомнил, что хотел задать Курту вопрос.

\- Курти? – пробормотал он в волосы парню.  
\- М-м?  
\- Мы с родителями и братом собираемся провести весенние каникулы на даче. Хочешь с нами?

Курт поднял голову.

\- Твои родители не против?  
\- Я сказал им, что приглашу Майка. Они же не отправят моего гостя обратно, когда поймут, что ты не он.

Курт вновь захихикал – любимейший звук Блейна.

\- Блейн Андерсон, ты мелкий засранец! – дразнился он.  
\- Еще это означает, что мы разделим комнату на двоих, - прошептал брюнет.  
\- Ты забыл, каким громким бываешь? – выгнул бровь Курт.

Блейн покраснел.

\- Так... так ты поедешь или нет?  
\- Конечно, - ответил шатен, укладывая голову обратно парню на плечо. – Надо только спросить папу.

***

 

Получить разрешение у Берта больших усилий не стоило, особенно после подтверждения от Блейна, что поедут еще и его родители с братом.

\- Да, Курт, можно, - был ответ мужчины. – Мы и так ничего не планировали. Развлекайся.

И, конечно же, Курт запищал и бросился обнимать отца, в то время как позади него Блейн одними губами произнес «Спасибо».

Вот почему сейчас Блейн был на полпути к дому Курта, дабы забрать в путешествие. Они собирались ехать до дачи вдвоем, где встретятся с Заком и родителями. Припарковавшись возле дома Хаммелов, Блейн практически вприпрыжку подбежал к двери. 

\- Блейн!

Крепко обнял его шатен, как только открыл дверь. Блейн счастливо обнял в ответ, прежде чем отстраниться и оставить на его губах поцелуй. Курт вздохнул, улыбаясь, когда его отпустили.

\- Готов? – спросил брюнет, не отпуская руку юноши.  
\- Ага! Мои вещи наверху.

Блейн последовал за шатеном в комнату, периодически останавливаясь поздороваться с Бертом, Кэрол, Финном, смеясь, когда Курт нетерпеливо тянул его за рукав, заставляя двигаться. Но улыбка сползла с его лица, когда они зашли в комнату парня.

\- Эм, Курт... тебе правда нужно пять чемоданов? Мы на неделю едем.

На что шатен закатил глаза:

\- Эх, Блейн. Мне нужно по чемодану на одежду, обувь, аксессуары, косметику для лица и волос и туалетные принадлежности.  
\- Курт.. мы будем на пляже почти каждый день. Тебе не нужны будут обувь или аксессуары. И о косметике для волос, они будут у тебя мокрые большин...  
\- Я не собираюсь мочить волосы, - прервал Курт. – И тебе повезет, если вообще на песок меня вытащишь.

Блейн рассмеялся.

\- Милый, весь смысл поездки в этом.  
\- Но, Блейн, - надув губки, завыл Курт, растягивая имя на букве «е».

Брюнет пересек комнату, обнял парня за талию и поцеловал.

\- Пожалуйста, Курти? – пробормотал он в шею парню.  
\- Ой, ну так нечестно! – застонал Курт, когда Блейн перешел к более чувствительным местечкам. – Ладно! – воскликнул он, отталкивая парня. – Я оставлю большинство туфель и продуктов для волос. Четыре чемодана, ладно?  
\- М-м-м... три, - лениво ответил Блейн, укладываясь на кровать.

Курт долго на него смотрел, прежде чем пробормотал «ладно».

***

 

Потребовался еще час, чтобы Курт разобрал чемоданы, оставив три.

\- Видишь, не так уж и сложно, да? – ухмыльнулся Блейн. Они наконец в пути.

Шатен скрестил руки на груди, уставившись в окно. Фыркнув, Блейн потянулся взять его за руку, но Курт отстранился.

\- Ой, да ладно, - вздохнул брюнет. – Поездка длиннее покажется, если будешь дуться.

Курт его проигнорировал и поерзал на месте, отворачиваясь от брюнета, чья улыбка переросла в ухмылку. Он знал, что на самом деле Курт не злился, а просто подпитывал внутреннюю диву, раз уж представился такой повод.

Брюнет остановился на светофоре и, воспользовавшись моментом, устроил руку на бедре шатена, мягко поглаживая. Курт буквально подпрыгнул и попытался скинуть назойливую ладонь, но та только сжала сильнее, заставляя парня пискнуть.

\- Блейн, - предупреждающе проговорил он.  
\- Он разговаривает! – воскликнул Блейн, перемещая руку обратно на руль, дабы продолжить движение. Курт прикусил нижнюю губу, но брюнет все же увидел легкую улыбку, которую тот пытался спрятать.  
\- Знаешь, - начал шатен. – Ты никогда не рассказывал о Заке... принимает ли он нас.

Курт никогда не встречал старшего из братьев Андерсонов, так как тот переехал в ЛА учиться в колледж.

Брюнет взял парня за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Он единственный, кто принимает, - мягко ответил Блейн.  
\- По крайней мере, у тебя был хоть кто-нибудь.

Блейн улыбался, пока рассказывал Курту о Заке. Блейн совершил камин-аут перед братом за день перед тем, как рассказать родителям. Он так нервничал: ребята были лучшими друзьями. Так как разница в их возрасте составляла всего пару лет, они часто тусовались вместе. 

Реакция Зака принесла ему огромное облегчение.

\- Пиппин, - сказал он тогда, применяя прозвище, что позволялось использовать только ему. Пиппин был любимым персонажем Зака во «Властелине колец», и Блейн напоминал ему этого кудрявого хоббита, только волосы темнее. – Тебе не обязательно рассказывать мне то, что я уже знаю.  
\- Ч-что? – заикаясь, спросил Блейн.

Зак ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты, бывает, глаз от парней на пляже оторвать не можешь? Или факт, что ты не комментируешь мои реплики о горячих девчонках? Я ждал несколько месяцев, когда же ты признаешься мне. Уже подумывал начать обижаться.  
\- Так... ты не против? – даже сам Блейн мог слышать надежду в собственном голосе.

Зак вдруг посмотрел на него совершенно серьезно.

\- Ты мой брат, Блейн. Я всегда тебя поддержу.

Потом Блейн крепко обнял брата, не в силах сдержать слез. Зак помог рассказать их родителям и защищал его, когда отец разорался и назвал Блейна «педиком».

Под конец истории глаза Курта судорожно блестели, а хватка на ладони брюнета стала почти болезненной, но тот и не думал попросить отпустить.

\- Я так рад, что у тебя есть Зак, - прошептал парень. – Какие у него отношения с родителями сейчас?

Блейн нахмурился.

\- Они терпят друг друга. Он живет в ЛА, потому что терпеть не может отца, а тот и рад. Правда, он приезжает увидеть меня, как только представляется такая возможность.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул шатен, играя с пальцами парня.

Оставшийся путь они провели каждый в своих мыслях, руку Курт так и не отпустил. В ответ улыбка не сходила с лица Блейна.

***

 

Роджер, Арлин и Зак уже были в доме, когда подъехали парни. Блейн заметил, как Курт стал немного белее обычного.

\- Ты в порядке, Курти? – пробормотал брюнет, проводя большим пальцем по запястью парня.

Он кивнул.

\- Стараюсь не думать о реакции твоего отца, когда он поймет, что я не Майк.  
\- Не беспокойся о нем.

Блейн и Курт едва выползли из машины, когда через весь двор раздался крик.

\- ПИППИН!

Внезапно Блейна схватили, но этого человека он узнает везде. Он обнял Зака в ответ, смеясь вместе с ним.

Братья были почти зеркальным отражением друг друга. Одинаковая оливкового цвета кожа, темные волосы, но если у Блейна были кудряшки, волосы Зака были прямыми. И в то время как глаза Блейна были тепло-зеленого цвета, глаза Зака были ярко-голубые почти как у Курта.

\- Привет, Зак! – радостно произнес парень.  
\- Привет, Пиппин! – широкая улыбка Зака была настолько заразной, что Блейн поймал себя на том, что улыбается так же широко, как и когда он с Куртом.

Поймав себя на мысли о своем парне, он повернулся увидеть, что тот неловко стоит в стороне, но в глазах явно плескалось счастье от картины перед ним. Блейн взял его за руку и потянул на себя, обнимая за талию, когда Курт врезался в него. Шатен покраснел.

\- Зак, я бы хотел познакомить тебя с самым важным человеком в моей жизни, - начал он, чмокая парня в щеку. – Мой бойфренд, Курт Хаммел.

Старший Андерсон оглядел шатена с макушки до пят, заставляя покраснеть еще сильнее. Улыбка вернулась к Заку, и он вытянул руку вперед.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Мерри!  
\- Мерри? – спросил Курт, пожимая руку брата, который, немного прибавив силы, утянул его в объятия. Блейн заметил, как Курт расслабился, и был рад увидеть улыбку, когда Зак отпустил парня.  
\- Мерри был лучшим другом Пиппина во «Властелине колец» - объяснил Блейн.  
\- Пф-ф, все мы тут знаем, что на самом деле они любовники, - покачал головой Зак.

Курт захихикал.

\- Я никогда не смотрел «Властелин колец».  
\- О боже мой, мы обязательно пересматриваем на этой неделе. Всю трилогию, – объявил тогда Зак.  
\- Удачи с этим, - вставил Блейн. – Я еле уговорил его на «Гарри Поттера».  
\- Какой грустной жизнью ты живешь! – выгнул брови Зак.

Курт уже хотел ответить, когда, заглянув за плечо старшего из братьев, его глаза расширились, и он отпустил руку брюнета.

\- Ах, Блейн, наконец-то доехал, - сказал подошедший Роджер Андерсон.  
\- Привет, пап, - пробормотал брюнет.  
\- И... Курт? Я думал, ты пригласишь Майка, Блейн, - сурово посмотрел на сына Роджер.  
\- Так и есть, пап, - заговорил Зак. Делая ударение на последнее слово. – Но тот не смог приехать. Курт мой гость. В конце концов, имею я право познакомиться с парнем своего брата или нет?  
\- Идите в дом, мальчики, мать ждет, - ответил Роджер, прежде чем развернуться и пойти в сторону дачи, что представляла собой бревенчатый дом.  
\- Спасибо, Зак, - благодарно улыбнулся Курт. – Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Веселая ухмылка вернулся к Заку.

\- Не за что, Мерри! Помочь вам с вещами?  
\- Нет, справлюсь, - ответил Блейн, открывая багажник нажатием кнопки.  
\- Я и сам могу разобраться со своими вещами, Блейн, - пробормотал Курт.

Блейн закатил глаза, надевая свою сумку на плечо, и поставил два чемодана на землю.

\- Так и быть, возьми последний.  
\- Ты привез три чемодана? – недоверчиво произнес Зак, следуя за парнями.  
\- Изначально вообще пять хотел взять! – позвал через плечо брюнет.

Он рассмеялся, когда Зак начал дразнить Курта, и волна детского восторга прошлась по его телу, когда Курт ответил его брату тем же.

***

 

К ужину парни уже заселились и сейчас спускались по лестнице, держась за руки, смеясь над известной только им шуткой.

Зак наблюдал, как Роджер краем глаза разглядывал Курта с Блейном и их ладони, что парни не разнимали, с отвращением на протяжении всего ужина. Когда Роджер почувствовал взгляд сына, он сорвался:

-Да, Зак?  
\- Ох, ничего, - прорычал Зак. – Просто думал, тебе есть чем заняться, нежели разглядывать Курта с Блейном. Например, действительно поесть.

Роджер сузил глаза, прежде чем повернуться к парням.

\- Так, Блейн, насчет сна...  
\- Курт останется у меня в комнате, - прервал Блейн.  
\- Секундочку, Блейн...  
\- В чем проблема, пап, у Блейна в комнате две кровати, - вставил Зак, делая ударение на последнее слово и подмигнул Курту, кто покраснел и слегка повернул голову, спрятать улыбку.

Роджер сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Будете спать на разных кроватях, - многозначительно посмотрел на Блейна отец.  
\- Конечно, - невинно ответил он, кончиками пальцев проводя по ноге шатена, заставляя того покраснеть еще сильнее.

Весь оставшийся ужин Зак не давал Роджеру и слова вставить. Он поддерживал разговор с парнями, по большей части с Куртом. Казалось, он хотел знать о парне все. Также он продолжал настаивать на просмотре трилогии «Властелин колец». И, судя по реакции Курта, Блейну придется уговорить его другим методом.

Курт едва удерживал глаза открытыми ко времени окончания ужина. Блейн посоветовал ему полежать на диване, пока они с Заком помоют посуду; а родители ушли наверх спать.

\- Курти, - ворковал Блейн, мягко тряся его за плечо. – Пойдем наверх, милый.  
\- М-м... хорошо, - вздохнув Курт, поднимаясь с дивана и потягиваясь. 

Блейн прикусил нижнюю губу, когда рубашка оголила небольшой участок его кожи.

\- Даже не думай об этом, Андерсон, - пробормотал шатен. – Я слишком устал.

Блейн усмехнулся, помогая Курту подняться по лестнице, разрешая облокотиться на себя. Брюнет захлопнул дверь и повернулся увидеть Курта, достающего крема из чемодана.

Он подошел к парню сзади и обнял за талию, поглаживая кожу живота. Уткнулся носом в шею и прижал несколько легких поцелуев. Курт тихо застонал и откинул голову назад, поднимая одну руку запустить в кудряшки брюнета.

\- Давай, малыш, просто ложись спать, - пробормотал Блейн. – Ты вымотан. Один раз пропустить не повредит.  
\- Ладно, - еще раз вздохнул шатен, поворачиваясь в руках парня и следуя за ним к кровати.

Блейн улыбнулся, когда Курт прижался спиной к его груди. Он обнял его за талию, прижимая еще ближе, и переплел их пальцы.

\- Спокойной ночи, Курти, - прошептал он. – Люблю тебя.  
\- Тоже тебя люблю, Блейни.

***

 

Курт, Блейн и Зак провели весь следующий день на пляже, пока Роджер и Арлин ходили по магазинам. Блейн с Заком кувыркались в воде, в то время как Курт сидел на берегу на полотенце и наблюдал за брюнетом. Блейн мог видеть его. Он и брат остались там ненадолго, прежде чем парень решил пойти посидеть с Куртом. Зак тем временем куда-то убежал.

\- Блейн, - завыл Курт, когда брюнет опустился рядом с ним. – Ты меня намочишь, - на что парень широко улыбнулся и наклонился ближе к шатену, кто взвизгнул, когда капли попали ему на майку. – Блейн!  
\- Прости, Курт, - рассмеялся брюнет.

Шатен прижал ладонь к щеке брюнета и звучно чмокнул в губы.

\- Все в порядке, - ответил он, стуча указательным пальцем по кончику носу парня.

Блейн улыбнулся шире и попытался стянуть футболку бойфренда через голову.

\- Что ты делаешь? – завизжал Курт, прижимая руки к бокам.  
\- Ты пойдешь плавать со мной, - просто ответил брюнет.

Курт побелел.

\- О, нет. Не пойду.

Блейн выпятил нижнюю губу и «по-щенячьи» посмотрел на Курта, естественно, тот не выдержал.

\- Ты жесток, - простонал он, стягивая футболку через голову.

Брюнет оценивающе улыбнулся, разглядывая тело парня, прежде чем схватить его, смеясь на визги, и понес к воде.

Курт отплевался, выпрыгнув из-под воды.

\- Блейн, холодно! – воскликнул он, прижимаясь к парню.

Брюнет уткнулся носом в шею шатену, водя ладонями вверх-вниз по бокам парня в попытке согреть. Курт обнял его руками за шею, ногами за талию, опуская голову на плечо, довольно при этом прогудев. Блейн был готов остаться в этой положении навсегда, но тут вернулся Зак, куда бы он ни ходил.

Зак схватил парня и резко оттащил его от брюнета, смеясь, когда он подлетел в воздух.

\- Успокойся, Мерри, это всего лишь я, - сказал он, сжимая парня еще раз, прежде чем отпустить. 

На этот раз Курт забрался Блейну на спину и, подпирая его плечо подбородком, уставился на Зака.

\- В следующий раз просто скажи «привет», - ответил он, но с улыбкой.  
\- Прикиньте, парни! Я нашел, чем нам заняться!  
\- Чем? – спросил Блейн.  
\- Серфинг!

Брюнет почувствовал азарт, пробежавший волной по его телу, но услышал голос Курта.

\- Я так не думаю.  
\- Почему нет? – спросил он, поворачивая голову.

Курт отпустил брюнета и слегка отплыл.

\- Я не катаюсь. Я не стыжусь это признавать: серфинг меня ужасает.  
\- О-ой, - ворковал Блейн, прижимая парня обратно к себе. – Можешь просто полюбоваться нами, Курти.  
\- Так невесело! Да ладно, Мерри, присоединяйся!

Курт прикусил губу.

\- Ну...  
\- Да! Мерри катается! – воскликнул Зак. – Пойдемте, доски на берегу.

***

 

Спустя полчаса Курт, Блейн и Зак были готовы. Блейн с Заком надели гидрокостюмы, а Курт, отказавшись от предложенного ему, сидел в плавках.

И выражение его лица выдавало все мысли, и мысли эти были не из приятных. Он нервничал.

\- Курт, ты не обязан этого делать, - сказал Блейн, прижимая ладони к щекам парня.  
\- Нет... нет, я хочу, - пробормотал Курт, прижимая быстрый поцелуй к губам брюнета, прежде чем отступить назад, поднимая доску.  
\- Ладно, Пиппин, пошли! – крикнул Зак, и Блейн последовал за ним в воду, бросая Курту улыбку через плечо.

Спустя пару минут ожидания Блейн заметил Курта, плывущего в их направлении. Зак научил его всему, чему только смог за прошедшие полчаса, но Блейн все еще немного волновался. Они с Заком долго тренировались, прежде чем впервые прокатиться на волне. Он сел на доске и стал наблюдать за Куртом.

Блейн ахнул.

Курт смотрелся великолепно на доске. Его мышцы, может, были и не так очерчены, как у брюнета, и кожа не такая загорелая, но Курт был красив. Его кожа выглядела безупречно в лунном свете, но серфинг? Горячо.

И Курт довольно неплохо справлялся для новичка. Так хорошо, что Блейн немного похлопал в ладоши, одобрительно прикрикивая.

Чего делать не стоило.

Курт повернулся улыбнуться брюнету, но потерял равновесие. Выражение ужаса приняло его лицо, прежде чем он упал в воду.

\- Курт! – закричал Блейн, прежде чем прыгнуть в воду, в сторону парня. К тому моменту, как Блейн подплыл ближе, Курт уже не сдерживал слез.  
\- Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это еще раз, - всхлипнул он.  
\- Ох, малыш, - прошептал Блейн, прижимая парня к себе. Он гладил Курта по волосам, пока тот ухватился за него.  
\- Курт, ты в порядке? – спросил Зак. Блейн даже не заметил, как брат подплыл.  
\- Н-нормально, - ответил шатен, поворачивая голову так, чтобы смотреть на Зака, не отнимая ее от плеча Блейна. – Я просто испугался.  
\- Прости, что заставил тебя, - застенчиво произнес Зак, потирая шею.  
\- Все в порядке.  
\- Пойдем в дом? – пробормотал Блейн в волосы парню. Тот кивнул.  
\- Эм... я еще побуду тут, - сказал Зак. – Увидимся позже?

Блейн понимающе посмотрел на брата. Зак улыбнулся, прежде чем повернулся к доске и уплыл. Блейну пришлось отпустить Курта ненадолго, отнести доски откуда их взяли, прежде чем поднять их вещи с песка и обнять шатена за талию прижимая к своему боку.

 

\- Пойдем, малыш, - пробормотал он.

Блейн облегченно выдохнув, поняв, что дом все еще пустует. Он отвел Курта наверх в ванную и закрыл дверь.

\- Надо тебя отогреть, - сказал он, прижимая поцелуй к губам парня.

Курт прогудел ему в губы, обнимая за плечи.

\- Только если присоединишься ко мне.

Блейн улыбнулся, они разделись и вошли в душ. Они не занимались ничем, кроме купания. После выхода из душа парни вытерлись и натянули спальную одежду. Вещи Курт одолжил у Блейна.

Теперь, согревшиеся и сухие, парни легли на кровать, крепко друг к другу прижавшись. Курт игрался с кудряшками парня рядом, и второй удовлетворенно закрыл глаза. Чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть и заснет, он открыл глаза и, найдя ладонь шатена, переплел их пальцы.

\- Ты же в порядке, правда? – мягко спросил он.

Курт улыбнулся, улыбаясь немного шире.

\- Да, я вроде как запаниковал. Прости, - покраснел парень.

Блейн придвинулся ближе, так чтобы прижаться всем телом к шатену и поцеловал в губы. Курт вздохнул, тихонько хихикая, когда Блейн перекатился так, чтобы оказаться над ним, вжимая парня в матрац.

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал он в губы шатена, проскальзывая пальцами под футболку, поглаживая бока. Курт застонал, пропуская кудряшки брюнета сквозь пальцы.  
\- Тоже тебя люблю, - ахнул Курт, когда Блейн начал покрывать поцелуями шею шатена, останавливаясь в местечке, где шея переходила в плечо.

Шатен застонал, почувствовав давление на шее, когда Блейн втянул кожу в рот, посасывая. Курт знал, что останется засос, но в данную секунду ему было плевать.

Прямо, как Блейн начал стягивать с Курта рубашку, дверь в спальню отворилась.

\- Блейн... КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!

Брюнет резко оторвался от парня под ним, и оба сели. Курт побледнел, когда увидел Роджера в дверном проеме. Блейн - уже поступающую агрессию.

\- Что вы двое думаете вы делаете? – прошипел Роджер.  
\- На что это похоже, пап? – ответил тем же брюнет. – Я целовался со своим парнем.

Следующую минуту Роджер молча смотрел на сына в тишине, прежде чем прошептать три слова.

\- Выметайся. Сейчас же.

Блейн замер.

\- Что?  
\- С меня хватит, Блейн. Мне надоел сын-педик. Собирай вещи и уходи. Видеть тебя больше не хочу. Не до тех пор, пока ты не придешь в себя.

\- Извини?

Все повернулись к Заку, который стоял в коридоре прямо позади отца. Курт воспользовался моментом и придвинулся ближе к Блейну с намерением взять его за руку, но брюнет выбрал обнять его и прижать к себе.

\- Не вмешивайся, Зак, - ответил мужчина сквозь зубы. – Раз в жизни, не лезь не в свое дело.  
\- Блейн и есть мое дело, - прорычал Зак. – Он мой брат. И я не позволю тебе выгнать его только потому, что ты слишком высокомерен и труслив принять его.  
\- Здесь нечего принимать. Парням должны нравятся девушки, не парни. Он сплошное разочарование.

Курт монотонно водил ладонью по руке Блейна, оказывая хоть такую поддержку.

\- Нет, это ты разочарование! – закричал Зак. – Блейн - твой сын! Как ты можешь обращаться с ним, как с мусором? Если кто-то здесь и отброс, так это ты!  
\- Ты не смеешь так со мной разговаривать, Зак Андерсон! – в ответ закричал Рождер. – Я твой отец...  
\- Тогда и веди себя, как отец!

Роджер посмотрел Заку через плечо на Блейна, который прижимал к себе шатена. 

\- У тебя пятнадцать минут, Блейн, - сказал он, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

Брюнет просто смотрел ему вслед, не замечая слез, что текли по его щекам, пока не почувствовал, как Курт стирает их большим пальцем.

\- Малыш, мне так жаль, - выдавил его парень, прижимая брюнета к груди, который сжал его футболку в кулаке и громко зарыдал.  
\- Блейн... – начал Зак.  
\- Мне некуда идти, - всхлипнул Блейн. – Куда я пойду?  
\- Можешь остаться со мной, - прервал Зак.

Курт сжал Блейна чуть сильнее, который понял сообщение.

Не уходи.

\- Я бы с радостью, но не могу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не оставлю Курта. Я... я не могу потерять его.  
\- Блейн... я возвращаюсь в Огайо, - прошептал Зак. – Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз в конце недели, - Блейн и Курт просто молча смотрели на него. – Я перевелся... чтобы быть ближе к тебе, Пиппин. Я знал, что что-нибудь такое случиться с тех самых пор, как ты рассказал мне о тебе и Курте.  
\- И... и ты разрешишь мне жить с тобой? – тихо спросил Блейн.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся ему брат.

Брюнет резко поднялся с кровати и крепко обнял брата.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.  
\- Ты мой брат, Пиппин. Я тебя не брошу, – он повернулся к Курту. – Собирайте вещи и поедем домой.

\- Курт, - заговорил Блейн, когда его брат ушел. – Должен... должен я что-то чувствовать сейчас?  
\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Курт. – Но я немножко даже рад. Ты наконец-то будешь с кем-то, кто тебя любит.

Слезы вновь потекли по щекам парня.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он.

Курт широко улыбнулся и пересек комнату, прижимая поцелуй к губам брюнета.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.


	36. Плохой гейдар. Продолжение.

Стэйси была в ярости. Как посмел Блейн Андерсон ей отказывать! Зайти настолько далеко, чтобы притворяться геем. Неважно, не так уж он ей и нравился. Нет, ее сердце принадлежало Курту Хаммелу, самому великолепному парню во всей школе. К Блейну просто подкатить было легче.

Во-первых, Блейна никогда не было видно в компании девушек, кроме одной, короткой раздражительной брюнетки, которая тусовалась и с Куртом. Блейна Стейси видела только с парнями, Курт же был ловеласом. Он всегда был в компаниях девушек, которые смеялись и флиртовали. Еще Стейси заметила, что Курт и Блейн тоже проводили время вместе, так что возможно они лучшие друзья. И если бы Стейси начала встречаться с Блейном, она бы стала чаще видеться с Куртом.

Но план сошел на нет, когда Блейн ей отказал.

Так что, пока Блейн прожигал взглядом своего друга Пака (они небойфренды), Стейси подняла взгляд к парадному входу в Бредстикс и увидела, как в ресторан входит Курт Хаммел с девочками: Куинн и раздражительной Рейчел.

Поэтому Стейси сказала:

\- Знаете что? Намек понят. Не хочешь встречаться со мной? Ладно. Ты не такой уж и горячий... самый великолепный парень только что вошел в этот ресторан, – и, развернувшись на каблуках, подошла к Курту, белоснежно улыбаясь.

\- Привет, Курт, - похлопав глазками, начала она.

Улыбка сползла с лица шатена.

\- Ох... привет, Стейси.

Ладно, может, Стейси и флиртовала с Куртом так же, как и с Блейном. Ну и что?

Рейчел и Куинн послали в сторону девушки взгляды, полные неприязни, и прошли в сторону своего столика. Стейси же, даже не удосужилась посмотреть в их сторону, разглядывая Курта.

Она положила ладонь парню на плечо.

\- Ну, Курт, что ты скажешь на, если мы...  
\- БОЖЕ МОЙ, СТЭЙСИ, Я ГЕЙ! – вдруг закричал шатен.

Блондинка только ухмыльнулась.

\- Ты думаешь, я поверю, когда ты постоянно флиртуешь с девчонками? Целуешь в щечки, держишь за руки?

Глаза Курта засверкали, но прежде чем он смог что-то ответить, к ним подошел Блейн, взглядом прожигающий дыры в черепе Стейси.

\- Что ты думаешь, ты делаешь? – прорычал брюнет. – Теперь к Курту пристаешь?

Стейси взяла шатена за руку, кто безуспешно пытался избавиться от нежелательного контакта.

\- Ревнуешь, Блейн? – мило спросила девушка. – У тебя был шанс, знаешь, - она подняла глаза на Курта и провела рукой по его волосам, парень уставился на нее. – Но Курт намного красивее тебя, и его волосы такие мягкие.  
\- Я знаю, - злобно ответил брюнет. – Мне довелось чувствовать это.

Стейси провела пальчиком вниз по бицепсу шатена, и он дернулся от ее прикосновения.

\- И его кожа. Такая мягкая.  
\- Я знаю, - повторил Блейн. – Я целовал ее. Теперь отпусти моего парня.

На что Стейси закатила глаза. 

\- Ой, ну не опять, а.

Курт, наконец, смог оттолкнуть девушку и встал поближе к брюнету.

\- Что опять? – прошептал он парню в ухо.  
\- Да, Стейси, Пак всего лишь пытался помочь мне от тебя избавиться, так что притворился моим парнем, - объяснил Блейн, и глаза Курта расширились в осознании. – Но вот Курт. Он мой парень. Настоящий.

Стейси скрестила руки на груди.

\- Тогда докажи, - сказал она, убежденная, что парни откажутся от показаний.

Она совсем не ожидала произошедшего далее.

Блейн жестко схватил Курта за ворот пиджака и поцеловал в губы. Курт ответил ему тем же энтузиазмом, запускя пальцы в кудряшки. Стейси заметила, как Блейн раскрыл губы и углубил поцелуй, сталкиваясь языком с языком второго парня. В каком бы глубоком шоке она ни была, выглядело это горячо.

Блейн отстранился первым, жадно глотая воздух.

\- Удовлетворена? – спросил он, обнимая одной рукой ошеломленного на вид Курта.

Стейси, глубоко оскорбленная, просто развернулась и вышла из ресторана, не желая больше никогда не встречаться ни с Куртом, ни с Блейном.

***

 

На следующий день Курт и Блейн спорили (опять), кто лучше Lady Gaga или Кэти Перри, когда Рори практически влетел в хоровую.

\- Всем привет! – с акцентом заговорил он. – Никогда не угадаете, что только что произошло!  
\- Что? – поинтересовался Арти с места, где сидел с Бриттани на коленях.

Рори широко улыбнулся.

\- У меня сегодня свидание!  
\- Круто, чувак!  
\- Кто она?

Рори хотел было расказать, но вошел мистер Шу и начал репетицию. Когда же она подошла к концу, все собирались уходить, но вдруг услышали голос, доносящийся из коридора.

\- Готов идти, Рори?

Курт поверулся к девушке и почувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки.

\- О Боже, это Чокнутая, - произнес он, наблюдая, как Рори подошел к ней и взял за руку.  
\- Поверить не могу, что она его свидание на вечер, - ответил Блейн, смотря им вслед.

Курт покачал головой и, взяв Блейна за руку, пошел к выходу из зала.

\- Это не закончится хорошо.

***

 

Как Курт и предполагал, на следующий день в хоровую зашел Рори, и выглядел он нервным и даже напуганным.

\- Вы должны помочь мне избавиться от нее! – почти умолял он. – Она такая..  
\- О, мы понимаем, - прервал Блейн, Курт согласно закивал.  
\- Попробуй сказать, что ты гей, - предложил Пак. – Курту и Блейну это помогло.  
\- Потому что мы и есть геи, Ноа!  
\- Рори! – все повернулись к Стейси, зашедшую в хоровую. – Я решила присоедениться к хору, чтобы мы могли все время проводить вместе.

Парень широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.  
\- Да? – мило улыбнулась девушка.

\- Я гей!

Улыбка моментально сползла с лица девушки.

\- Я знала, - почти плакала она. – Я так обрадовалась, когда ты согласился на свидание, но что-то мне подсказывало, что ты играешь за другую команду, - она вздохнула.  
\- Эм... мне... мне жаль? – неуверенно сказал Рори.

Девушка вытерла слезы.

\- Нет... нет, все в порядке. Увидимся, наверное, - она развернулась и вышла из комнаты.

Рори повернулся к Новым Направлениям.

\- Серьезно? – он посмотрел на Курта с Блейном. – Что-то ей подсказывало, что я гей?

\- Это, дорогуша, и есть плохой гей-радар.


	37. Примерочные.

В последнее время работа не давала Кэрол передохнуть. Приходилось отрабатывать двойную смену за подругу, и это выматывало. Но наконец-то выдался выходной, и женщина решила заняться шопинговой терапией. Правда, ей пришлось идти одной, так как Курт проводил день с Блейном.

Кэрол улыбнулась. Курт всегда светится от счастья, возвращаясь домой от Блейна. В последние два года мальчику многое пришлось пережить, и после всего он просто заслуживал счастья. Блейну, судя по рассказам ее сына, тоже нехило досталось до его перевода в Далтон.

Вот почему сейчас, когда часы показывали только 10 утра, Кэрол ехала по направлению к торговому центру. Берт предложил составить ей компанию, но она отказалась, указывая тому отдохнуть. Ее муж почти не покидал гараж, так что уставал не меньше, чем она. Дорога до центра составила около 30 минут, и благодаря ранним часам парковка была почти пуста.

Бездумно напевая себе под нос, Кэрол первые пятнадцать минут просто ходила среди рядов. Торопиться некуда. Женщина фыркнула подумав о сыне – будь Курт с ней, она бы уже давно мерила штук десять рубашек.

Милый бледно-фиолетовый жакет, который выглядел бы великолепно с брюками, что она приглядела ранее, привлек ее внимание. Удовлетворенная первым готовым нарядом, Кэрол двинулась в сторону примерочных. Подойдя ближе, она услышала голоса.

\- Ай, Курт!

Кэрол подняла бровь. Она не знала, что Курт и Блейн собирались сегодня по магазинам. Знала бы - пригласила с собой.

Послышался раздраженный выдох.

\- Хватит дергаться, и я перестану царапаться! Я же не специально это делаю.  
\- Но я не люблю обтягивающие джинсы. Они слишком узкие. Ты вообще хочешь когда-нибудь еще сексом заняться? Так, чтоб у меня встал?

Тут Кэрол покраснела. Она, конечно, подозревала, что парни пересекли эту черту в отношениях, но слышать об этом все еще ввергало ее в шок.

\- Блейн, успокойся. Я ношу обтягивающие джинсы целыми днями и все у меня прекрасно стоит, - можно было даже слышать, как он закатил глаза.  
\- Ну, ты шикарно выглядишь в этих джинсах, детка, - издался удивленный писк.  
\- Блейн! Держи руки при себе!

Кэрол прикусила губу в попытке не улыбнуться. Она встала возле соседней кабинки от парней (единственной свободной), но так как та была на ремонте, женщина решила подождать, пока они выйдут.

\- Блейн, можешь передать ту рубашку?  
\- Конечно... вот!  
\- Спасибо, любимый.

Следующие несколько минут они молчали, только шебуршали одеждой. Кэрол вновь покраснела от нескольких комментариев Блейна, который только смеялся, когда Курт указывал ему молчать.

\- Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал?   
\- Почему нет? – ответил брюнет. – Тогда все узнают, что мой парень - самый красивый и горячий в целом мире.

Кэрол прикрыла рот ладонью, дабы приглушить неконтролируемое «а-а-ав». Курт тоже наверняка улыбался.

\- Как я выгляжу? – спросил он некоторое время спустя.  
\- Великолепно, как и всегда, - последовал ответ Блейна. – Подожди... разве у тебя уже нет такой рубашки?  
\- Была, пока ты не разорвал ее.  
\- Пока я не... ой.  
\- Ага, вспомнил?  
\- Да... отличная ночка выдалась тогда.

Кэрол широко раскрыла глаза. Ей не хотелось знать, о чем они говорят.

\- Знаешь, - тем временем продолжил Курт, – давненько мы таких ночей не устраивали.  
\- Ну, мой дом пустой на весь день вперед.  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, малыш, - хрипло проговорил шатен.

О Боже. Кэрол больше не сможет Курту в глаза нормально смотреть. Хорошо, что Берт дома остался.

\- Господи, Курт, может, отоваримся как-нибудь в другой раз?  
\- Конечно, нет, - ответил Курт. Блейн, должно быть, губки надул, так как шатен добавил: – Не волнуйся, малыш, успеем мы к тебе.  
\- Ты жесток, - завыл брюнет, и Кэрол почти засмеялась.  
\- А ты любишь меня.  
\- Люблю.

Кэрол улыбнулась. Парни такие милые... ну, помимо того, о чем она узнала сегодня, но думать об этом не обязательно.

\- Ох! – тем временем воскликнул Курт. – Примерь это!  
\- ... кожаную куртку? – после недолгой паузы, спросил Блейн.  
\- Будет мило смотреться с твоими кудряшками. Пожалуйста, Блейни!

Кэрол захихикала. Теперь Блейн точно не откажет. Он никогда не отказывает, когда Курт использует это прозвище.

Как и предполагалось, Блейн вздохнул.

\- Ладно.  
\- Отлично!

Последовала недолгая пауза, пока Блейн надевал. И...

\- Курт? Ты в порядке?  
\- Мы ее берем.  
\- Эм... ладно.  
\- И ты будешь в ней, когда поедем к тебе.  
\- Чтобы... ты разорвал ее на мне?  
\- Да. Мы уходим.  
\- Правда? Круто!

Спутя минуту парни вышли из примерочной. Кэрол широко улыбнулась, когда парни увидели ее.

\- Кэрол! – пискнул Курт. – Ч-что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Одежду покупаю, - не переставала улыбаться женщина. – Очередь в примерочные, знаешь.

Блейн побледнел.

\- Как долго ты ждешь?  
\- Достаточно.

Курт и Блейн неловко потоптались на месте, и Кэрол наконец рассмеялась.

\- Расcлабьтесь, мальчики.  
\- Ты... ты не расскажешь папе о услышанном, так ведь?

Кэрол прикусила губу.

\- Курт...  
\- Пожалуйста, Кэрол? – попросил Блейн. – Я не хочу умирать.  
\- Блейн, Берт тебя не убьет.  
\- Просто... пожалуйста? – повторил Курт.  
\- Курт... – она вздохнула. – Ладно, я не расскажу. Но если он спросит, врать тоже не буду.  
\- Он не спросит. Но спасибо.  
\- Без проблем, Курт, - рассмеялась женщина. 

И не удержалась бросить через плечо, когда мальчики отошли:

– Повеселитесь там у Блейна!


	38. Рождественский прием.

Вновь наступил этот день в году – Рождество. Любимый день Берта. И в этом году пришла очередь Берта устраивать рождественскую вечеринку. Дом уже был украшен, осталось только разослать приглашения и приготовить стол. С приглашениями он уже разбирался, а вот для второго придется сходить в магазин.

\- Курт! Блейн! Спуститесь вниз, пожалуйста! – позвал Берт из гостиной.

Берт поручил Курту, Блейну и Финну упаковывать подарки. Перед этим исключив возможность парням найти своим собственные, конечно. Курт и Блейн вошли в столовую, где Берт сервировал стол, держась за руки.

\- Да, пап?   
\- Просто хотел отдать Блейну его приглашение, - мужчина протянул белый конверт.

Широкая улыбка озарила лицо парня.

\- Я приглашен? Правда? Спасибо, Берт!  
\- Да, Блейн, ты приглашен, - фыркнул мужчина. Блейн схватил конверт, но Берт не выпустил его из своей хватки. – Одно условие... следи за языком.

Курт ухмыльнулся от вида краснеющего брюнета.

\- Не переживай, Берт. Я не скажу ничего неподобающего.  
\- Можешь ему верить, пап.  
\- Ладно. Свободны заканчивать подарки.

***

 

Спустя неделю наступило Рождество; оставалось два часа до вечеринки, и люди потихоньку начали подъезжать. Большая часть еды приготовлена, остался только десерт.

Курт помогал Кэрол, пока Берт, Финн и Блейн разгребали снег во дворе.

\- Так Рейчел придет или нет? – спросил Финна Блейн.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Нет. Она еврейка, помнишь?  
\- Помню, но вечеринка есть вечеринка.  
\- Ладно, не начинайте, - прервал Берт, пока парни не успели поругаться.

Им понадобилось около сорока минут, чтобы закончить во дворе. Когда Берт вернулся в дом, его встретил великолепный запах обеда. Слюнки потекли.

\- Ох, как раз вовремя! – сказал Курт, когда они зашли на кухню. – Люди скоро приедут.

Берт наблюдал, как Блейн подошел к его сыну звучно поцеловать в щеку, и улыбнулся от вида его красных щек.

\- Не беспокойся, Курт, - ответил Финн. – Мы все сделали.

***

 

Долго ждать не пришлось: как и заведено, люди стали подъезжать раньше назначенного времени. Все обнимались, целовались в щеки, обменивались радостными приветствиями. 

В этом году на вечеринку была приглашена семья Кэрол, и в очередной раз Берт был благодарен за переезд в больший дом. Мужчина просто не мог не рассмеяться, когда увидел Блейна. Тот нервно хватался за руку Курта, широко раскрывая глаза каждый раз, когда его обнимали.

Ужин представлял собой шведский стол, поэтому был идеальным предлогом для людей обсудить последний сплетни. Беременности, повышения, свадьбы... и так далее. 

\- Эй, Берт, - начал Джерри, двоюродный брат Берта. – Как дела у Курта в школе? Запугивания не закончились?  
\- Не совсем, - ответил мужчина. – Но лучше, чем в прошлом году.

Через плечо Джерри Берт заметил Курта с Блейном, возвращающихся с кухни, где помогали Кэрол убрать со стола. Они все еще держались за руки, когда присоединились к одной из кузин Финна, Джоанне. Берт стоял достаточно близко, чтобы услышать их разговор.

\- Привет, Курт! – воскликнула Джоанна. – И ты, должно быть, Блейн!  
\- Да, - ответил шатен. – Блейн, это кузина Финна и мой любимый партнер в походах по магазинам, Джоанна. Джоанна, мой парень, Блейн.

\- Это хорошо, - тем временем продолжал Джерри разговор с Бертом. Мужчина кивнул, пытаясь расслышать каждую деталь разговора парней и Джоанной: ему точно не нужен неуместный комментарий Блейна, пока семьи Курта и Финна поблизости.

\- Ой, ты такой же милый, как Курт и описывал, - улыбнулась Джоанна.  
\- Правда, не такой милый, как Курт, - покраснел брюнет.  
\- Вы такие очаровательные вместе! – ворковала девушка, когда Курт чмокнул Блейна в щеку.

Шатен закатил глаза, но улыбка на лице показывала, как приятно ему было на самом деле.

\- Ну, как дела у Финна? Все еще встречается с той громкой девушкой? – ухмыльнулся Джерри.  
\- Да... да, встречается, - ответил Берт, все еще не отрывая глаз от трех подростков.

\- Мне нужно в ванную, - объявил Курт. – Скоро вернусь.

Берт смотрел, как Блейн проводил взглядом Курта. Выражение лица парня, подсказывало Берту, что смотрел он не на голову его сыну.

\- Засмотрелся, мистер Андерсон? – понимающе спросила Джоанна.  
\- Разве мне нельзя? – ухмыльнулся Блейн.

Джоанна рассмеялась. 

\- Конечно, можно.  
\- У тебя есть парень? – спросил Блейн, когда волна смеха прошла.  
\- Нет... но имеются чувства к Тому Фелтону, которые, если верить Курту, я разделяю с тобой.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джерри, и Берт почти подпрыгнул: мужчина и забыл, что он тут. – Спорю, ты рад, что Курт нашел себе кого-то. Бог знает, насколько он это заслуживает.  
\- Заслуживает. И он, и Блейн.

\- Ну, эти чувства уже не так сильны. У меня же теперь Курт есть, кто, знаешь ли, погорячее будет. 

О, нет. Так, Берт, расслабься, может, все не так плохо.

\- Горячее Тома Фелтона? – неверяще спросила Джоанна. – Мне так не кажется.  
\- Курт горячее Тома Фелтона, и даже сексуальнее Тома Фелтона.

Или плохо.

\- Блейн что, Курта сексуальным только что назвал? – спросил Джерри, оглядываясь через плечо.  
\- Хм? – протянул мужчина. – Я не расслышал. Как дела у Бриджет?

Берт облегченно выдохнул, когда Джерри начал рассказывать о жене и детях - близняшкам пришлось остаться дома из-за простуды.

Теперь Джоанна краснела.

\- Да?..  
\- М-м. Он великолепен в постели.

Джоанна покраснела сильнее, а Джерри так быстро крутанула головой, казалось, шея должна была треснуть. Берт тем временем прожигал взглядом дыры в черепе брюнета, кто, конечно же, его не замечал.

\- Блейн... – начал Берт, но был прервал мягким голосом, что также назвал имя кудрявого.

\- Блейни, - позвал через комнату Курт. Берт повернулся увидеть сына, стоящего под омелой, которые развесила Кэрол.

Брюнет подмигнул все еще краснеющей Джоанне и подошел к Курту. Берт особо не нервничал – его сын не любил проявлять эмоции на людях и вряд ли сделает что-нибудь крупнее, чем легкий клювок. Скорее даже поцелует в щеку.

Поэтому Берт был не единственным с отвалившимся подбородком, когда Блейн обнял Курта, соединяя их губы в жадном поцелуе. Курт раскрыл глаза, но все равно запустил пальцы парню в волосы.

Берт схватил Блейна за воротник его рубашки и буквально оторвал от своего сына.

\- Хватит, вы оба! – зашипел он, прекрасно чувствуя все взгляды людей в комнате на них. – Нельзя так целоваться у всех на виду!  
\- Но это же омела! - воскликнул Блейн. – Она для этого и существует!  
\- Не для такого, нет, - практически зарычал мужчина. – И не думай, что я не слышал твой с Джоанной разговор.

Курт выгнул бровь, когда Блейн побледнел:

\- Ты... ты слышал?  
\- Да. И учитывая мое условие «контролируй язык», ты не отойдешь от меня весь оставшийся вечер.


	39. День рожденья.

Посвистывая под нос, Берт вышел из гаража. Сегодня он собирался вернуться домой пораньше ради дня рождения его сына. Кэрол сегодня работала, а у Финна футбольная тренировка, так что Берт и Курт просто пойдут ужинать.

Гараж находился не очень далеко от дома, меньше десяти минут поездки на машине - и Берт дома. Мужчина вошел в прихожую и бросил ключи на полочку рядом с дверью.  
Насвистывая мотив «Happy Birthday», Берт оглядел гостиную, столовую и кухню на наличие Курта и, не обнаружив парня, спустился по лестнице в подвал и по совместительству комнату Курта.

\- Эй, Курт, я... – впитав картину перед собой, мужчина с криком «ОБОЖЕМОЙ!» резко развернулся. Глаза повылезали из орбит от вида его сына – невинного сына – вместе с Блейном под простынями.

\- Папа! – взвизгнул Курт.  
\- Блять, - коротко и ясно пробормотал Блейн.  
\- У вас пять минут, чтобы одеться и подняться наверх, - поднимаясь по лестнице, позвал мужчина.

К моменту, как он дошел до кухни, первый шок спал. Но поверить, что Курт – беззащитный, невинный Курт – делал это, было трудно. Ему только семнадцать! Ну, сегодня в 6:22 уже восемнадцать будет. Все равно рано. Не важно, что у Берта первый раз был в шестнадцать. Это его сын, его гордость и радость, его маленький мальчик.

И почему они так быстро взрослеют? Казалось, еще вчера он играл в чайные церемонии.

Если бы он не узнал об этом так - возможно, пустил бы слезу.

Но нет. Сейчас он зол.

Мужчина услышал Курта и Блейна, поднимающихся по лестнице. Они появились в поле зрения и замерли.

\- Сядьте.

Выглядя до смерти напуганными, парни подчинились.

Берт понятия не имея, с чего начать, и просто смотрел на них. У одного по брови стекала капелька пота. Мужчина решил думать, что это из-за страха, а не от того, чем они занимались внизу.

Вздохнув, Берт потер веки.

\- Как давно вы?..   
\- С ноября, - тихо ответил Курт.  
\- Ноябрь! – громко повторил Берт. – Почему ты мне не рассказал?  
\- Я... просто, - Курт глубоко вздохнул. – Я не знал, как. Это как бы неловкая тема.  
\- Ну, - начал Берт, – сейчас еще более неловко, не правда ли?

Блейн на это фыркнул, но Берт решил проигнорировать.

\- Смотрите, вы любите друг друга, так?  
\- Конечно! –вскрикнул Курт, ошеломленный от характера вопроса отца.  
\- Больше, чем кого-либо, - ответил Блейн, смотря Берту в глаза. Курт взял брюнета за руку, и тот посмотрел на него. – Даже сильнее Гарри Поттера, - широко улыбнулся Блейн, и Курт коротко хихикнул. Берт был рад, что они есть друг у друга, даже если Блейн и не знал, когда лучше заткнуться.

\- И вы предохраняетесь?

Курт покраснел, но кивнул.

\- У нас презервативы с ароматом сахарной ваты! – счастливо пропел Блейн.

Берт прижал ладонь к глазам и услышал, как Курт стукнул брюнета по руке.

\- АЙ! За что?!

Мужчина усмехнулся и посмотрел на парней.

\- Можно мы пойдем? – спросил его сын.

Берт кивнул, и парни пошли к лестнице.

\- Дверь не закрывайте!


	40. Скайп.

\- Думаешь, с мальчиками все хорошо? – спросила Кэрол, наверное, в сотый раз.

Берт рассмеялся и провел большим пальцем по ее запястью.

\- Сколько еще спросишь? Они в порядке.

Кэрол немного улыбнулась.

\- Я просто переживаю.  
\- Милая, это не первый раз, когда парни остаются одни.  
\- Да, но мы уезжаем на всю неделю!

Наступили весенние каникулы, и Берт с Кэрол решили все же отправиться на медовый месяц по принципу «лучше поздно, чем никогда». Они были на полпути во Флориду провести неделю на студии Universal и Disney World. Курт и Финн остались одни дома, но Берт и Кэрол разрешили пригласить друзей. Уж лучше они разрешат присутствие Блейна и Рейчел, нежели те придут, нарушая правила. Но сначала, конечно же, произошел «разговор».

\- Мы разрешаем Рейчел и Блейну провести у вас ночь, - сказал тогда Берт.  
\- Серьезно? – радостно спросил Финн.  
\- Да, - подтвердила Кэрол. – Мы ведь можем вам доверять?  
Курт посмотрел на родителей с легкой улыбкой.  
\- Конечно .

Берт обнял жену за плечи.

\- Курт и Финн могут о себе позаботиться... ну, Курт может о них позаботиться.

Шутка сработала – Кэрол рассмеялась.

\- Я слишком много думаю, да? – улыбнулась она, прижимаясь к мужу.  
\- Да, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Но я все равно тебя люблю.

***

 

После приземления они взяли такси до отеля, где переночуют, прежде чем отправиться в Disney World. Поездка не из дешевых, но медовый месяц – и Кэрол – того стоят.

Берт, Кэрол, Финн и Курт договорились встретиться сегодня в скайпе. Надо же нервы Кэрол успокоить, убедившись, что парни живы.

Так что, заселившись, Берт открыл скайп и начал ждать Курта.

***

 

Курт ахнул, когда Блейн начал медленно опускаться поцелуями по его шее, нежно прикусывая кожу. Он и бойфренд лежали на кровати за просмотром «Новолуния». Блейн сидел, облокотившись о спинку кровати, а Курт между его ног, опираясь спиной о грудь.

\- Блейн, что ты делаешь?

Курт мог чувствовать улыбку Блейна у себя на коже.

\- Тэйлор Лотнер снял рубашку. Отвлекаю тебя, чтоб не пялился.  
\- Ох? Почему? – повернулся посмотреть на брюнета Курт.  
\- Потому что знаю, как сильно он тебе нравится. Разве ты не хочешь оказаться с ним наедине на лугу, пока он не потолстеет?  
\- Ты запомнил это? – рассмеялся шатен.  
\- Конечно, - немного обиженно произнес парень.

Курт коротко хихикнул.

\- Не волнуйся, Блейни, ты единственный, с кем я хочу оставаться наедине.

Дразнящая ухмылка вернулась к Блейну, он наклонился к уху парня, едва касаясь губами и прошептал.

\- Докажи.  
\- М-м, не могу, - сказал он, отстраняясь. Блейн надул губки. – Нет, нет, мне скоро в скайп с папой.  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал брюнет, откидываясь назад. – Докажешь попозже.

Закатив глаза, Курт поставил фильм на паузу и открыл скайп.

***

 

\- Привет, пап!

Берт улыбнулся.

\- Привет, дружок. Как дела?  
\- Пап, вас не было меньше суток, - закатил глаза Курт.  
\- Эй, Кэрол попросила спросить. Где Финн?  
\- У Рэйчел.

Берт услышал шепот на заднем фоне.

\- Курт, если Финн у Рейчел, то с кем ты...  
\- Привет, Берт! – улыбающаяся морда Блейна появилась из-за плеча Курта.  
\- Эм... привет, Блейн. Вы одни во всем доме?  
\- Ага! – радостно произнес брюнет. – Но не беспокойся, мы всего лишь смотрим фильм.

Курт ткнул Блейн под ребра, прогоняя из поля видимости.

\- Так куда завтра в первую очередь?  
\- Думаю, Кэрол хотела в Дисней-Уорлд.  
\- О-ох, обязательно посетите «Космическую гору»! – крикнул Блейн.  
\- Блейн! – шикнул Курт. – Папе нельзя туда. Проблемы с сердцем, помнишь?  
\- Точно... прости.

Берт покачал головой, усмехнувшись:

\- Все хорошо, Блейн.

Курт повернулся обратно к экрану.

\- Собираешься отвести Кэрол на романтический ужин?  
\- Ох, к-конечно.

Курт вздохнул.

\- У вас столик зарезервирован на завтра в 8 вечера. Я упаковал тебе и Кэрол подходящие наряды.  
\- Ты мой спаситель.  
\- Я знаю, пап.  
\- Ладно, возвращайтесь к своему фильму, только позову Кэрол попрощаться.  
\- Хорошо.

Берт встал из-за стола и пошел в ванную, где слышался звук воды. Он постучал в дверь.

\- Кэрол! Курт в скайпе, если хочешь пожелать спокойной ночи!  
\- Хорошо! – через дверь ответила женщина. – Скоро выйду!

Берт подошел обратно к столу и сел, сказать Курту подождать несколько минут. Но то что он увидел, заставило его громко вскрикнуть:

\- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА!

Блейн лежал на его сыне, запустив руки тому под рубашку. Курт стонал, пока брюнет посасывал его кожу возле ключицы, и одновременно пропускал его кудряшки через пальцы. И вдобавок ко всему Блейн лежал между раздвинутых ног парня... двигаясь, заставляя этим его стонать... громко.  
Блейн резко поднял голову, пока Курт медленно повернулся посмотрел на экран.

\- Пап? – выдавил он, отталкивая Блейна.

Таким красным его еще даже Берт не видел.

\- Какого черта? – повторил мужчина. – Мы в скайпе, Курт! И ты пообещал, что я могу тебе доверять!  
\- Эй, это все Блейн!  
\- Чего? – донесся злобный выкрик парня. – Это ты виноват! Ты!  
\- Парни... – попытался Берт.  
\- Почему я? – спорил Курт. – Ты практически атаковал меня!  
\- На экране Тэйлор Лотнер голый был! Да у тебя слюни потекли, когда ты скрин увидел!  
\- Парни... – вновь попытался Берт, чуть громче.  
\- И? – шикнул Курт.  
\- И что? Прикажешь мне не ревновать? – почти прорычал брюнет.  
\- Блейн...  
\- Ты мой, Курт, - прервал он, проводя ладонью по бедру шатена, соблазнительно при этом улыбаясь.

Берт расширил глаза.

\- Мы поговорим об этом завтра, Курт! – прокричал он, резко нажимая на «отбой». Он откинулся на спинку стула и откинул голову назад, накрывая глаза ладонями.

\- Берт? Разве я не должна была с Куртом попрощаться?

Мужчина посмотрел на Кэрол.

\- Да... эм... ему нужно было отвозить Блейна домой.  
\- Ох, ладно. Готов спать?  
\- Да, - ответил он. Но не готов к кошмарам, что мне приснятся.

***

 

Курт повернулся на крик отца и застонал, увидев, что тот отключился. Парень хлопнул Блейна по ладони.

\- Да не трогай ты меня!  
\- Что не так?  
\- У меня из-за тебя неприятности!

Блейн посмотрел на экран.

\- Ой... прости.  
\- Простым "прости" тут не отделаешься. Сегодня спишь на диване!  
\- Чего?!

Курт кинул в парня подушкой.

\- Иди. Одеяла в кладовке.

Следующую минуту Блейн смотрел на шатена, и тот ответил тем же. Бормоча под нос, Блейн поднялся с кровати. Курт смотрел, как тот вышел из комнаты, прежде чем рассмеяться, падая на кровать. Он спустится к нему минут через пять.

А потом позовет в душ.


	41. Ночь кино.

\- Привет, Блейн, - поздоровался Финн, открыв дверь. – Курт наверху.  
\- Привет, Финн, - ответил брюнет, прежде чем войти в дом и направиться к лестнице.

\- Блейн? – брюнет обернулся. – Эм... Берт сказал сказать мне сказать вам держать дверь открытой.  
\- Да, понял, спасибо, Финн, - пробормотал парень, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз.

Блейн ахнул, открыв дверь к Курту в комнату. Шатен всегда выглядел хорошо, но сегодня особенно шикарно. На нем были привычные обтягивающие джинсы и подходящий верх, но волосы... волосы были уложены, как в «Empire State of Mind», что он исполнял с Новыми Направлениями.

Внезапно указание держать дверь открытой, оказалось сложнее.

\- Блейн? – спросил Курт со смешинкой в голосе. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Я... я... я живой, - пробормотал брюнет, – просто... – не смог он закончить и вместо этого выбрал пересечь расстояние между ними и поцеловать парня.

Курт застонал в поцелуй, обнимая Блейна за плечи, на что тот ответил прижиманием своих бедер к его. Оба парня простонали от ощущений, но шатен все же отстранился.

\- Нам лучше включить фильм.

Блейн надул губки, но Курта отпустил:

\- Что смотрим?

***

 

Когда Берт вернулся с работы, он обнаружил Финна в гостиной, смотрящего футбольную игру. Так как мужчина помнил, что разрешил Блейну сегодня прийти, то и гадать не надо было, где сейчас его сын. И Кэрол на работе.

Берт кинул ключи на комод, прежде чем крикнуть Финну «привет» и подняться наверх принять душ. Проходя мимо комнаты Курта, мужчина нахмурился, увидев дверь закрытой. Он уже собирался постучать, когда услышал голос Блейна:

\- Я сделаю из тебя мужчину.

Берт широко раскрыл глаза. Блейн продолжил что-то говорить, но мужчина уже не слушал. 

Я сделаю из тебя мужчину... Блейн Андерсон, ты мертвый человек. 

Берт услышал смех сына, и это стало последней каплей. Он резко распахнул дверь.

\- Парни! Какого черта...

Берт замер. Мальчики не лежали под простынями, как он ожидал, и Блейн не разговаривал. Блейн подпевал песне, и сидели они на простынях, за просмотром «Мулан». Блейн и Курт немедленно развернулись к двери.

\- Берт! – воскликнул брюнет. – Прости, мы не хотели закрывать дверь!

Мужчине же просто полегчало, что он не застукал Блейна за осквернением его сына, его маленького мальчика... даже если Курт уже и не такой маленький.

\- Ох все в порядке, Блейн, - ответил он, не скрывая собственного облегчения.  
\- Пап, все хорошо? – обеспокоено спросил Курт.  
\- Да, я в порядке, дружок. Просто... просто недоразумение.  
\- Какое?  
\- Ну... я услышал фразу Блейна «я сделаю из тебя мужчину» и подумал, что вы...

Курт покраснел.

\- Ты думал, мы сексом занимались?

\- Да, - кивнул Блейн, когда ни один из Хаммелов не ответил. – Не волнуйся, Берт, мы уже занялись. И сделали это очень осторожно.

Глаза Берта в очередной раз вылезли на лоб, когда Курт покраснел еще сильнее. Шатен ударил Блейна по руке:

\- Придурок! Папа не знал!  
\- Что? Но ты же говорил, что рассказал ему!

Берт прервал парней, когда почувствовал, что спор перерастает в драку.

\- Все в порядке, парни. Блейн, ты сказал, что вы осторожны, и это самое главное. Я знаю, вы двое любите друг друга, и я с Куртом о сексе уже говорил. Единственное, правда, - мне придется наказать Курта за нарушение правил.  
\- Что! – взвизгнул тот. – Но... но мы же извинились!  
\- Молодцы, но ты все равно наказан на неделю – нельзя выходить из дома, кроме как в школу, и пользоваться интернетом.  
\- Дурацкое наказание, - раздраженно фыркнул Курт, откидываясь на спинку кровати.

Берт поборол улыбку.

\- Блейн... у вас осталось пятнадцать минут. На этой неделе будешь уходить не позже пяти.

Брюнет присоединился к Курту в надувании губок.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул он.

Кивнув, Берт вышел из комнаты и оставил дверь открытой. Он усмехнулся, когда парни повернулись обратно к фильму, не меняя выражений лица. 

Однажды они научатся оставлять дверь открытой.


	42. Укус.

В последнее время Берт начал замечать кое-что... странное в Курте. Он прекрасно знал, как его сын относился к одежде и что он никогда не наденет одну вещь дважды в неделю. Сейчас же все, что Курт носил, были водолазки. Конечно, с разными аксессуарами... но раньше он надевал водолазку раз в месяц. Вот почему сегодня Берт решил поговорить с сыном.

\- Что-то не так, пап? – спросил Курт, присаживаясь на диван. – У меня неприятности?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, Курт, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Я просто хотел спросить: ты... у тебя все хорошо?

Шатен нахмурил брови.

\- Конечно. Почему спрашиваешь?  
\- Ну, просто я знаю, как ты любишь свою одежду и заметил, что ты уже две недели не снимаешь водолазки.

Курт широко раскрыл глаза, краснея:

\- Ох... эм.. да.

Когда шатен не продолжил, Берт заговорил:

\- Есть какая-то причина? Что-то не так? Ты никогда так не поступал.  
\- Нет, нет, я в порядке, пап. Правда, - добавил он, когда Берт выгнул бровь. – Устаю в последнее время сильно, так что надеваю первое попавшееся.  
\- И каждое утро первым попавшимся является водолазка?  
\- Да, что ты так переживаешь-то? – начал злиться Курт. Но еще он выглядел... нервным? – Ну, перестал я следовать моде. Что такого страшного?  
\- Никогда не думал, что услышу это от тебя, - выгнул бровь Берт. Курт собирался ответить, но отец его прервал: – Ладно, ладно. Забыли.

Курт облегченно выдохнул.

\- Спасибо, пап. Я пойду позвоню Блейну, ладно?  
\- Хорошо. До завтра.  
\- Спокойной ночи.

Когда Курт ушел наверх, Финн зашел в гостиную и опустился на диван, включая телевизор.

\- Эй, Финн, - внезапно Берта озарило идеей. Что бы Курт ни говорил, он все еще волновался.  
\- Да?  
\- Сделай одолжение?  
\- Эм... конечно. Что надо?  
\- Нужно узнать, что происходит с Куртом. Он перестал следить за модой, а ты знаешь, какой он.  
\- Да, я тоже заметил.  
\- Хорошо. Но не будь слишком очевиден, спрашивая напрямую. Просто... следи за ним.  
\- Я – шпион? – радостно спросил Финн.  
\- ... конечно.  
\- Круто!

***

 

На следующее утро Курт опять надел водолазку. По дороге к школе Финн попытался выудить информацию.

\- Так, Курт... милая водолазка.  
\- М-м? А, спасибо, Финн, - отвлеченно произнес Курт.

Финн надулся и отвернулся к окну, пытаясь придумать достойный шпиона разговор. Спустя пару минут он придумал:

\- Раз уж ты сегодня в водолазке, то у тебя в шкафчике, наверное, запасная лежит, если вдруг тебя слашем обольют?  
\- Им лучше этого не делать. Это моя последняя чистая.  
\- О, ну у тебя всегда же рубашка есть, да? – спросил Финн, сдерживая улыбку. Я так хорош в шпионаже! Надо Пака завербовать...  
\- Да, Финн, конечно, есть. Но им все равно лучше этого не делать, так как эту я не сниму.  
\- Почему? – нетерпеливо спросил парень.  
\- ... неважно.

Шанса переспросить ему не представилось, так как Курт подъехал к школе, где его уже ждал Блейн. Курт быстро преодолел расстояние между ними и, воспользовавшись пустотой парковки, поцеловал в губы. Финн последовал за ним вместо того, чтобы зайти в школу.

\- Привет, Блейн, - поприветствовал он, когда двое наконец разорвали поцелуй.  
\- О... привет, Финн. Рейчел уже зашла, - сказал брюнет, руками обвивая талию шатена.  
\- Знаю. Нравится водолазка Курта?  
\- Эм... д-да, конечно, нравится, - удивленно ответил он.  
\- Да что с вами всеми и моими водолазками? – вскинул руки шатен.  
\- Курт, все мы знаем, как...  
\- Именно, Финн. Так что, очевидно, я ношу их по какой-то причине, не думаешь? – злобно ответил Курт. Финн же заметил только, как покраснел Блейн.  
\- Д-думаю...  
\- Вот и отлично. Иди к Рейчел.

Финн быстро развернулся, когда Курт жадно поцеловал Блейна. Он пытался оправдать ожидания Берта, но Курт казался упорным, говоря, что все в порядке.

Попробую позже.

***

 

После футбольной тренировки Пак подвез его домой, и Финн не удивился, обнаружив машину Блейна, припаркованную возле тротуара. Финн вошел в дом, но встретила его тишина. Он знал, что мама и Берт все еще на работе, что означало Курт и Блейн были наверху с закрытой дверью. Но, когда Финн поднялся, он был удивлен увидеть приоткрытую дверь.

"Может, Курт поделится с Блейном тем, что его беспокоит!", - подумал он, подходя ближе. Он увидел Блейна, сидящего на кровати возле спинки и Курта за туалетным столиком. Шатен, наконец-то, снял водолазку и теперь был в простой футболке. Парень что-то втирал в кожу шею, дергаясь, словно от боли.

\- Так, ладно, это последний раз, когда я разрешаю тебе кусаться...

Чего?

Блейн надул губки.

\- Но, Курт...  
\- Ты не дал мне закончить. Это последний раз, когда я разрешаю тебе кусаться так, что ни один тональный не скроет.

Финн попятился назад. 

Ну... зато теперь я знаю, почему Курт носил водолазки.

Парень услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Для мамы слишком рано, значит, Берт. Финн сбежал вниз по лестнице на кухню, где Берт доставал пиво из холодильника.

\- Берт!

Мужчина развернулся, встревоженно глядя на сына.

\- Что случилось?  
\- Я знаю, почему Курт носил водолазки.  
\- И?  
\- Блейн кусает его.

***

 

Берт уставился на Финна. Расслышал ли он правильно?

\- Блейн... кусает его?  
\- Да, слышал собственными ушами.

\- Сейчас вернусь.

Берт прошел мимо Финна прямиком в комнату Курта, чья дверь была открыта (едва), так что он не постучал, прежде чем войти.

\- Блейн Андерсон!

Брюнет подскочил на кровати, где он сидел, играя в телефон, в то время как Курт все еще сидел перед зеркалом, втирая какой-то крем в шею, но остановился и резко повернулся на голос отца. Ладонь он оставил на шее.

\- Папа! Что случилось?

Берт подошел к Блейну и указал пальцем ему перед лицом.

\- Это правда? – прорычал он.

Блейн уставился на палец перед его глазами, будто ждет пулю, что вот-вот вылетит.

\- Эм... эм... эм...  
\- Что, что правда? – сердито спросил Курт. – Папа, что происходит?

Берт посмотрел на сына.

\- Это правда, что он укусил тебя в шею?!

Курт широко раскрыл глаза и от удивления уронил руку, которую держал все это время на шее, представляя вниманию укус. Глубокие следы зубов покрывали фиолетовые синяки. Берт едва удержал глаза в орбитах и повернулся обратно к Блейну.

\- Какого черта?!

Блейн выглядел испуганным за свою жизнь.

\- Я... эм... Курт меня попросил!

Тут Берт замер и повернулся к красному сыну.

\- Что?  
\- Курт меня попросил, - набравшись смелости, повторил брюнет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мне... мне нравится, - пробормотал Курт, краснея еще сильнее. – Я узнал об этом пару недель назад, когда он в шутку прикусил мне кожу... забудь.

Я узнал об этом пару недель назад...

\- Он кусает тебя неделями? Поэтому ты водолазки носишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Эм... Берт? – спросил Блейн. – Ты ведь меня не убьешь, правда?

Мужчина посмотрел обратно на брюнета и удивился увидеть, что держит в кулаке ткань его рубашки на уровне груди. Он быстренько отпустил.

\- Эм... нет, нет, - пробормотал он. Блейн облегченно выдохнул.  
\- У нас же нет проблем, пап, правда? Потому что было бы нечестно. Мы встречаемся, и это как-то... само собой.  
\- Н-нет, нет, у вас нет неприятностей. Просто... просто... эм...  
\- Мы поняли, пап, - сказал Курт, вновь краснея. Блейн согласно кивнул.  
\- Ладно... хорошо, - ответил он. Не в состоянии взглянуть на парней, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Финн жевал бутерброд, когда Берт вернулся на кухню.

\- Берт? Ты в порядке?

Берт просто молча на него смотрел пару минут, прежде чем ответить.

\- Я уже никогда не буду в порядке.


	43. Скраббл.

Наступил вечер игр в семье Хаммелов, и сегодня были приглашены и Пак с Блейном. Так что пока Берт и Кэрол убирали со стола (они только что все вместе поужинали), мальчики искали, во что поиграть. Рейчел должна была к ним присоединиться, но предпочла ночевку с Мерседес и Тиной, куда пригласили и Курта, но тот выбрал вечер с семьей.

\- Готова, милая? – спросил Берт, убирая последнюю тарелку.

Кэрол улыбнулась, взяв мужа под руку:

\- Всегда готова.

Тем временем в столовой Финн и Блейн спорили, в какую игру сыграть, а Курт и Пак наблюдали со стороны, едва сдерживая смех.

\- Слушай, Блейн, - громко сказал Финн, - мы играем в «Что бы сделал Гарри Поттер» каждый раз, когда ты приходишь.   
\- Это веселая игра! – тем же тоном ответил брюнет. – «Кошки-мышки» - тупая игра. Она для детей, Финн.  
\- Идеальна для тебя! Ты постоянно ведешь себя, словно пятилетний! И рост под стать!  
\- По крайней мере, я не рухнул с бобового дерева!*

\- Ладно, ладно! – быстро встряла Кэрол, пока никто не пострадал. – Успокойтесь, мальчики. Сыграем и в то, и в это, хорошо?  
\- Спасибо, Кэрол, - улыбнулся Блейн. Финн просто просто проворчал и опустился на стул.

Берт только усмехнулся и сел за стол. Даже на пике азарта Блейн сохранял вежливость ко взрослым на максимуме. Берт заметил, как Курт сел брюнету на колени, и улыбнулся шире, когда Блейн обнял парня за талию, размещая подбородок у него на плече. Кэрол улыбнулась парням и взяла первую попавшуюся игру.

\- Скраббл? – спросил Пак. – Не помню, когда в последний раз играл в него.  
\- Почему? Писать разучился? – дразнился Курт.  
\- Смешно, Хаммел, - промычал Пак, ударяя шатена в плечо, за что заработал неодобрительный взгляд от Блейна. – Уржаться можно.  
\- Можем мы просто начать? Мне как бы еще в «кошки-мышки» сыграть хочется, - прервал Финн, все еще дуясь.

Блейн хотел что-то сказать, но Курт сжал его ладонь, и тот замолчал.

\- Ты хотя бы помнишь, как играть, Пак? – спросил Берт, пока Кэрол раскладывала игру.  
\- Помню. Надо просто выкладывать слова, да?  
\- В принципе, да. И каждое слово имеет свою ценовую категорию.

Стояла тишина, пока каждый в комнате раскладывали слова. Курт и Блейн работали вместе, Финн едва ли потел от тяжелых дум, Кэрол улыбалась, Пак откровенно скучал. 

Курт и Блейн... они краснели. Берт нахмурил брови. Из-за чего тут можно краснеть?

\- Блейн, мы не можем показать это слово, - тихо шикнул Курт.  
\- Но оно единственное, что можно собрать! – зашептал Блейн. – И оно длинное, хороших баллов стоит.  
\- Так, готовы? – спросила Кэрол; все кивнули. – Курт, Блейн, почему бы вам не начать?

Курт покраснел, а Блейн выложил слово в середину стола. Мгновенная реакция всех сидящих: Пак ухмыльнулся, Финн ахнул, Кэрол покраснела даже сильнее Курта, а вот Берт... Берт просто смотрел на буквы.

Эрекция.

\- Это единственное, что мы смогли придумать, - пробормотал Курт, цитируя Блейна.

Медленно Берт поднял на них глаза. Не в слове дело... Поведение мальчиков - вот что его беспокоило. Взгляд Блейна был расфокусирован, а Курт опустил глаза на стол. Берт сузил глаза, пару минут разглядывая парней, прежде чем представить свое слово. Его примеру последовали Финн, затем Кэрол. Пришла очередь Пака, который пересек свое слово со словом парней:

Шестьдесят.

\- Ты подглядывал? – огрызнулся Курт.  
\- Ваша очередь, - только улыбнулся парень, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
\- Нас не проведешь, - защищался шатен, пока Блейн вкладывал следующее слово, что продолжало цепочку:

Девять.

\- Блейн! – воскликнул Курт.  
\- Что? Она веселая, - пожал плечами брюнет.  
\- Что ты только что сказал? - практически закричал Берт.  
\- Эм... я сказал: ваша очередь!

Тем временем Пак согнулся пополам, Финн изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку, Кэрол краснела, а Курт... Курт смотрел на брюнета так, словно планировал убийство.

\- Не думаю, что ты это сказал, - строго произнес Берт.

Блейн закачал головой так сильно, что, казалось, она отлетит:

\- Нет. Это... это именно то, что я сказал, - Курт уронил голову на стол. – Так что, давай, Берт, выкладывай свое слово! – добавил он, слабо улыбнувшись.

Берт решил поверить брюнету по большей части потому, что не хотел думать о нем и своем сыне... делающими это. Насколько Берт знал, они вообще сексом не занимались.

Вернувшись к игре, Берт, Кэрол и Финн выложили слова, и настала очередь Пака. Он долго рассматривал доставшиеся ему буквы, прежде чем дьявольская ухмылка озарила его лицо, и он выдвинул готовое слово в центр стола:

Непослушный.

Берт был весьма впечатлен. Пак прекрасно справлялся, используя все буквы; единственное, чего он не понимал, - это ухмылка, которая отказывалась его покидать. Казалось, она становилась все больше и больше.

\- Клянусь, ты жульничаешь, - простонал Курт, пока Блейн молча подложил буквы к слову Пака.

Мальчишка.

\- Блейн! – шикнул шатен.  
\- Тише, непослушный мальчишка, - пробормотал брюнет, прижимая парня ближе.

Берт уронил подбородок, пока до Блейна доходил смысл его слов.

\- Я... я... эм... имел в виду...  
\- Курт, Блейн, надо поговорить в гостиной, - поднялся с места Берт. 

Теперь Пак и Финн конкретно глумились, а Кэрол сочувствующе улыбалась Курту.

\- Наконец-то застукали, - тихо рассмеялся Финн.

Берт его проигнорировал.

\- За мной, мальчики.

Борясь с желанием выйти в окно, Курт последовал за отцом, утягивая Блейна за рукав. Как только они опустились на диван, из столовой послышался крик:

\- ДА! НАКОНЕЦ-ТО «КОШКИ-МЫШКИ»!

* - намек на рост, так как на бобовом дереве жили великаны.


	44. Пение в душе.

Можно сказать, Берт удивился, когда понял, что проснулся последним. Кэрол в постели не было, и с кухни доносился запах жаренного бекона.

Из комнаты Финна слышались звуки выстрелов, а из комнаты Курта - пение, что было типичным для его сына. Он любил петь в душе.

Берт быстренько вылез из кровати, оделся и спустился вниз, присоединяясь к Кэрол на кухне. Он помог ей с завтраком, за что получил полный благодарности поцелуй в щеку.

\- Почему меня не разбудила? – спросил мужчина, облокачиваясь о тумбу.  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Кэрол. – Блейн попросил меня разбудить его, когда встану. Так что это было первым, чем я занялась с утра. И раз уж я уже спустилась, то решила приготовить завтрак.

Курт помогал Блейну подготовиться к тесту, и когда они закончили, было слишком поздно ехать домой, так что брюнета уложили спать на диване.

\- Ох, Блейн в гостиной? – спросил Берт.

Кэрол покачала головой:

\- Нет, наверху, душ принимает, - мужчина расширил глаза. – У Финна в ванной! – добавила тогда Кэрол, посмеиваясь.  
\- Ладно. Пойду застелю постель.  
\- Почему сразу не застелил?  
\- Прости, - широко улыбнулся мужчина.

Поднявнись на этаж, Берт услышал, как бежит вода в душе Курта. Теперь он пел уже другую песню, и, вслушавшись в текст, мужчина усмехнулся.

It's rainin' men  
С неба падают мужчины!  
Hallejulah!  
Аллилуйя!  
It's rainin' men  
С неба падают мужчины!  
Every specimen  
Разные «виды» мужчин:

Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Высокие, блондины, брюнеты, худые,  
Rough and tough and strong and mean  
Брутальные и выносливые, сильные и скупые.

Воду перекрыли, и Берт хотел было зайти к себе в спальню, когда запели следующий припев. Это не был голос Курта – слишком низкий для него. Но этот голос Берт знал так же хорошо, как и голос сына.

Пел Блейн.

It's rainin' men  
С неба падают мужчины!  
Hallejulah!  
Аллилуйя!  
It's rainin' men  
С неба падают мужчины!  
Hey-hey-hey!  
Хей-хей!

Подняв с пола подбородок, Берт быстро вошел в комнату Курта и постучал в дверь ванной. Сначала никто не ответил, но потом...

\- Да?  
\- Курт? – позвал он, с трудом сдерживая крик. – Можешь выйти?  
\- Эм.. мне нужно одеться.  
\- Ой, нет, не надо, - послышался шепот Блейна. И хлопок.

Берт сжал переносицу. Да, он не был против физических отношений парней (до тех пор, пока они предохранялись и любили друг друга), но он попросил их не заниматься этим, пока в доме кто-то есть – особенно Берт. Слышать ему это ну совсем не хотелось.

Мужчина открыл глаза, когда краснощекий Курт вышел из ванной. Они с Блейном оделись, но по волосам все еще стекала вода. Курт выглядел очень не комфортно, а Блейн, как и всегда, собственно, очень-очень счастливым.

\- Блейн, - строго произнес мужчина. – Ты сказал Кэрол, что примешь душ у Финна.  
\- Душ был занят Финном.  
\- Ты мог подождать!  
\- И упустить возможность присоединиться к Курту? – выдал брюнет. – Ни за что!

\- Блейн! – зашипел шатен.

\- Разве вы не пообещали не заниматься сексом, пока дома люди?   
\- Ах, но мы не занимались сексом, - счастливо улыбнулся Блейн. – Мы просто мыли тела друг друга, волосы. В условии об этом - ни слова.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Ты не помогаешь, Блейн.  
\- Что?! – воскликнул он. – Не сказано! И, технически, минет не секс.

Курт резко покраснел, а Берт расширил глаза. До Блейна, видимо, дошло, что он сказал, судя по красному цвету его лица. Пару секунд Берт был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы что-то сказать, но звук шагов в коридоре - скорее всего Финн вышел из комнаты - привел его в себя.

\- Давайте уточним, парни, ага? – начал Берт, сдерживая крик. – Не раздевайтесь в одном помещении, ладно? Пока вы не одни в доме. Пожалуйста?

Курт кивнул, а Блейн ответил:

\- Хорошо, Берт. Вы с Кэрол берете Финна к дедушке, да?

Мужчина прижал ладонь к лицу.

\- Да, Блейн, - прошептал он. – Только Курта я беру с собой.  
\- Но, пап! – взвизгнул Курт одновременно с тем, как Блейн закричал:  
\- Нечестно!

Мужчина закатил глаза.

\- Успокойтесь, мальчики. Всего лишь шучу. Просто... уважайте мои правила, - он повернулся уходить, но остановился. – И, да, завтрак готов – спускайтесь, когда будете готовы.

Он вышел из комнаты и, застелив постель, спустился на кухню. 

\- Где Курт с Блейном? – спросила Кэрол, когда он сел за стол.  
\- Скоро будут.

Мужчина решил проигнорировать комментарий Финна:

\- Ну да, конечно.


	45. Сумерки.

\- Курт, - услышала Кэрол скулеж Блейна. – Почему мы должны смотреть именно этот фильм?  
\- Потому что, - послышался ответ Курта, – в нем Тэйлор Лотнер снимает рубашку.

Кэрол усмехнулась, когда Блейн начал ворчать. Она прекрасно понимала, о каком фильме идет речь и, раз уж, посуда была вымыта, решила присоединиться к сыну и его бойфренду. Зайдя в гостиную, ее встретила следующая картина: Курт включал фильм, а Блейн сидел на диване, надув губки и скрестив руки на груди. Он так вдавился в диван, что туловище почти сползало на пол.

\- Эй, мальчики, - начала Кэрол. – Можно присоединиться?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Курт. – Ты любишь «Сумерки», правда?  
\- Еще как, - ответила женщина, опускаясь в кресло. Она еле сдержала смех от выражения лица Блейна, когда Курт задал вопрос.

\- Ненавижу этот фильм, - пробормотал он, когда шатен сел рядом с ним.

Тот только закатил глаза:

\- Тихо ты. Сядь прямо, я как бы пообниматься хочу.

Кэрол вновь улыбнулась, когда Блейн громко вздохнул, но все равно выпрямился. Курт лег, утягивая Блейна за собой, чтобы тот улегся за ним, обнимая за талию. Настроение Блейна мгновенно приподнялось, и он нежно поцеловал шатена в висок, прижимаясь чуть ближе.

Фильм начался и моментально захватил Курта с Кэрол в плен. Женщине показалось, что Блейн снова хмурится, но тот сохранял счастливую улыбку на лице, прижимая губы к волосам Курта. Он мягко поглаживал шатена по руке, заставляя того довольно замурчать.

Трое тихо смотрели фильм следующие минут десять. Вот почему Кэрол почти подпрыгнула, когда Блейн фыркнул. Она увидела, как он качает головой.

\- Хочешь, что-то сказать, Блейн? – слегка повернулся посмотреть на своего парня Курт.  
\- Они обручились в восемнадцать! Не думаешь, что это немного глупо?  
\- Они влюблены. – спорил Курт.  
\- Да, но им восемнадцать.

Курт выгнул бровь.

\- И что бы ты сделал, если бы я сейчас встал на одно колено?

Блейн покраснел, буквально покрываясь пятнами, и Кэрол нашла это абсолютно очаровательным. От вида своего бойфренда, Курт широко улыбнулся.

\- Я... Курт... я... эм, - пытался ответить он, и шатен решил его пожалеть.  
\- Расслабься, Блейни, - проворковал он тогда, - Я этого не сделаю. Насчет раннего возраста я с тобой полностью согласен.  
\- Ох, хорошо, - облегченно выдохнул брюнет.  
\- Но я все еще тебя люблю, - прошептал Курт, целуя парня в губы.  
\- М-м, тоже тебя люблю.

Вот тут Кэрол пришлось сжать кулаки, дабы удержать умиленное «ав-в» в себе. Мальчики были такие милые вместе, аж невозможно. Им обоим пришлось тяжело, но вместе они были сильны, как никогда, и Кэрол не могла не гордиться ими.

К концу фильма парни заснули. Курт повернулся, прижавшись щекой к груди парня, уложив голову прямо тому под подбородок. Оба мальчика мягко улыбались, держась за руки. Они смотрелись так мило, что женщина не смогла заставить себя их разбудить. Только накрыв их одеялом, она услышала, как открылась входная дверь.

\- Кэрол? – позвал Берт.

Она бросилась к нему, прижимая палец к губам.

\- Курт и Блейн спят на диване, - прошептала она, целуя мужа в губы.  
\- Уроки делали?  
\- Нет, мы фильм смотрели.

Берт кивнул.

\- Позвонить родителям Блейна?  
\- Позвони, пусть останется тут. Выходные же.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Берт. Он коротко чмокнул жену в щеку и пошел на кухню.

Кэрол тем временем вернулась в гостиную выключить телевизор. Она улыбнулась, когда увидела, что парни прижались еще ближе друг к другу. Сейчас Курт почти лежал на брюнете. И даже учитывая мнение парней о «слишком молоды, чтобы жениться», года через полтора, она уверена, шатен начнет планировать свадьбу.


	46. Иметь дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к "Андерсоны"  
> Песня в этой главе: Darren Criss - To Have a Home

Блейн улыбнулся, когда Курт протянул ему кусочек торта. Они устроили пикник на заднем дворе Хаммелов – Финн был у Рейчел, а Берт с Кэрол улетели в Вашингтон. Блейн наклонился за вилкой, улыбаясь, слушая смех Курта.

\- Могу теперь я тебя покормить? – спросил он.

Шатен фыркнул:

\- Конечно, нет.

Блейн надул губки, тем самым заставляя Курта коротко хихикнуть и поцеловать парня в губы. Тот прогудел, обвивая руки вокруг талии шатена, притягивая ближе. Он почувствовал вздох мальчика и отстранился, прижимаясь носом к его щеке.

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал Блейн, целуя парня в ушко.  
\- М-м, тоже тебя люблю, - ответил Курт, пропуская кудряшки свозь пальцы.

Брюнет улыбнулся, когда Курт лег на спину, утягивая его за собой, так чтобы парень почти лежал на нем. Блейн скрестил руки поперек его груди, устраивая на них подбородок и улыбнулся, почувствовав руки, обнимающие за талию, и пальцы, что легонько поглаживали по пояснице.

\- Блейн... ты скучаешь по родителям? – мягко спросил Курт: он боялся расстроить парня.

Но брюнет все равно замер, и Курт начал водить ладонями вверх-вниз по спине. Прошла неделя со злополучного ужина, на котором познакомились их родители, и неделя с тех пор, как Блейн переехал к Хаммелам.

Медленно Блейн сел, Курт последовал за ним, не отпуская руки, переплетая пальцы вместе. Блейн притянул их руки к себе, размещая на коленях, пару минут разглядывая их в тишине. 

\- Я... я знаю, что должен скучать по ним, - тихо начал он. – В смысле, они вырастили меня. Они ухаживали за мной и дали все, чего я хотел, - он остановился ненадолго, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Но... мой дом, мои родители... никогда не ощущались, как дом.

Шатен нахмурил брови.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Они давали мне все, чего я желал только, чтоб я не ныл, - посмотрел он Курту в глаза. – Мой отец всегда был на работе, а когда приходил домой, запирался в офисе. Мама, с другой стороны, всегда была дома, но слишком увлекалась планированием обедов, чтобы обращать на меня внимание. Я говорю, что они вырастили меня, но это сделала моя няня.

Блейн взял вторую руку Курта и прижал по поцелую к каждой костяшке, улыбаясь от вида очаровательных розовых щечек. Шатен придвинулся ближе к парню, укладывая голову тому на плечо, в ответ Блейн поцеловал его в макушку.

\- Но эта неделя, что я провел с вами... Я чувствовал себя комфортнее, чем за всю свою жизнь. Я чувствовал себя дома. Когда рядом ты, Берт и все, кто принимает меня таким, какой я есть... Вот что такое дом.

Курт повернул голову улыбнуться своему парню, изо всех сил сдерживая слезы. Блейн сам едва не плакал от вида красивого парня, кто на самом деле и являлся его домом.

\- Я рад, что ты счастлив, Блейн, - мягко проговорил Курт, надувая губки.

Фыркнув, брюнет наклонился, прижимая длительный поцелуй к очаровательным губам. Все еще целуясь, Блейн пробормотал:

\- У меня даже песня подходящая есть.

Удивленный Курт отстранился:

\- Ты пишешь песни?

Блейн слегка покраснел:

\- Немножко...  
\- Споешь? – улыбнулся шатен.  
\- Конечно, - он переплел их пальцы, прежде чем начать.

Home,  
I've heard the word before,  
But it never meant much more  
Than just a thing I've never had.

A "place,"  
They say, "Hey, know your place!"  
But I've never had a place to even know,  
Or a face that I could go to  
if I needed someone there...

Все это время Блейн не разрывал зрительного контакта с Куртом - немое «спасибо» за все те разы, когда Курт слушал его, обнимал, когда брюнет плакал. За все те разы, когда Курт просто был рядом.

I'm laughing  
It's hard to hide a smile  
My god, it's been a while  
Since I have had a reason to.

Курт улыбался – улыбкой, что означала чистое счастье, ничего кроме. Ни боли, ни притворства... Абсолютное счастье.

To think  
It's been here all along  
Somewhere to belong,  
And a reason,  
A something to believe in

Потому что Курт делал его счастливым больше, чем кто-либо за всю его жизнь. И еще важнее: он заставлял чувствовать Блейна желанным. Потому что Блейну не просто нужен кто-то, ему нужно, чтобы нуждались в нем. И Блейн любил быть нужным Курту. 

I used to dream about it,  
But never schemed or counted  
On fantasies or wishes.  
It breaks a man to see what he misses.

And so many nights I'd pray  
For a better life, a better day,  
But I never thought that it'd come true.  
It's finally here and I don't know what to do  
And I'm trying not to cry

This must be how it feels  
To have a home.

I've finally made it,  
I've hoped and I've waited,  
And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so  
Alone

My heart starts to heal  
To know this is real.  
This is how it must feel  
To have a home!

Как только Блейн допел, Курт крепко его обнял.

\- Невероятно красиво, - прошептал он, прижимаясь носом к шее парня.  
\- Рад, что понравилось. Я имел в виду каждое слово. Где ты - там и мой дом.

Широкая улыбка озарила лицо Курта и Блейн выпустил радостный смех, когда его притянули в крепкие объятия. Шатен отстранился настолько, чтобы прижаться к губам парня в глубоком, но нежном поцелуе. После Блейн лег на одеяло, прижимая Курта к себе. Они провели весь оставшийся день во дворе, разговаривая ни о чем. Той ночью Блейн заснул с улыбкой на губах.


	47. Месть Блейна.

1.

Знаете, как бы сильно Блейн ни возненавидел Чендлера, когда увидел смс, сейчас он обязан поблагодарить парня за великолепный примирительный секс... Ну, начало великолепного примирительного секса.

Блейн толкнул Курта на дверь, резко прижимая поцелуй к его шее. Шатен откинул голову назад, выпуская громкий стон, когда парень начал посасывать. Сегодня он оставит засосы... Засосы в местах, где Курт не сможет их спрятать.

\- Мой, - прорычал брюнет, перемещаясь к губам парня, в этот раз используя язык.  
\- Твой, Блейн, только твой, - ахнул в ответ шатен, пропуская кудри через пальцы.

Брюнет провел ладонями по бокам Курта, вниз к бедрам, останавливаясь у самых коленок. Он закинул ноги парня себе на талию и поднес к кровати, роняя на матрац, двигаясь следом. Курт немедленно притянул брюнета в поцелуй, выстанывая его имя, почувствовав холодные ладони на животе.

\- Блейн, - выдохнул Курт, когда Блейн сел между его раздвинутых ног, расстегивая собственные джинсы. Он потянулся к пуговичкам рубашки, но был остановлен брюнетом, который хлопнул ему по рукам, справляясь с ними сам. Избавившись от рубашек, Блейн начал опускать дорожку поцелуев по груди парня, прежде чем остановиться у бедер.

Он только расстегнул пуговичку джинс, когда...

\- Курт! Мне... ОЙ! Черт, извиняюсь, парни!

Блейн сел и уставился на Финна, который уже был краснее помидора.

\- Чего тебе, Финн? – сквозь зубы произнес брюнет. У них с Куртом уже пару недель ничего не было, и вот они тут, собираются заняться великолепным, Блейн знал, примирительным сексом.. Финну нужна хорошая причина.  
\- Я... эм... хотел попросить Курта помочь с выбором песни для Рейчел.

Всего лишь?

Блейн хотел ответить, но был прерван Куртом, вставшим с кровати, натягивая рубашку обратно.

\- Какие есть идеи? – спросил он, примирительно улыбаясь брюнету, когда тот скрестил руки на груди не в силах оторвать глаз от Финна.

Блейн не услышал ответ – они вышли из комнаты, а брюнет упал на кровати, приминая подушку к лицу, дабы заглушить крик.

2.

Потребовалось два часа, чтобы решить, какую песню исполнить для Рейчел, и когда Курт вернулся в спальню, Блейн заснул. 

Конечно же, он выглядел слишком умиротворенно, чтобы его будить.

Спустя пару дней Блейн, собираясь в школу, обнаружил все свои джинсы среди грязного белья, кроме жутко обтягивающих, что подарил ему Курт. Ворча под нос, Блейн натянул их, не желая ждать два часа, пока машинка закончит стирать.

Когда брюнет подъехал к дому Хаммелов, настроение у него все еще было понижено. Они с Куртом так и не занялись сексом – сессия – и сегодня собирались готовиться к очередному тесту. Блейн не побеспокоился стучать, просто открывая дверь, – Курт дома один.

\- Малыш? – позвал брюнет. – Я приехал!  
\- Наверху!  
\- Готов учиться? – вошел он в комнату, пытаясь звучать хоть капельку заинтересованно.  
\- Да! – радостно ответил Курт, поворачиваясь к парню. Когда же он это сделал, улыбка сползла с его лица, а глаза расширились.

\- Курт?

За две секунды шатен уже был в другом конце комнаты, прижимая Блейна к себе в жадном поцелуе.

Брюнет моментально ответил, обнимая талию парня руками.

\- Сегодня мы не учимся. Твои джинсы... ты такой горячий.  
\- О господи, да, - застонал брюнет, когда Курту толкнул его на кровать, накрывая своим телом. Блейн начал работать над засосом на шее парня, выпуская очередной стон, когда Курт раздвинул его ноги, устраиваясь между ними. Брюнет потянулся к ремню его джинс, когда..

\- Курт! Не могу найти ключи от машины! – позвал Финн с первого этажа. Послышались шаги.

Блейн жалостливо застонал, пока Курт отвечал брату:

\- Понятия не имею, куда ты их дел!  
\- Все еще не могу их найти, - открыл дверь к ним в комнату Финн. Он широко раскрыл глаза, увидев Блейна. – Чувак, что с тобой?  
\- Ох, я просто прекрасно, что с тобой? – слишком приветливо ответил брюнет.  
\- Я... эм... ключи потерял.

Блейн спрыгнул с кровати.

\- С радостью помогу тебе их найти! Пойдем!

Через час, когда потеря была обнаружена, к Курту пришла Мерседес, и шанс был утерян.

3.

\- Господи, Блейн, что если я завалю прослушивание в НЙАДИ?! – истерически засмеялся Курт. – Что если я им не понравлюсь?! Что если они меня возненавидят?! Что если?!...  
\- Курт! – громко произнес Блейн, хватая парня за плечи. – Все будет хорошо. Ты отлично выступишь. Малыш, ты будешь лучшим завтра.

Шатен улыбнулся, немного расслабляясь.

\- Почему ты так уверен?

Блейн улыбнулся, прижимаясь грудью к спине парня:

\- Потому что я поделюсь с тобой удачей, - прошептал он, прикусывая мочку уха парня.  
\- Ты такой идиот, - усмехнулся Курт, но застонал, когда почувствовал чужие ладони в задних карманах своих джинс.  
\- Эй, Курт, я хотел.. О БОЖЕ!

Вот тут Блейн почувствовал чистую ярость. Особенно, когда Курт слез с его колен и спрыгнул с кровати.

Прожигая дыры в черепах сразу всех: Финна, Пака и Сэма, Блейн поднялся на ноги и встал рядом со своим парнем.

\- Знаешь, Финн, стучать придумали не просто так! – прорычал он. – Нам что, носок на ручку вешать?  
\- Извращенцы, - ухмыльнулся Пак.  
\- Простите, парни, - начал краснеющий Сэм. – Мы просто хотели пожелать Курту удачи завтра.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал шатен, избегая зрительных контактов с ребятами.  
\- Мы лучше пойдем.

\- Курт?.. – спросил Блейн, когда парни остались одни.  
\- Можем мы просто посмотреть телевизор? 

Вся ярость мгновенно покинула брюнета, и он обнял парня.

\- Конечно, малыш.

4.

\- В МакКинли должны преподавать итальянский, - взвыл Блейн, роняя голову на конспект по французскому. – французкий - отстой.  
\- Эй, я люблю французский! – крикнул Курт, рассмеявшись над очередной смс от Мерседес.  
\- Ты знаешь французский, - пробормотал Блейн. - Я знаю итальянский.

Тут Курт поднял на него глаза.

\- Правда? Ты никогда мне не говорил.  
\- Повода не было, - пожал плечами парень. Он поднял голову, когда Курт подвинулся ближе.  
\- Скажешь что-нибудь на итальянском? – слегка покраснел шатен. – Мне всегда нравился акцент.

Блейн ухмыльнулся.

\- Конечно, - парень задумался на пару секунд, прежде чем повернутся к Курту. - Ti voglio ora.

Курт вздрогнул.

\- Что это значит?

Блейн наклонился вперед зашептать в ухо парню:

\- Я хочу тебя сейчас, - он ухмыльнулся от вида мурашек, что покрыли тело шатена. – Хочешь я спою кое-что для тебя, amor mio?  
\- О господи, да!

Усмехнувшись, Блейн отстранился и тихо запел на итальянском. Он едва закончил первый куплет, когда Курт толкнул его на кровать, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Брюнет застонал, перекатываясь, чтобы нависать над парнем.

Но Курта это не устроило. Он перевернулся обратно, в процессе разрывая - разрывая к черту - футболку Блейна, бросая на пол. Брюнет не успел вздохнуть, как его вновь целовали, сплетая язык с его, заставляя громко застонать.

\- Cosi ansioso, - пробормотал он в губы парню, усмехаясь. Но смех застрял в горле, вместе него выпуская приглушенный крик, когда Курт прижался бедрами к его. – О-о-о-х... Курт!

Дверь в комнату распахнулась.

\- Парни... ОХ!

Курт и Блейн резко сели от звука голоса Рейчел. Они повернулись увидеть ее в дверном проеме: ладонь прижата к губам, лицо покраснело. Финн стоял позади, виновато глядя на мальчиков.

"Как и должен", - зло думал Блейн.

Мыслил Блейн, видимо, все еще на итальянском, потому что когда он заговорил, звучало это так:

\- Finn, Rachel, che diavolo! La porta era chiusa cazzo! Che cosa ti avevo ditto di bussare! Dio, Finn, non ne vale la pena ascoltare, fate voi!

\- Эм... чего? – спросил Финн, выглядя очень сбитым с толку; Блейн боялся, он сломается.  
\- Я... я спросил, что вы хотели.  
\- Больше звучало как... – начала Рейчел.  
\- ЧТО ВАМ НАДО?! – закричал парень.

Рейчел раздраженно фыркнула:

\- Хотели позвать на двойное свидание. Пойдете?  
\- Конечно, пойдем! – радостно вскочил Курт, уже надевая рубашку обратно.

\- Пойдем? Но, Курт, - взвыл Блейн.

Но парень не слушал – он уже активно обсуждал детали с Рейчел, направляясь в ванную поправить волосы. Блейн уставился на Финна, прожигая в его черепе дыры. Финн отошел назад.

\- Это твоя вина, - пробормотал Блейн, скрещивая руки на груди.

5.

Тем воскресеньем Курт и Блейн смотрели «Титаник», обнимаясь на кровати первого. Оба парня разделяли тайную страсть к фильму, и тем вечером Курт был не единственный, кто плакал к концу. Блейн прижал парня ближе, пока они смотрели очередную сцену.

\- Джек! Здесь мы впервые встретились.

Мягко улыбаясь, Блейн уткнулся носом Курту в макушку, вдыхая запах шампуня. 

\- Помнишь, где мы впервые встретились? – пробормотал он.

Курт рассмеялся.

\- Конечно, помню, - шепотом ответил парень. – Я никогда не забуду тот день.

Улыбка теперь угрожала расколоть лицо брюнета напополам. Блейн прижал поцелуй к губам парня, перекатываясь так, чтобы нависнуть над ним.

\- Люблю тебя, - прошептал он.

Спустя штук десять невесомых поцелуев, Курт кончиками пальцев подцепил край футболки парня, стягивая через голову.

\- Тоже тебя люблю, - ответил он, когда Блейн начал расстегивать пуговички его рубашки.

Блейн провел дорожку нежных, затяжных поцелуев вниз по его телу, чувствуя, как Курт выгибается навстречу его движениям, запуская пальцы в его кудри не в силах сдерживать тихих стонов. Блейн улыбнулся ему, прижимая поцелуй прямо над поясом брюк, пальцами опуская язычок ширинки.

\- Эй, Курт... ох, да ладно!

Это стало последней каплей для Блейна. Финн может прерывать, когда они пытаются по-быстренькому перепихнуться, когда они просто целуются. Но он не смеет прерывать их занятия любовью!

Блейн повернулся к Финну, пока Курт выползал из-под него. Видимо, что-то в его лице выдало всю агрессию, что он сейчас ощущал.

\- Эм... прости, чувак, - заикнулся Финн. – Ну знаешь... опять.  
\- Что на этот раз, Финн? - спросил брюнет так любезно, что даже Курт странно на него посмотрел.

Финн расширил глаза.

\- Я просто х-хотел спросить Курта, когда прилетают родители с Вашингтона..  
\- Я не знаю, Финн, - раздраженно вздохнул Курт, чего он никогда не делал. – Иди спроси у Сэма, почему бы и нет!

Финн практически убежал из комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь. Курт повернулся к Блейну, всем своим видом извиняясь.

\- Блейн...  
\- Забудь, малыш, - прервал его Блейн, ложась на кровать. – Давай просто досмотрим фильм, ладно? Пообнимаемся и ляжем спать.  
\- Ты что-то задумал, так ведь?

Блейн только улыбнулся.

1.

В доме Пака брюнет бывал лишь однажды: парни из хора собирались поиграть в Call of Duty. Правда, после первого раза Курта больше не приглашали – не потому что не хотели, тот просто не любил видеоигры.

\- Привет, Блейн, - поприветствовал Пак, открыв дверь. – Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Нужна твоя помощь, - сразу перешел к делу парень. Пак вскинул бровь, но ничего не ответил, представляя возможность продолжить. – Финн постоянно входит в комнату, когда мы с Куртом... эм...  
\- Сексом пытаетесь заняться?  
\- Именно. Прости, не хочу тебя смутить или...  
\- Не волнуйся об этом. Вы мои парни, знаешь. Так что именно тебе нужно?  
\- Отомстить Финну. Прошлый вечер стал последней каплей.

Пак кивнул:

\- Да, Финн вчера мне рассказал. Когда вы занимались этим последний раз?  
\- Чуть больше месяца.  
\- Ох, чувак, мне так жаль. Это жестоко.  
\- Так ты поможешь?  
\- Конечно. Что я должен сделать?  
\- Ну, вы с же с Финном - лучшие друзья, так? – Пак кивнул. – Так что он рассказывает тебе, когда планирует ночевки с Рейчел?  
\- Да. Подожди... ты хочешь зайти к ним в самый разгар действия специально?

Блейн пожал плечами.

\- Нет... Но это единственны способ отплатить той же монетой.  
\- М-м.. – задумчиво протянул Пак. – Ну, насколько мне известно, Финн собирался провести с ней ночь в эту субботу, раз уж Берт и Кэрол в Вашингтоне, а Курт собирается по магазинам с Мерседес. 

\- Спасибо, чувак, - широко улыбнулся Блейн.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, чувак. Нельзя шутить с неудовлетворенным парнем.

***

 

В пятницу вечером Блейн «забыл» кошелек у Курта на столе. Он рассказал шатену о плане и тот, несмотря на то что закатил глаза, пожелал парню удачи и поцеловал в щеку на прощание. Вот почему сейчас Блейн был на полпути к дому Курта.

Он не постучал, прежде чем войти в дом. Он поднялся на второй этаж и подошел к двери Финна, из-за которой доносились звуки поцелуев.

Сейчас или никогда.

Сжав плотно челюсти, Блейн распахнул дверь.

\- Финн! Видел где-нибудь мой... у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-пс! Извините!

Он зашел намного позже, чем это обычно делал Финн: на Рейчел осталось только белье, а на Финне - белые трусы.

Издав душераздирающий визг, Рейчел прикрылась простыней, пока Финн прикрыл достоинство подушкой.

\- Блейн! Чувак! Какого хрена?!  
\- Прости, Финн. Я постучал, ты не услышал. Ой, или нет... я забыл постучать.

\- Ох... я понимаю, что здесь происходит, - пробормотал парень. – Молодец, Блейн. Можешь уйти?

\- Ему смысла нет уходить, - перебила девушка. – Сегодня ничего не будет.

\- Но Рейчел!

\- Это так оскорбительно. Думаю, нам следует не заниматься сексом до переселения в Нью-Йорк, дабы не беспокоиться о посторонних.

\- Огромное спасибо, чувак!

\- Просто возвращаю долг, - радостно ответил Блейн, выходя из комнаты под крики Финна.

Курт все исправит.


	48. Восстановительные работы.

Старший Хаммел работал над машиной Финна, когда это произошло снова.

\- Берт... Могу я поговорить с тобой?

Мужчина поднял голову и увидел Блейна, стоящего за машиной, неловко потирающего шею. Берт почувствовал дежавю, вспомнив последний раз, когда брюнет приходил в гараж с просьбой поговорить. Блейн почти приказал поговорить с сыном о сексе... И через неделю начал с ним встречаться. Но Берт знал: двое еще не перешли на следующий этап отношений; ну не умел Блейн воспринимать намеки, даже если и прямые.

Так что понимая, что наверняка пожалеет, мужчина выпрямился и схватил тряпку вытереть руки.

\- Конечно.

Блейн прикусил губу.

\- Ничего плохого... Просто хотел извиниться за тот раз, когда попросил вас поговорить с Куртом. Это было неуместно.

Берт нахмурил брови.

\- Что сподвигло это желание спустя.. восемь месяцев?  
\- Просто со времени нашей ссоры с Куртом, я прокручивал все хоть капельку связанные с сексом моменты в голове, и это был один из них. Поэтому решил извиниться, - брюнет все еще не встречался с мужчиной взглядом.

\- Ах... – зацепился за первое предложение Блейна. – Из-за чего вы поругались...

\- Я просто надеюсь вы понимаете, что я просто заботился о нем! – прервал брюнет, поднимаясь на Берта умолющий взгляд. – Никаких скрытых мотивов!

\- Конечно, понимаю, но, Блейн...

\- Он был такой... Такой невинный. И я не хотел, чтобы кто-то этим воспользовался или.. Или сделал больно. Потому что даже если я и не любил его тогда, он все еще был моим лучшим другом...

\- Да, но, Блейн, что за ссора?..

Однако, парень не закончил:

\- .. и я не знал, что мы начнем встречаться, так что все, о чем я мог думать, - это о Курте с другим парнем, потому что.. Я имею в виду.. Да ладно, какой гей отказался бы от такого парня, как Курт? Он великолепен... И я хотел, чтобы Курт знал, как заботиться о себе...

\- Блейн, у меня только один вопрос..

\- .. и я рад, что он знает, даже если он со мной, и больше всего я рад заботиться о нем, потому что никогда бы не обидел его...

Ну, это облегчение, думал Берт. Однако, если Блейн не прекратит прерывать его, мужчине придется принять радикальные меры.

Но в это время...

\- .. потому что я уважаю Курта и никогда бы не воспользовался им. В смысле, не то чтобы я не хочу секса с ним... Поверьте мне, еще как хочу, но...

\- ХОРОШО! – крикнул Берт, услышав больше, чем хотел. Этого хватило Блейну, чтобы наконец заткнуться и осознать, что наговорил... отцу своего парня.

Блейн покраснел сильнее, чем Берт когда-либо его видел.

\- Ох... эм.

\- Блейн, каким бы информативным ни было это извинение, остановиться на простом «простите» было бы достаточно. Я хочу знать: из-за чего такого вы поругались, что ты о сексе думаешь?

Тут парень побледнел... Даже белее, чем Курт.

\- Ох... Ну, видите ли... Эм... Мы с ним тусовались с одним парнем, Себастьяном, и я... Эм... Я как бы... Эм... напился, - Берт выгнул бровь, но позволил брюнету продолжить, – И как бы, вроде как... Попытался затащить Курта на заднее сиденье машины и... Заняться сексом... Прямо на парковке.

\- ТЫ ЧТО?! – уставился Берт на парня, который отошел от отца своего парня (они же все еще встречались, так).

\- Я ужасно себя чувствую, Берт! Но не знаю, как все исправить! Почему я такой идиот? – больше себе пробормотал он.

Просто не пей. Блейн, - начал мужчина, потирая виски. – Хочешь, чтобы я устроил тебе «разговор»?

Брюнет покраснел сильнее.

\- Ох, нет, Берт. Я... Я знаю, что такое секс.

Вот теперь стало действительно неловко:

\- Имею в виду, что секс должен что-то значить, не просто, как что-то, что ты делаешь...

\- Ох! Ох, Берт, я знаю! И поверь мне, я бы даже не попросил Курта об этом, будь я трезвее. Когда мы впервые займемся сексом - это будет особенным - для нас обоих. Я слишком люблю его, чтобы обидеть... И ненавижу себя за то, что сделал.

Блейн выглядел так расстроенно и несчастно в этот момент, что Берт не смог заставить себя наругать парня за алкоголь. Он и так тратил слишком много сил на игнорирование желания, убить брюнета за причинение боли своему ребенку.

\- Я могу посоветовать лишь извиниться перед Куртом. Он любит тебя и, уверен, простит в мгновение ока.

Блейн слабо улыбнулся.

\- Думаете?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Спасибо, Берт, - брюнет повернулся уходить, но мужчина его окликнул:

\- Эй, Блейн? Эти «разговоры»... их периодически повторять или как?


	49. Воспитание.

Берт дернулся от звука резко открывшейся входной двери. Он с Кэрол сидели на диване в гостиной, смотрели фильм. Дверь не закрыли, но широко улыбающийся Блейн вошел в комнату.

\- Берт, Кэрол, никогда не угадаете, что произошло в школе! – воскликнул он, улыбаясь шире.

Мужчина выгнул бровь.

\- Расскажешь?  
\- Мы с Куртом стали родителями!

Ну, этого Берт конкретно не ожидал.

\- Блейн, - послышался раздраженный голос Курта из коридора. – Ты не мог еще хуже объяснить?

Пока Берт все еще пытался понять, что бы высказывание брюнета значило, в комнату вошел его сын с куклой в руках и сумкой с детскими вещами, висящей через плечо.

\- Ох, мальчики, вам по домоводству задали! – радостно воскликнула Кэрол.  
\- Ага, и мы с Куртом партнеры!  
\- Да, Блейн, мы поняли это еще, когда ты сказал, что вы родители, - закатил глаза Берт.

Из-за разницы в возрасте у парней не было общих классов, кроме домоводства и физкультуры.

Блейн забрал у Курта куклу (осторожно, заметил Берт) и подошел к родителям, поддерживая головку. Он медленно опустился на колени, поправляя пеленку.

\- Познакомитесь с вашей внучкой – Мэнди Хаммел-Андерсон.  
\- Блейн, - раздраженно фыркнул шатен. – Ты воспринимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу, - он повернулся к отцу. – Он уже назначил свидания с куклой Финна и Рейчел.  
\- Нет, с их сыном, - поправил парня брюнет. – Шон Хадсон. Рейчел говорит: он вырастет звездой.

Курт хотел что-то ответить, но был прерван Кэрол:

\- Ой, да ладно. Не мешай Блейну радоваться. Разве вы не должны воспринимать ситуацию всерьез?

Парень что-то промычал, так что брюнет ответил за него:

\- Да, ты права, Кэрол, должны. И по сценарию мы с Куртом должны быть женаты, следовательно, должны спать в одной кровати с Мэнди между нами.  
\- Эй, эй, - прервал Берт. – Не думаю, что стоит заходить так далеко. В смысле, учителя не ждут от вас такой серьезности.  
\- Но для Мэнди будет лучше, если мы с Куртом будем вместе, нежели в разных домах, - Блейн поднялся на ноги и встал рядом с шатеном, который уронил голову в ладони.  
\- Блейн, это кукла, - прошептал Курт, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Курт, она наша дочь.

\- Можешь остаться тут, - улыбнулась Кэрол. Курт немного ослабил гнев. – Ты и раньше оставался. До тех пор, пока родители твои не против...  
\- Пойду позвоню им!

Все еще держа в руках куклу - Мэнди, исправился Берт, – брюнет ушел на кухню. Курт последовал за ним, с нежностью наблюдая за парнем. Кэрол все еще улыбалась, когда Берт повернулся посмотреть на нее.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, тебе это нравится так же сильно, как и Блейну.

***

 

Родители Блейна были не против, поэтому на время проекта парень переселился к Хаммелам. И раз уж за одеждой Блейну ехать не пришлось (у Курта в шкафу отдельный ящик под него выделен), задание они начали сразу же.

Брюнет воспринимал это с большим энтузиазмом:

\- Курт, надо измерить температуру молока, прежде чем давать его Мэнди.  
\- Блейн, в бутылочке даже молока нет!  
\- Мы должны притворяться, Курт.

\- Блейн, я не собираюсь купать куклу.  
\- Курт, она наша дочь. Хочешь, чтоб твоя дочь воняла?  
\- О господи.

\- Курт, что почитаем Мэнди на ночь?  
\- У меня есть «Великий Гетсби» и «451 градус по Фаренгейту», выбирай.  
\- Давай придумаем сказку.  
\- Святая Гага.

\- Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ МЕНЯТЬ ПОДГУЗНИК!  
\- Но, Курт..  
\- НЕТ!

Берт еще никогда так сильно не смеялся. И Кэрол не стеснялась присоединиться. Особенно в моменты, когда брюнет надувал губки на отказы Курта. И когда тот не выдерживал и сдавался. 

Они подслушивали за парнями после ужина, убрав со стола. Финн остался у Рейчел, так что за ним пошпионить сегодня не получится.

Они заглянули в ванную Курта, где Мэнди собиралась принимать ванную.

\- Блейн, это смешно, - сказал шатен, раздевая куклу, пока Блейн набирал воду.  
\- Неправда. Иначе зачем миссис Биффл раздала нам водонепроницаемых детишек?

Курт закатил глаза, когда брюнет, опустив куклу в воду, поддерживал ее руками, дабы та не ушла в глубь. 

Берт и Кэрол наблюдали за лицом Курта, пока тот изо всех сил сдерживал смех, наблюдая за картиной перед собой. Парни молчали несколько минут, пока Блейн не разорвал тишину:

\- Курт... Ты хочешь детей в будущем?

Шатен покраснел.

\- ... да.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Серьезно?

Блейн кивнул.

\- Да, но только с тобой. Я, я не могу представить себя заводящим детей с кем-то другим.

Вот тут Берт расширил глаза, но Кэрол, мягко улыбаясь, не давала ему заговорить.

Курт тем временем посмотрел на брюнета.

\- Я не хочу детей ни с кем, кроме тебя, - мягко ответил он. Парень наклонился, прижимая ладонь к щетинистому подбородку Блейна, и нежно поцеловал. Тот вздохнул и попытался углубить поцелуй, но шатен отстранился, хихикая.

\- Позже, Блейни. Надо закончить купать нашу дочь.

На этом моменте Берт и Кэрол отошли от двери ванной и вышли из комнаты сына. Они зашли к себе, начав готовиться к постели: им обоим завтра на работу.

Уже засыпая, мужчина резко открыл глаза.

\- Кэрол?  
\- М-м?  
\- Курт и Блейн технически сегодня женаты... так?  
\- М-м.  
\- Так... Думаешь, они выполняют супружеский долг прямо сейчас?

Кэрол открыла глаза и улыбнулась мужу.

\- Спи, Берт.


	50. Лифт.

Берт начинал волноваться: прошло уже полтора часа с тех пор, как Курт и Блейн ушли за подарками для семьи и друзей из хора. Они договорились встретиться у ресторанчика в торговом центре, дабы поужинать и купить подарок для Кэрол.

Но вот он Берт, стоит возле "Burger King" с урчащим животом от аппетитного запаха жареного бекона и чизбургера – чего, он знал, Курт никогда не разрешит ему съесть, так что мужчине оставалось только мечтать. Лифт в нескольких шагах от него уже около часа ремонтировали – кто-то застрял. Мужчина было подумал, что там парни, но Курт ненавидел лифты, так что это не вариант.

Он наблюдал за командой работников еще пару минут, прежде чем двери вдруг открылись, и оттуда вышли Курт с Блейном. Избавившись от первого шока, Берт незамедлительно подошел к парням, только сейчас замечая, какими покрасневшими они выглядели.

\- Видишь, Блейн? – зашипел Курт. - Вот, почему я ненавижу лифты.  
\- Ты особо не возражал, пока мы были внутри, - пробормотал брюнет, поправляя свою бабочку.

\- Вы в порядке, мальчики? – спросил Берт, подходя к ним и улыбаясь команде спасения в немом «спасибо».  
\- Ох, мы прекрасно, - широко улыбнулся Блейн. – Время незаметно пролетело.

Мужчина выгнул бровь.

\- Правда?  
\- Да, пап, все было не так уж и плохо, - быстро проговорил Курт, когда брюнет захотел ответить. Он взял парня за руку и потянул в сторону "Subway"*. – Пошли, надо поесть.

\- Подожди, подожди, - прервал Берт, перехватывая Блейна за локоть. – Разве твои волосы не были уложены гелем?

Брюнет резко поднял руку к голове, проводя ладонью по кудрям, что сейчас свободно спадали ему на лоб и виски. Парень покраснел, в то время как рядом стоящий Курт стал белее обычного. Берт подозрительно сузил глаза.

\- Я, эм... В лифте жарко было и, эм, ну, знаете, гель и жара - вещи несочетаемые.

Вздохнув, мужчина скрестил руки на груди.

\- Знаешь, это совсем на тебя не похоже, Курт. Ты не обходишься без панической атаки, застревая в лифте со мной.  
\- Ох, она началась, но...

\- Заткнись, Блейн! – шикнул шатен.

\- Нет, нет, Блейн, продолжай.

Брюнет покраснел.

\- Ох, ну... Я просто успокоил его...

Берт выгнул бровь.

\- Ох?  
\- Пап, он просто обнял меня, ладно? – выпалил Курт. – Он обнял меня и разрешил поиграть с волосами, потому что знает, как меня это успокаивает.

Мужчина опустил руки по бокам.

\- Ох. Ну... хорошо, тогда. Эм... вы голодны? Вы должны поужинать...

Берт последовал за парнями в "Subway". Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, усомнившись в парнях: Блейн всегда прекрасно справлялся с паниками Курта, даже в самых стрессовых ситуациях. Это просто в очередной раз доказывало, как сильно парни любят друг друга. Берт же позволил негативным эмоциям взять над собой верх.

Трое хорошенько поужинали и продолжили закупаться на Новый год. Они купили Финну пуховик, раз уж тому они так нравились, Берт приобрел красивого синего цвета шарф, в который Кэрол влюбилась в одну из прогулок, Курт и Блейн, однако, решили подарить ей новую пару обуви.  
Они уже собирались уходить, когда их окликнули:

\- Прошу прощения! – крикнул один из охранников, подбегая к ним с пакетами H&M в руках. – Вы забыли это в лифте, - более спокойно произнес молодой человек, протягивая их Блейну.

\- О. Спасибо! – улыбнулся брюнет. – Это для мистера Шу и Арти.

Охранник ответно улыбнулся.

\- Рад был помочь, - он развернулся уходить, но обернулся широко улыбаясь. – И я просто хотел заметить, что в наших лифтах есть камеры видеонаблюдения. Так что в следующих раз, застряв в лифте, думайте дважды, прежде чем так целоваться. Вы хорошо моих коллег напугали, - ушел он, смеясь.

Берт уставился на одинаково розовощеких парней.

\- Эм... Мы подождем тебя в машине, пап, - вскрикнул Курт, хватая брюнета за руку.

Мужчина осталось только смотреть им вслед. Он знал, что был прав в своих догадках. Парни слишком предсказуемы.


	51. Вечеринка-сюрприз.

В свою защиту Пак может сказать, что действительно считал это хорошей идеей.

Приближался день рождения Курта, а Пак все еще чувствовал себя плохо за то, что не смог защитить его перед Карофски, и за фразу «стань полезным и иди пошпионь за соперниками». Не то чтобы Пак сожалел об этом сейчас - если бы не он, Курт никогда бы не встретил Блейна. И никто не делает шатена счастливее, чем Блейн. Так что если остановится и подумать... Курт должен благодарить Пака.

Но парень все равно хотел возместить ущерб, даже если и только у себя в голове. Так что когда он узнал, что день рождение Курта меньше, чем через неделю, он завел каждого члена Новых Направлений, кроме Курта и Блейна (брюнет не умеет держать секреты от Курта), в хоровую и запер двери.

\- Пак, что происходит? – нетерпеливо спросила Рейчел, скрещивая руки на груди. – Мне нужно работать над моим номером для НЙАДИ.  
\- Финн, твои родители в Вашингтоне на выходные, да? – проигнорировал Рейчел Пак.  
\- Да. Мы устроим праздничный ужин для Курта в пятницу и на следующее утро они уедут, - подозрительно сузил глаза Финн. – А что?  
\- Подождите, а где Курт с Блейном? – прервал Арти.  
\- Я как раз подходил к этому, - широко улыбнулся Пак. - Надеюсь, ни у кого нет планов на субботу, потому что мы устраиваем Курту вечеринку-сюрприз. Блейну участвовать запрещено, потому что он все расскажет Курту при первой же возможности.

Девочки одобрительно вскрикнули, а Сэм спросил:

\- И как ты планируешь это устроить? Разве Курту не нужно будет уйти из дому?  
\- Уверена, Блейн устроит ему какое-нибудь романтическое свидание, - отмахнулась Мерседес.  
\- Хух, - закатил глаза Пак. – Придется быть очень быстрыми. Я уже приготовил декорации. Просто принесите подарки и помогите украсить дом. Финн, можешь разослать всем смс, как только Блейн увезет его?

Финн улыбнулся:

\- Можете на меня рассчитывать.  
\- Отлично! – хлопнул в ладоши Пак.

***

 

\- Финн? – позвал Курт, спускаясь по лестнице. – Финн!  
\- Чего? – высунул голову с кухни Финн.

Шатен резко остановился.

\- Финн. Что ты делаешь на кухне?  
\- Ох, эм, просто решил пораньше обед приготовить.  
\- Хо-о-о-о-р-о-о-шо, - протянул Курт. – Блейн заедет за мной через пару минут. Ты к Рейчел?  
\- Да, - ответил Финн, уходя обратно на кухню. – Повеселись там с Блейном!

Прежде чем парень смог ответить, раздался звонок в дверь. Курт подбежал открыть и широко улыбнулся когда увидел Блейна, кто стоял на пороге. Он смотрелся очень горячо в темных обтягивающих джинсах и кудряшках, свободных от геля.

\- Для меня? – спросил Курт, обнимая парня за шею и играясь с кудрями у основания шеи.  
\- Кого еще? – поцеловал он шатена в щеку. – С Днем рождения.  
\- М-м, спасибо. Так, куда идем?  
\- Это сюрприз, - улыбнулся Блейн.

***

 

Финн подглядывал в окно, как Блейн завел машину и начал движение. Как только машина скрылась за горизонтом, он схватил телефон и разослал сообщения. Ожидая ответов, он вернулся на кухню, чтобы подготовить ингредиенты для торта к приезду Рейчел.

***

 

Курт практически подпрыгивал в сидении, пока Блейн вел машину в неизвестном направлении. Он уже собирался взорваться от нетерпения, когда Блейн притормозил.

\- Вот, надень это, - сказал брюнет, протягивая повязку на глаза.

Шатен выгнул бровь.

\- Извращенец, - сказал он, принимая кусок ткани. Блейн подмигнул и, когда Курт завязал узелок, продолжил движение.

Спустя, как казалось, час, Блейн вновь затормозил.

\- Могу я снять повязку? – спросил он, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Пока нет, - усмехнулся брюнет. Курт слышал, как тот вышел из машины, и начал ждать, когда он подойдет к нему. – Давай, выходи, малыш, - пробормотал Блейн, поддерживая парня под руку, пока он выходил из машины. Они немало прошли, пока брюнет наконец не позволил снять повязку.

Открыв глаза, Курт ахнул. Они стояли на небольшой поляне, прямо посреди которой был разложен пикник. Пар сочился из корзины, и Курт просто не мог не обнять брюнета.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, чувствуя, как Блейн обнял его чуточку крепче.

***

 

\- Рейчел, поторопись там с тортом!  
\- Я не могу заставить его печься быстрее, Ноа!

\- Арти, подай пиньяту!  
\- Как ты предлагаешь мне подать пиньяту?

\- Арти, давай помогу.  
\- Нет, Сантана, ты должна укладывать подарки в презентабельную кучу!  
\- Пак, зачем ты вообще принес пиньяту? Хаммелу восемнадцать.  
\- Не задавай лишних вопросов!

Пакеман счастливо вздохнул, оглядывая комнату. Все шло хорошо – почти без происшествий: шарики развешаны, конфети на месте, Сантана разобралась с подарками. Парень решил наконец помочь Арти с пиньятой и, когда закончил, зашел на кухню проверить торт.

\- Как дела, Берри?

\- Я закончила, Пак, хорошо? – раздраженно шикнула Рейчел. – Он остывает, и, когда закончит, я его смажу!  
\- Не обязательно так орать, - пробормотал Пак, уходя обратно в гостиную.

Раз уж все декорации были на месте, Новые Направления разлеглись перед телевизором. Закатив глаза, он решил подождать именинника возле двери. Спустя пол часа ожиданий к дому подъехад джип Блейна.

\- ВСЕ ПО МЕСТАМ!

Ребята быстренько забегали по комнате, прячась. Пак остался возле выключателя, дабы в нужный момент включить свет. Спустя пять минут ожидания, когда никто не вошел в дом, он собирался проверить, что случилось, когда увидел две тени в окне. Входная дверь громко хлопнула.

И все были слишком ошеломлены, чтобы закричать «Сюрприз».

Блейн прижимал Курта к двери, жадно целуя. Шатен пропускал его кудряшки сквозь пальцы, мягко оттягивая, заставляя брюнета отчаянно стонать.

\- Сюрприз! – закричала Бриттани, выбегая в коридор из ванной.

Пак включил свет увидеть, как Курт в шоке раскрыл глаза. Взвизгнув, шатен оттолкнул Блейна и начал нервно выпрямлять одежду. Блейн покраснел так сильно, что Ноа не смог сдержать ухмылки.

\- Извращенцы, - промурлыкала Сантана.

\- Ч-что вы тут делаете? – покраснел Курт.  
\- Вечеринка-сюрприз. Но мы видим, что ты занят. Может, нам попозже зайти? – невинно спросил Пак.

\- Это было бы замечательно.  
\- Нет, нет, все в порядке, - прервал Блейна Курт. – Эм... Спасибо, ребят!

Пак рассмеялся.

\- Пойдем, Хаммел, - сказал, широко улыбаясь. – Давайте начнем с пиньяты. Уверен, тебе есть, чем ее толкнуть.


	52. Бан.

Шел второй месяц, с увлекательной поездки в лифте Курта и Блейна. 

Финну понадобилась новая одежда, так как все что ему подарили на рождество уже было порвано или испорчены от долгих часов работы в гараже. Именно поэтому Курт и Кэрол отправились по магазинам.

\- Надо научить уже Финна самому покупать одежду, - тяжело вздохнул Курт, опуская взгляд на телефон в руке. Ему пришло смс от Блейна, с вопросом о его нынешнем местоположении.

Кэрол улыбнулась.

\- Знаю... но все еще не доверяю ему с выбором размеров. Он покупает либо слишком маленькое, либо слишком большое. Всегда.

Шатен рассмеялся вместе с мачехой, подходя к очередному магазину, попытать удачи. Ни в одном магазине не было вещей, подходящих Финну. То слишком узкие, то слишком широкие. Финн этого никогда не признает... но в вопросе одежды он был также привередлив, как и Курт.

\- Ладно, давай надеяться, что в этом магазине есть что-то подходящее, - мысленно перекрестилась Кэрол и зашла в магазин. Курт было последовал за ней, но замер, увидев вывеску.

Его мачеха зашла в GAP. Запрет Курта с Блейном на посещение этого магазина уже давно прошел, после знаменитого выступления Соловьев... но заходить туда парню все равно не хотелось. Он увидел одного из продавцов сквозь стекло и сделал шаг назад.

\- Курт? – позвала Кэрол, когда поняла, что одна. – Ты идешь?

\- Эм... нет... нет, - натянуто улыбнулся шатен. – Думаю, пойду присяду. Ноги болят – ужас.  
\- Все в порядке, солнышко, - в ответ улыбнулась женщина. – Я скоро!

Курт наблюдал за мачехой, пока она не исчезла за стеллажами и позволил улыбке сползти с лица. Поднимая взгляд обратно на вывеску он задумался о истинной причине запрета.

***

\- Блейн, нам правда _нужно_ сюда заходить? – взвыл Курт, утягивая своего парня за рукав.

Брюнет только закатил глаза.

\- Да ладно тебе, Джеремайа тут больше не работает. Его уволили из-за меня, помнишь?

\- Слышно, как ты сожалеешь, - пробормотал шатен, неохотно позволяя затащить себя в GAP.

Было 30 декабря и Блейн забыл о подарке для Купера. Поэтому, он позвонил Курту и ныл, пока тот не согласился сходить с ним по магазинам... не то чтобы пришлось долго стараться.

\- Курт, расслабься, - убедительно сжал руку шатена Блейн. – Уверен, все уже забыли о Соловьях.

Парни гуляли меж стеллажей, пока взгляд шатена зацепился за пару джинс. Осталась одна единственная пара его размера, поэтому он быстренько схватил их и последовал в сторону примерочных.

Сидели джинсы даже еще лучше, чем парень ожидал, но ему все еще требовалось чужое мнение, так что он собрал свои вещи и пошел на поиски Блейна. Когда он его нашел, брюнет стоял к нему спиной и разглядывал свитера.

\- Блейн, можешь повернуться?  
\- Курт, у меня вот реально нет времени, – раздраженно начал Блейн, резко разворачиваясь, но замер, когда увидел джинсы на шатене. Широко раскрыв рот, он пытался заговорить, но выдавал только удушающие звуки.

\- Блейн?

От звука голоса Курта, брюнета словно вывели из транса. Резко толкнув парня, он прижал его к дверце раздевалки, соединяя губы в голодном поцелуе. Парень выстонал «ты так горяч», прежде чем открыть дверцу и войти внутрь. Весь здравый разум Курта погиб вместе со стыдом, когда брюнет встал перед ним на колени.

Спустя пол часа, парни натягивали штаны обратно и пытались не обращать внимания на сломанную, из-за их энтузиазма, вешалку.

\- Господи, Блейн, мог бы просто сказать, что джинсы тебе понравились, - усмехнулся шатен.  
\- Это не так весело, - подмигнул в ответ парень.

Парни рассмеялись и Курт открыл дверцу кабинки, но только слегка – он не хотел, чтобы их кто-то увидел, пока они выходили. Убедившись, что путь чист, шатен потянул Блейна за рукав.

\- Пошли отсюда, - прошептал он и брюнет утвердительно кивнул. Но, только они подошли к выходу их магазина, кто-то схватил их сзади за рубашки.

\- И куда это вы собрались?

Курт повернулся к разъяренно выглядящему охраннику. Курт побелел... на нем все еще GAP джинсы, что он примерял.

Охранник потащил их обратно в магазин, к офису менеджера – Пэтти Мэлларк -, что сидела за своим столом с телефоном в руках. При виде парней, она повесила трубку.

\- Что такое, Тони? – нетерпеливо, спросила она.  
\- Поймал этих двух на воровстве. Думали, не замечу.

Курт хотел умереть. Хотел, чтобы в полу неожиданно появилась дыра и заглотнула его с головой. Он хотел убить Блейна.

Он хотел убить _себя_!

\- Иди позови охрану, - указала она Тони и повернулась к парням. – Что? Думали вам это с рук сойдет?

Шатен резко замахал руками.

\- Нет, нет, клянусь! Это просто недоразумение!  
\- Ох? – выгнула бровь Патти. – Пожалуйста, расскажи же, как так получилось.

Курт хотел было ответить, но слова застряли в горле... ибо объяснение было не очень-то и приличным.

\- Мозг Курта превращается в кашицу, когда мы занимаемся сексом.

Ничего, Блейн все объяснит.

Брюнет улыбнулся Патти.

\- Он примерял джинси – те самые – и вышел ко мне показаться, но мне так понравилось, как на они на нем сидели, что не удержался и толкнул обратно в кабинку и мы занялись сексом. Потом Курт был слишком занят попыткой сбежать, пока нас не заметили, что совсем забыл про джинсы. Вот.

Патти осталось только смотреть на Блейна с широко раскрытыми глазами и слегка отвисшей челюстью. А Курт не знал, стоит ли ему поцеловать своего парня или же заколоть к чертям собачьим. Зато Блейн просто сидел в кресле и улыбался, не считая сказанное из ряда вон выходящим.

Патти пару минут пыталась что-то ответить, но была спасена вошедшим комнату охранником.

\- Эй, мне сказали у тебя кража?

Курт и Блейн повернулись. Шатен моментально узнал мужчину. Охранник широко им улыбнулся.

\- Эй! Это же парни из лифта! Не говори, что вы и есть грабители!

\- Нет, нет, никаких грабителей, - быстро сказала Патти, заработав полный удивления взгляд от Курта. – Это просто... просто большое недоразумение, - сказала она охраннику, кто просто пожал плечами.

\- Ладно тогда. Удачного дня, Патти, мальчики.

Когда они вновь остались одни, улыбка сползла с лица девушки, но злой она уже не выглядела.

\- Так, ладно, парни, - начала она. – Я отдам вам эти джинсы, просто потому что не собираюсь продавать их другим людям после того, как вы... примерили их. И поэтому, вы получаете официальный запрет на год. Все ясно?

\- Да, мадам, - синхронно ответили парни.

Патти улыбнулась.

\- Отлично, - она не сдержала смешинку в голосе. – Кажется, каждый раз с вашим приходом происходит, что-то такое. То Джеремайа, то вот.

Курт покраснел, но поблагодарил ее и вышел из кабинета. Он переоделся в старые джинсы, прежде чем потянуть Блейна из магазина, специально не встречаясь взглядом с Тони. Блейн нашел подарок Куперу в другом магазине, и в этот раз, Курт ничего не примерял.

***

Курт улыбнулся воспоминанию. Тогда ему может и было стыдно, то сейчас просто смешно. Он заметил Кэрол выходящую из магазина, вновь с пустыми руками.

\- Здесь тоже ничего, - тяжело вздохнула женщина.  
\- Ну, давай попробуем еще, в последний раз. Блейн зовет на ланч.

Кэрол кивнула. Они подошли к очередному магазину. Когда шатен резко остановился.

\- Курт? Идешь?

Парень прикусил губу и покачал головой.

Прости, Кэрол, но... я... сюда я тоже не могу пойти.


	53. Выбор песен.

\- Ну, похоже нам предстоит выбрать очередную песню! – радостно воскликнул Блейн, пока он и Курт двигались по направлению к выходу из хоровой. 

\- С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь петь этот дуэт с тобой? – выгнул бровь Курт, в попытке не засмеяться.  
\- Ладно, пойду у Сэма спрошу, - ответил брюнет, разворачиваясь другом направлении.

Рассмеявшись, Курт потянул парня за рукав в сторону парковки. Дойдя до машины, шатен, так как парковка была пуста, толкнул парня к машине и прижал звонкий поцелуй к его губам.

\- Знаешь, - пробормотал Курт. – папа и Кэрол сегодня задержаться на работе, и прошлой ночью я слышал, как Финн договаривался о планах с Паком...

\- Серьезно! Чего же мы ждем! Поехали, поехали.

Блейн резко оттолкнул Курта и побежал к своей машине, выезжая на дорогу и с огромной скоростью устремляясь домой, заставляя шатена усмехнуться и покачать головой. И как он собирался попасть в спальню к Курту, пока Курта самого дома нет.

***

Спустя некоторое время, Курт прижимался к брюнет, вполне удовлетворенный тем, что только что произошло. Все было почти идеально... если бы не Блейн, начавший предлагать варианты песен, не дав шатену даже отдышаться.

\- О! О! Как насчет _I’ll Make A Man Out Of You_?

Шатен закатил глаза.

\- Не думаю. Я не готов ко взглядам, какими нас удостоят Пак и Сантана.  
\- Курт, это десятая песня от которой ты отказываешься!  
\- Может это потому что, я просто хочу спокойно поле...

\- Знаю! Можем спеть _Boyfriend_!

\- Абсолютно нет! Никакого Джастина Бибера! _Никакого. Джастина. Бибера._  
\- Ладно! – воскликнул Блейн, отбрасывая одеяло в сторону. – Сам придумывай! _Я_ иду в ванную!

Курт поборол улыбку над детским поведением парня и неохотно разжал руки, чтобы брюнет смог встать. Он без капельки стыда наблюдал, как Блейн потянулся вниз, поднять боксеры и натянул обратно. Но только брюнет подошел к двери ванной, он резко развернулся и улыбнулся так широко, что Курту даже немного страшно стало.

\- Малыш, я знаю идеальную песню, - медленно произнес Блейн, ухмыляясь.

Курт сузил глаза.

\- Даа?

Брюнет только улыбнулся шире и запел. Стая мурашек пробежала по телу шатена от грубого голоса парня, но узнав песню, он, со стоном, упал на кровать.

\- Блейн, я не собираюсь петь это в хоре! Во-первых, потому что я ненавижу эту песню и не понимаю, почему она нравится тебе, и во-вторых... да хватит петь уже!

_I just had sex  
У меня был секс,  
And it felt so good.  
И это было так классно,  
Felt so good.  
Так классно.  
A woman let me put  
Женщина позволила засунуть  
My penis inside of her.  
В нее мой пенис.  
I just had sex  
У меня был секс_

\- Подожди секунду, _что_?

Курт взвизгнул от голоса брата, прикрываясь одеялом. Блейн покраснел, обрывая песню на половине, пока Финн, как ни в чем не бывало, вошел в комнату.

\- Блейн? – озадачено произнес Финн. – Я думал ты гей?

Теперь настала очередь Блейна задуматься.

\- Так и есть, - медленно ответил он, опуская глаза на Курта, кто пытался спрятаться под матрац, прежде чем вернутся обратно к Финну.

\- Тогда почему ты хочешь засунуть свой член в женщину?

Курт закатил глаза, пока Блейн рассмеялся.

\- Это просто песня.

\- Я знаю, - немного покраснел Хадсон. – На почему ты не изменил текст?

Блейн просто смотрел на парня пару минут, прежде чем вновь запеть:

\- _Курт позволил засунуть мой член его..._

\- _Блейн!_ \- закричал шатен, одновременно с Финном:

\- Я не хочу этого слышать!

\- Эй, ты сам попросил.

\- Ну, я не хотел слышать о... о... _ты понял!_  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, что у нас с Куртом есть сексуальная жизнь.  
\- Вообще-то, я тоже активно сексуален, спасибо огромное. С Рейчел!

\- Ну, тогда ты завидуешь, потому что твой секс скучен и однообразен, в отличии от нашего.  
\- Неправда! И знаешь что, я должен петь эту песню. Потому что это я, кто только что занимался сексом с женщиной.

\- У меня тоже есть право петь! – громко ответил Блейн и продолжил петь, в этот раз вместе с Финном, кто пытался его перекричать., оставляя Курта наблюдать за этим сумасшествием и периодически выдавать попытки прервать парней. 

Только он собрался сдаться и просто уйти из комнаты, прозвучал голос.

\- МАЛЬЧИКИ! – закричал Берт, стоящий на пороге комнаты, заставляя Курта подпрыгнуть, а двоих парней немедленно замолчать. – Может кто-нибудь объяснит мне, почему вы орете _эту_ песню?

\- Потому что у нас у всех только что был секс! – озвучил очевидное Блейн.

Курт прикрыл лицо ладонями, то время как его отец не отрывал глаз от брюнета.

\- Так, вы двое одевайтесь, я жду вас внизу. Ты тоже, Финн.

Финн что-то бормотал про себя, следуя из комнаты за Бертом и Курт наконец поднял, когда услышал, что дверь закрылась и начал одеваться, не встречаясь взглядом с брюнетом. Но как только Блейн подошел к двери, голос Курта его остановил.

\- Ох, Блейн? – слишком, пожалуй, мило произнес шатен, за что заработал странный взгляд от своего парня. – Я выбрал песню.

\- Правда? – удивился Блейн.

\- О, да. Я и Рейчел споем _I’m All About You_ , а вы с Финном _I Just Had Sex._


	54. Рецензии и слоганы.

Однажды вечером, когда Берт только-только вернулся с работы и собирался было включил игру по телевизору, зазвонил телефон. Громко простонав, мужчина поднял трубку.

\- Да?

\- Папа, слава Богу! – зазвучал голос Курта. – Сделаешь мне огромное одолжение?  
\- Конечно, что случилось? – ответил Берт, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

\- Не могу найти свой паспорт, а мне еще надо на обед сходить, так что можешь поискать его у меня в комнате? Особенно под кроватью?

Берт тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что игру ему не досмотреть.

\- Конечно. Привезу сразу, как найду.  
\- Спасибо, пап! – воскликнул Курт и моментально отключился, возможно опаздывая на урок.

Повесив трубку, Берт поплелся верх по лестнице в комнату сына и начал поиски. Не найдя ничего ни на столе, ни в прикроватных тумбах, мужчина заглянул под кровать. Рука что-то нащупала и Берт вытащил это что-то на свет. То что он увидел его не удивило, но открыв коробочку, подбородок отвис до самого пола.

В руках у Берта была пачка презервативов, фирмы Spartan, наполовину полная. Также внутри лежала куча остаточных оберток от использованных. 

\- Это просто смешно, - пробормотал Берт, доставая еще две коробки из-под кровати.

Берт нащупал очередную коробочку, и вновь подумал на презервативы, но удивился когда его вниманию предстала большая красная коробка с крышкой. Выгнув бровь, мужчина поднял крышку и поперхнулся воздухом. 

Внутри лежали _сорок одна_ бумажка со своего рода рецензией на каждый презерватив. Сколько же они сексом занимаются?

_Недостаточно ребристые.  
Определенно **огонь**.  
Фаворит.  
И совсем не важно, что у нас закончилась смазка.  
Название не врет.  
Не смог вспомнить безопасное слово... не уверен плохо это или нет... _

Берт захлопнул крышку обратно, опасаясь, что он может прочитать дальше. Он торопливо убрал коробку обратно под кровать, вместе со всеми презервативами и поднялся на ноги. Только он хотел подойти к шкафу сына, раздалось оповещение о смс. Мужчина нахмурился и открыл приложение.

_Пап! Больше не нужно искать паспорт под кровать, я нашел!.. Все равно спасибо, люблю тебя! – Курт._

Берт нервно дернул плечом. Слишком поздно.

***

Хлопнула входная дверь, извещающая о возвращении парней и Берт позвал их в гостиную.

\- Эй! Вы двое! Идите сюда!

Пару минут спустя в комнату вошли Курт и Блейн, невинно улыбаясь.

\- Что случилось, пап? – заинтересованно произнес его сын.

\- Курт, искал я значит твой паспорт и заглянул под кровать. Угадай, что я там нашел? 

\- Один из наших тайников? – пискнул Блейн, прикусывая губу.

\- Да, Блейн, _один_ из них. И что-то мне подсказывает есть еще.

Брюнет широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Ты же не ходил ко мне домой, да?!

\- Нет, Блейн, - несмотря на бурлящую от ярости в венах кровь, Берт говорил спокойно. – Но это наводит меня на следующий вопрос. Как часто вы двое занимаетесь сексом? Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы занимаетесь этим не просто так, без эмоций, потому что...

\- Нет, нет, пап, не в этом дело, - покраснел Курт. – Просто мы...

\- Мы участвовали в конкурсе! – все повернулись к Блейну, кто просто широко улыбнулся. – Мы должны были испробовать все презервативы марки Spartan и придумать лучший слоган, награда – годовой запас презервативов! – он радостно взвизгнул. – И мы победили.

Берт помолчал пару минут, пытаясь найти слова.

\- Вы участвовали в... конкурсе?  
\- Да, и это было великолепно, - мечтательно произнес брюнет.  
\- Как именно звучит этот слоган?

Блейн улыбнулся шире, даже немного дьявольски.

\- Увидишь.

***

Курт абсолютно отказывался зачитать Берту слоган, а Блейн хотел сделать сюрприз. Как именно это может стать сюрпризом. Берт не знал, да и узнавать не хотелось.

Позже той ночью, после ужина, Берт смотрел какое-то новогоднее шоу с Кэрол гостиной, пока Курт и Блейн делали домашнее задание – или они так сказали – а Финн сидел у себя в комнате. Шоу в конце концов прервали на рекламу, но Берт даже был рад. Выбор телепередачи принадлежал Кэрол, поэтому не вызывал у Берта ни капельки интереса. Он уже собирался сходить на кухню за напитком, когда голоса Курта с Блейном остановили его. Но парни спустились в гостиную.

Их показывали по телевизору.

Подбородок мужчины отвис, когда он встретился с улыбающимися мордами парней на экране. Он едва заметил Кэрол, кто прикрыла свою улыбку ладонью и Финна зашедшего в комнату.

\- Привет, подростки Огайо! – наиграно начал Курт на экране. – Кто-нибудь испытывает проблемы с выбором презервативов? Потому что мы – нет!

\- Ох, я испытываю, - пробормотал Финн, устраиваясь на диване. – Ненавижу те, что вечно покупает Рейчел.

Берт решил проигнорировать этот комментарий приемного сына и сосредоточиться на Курте.

\- У нас с Блейном нет проблем, потому что мы пользуемся Spartan!  
\- Давай же немного расскажем о них, - добавил Блейн, начиная петь. Берт широко раскрыл глаза, когда Финн начал... подпевать.

_Презервативы Spartan защищают тебя.  
Помогают покрыться здоровым потом (потом)  
Они – удовольствие, они – правильный выбор!_

Берт продолжал смотреть невидящим взглядом на экран, пока его жена не дотронулась до его руки, возвращая в реальность. Мужчина заметил Финна, кто выходил из комнаты бормоча «Spartan». Наконец, он серьезно посмотрел на Кэрол.

\- Мы никогда больше не купим Spartan.


	55. Почему Курт так странно сея ведет?

Блейну снился прекрасный сон. 

Он катался на коньках, в Нью-Йорке, вместе с Куртом и их дочкой – Мэнди, на ее пятый день рожденья. Блейн взял выходной провести день с семьей и он уже собирался разогнаться, когда его толкнули.

\- Блейн, - шикнул ему в ухо Курт и брюнет быстро-быстро заморгал, прогоняя сон.

Он и Курт не катались на льду в Нью-Йорке. Они лежали кровати в доме его отца... и Блейну конец.

\- Курт, почему ты не разбудил меня прошлой ночью! – яростно зашептал брюнет, выползая из-под одеяла и собирая с пола одежду. Он и Курт все еще были наказаны за купание голышом, но Блейну удалось пробраться в комнату к Курт, желая просто пообниматься, пока второй не заснет. Но одна вещь привела ко второй... и вот теперь Блейн в спешке одевается и материт себя за глупость.

\- Не засыпал бы! - в ответ прошептал Курт, натягивая пижаму. Блейн хотел продолжить спор, но оба парня замерли, услышав голос за дверью.

\- Эй, Курт, можно...

\- Минутку, Финн, - слишком высоким голосом, даже для него, крикнул шатен и толкнул босоногого Блейна в ванную, запирая дверь. Он вернулся к брату.

Потирая лоб, брюнет одел джинсы, прежде чем подойти вплотную к дери и прижаться к ней ухом. 

\- Чем могу помочь, Финн? – мило спросил Курт, открывая дверь брату.  
\- Да, у тебя случайно нет запасной зубной щетки?

Блейн расширил глаза, в панике ища место спрятаться, пока за дверью раздавались шаги. Курт пытался отговорить Финна заходить в ванную, но тот, конечно же, игнорировал шатена. Блейн быстро запрыгнул в корзину для белья, накрываясь крышкой.

\- Финн, подожди.. ох, - озадачено произнес Курт.

\- Чувак, в чем проблема? Что, стыдишься, что твоя ванная слишком чистая?

Блейн практически слышал обиду в голосе шатена, когда тот фыркнул. Брюнету пришлось зажать рот ладонью, дабы сдержать смешок и наконец-то свободно выдохнуть, когда Курт и Финн вышли из ванной и, в случае Финна, вовсе из комнаты.

Брюнет уже выходил из ванной, когда Курт повернулся к нему, потирая шею.

\- Чувак, это было неприятного, - состроил он гримасу.

\- Прости.

\- Просто выползу через окно. Увидимся днем? – Курт кивнул и подошел к окну помочь парню. Но едва Блейн просунул ногу, шатен потянул его обратно за воротничок.

\- Доброе утро, Кэрол! – неврно рассмеялся парень. Блейн глубоко вздохнул, пока Курт закрывал окно и повернулся к нему.

\- Может удастся сбежать через главный вход. Кэрол в саду, Финн в душе, - он открыл дверь, убедится что коридор пуст. – А папа уже на работе.

\- Ладно, - прохрипел Блейн, все еще потирая шею. – Я просто буду напевать «Миссия Невыполнима».

Курт поманил его рукой в коридор. Они прошли три ступеньки, когда услышали, как открывается дверь ванной. Блейн даже задуматься не успел, а Курт уже скидывал его с лестницы из поля зрения. 

\- Привет, Финн, как душ? – попытался улыбнуться шатен, пока Блейн просто лежал на полу, разглядывая потолок. 

Господи, если Курту нравится пожестче, все что ему надо – попросить.

\- Эм... душ был в порядке, - медленно ответил Финн. – Ты порядке, Курт?

\- Отлично! Просто позвоню Блейну, спросить не хочет ли он приехать.  
\- Ладно...

Как только Финн зашел к себе в комнату, Блейна резко подняли на ноги и потянули к входной двери. Курт открыл дверь и вытолкнул брюнета на порог, прежде убедившись, что там никого нет. Прижимая поцелуй к щеке парня, он пообещал позвонить и захлопнул дверь.

Блейн еще пару минут стоял на пороге, все также ошеломленный. Это утро было странным... и болезненным. Прогуливаясь до дома, парень решил, что больше никогда не проберется в комнату к Курту.


	56. Стыд.

Берт вздохнул, входя дом. День на работе выдался тяжелый и – хоть он и чувствовал себя за это плохо – мужчина решил уйти пораньше и оставить гараж Финну на оставшийся день. Кроме того, Берт чувствовал себя немного болезненно и знай об этом Курт уже дано ругался бы на него и его сердце. Так что, Берт просто радовал сына.

Мужчина уже было подошел к дивану с пивом в руке, когда услышал странный звук, идущий с верхнего этажа. Сначала он был тихий, но с каждым разом все нарастал. И Берт прекрасно знал этот звук.

Кровать ударяющаяся о стену.

\- _Курт!_

Берт дернулся. Пару минут последовала тишина, пока не:

\- Курт! Пожалуйста!

Бросив, так и не открытое пиво на диван мужчина почти побежал вверх по лестнице, даже не удивляясь, когда увидел закрытую дверь в комнату сына. Да еще и на замок.

\- Курт, не налезет. Просто хватит!  
\- Нет, Блейн. Всегда налезало и сейчас налезет!

Неспособный примирится с мыслью о сыне и его бойфренде занимающимися сексом в его присутствии, даже если и начали они, когда дом пустовал, Берт постучал в дверь. Звуки, что издавали парни были настолько громкие, что заглушали любой стук, поэтому мужчина попробовал снова. Громче, в этот раз.

\- Какого черта вы там делаете? – закричал он тогда. Последовала тишина, но если речь шла о Курте с Блейном, хорошего это не означало.

\- Пап, мы просто...

\- Занимаемся крышесносным сексом! – истерически прервал Блейн. Что было странно. – Господи, Берт, почему ты дома так рано?!

\- Блейн, - зашипел Курт. – Заткнись!

Берт был в ярости. Он подергал ручку двери, пытаясь выдернуть ее к чертям, не заботясь о том, что парни все еще голые. Он просто хотел добраться до Блейна Андерсона и придушить собственными руками. Кем он себя возомнил!

\- Курт, тут нечего стыдиться, - продолжил Блейн. Последовал еще один звук столкновения кровати со стеной. Послышался стон Курта. – Берт просто завидует, что наша сексуальная жизнь лучше, чем у него. Нам не стоит беспокоится о разных видов переломах.

\- Блейн Андерсон тебе лучше вылезать через окно! – его кровь кипела, но Блейна это почему-то не пугало.

\- Нет! Ты не можешь меня заставить! – звук удара кровати о стену.

\- Проваливай отсюда, Блейн, - послышался шепот Курта.

\- Нет! Мы не делаем ничего противозаконного! Мы просто любим друг друга!

\- О Боже Мой, мы...

\- Тихо. Берт, просто дай нам закончить.

_Bang._

Выбирая не продолжать спорить с Блейном, Берт сосредоточился на замке, что ослаб за все годы пользования им. И если Берт просто постарается чуточку сильнее... клик!

Ура! Берт толкнул дверь, врываясь в комнату.

\- Блейн Андерсон, ты... ох.

Берт моргнул на парней, кто моргнули в ответ. Мужчина открыл рот заговорить, но ничего не смог выдавить, поэтому просто продолжил смотреть на краснощеких Курта с Блейном.

Наконец, мужчина заговорил:

\- Что вы делаете?

Блейн лежал на кровати и Курт нависал над ним, крепко держась за пояс брюк парня под ним. Брюки были натянуты чуть выше колен. Курт потянул брюки наверх и из-за силы толчка, кровать ударилась о стену. Но брюки, как были так и остались.

\- Мы примеряем костюм Блейна с Национальных. Но кажется, кто-то слишком много ест.  
\- Не правда! – взвыл брюнет. – Это мышцы! Если что, я просто стал горячее!

Берт рассмеялся, когда Курт сделал особо сильный толчок из-за которого Блейн громко вскрикнул. Как парни начали ругаться, Берт вышел из комнаты закрывая за собой дверь. Он пришел уставший с работы, но весь стресс последних тридцати минут, высосал из него энергии больше, чем месяц без передышек.


	57. Всегда есть что-то такое...

Курт счастливо вздохнул, прижимаясь ближе к Блейну, кто нежно поцеловал его в шею. Шатен почувствовал, как засыпает и хотел было повернуться к парню, когда услышал звук подъехавшей к дому машины. 

Он резко открыл глаза и вскочил с кровати к окну.

\- Курт? – прозвучал сонный голос Блейна с кровати.

\- Вставай скорее, родители приехали!

\- ЧТО! – взвизгнул Блейн, резко падая с кровати и путаясь в простыне. – Но они же уехали на все выходные!  
\- Знаю! Просто заткнись и одевайся!

Курт, по крайней мере, успел подбежать к шкафу и достать оттуда пару пижамных штанов. Парень почти закричал, когда развернулся и увидел, что Блейн все еще пытается выпутаться из одеяла. Он быстро помог брюнету кидая в него одеждой и вновь подбежал к окну. Берт и Кэрол доставали чемоданы из багажника.

\- Эм... Курт? – что-то голосе Блейна, заставило шатена развернуться и выпустить жалобный стон, когда он увидел, что парень все еще был не одет.  
\- Что?

Блейн сглотнул.

\- Как ты собираешься объяснить... комнату?

Шатен широко раскрыл глаза, приняв во внимание комнату и все зажженные свечи. Он быстренько начал их задувать и закатил глаза, когда Блейн просто продолжил стоять посреди комнаты.

\- Может поможешь?  
\- Ой! – покраснел парень. – Точно.

Передвигаясь так быстро, как только было возможно, парни задули все свечи и покидали в мусорку вместе с лепестками роз, что они разбросали по полу и кровати. Когда пакет был полон, Курт связал его и бросил в ванную, закрывая дверь на замок. Он заметил Блейна, кто поднимал бутылку вина вместе с двумя бокалами и указал закатить их под кровать.Курт уберет их позже, а пока будет сидеть со скрещенными пальцами и молиться, чтобы отец не заметил. Он подошел обратно к окну и наблюдал, как его родители заходят в дом.

Послышались звуки снизу и голос Берта.

\- Мы наверху, пап! – позвал в ответ Курт, быстренько осматривая комнату. Не найдя ничего противозаконного, он сдался и просто выключил свет, толкая Блейна к кровати. – Притворись, что ты спишь, - прошептал он на ухо парню. Спустя пару минут дверь комнату отворилась.

\- Курт? Вы двое уже спите?

Шатен сел и наигранно потянулся.

\- Да, мы сегодня уставшие. Почему вы дома?  
\- Полет отменили, - вздохнул Берт. – Отменили до завтра. Мы купили пиццу по дороге, если хотите.  
\- Хорошо, пап, звучит отлично, - облегченно выдохнул Курт, понимая, что отец ничего не заподозрил. Поэтому ничего не предвещало беды, когда Блейн отбросил одеяло в сторону.

\- Отлично, я голодный, как собака, - сказал Блейн, поднимаясь и представляя Курту прекрасный вид на его голую задницу.

Он в ужасе раскрыл рот, пока его отец вскрикнул и закрыл глаза руками, поэтому он утянул парня обратно на кровать и прижал подушку к причинному месту.

\- Блейн! Где черт возьми твои штаны? Где твои трусы, мать их?!  
\- Не смог их найти, - пожал плечами брюнет.  
\- Я бросил тебе штаны! Почему ты не надел их?

\- Курт, - серьезно произнес Блейн, почти закатывая глаза. – Если бы я их одел, мне было бы очень не удобно.

\- Мог бы предупредить меня! Попросить белье! Но не показывать моему отцу свою голую задницу!  
\- Технически, _ты_ смотрел на мою голую задницу, Берт же...

\- ЛАДНО! – прервал Берт. – Остановитесь сейчас же. Что мне интересно, это почему ты был голый в принципе.

Оба парня замолчали, а Курт боролся с желанием умереть.

\- Эм... ну...  
\- Видишь ли... мы...

\- ... мы нудисты? – попробовал Блейн, слабо улыбаясь Берту. Правда, улыбка исчезла, когда Берт просто продолжил смотреть на него.

\- Вниз. Оба. Сейчас же, - он развернулся уходить, но остановился. – И Блейн? Одень трусы, прежде чем спуститься.

Как только отец вышел из комнату, Курт со всей дури ударил брюнета по голове, не колеблясь, когда парень вскрикнул от боли.

\- Серьезно, Блейн? Из всего, что мы спрятали ты забыл про свою голую задницу?  
\- По крайне мере, я не забыл факт, что ношу съедобное белье. К счастью для тебя, я могу думать на месте.

Подбородок Курта отвис, когда, закончи предложение, Блейн выскочил с постели и побежал в коридор.

_три... два... один..._

\- БЛЕЙН АНДЕРСОН, ИДИ ОДЕНЬСЯ!


	58. Мечтать наяву.

Блейн не понимал, почему его отправили в кабинет к мисс Пиллсбери. Она психолог и значит должна помогать ученикам с их проблемами. 

А у Блейна не было проблем.

У него хорошие отметки, отношения с одноклассниками и его у него замечательный, красивый бойфренд, с кем он почти никогда не ссорился. Конечно, все эти качества его бойфренда сильно его отвлекали от мира вокруг... но это не _проблема._

На протяжении последней недели у Блейна появилась тенденция глубоко задумываться. О Курте. О их первом разе. 

Каждый поцелуй, вздох, стон отпечатались у него в мозгу так сильно, что парень просто не мог не возвращаться к этим воспоминаниям. У них не было секса с тех пор, слишком заняты они были, поэтому извращенная сторона Блейна не давала парню покоя.

И да, находясь сейчас в кабинете мисс Пиллсбери, он мог признать, что у него есть проблема. 

Потерев лоб, Блейн наклонился вперед в кресле, облокачиваясь локтями о колени.

\- Я рада, что ты смог прийти, Блейн, - улыбнулась Эмма. – Учителя начинают беспокоится о тебе.

\- Со мной все хорошо, - пробурчал брюнет. – Мои оценки безупречны.

\- Я знаю, - кивнула Эмма и потянулась к столику позади нее. – Но учителя обратили внимание на то, что на уроках ты часто витаешь в облаках. Поэтому вот, - она опустила перед парнем на стол одну из ее брошюрок.

_Как уцепиться за свои мысли._

На брошюре были нарисованы руки, вырастающие из ниоткуда и хватающие мозг. Блейн выгнул бровь.

\- Что с тобой происходит?

Но брюнет продолжил упорно разглядвать лист бумаги. _Мужчина, как и мысли начинается на «м». Как уцепиться за своего мужчину. Ох, я бы уцепился за Курта. Я бы бросил его на кровать и изнасиловал. Полностью. Я бы целовал его..._

\- Эм... Блейн?

\- А? – покачал головой брюнет, возвращаясь в реальность. – О, извините. Случайно получилось.

Эмма указала пальцем на нарисованный мозг.

\- Почему бы тебе не рассказать, что у тебя на уме?

Блейн пытался. Правда пытался. Но он просто больше не мог держать все в себе.

\- Секс.

Эмма покраснела.

\- О-ох... ладно...

\- Курт и я не занимались сексом с самой «Вест-сайдской истории», - и да, может Блейн и взвыл к концу предложения. Это не важно.

\- Тогда, почитай от это, - Эмма протянула очередную брошюру.

 _Я и моя темная сторона._ Нарисованный парень выглядел таким грустным.

\- Как это должно помочь? – спросил Блейн, поглядывая на Эмму из-за брошюры. – Каждый раз, когда Курт наклоняется или ест банан...

\- Может тебе стоит поговорить об этом с учителем сексуального образования? – прервала Эмма, краснея чуть сильнее. 

Очередная брошюра появилась перед брюнетом.

_Бог хочет помочь тебе._

Блейн фыркнул.

\- Вы психолог, разве не вы должны помогать ученикам с их проблемами? – да, Блейн признал, что у него есть проблема.

\- Ну... Я не... специализируюсь... на таком типе проблем. Я могу помочь тебе эмоционально и психологически.

\- Хорошо, потому что если у меня еще раз встанет на уроке математики мне понадобится психологическая помощь!

Эмма испуганно посмотрела на парня.

\- Уверен, что нам больше не о чем поговорить? Ничего другого, что бы беспокоило тебя?

Блейн задумался на минуту.

\- Ну... иногда я задумываюсь о... свадьбе с Куртом. В смысле, какого это быть мужьями с ним.

Немедленное облегчение.

\- Это мило, - расслабилась Эмма. – Должно быть, ты действительно любишь его.

Брюнет улыбнулся.

\- Да, люблю. Вот почему мне понравился секс с ним. И поэтому же я хочу повторить.

\- Знаешь, думаю, тебе стоит обговорить это с Куртом, - неожиданно сказала Эмма и потянулась за брошюрой. – Думаю, тебе стоит оставить эту тему между вами двумя.

_Все что происходит за закрытыми дверьми остается за закрытыми дверьми._

До Блейна потихоньку начало доходить.

\- Думаю, Вы правы, - медленно произнес он. – Совет, как заговорить об этом? Я не хочу просто подойти к нему, как ненормальный, - даже если он ощущая себя таким.

\- Ох... эмм, - потерянно протянула женщина. – Как насчет романтического свидания или просто... само собой рассосется?

Блейн задумался.

\- То есть, Вы предлагаете не говорить? А так... само собой рассосется?

\- Да.

\- Но и он и я так заняты. Мы едва находим время на кофе, не говоря уже о свиданиях.  
\- Так найдите время. Нет ничего важнее для тебя, чем Курт, правильно?  
\- Правильно.  
\- Тогда это не должно быть проблемой.

Блейн должен был признать, Эмма была права. Он собрал брошюры в кучку, часть мозга уже все планировала, и посмотрел на Эмму с улыбкой на лице.

\- Спасибо.  
\- Рада помочь. Но, следующий раз... иди к учителю, ладно?


	59. Мой Брат.

Блейн понял, что он гей, с самого первого момента, когда узнал, что слово «гей» означает. Ему нравились парни, сколько бы девчонок с ним ни заигрывало. Единственная проблема – живет он в Огайо.

Брюнет принял факт, что является геем, и не стеснялся этого. Он даже гордился тем, кем является. Но вот он тут, учится в восьмом классе и так никому и не рассказал. Спустя шесть лет.

Блейн боялся рассказывать об этом, быть тем, кого сторонятся, над кем подшучивают. В школе есть мальчик, Пол Эверетт, который рассказал о себе год назад и по сей день является грушей для битья футбольной команды. Блейн хотел бы защитить Пола, но каким бы смелым он ни был, рассказать о своей ориентации не мог.

Но все страхи отошли бы на задний план, если бы Зак, брат, его принял. Блейн и Зак были не только братьями, но и лучшими друзьями. Зак старше брюнета всего на пару лет, и тусуются они вместе, да и друзья у них общие. Блейн еще не открылся брату и, если честно, не знал, сможет ли когда-либо.

Поэтому на сегодня Блейн просто был рад очередному марафону «Властелина колец» с братом. «Властелин колец» - любимый фильм Зака, он даже дал прозвище Блейну - «Пиппин». Он всегда говорил, что Блейн напоминает ему хоббита.

Зак выгнул бровь, когда на экране появилась Арвен.

\- Как же хочется стать Арагорном, - сказал он, посвистывая. Блейн что-то пробормотал себе под нос, вызывая интерес Зака. – Хм? Предпочел бы быть Мерри, Пиппин?

Блейн покраснел.

\- Конечно, нет.

\- А почему ему стоит хотеть?

Парни повернулись к дверному проему: отец.

\- Блейн не гей, Зак, - продолжил Роджер.

Старший из братьев широко улыбнулся:

\- Я просто дразнился.

Роджер улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Не забудьте, мальчики, мы завтра с утра на дачу едем. Не оставайтесь допоздна.

Блейн просто кивнул, возвращая внимание к фильму. Не то чтобы у него были плохие отношения с отцом, нет, они были... нормальными. Блейн только разговаривал с ним, когда было необходимо, не желая дать отцу хоть повода думать, что он гей. Зак же, с другой стороны, прекрасно контактировал с Роджером. Они шутили, разговаривали часами. Иногда Блейн завидовал брату.

\- Эй, Блейн, - начал Зак, выключая телевизор.  
\- Да? – спросил брюнет, удивленный, что Зак выключил фильм, не досмотрев.  
\- Не хочешь принести гитару и исполнить мне песню, над которой ты работал?

Блейн расширил глаза:

\- Зачем? Отец разозлится, если услышит.

Роджер не поддерживал интерес младшего сына к музыке. Он хотел, чтобы оба его мальчика пошли по его стопам и стали успешными юристами с огромным количеством финансов и прекрасными женами. Он говорил, что пение только для девчонок и никогда не поддержит хобби Блейна. Поэтому парню пришлось самому копить денег на гитару и тратить месяцы на самообучение.

Зак пожал плечами:

\- Вскоре он заснет, его уже пулей не разбудишь. Так что тащи сюда свою гитару ради конструктивной критики.

Рассмеявшись, Блейн поступил, как сказал брат. По дороге за гитарой он остановился у двери в комнату родителей и прижал к ней ухо, вслушиваясь в шум. Удовлетворившись звуком храпа отца, брюнет вернулся в гостиную.

\- Придумал еще куплет? – спросил Зак, наблюдая за парнем.

Тот кивнул.

\- Да, но все еще чего-то не хватает.  
\- Ты справишься, - обнадеживающе улыбнулся Зак. – А потом подпишешь контракт с какой-нибудь звукозаписывающий студией и станешь рок-звездой.

Брюнет фыркнул.

\- Да, сразу после того, как отец признает, что быть геем – нормально, - он моментально замер, поняв, что сказал. Он не специально! Теперь Зак все поймет, расскажет отцу и Блейн...

\- Никогда не знаешь, Пиппин, - усмехнулся брат. – Чудеса случаются.

Блейн попытался не выпустит громкий вздох облегчения. Парень был уверен, что рано или поздно его брат прознает, но тот казался таким же безмозглым (ну, и хорошо), как всегда. Довольный настроенной гитарой, Блейн начал играть, мягко подпевая.

Darren Criss – Human 

I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all

But believe me, I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situation's rough  
That just makes me a dumb human, like you

I feel like a short stop  
Along third base  
I may just help you but I still don't like your face

But believe me, I'm not hostile  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that,  
That just makes me a dumb human, like you  
Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say «Please pay attention» 

Блейн затих, и Зак поднял на него глаза.

\- Почему остановился?  
\- Она еще не закончена. Не могу придумать концовку.

Зак улыбнулся.

\- Уверен, ты выкрутишься, Пиппин, - он встал и потянулся. – Ну, пора спать.  
\- Подожди! А как же конструктивная критика? – позвал брюнет.  
\- Нечего критиковать, Блейн, - мягко улыбнулся ему брат. – Продолжай делать то, чем занимаешься.

Брюнет смотрел вслед брату, пока тот выходил из комнаты. Он поддерживал Блейна во многих начинаниях — может, так произойдет и сейчас?

***

 

\- Готов к серфингу, Пиппин? – радостно воскликнул Зак.

Около двух часов назад семейство Андерсонов прибыло на дачу и Зак повел брата на пляж. Отец научил их, как кататься, еще в малом возрасте, так что братья частенько этим занимались во время летних отпусков.

Братья спустились к стойке с досками, проходя мимо группы студентов. Зак открыто начал подмигивать девушкам, заставляя тех коротко хихикать, Блейн же завис на милом, подкачанном парне. Он не понимал, как открыто пялится, пока парень не поймал его взгляд и не отвернулся, состроив брезгливую гримасу. Паникуя, Блейн повернулся к брату, проверить, заметил ли тот, но Зак все еще флиртовал с девчонками.

\- Пошли, Зак, - пробормотал брюнет, хватая парня за руку.

Они плавали почти весь день и вернулись в дом к самому ужину.

\- Повеселились? – их мать, Арлин, спросила с улыбкой.

Блейн широко улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Еще как.

После ужина Блейн и Зак сидели в комнате последнего, досматривая «Властелина колец». Но думал брюнет совсем о другом. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, краем глаза наблюдая за братом. Если Зак примет его, то рассказать всем остальным не будет такой уж проблемой, но если не примет... Он не знает, как поступит.

\- З-Зак? – неуверенно начал Блейн, решившись на действия.

Брат повернулся к нему.

\- Да?  
\- Можем поговорить?

Глаза Зака слегка расширились, и на лице появился намек на улыбку. Он поставил фильм на паузу, обращая все свое внимание к Блейну.

\- Конечно, можем.

Брюнет взял глубокий вдох.

\- Я очень долго собирался тебе рассказать, но так боялся, что—  
\- Блейн, - прервал Зак, уже не улыбаясь. – Просто скажи мне.

\- Хорошо, - еще раз глубоко вздохнув, брюнет произнес:

\- Зак, я гей.

Его брат молчал несколько минут, прежде чем ответить.

\- Пиппин, необязательно рассказывать мне что-то, что я уже знаю.  
\- Ч-что? – неуверенно спросил Блейн.

Зак ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты, бывает, глаз от парней на пляже оторвать не можешь? Или факт того, что ты не комментируешь мои реплики о горячих девчонках? Я ждал несколько месяцев, когда же ты признаешься мне. Уже подумывал начать обижаться.  
\- Так ты.. не против? – даже сам Блейн мог слышать надежду в собственном голосе.

Зак вдруг посмотрел на него совершенно серьезно.

\- Ты мой брат, Блейн. Я всегда тебя поддержу.

Блейн крепко обнял брата, начиная плакать от облегчения. Зак обнял его в ответ, позволяя выплакаться. Спустя минут десять брюнет отстранился.

\- Не представляешь, как мне полегчало сейчас, - немного рассмеялся Блейн.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты боялся мне рассказать, - дразнился Зак, вызывая смех у брата. – Когда родителям рассказать собираешься?

Блейн моментально протрезвел.

\- Ох... эм...  
\- Я знаю, папа не очень хорошо относится к геям, но уверен: он изменит свое мнение, раз ты расскажешь. Ты его сын, Блейн.

Брюнет кивнул. Зак прав; он знает отца лучше всех. Не о чем волноваться.

\- Думаю, пора рассказать правду... Поможешь мне?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Зак. – Пошли.

Роджер и Арлин сидели в гостиной на диване, смотря фильм, когда браться спустились. 

\- Блейн? – спросила Арлин. – Хочешь что-то сказать?

Брюнет кивнул.

\- Да, - начал он, нервно прочистив горло. – Мам, пап... я гей. 

Так же, как Зак ранее, Роджер и Арлин первые пару минут молчали.

\- Блейн, - напряженно улыбнулся отец. – Не шути так. Несмешно.

Парень покраснел.

\- Я не шучу, пап.

Улыбка моментально сошла с лица мужчины.

\- Блейн, - прорычал он. – Ты не гей. Мой сын не педик.

\- Эй, эй, - вмешался Зак, когда слезы подступили к глазам Блейна на оскорбление. – Пап, не называй его так.

Арлин озабочено наблюдала за Блейном, когда Роджер встал с дивана и подошел к сыновьям.

\- Так, чего ты ожидал, Зак?! – закричал мужчина, заставляя Блейна отступить назад и прикрыть уши ладонями. Он повернулся к Блейну. – Я все сделал правильно, выращивая тебя! Что с тобой не так?! Как ты можешь выбирать этот стиль жизни?!  
\- Отец! – тем же тоном ответил Зак. – Блейн не выбирал стать геем! Нельзя выбрать к кому тебя притягивает – к парням или к девушкам! И почему это вообще важно? Блейн твой сын!

\- Только номинально, - тихо произнес Роджер.

\- Пап... – выдавил Блейн.

\- Слышать ничего не хочу, - прервал мужчина, поворачиваясь спиной к младшему сыну. – Иди наверх. Видеть тебя не хочу оставшиеся выходные.

\- Ты мне отвратителен, - огрызнулся Зак. Роджер не среагировал. – Ты жалок, и как только я закончу школу, уеду отсюда. Я закончил с тобой!

Блейн охнул, когда Зак схватил его за запястье и потянул к лестнице. Он знал, что все еще плачет, но был не в состоянии обратить на это внимание. Теперь помимо боли от реакции отца, он еще чувствовал и вину. Зак и Роджер имели идеальные отношения отца и сына, а теперь из-за него пять минут — и их нет.

\- Блейн? – спросил Зак, закрывая за ними дверь спальни. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Мне так жаль, - выдавил брюнет.

Зак выглядел застуканным врасплох.

\- Почему тебе жаль? Отец — единственный, кто должен извиняться.  
\- Ты и папа так хорошо ладили прежде, - жалко проговорил парень. – А теперь...

\- Блейн, это не твоя вина, - строго сказал Зак, хватая его за плечи. – Это вина отца. Ты мой брат, и я не позволю отцу так с тобой обращаться.

\- Но теперь через год ты уедешь.  
\- Как только мне исполниться восемнадцать, я забираю тебя с собой, - сказал Зак, заставляя Блейна резко поднять голову.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда, - широко улыбнулся Зак.

Блейн улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Есть еще кое-что, о чем я хотел тебе рассказать.  
\- Ты же не прятал от меня своего Мерри?

Блейн громко рассмеялся.

\- Нет, я закончил свою песню.  
\- Так чего же мы ждем!

Настроив гитару, Блейн сел на край кровати брата и запел собственную уже законченную песню:

Darren Criss – Human

I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all

But believe me, I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situation's rough  
That just makes me a dumb human, like you

I feel like a short stop  
Along third base  
I may just help you but I still don't like your face

But believe me, I'm not hostile  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that,  
That just makes me a dumb human, like you

Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"  
It's the last thing that I need to make myself see  
Well, that ain't my intention

I feel like an artist who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art,  
But not his art too much

But believe me I got something,  
I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way,  
the way that I'm movin'  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me  
That makes me a human, like you

Зак улыбнулся.

\- Ты далеко пойдешь, Блейн, и я горжусь тобой.

После этого брюнет вновь расплакался, обнимая брата. Он еще не знал, что в следующем году пойдет на школьные танцы. Он еще не знал, что встретит любовь всей своей жизни, спускаясь по лестнице частной школы. Он только знал, что его брат, его лучший друг, на его стороне.

И поэтому — все будет хорошо.


	60. Сиквел к "Воспитание": Свидание.

Когда на следующее утро Курт проснулся, Блейн все еще сонно посапывал. Кукла - Мэнди - все еще лежала между ними, и из-за этого самого прошлой ночью Курт не получил своих заслуженный обнимашек.Или чего-нибудь другого. Так что без малейших зазрений совести Курт сбросил куклу с кровати и прижался к брюнету, удовлетворенно вздыхая, когда тот автоматически обнял его за талию. 

Улыбаясь, Курт прижал поцелуй к его виску, постепенно спускаясь к губам, чувствуя ответную улыбку брюнета и ладонь, что тот переместил ему на бедро.

\- Доброе утро, - пробормотал Блейн.  
\- Доброе, - обнял его за шею Курт и перекатился на кровати так, чтобы брюнет оказался сверху. – И оно выйдет очень хорошим, если ты не против.

Блейн усмехнулся.

\- Я же уже говорил, Курт, не перед Мэнди.. Подожди, где она? – брюнет вскочил с кровати. – Курт! Почему она на полу?

\- Потому что я ее туда положил, - ответил шатен, садясь.  
\- Ты не можешь просто оставлять нашу дочь на полу! Какой из тебя родитель! Поверить не могу...

Курту осталось только с приоткрытым от изумления ртом разглядывать парня перед ним. Блейн ведет себя так уже неделю, и шатен просто устал. Он так любил ночи, когда парень оставался с ним, но Мэнди и это испортила. Раз в жизни Курт был рад воскресенью – Мэнди вернется в школу завтра. Навсегда.

\- ... подготовить Мэнди к ее свиданию с Шоном.

\- Что, прости? – покачал головой шатен - он прослушал.

Брюнет раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Я сказал, нам надо подготовиться Мэнди к ее свиданию с Шоном. Райчел ждет нас к двенадцати.  
\- Ты подготовь Мэнди, а я подготовлю себя.

\- Ладно, - ответил Блейн, уже двигаясь к ванной Курта.

Шатен провожал его взглядом, надеясь просто разорвать с парня одежду, но Блейн захлопнул дверь раньше, чем Курт смог дойти до брюк. Бормоча себе под нос, Курт поднялся с кровати и подобрал наряд, молясь на скоротечность суток. 

***

 

\- Поверить не могу, - прошептал Финн, наблюдая за Блейном с Рейчел.  
\- Я знаю, ладно? – покачал головой Курт.  
\- Они учат кукол петь.  
\- Я знаю.

Блейн и Рейчел сидели на диване с куклами - Мэнди и Шоном - поощряя их удачи и поправляя ошибки. Курт и Финн сидели за ними, наблюдая за сценой огромными глазами.

Курт все еще немного злился на брюнета за утро, но переборол себя: ему нравилось наблюдать за ним.

Вот почему он иногда подыгрывал.

\- Блейн? – начал Курт. – Думаю, Мэнди нужно подгузник сменить. 

Брюнет широко улыбнулся.

\- Ты прав, Курт. Сейчас вернусь, Рейч.

\- Чувак, какого черта? – прошептал Финн ему в ухо. – Только что ты говорил, как глупо это все. А сейчас ведешь себя, как они!  
\- Неправда! Мне нравится, когда Блейн счастлив. И если для этого ему нужно, чтобы я подыграл – я подыграю. Разве тебе не нравится делать Рейч счастливой?

\- Конечно, нет! – вмешалась Рейчел. – Если бы нравилось, ты бы согласился...  
\- Даже не озвучивай это! Мы это больше не обсуждаем.

\- Что не обсуждаете? – спросил Блейн, возвращаясь в комнату и передавая Мэнди Курту.

\- Финн отказывается делать Шону обрезание. Даже если я ему бесчисленное количество раз повторяла, как важно это для еврейской религии.  
\- Эм, может... Может, Финн просто не хочет, чтобы Шон был евреем? – предложил Блейн, садясь рядом с шатеном, протягивая тому бутылочку «покормить» Мэнди.  
\- Нет, потому что это кукла, - ответил Финн, не отрывая глаз от девушки.  
\- Финн!

\- Забудь, Рейчел. Тут тебе не победить, - прервал ее Курт.

\- Ладно, - раздраженно фыркнула она, звуча почти, как Блейн этим утром.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Клянусь, вы с Блейном – близнецы, разделенные при рождении.  
\- Фу, Курт, я же целовала его!

Парни рассмеялись, когда та драматично вышла из комнаты. Опустив глаза на Мэнди, Курт в очередной раз заметил, что Блейн нарядил Мэнди в светло-голубое платьице. Брюнет отложил бутылочку в сторону и обнял Курта за плечи, прижимаясь так, чтобы их головы почти касались.

\- У нее твои глаза, - мягко пробормотал он.

О Боже мой.

\- Блейн, у нее не может быть моих глаз. Мне жаль тебе говорить, милый, но ни один из нас не может забеременеть.  
\- Знаю я, глупый, - закатил глаза Блейн. Да, я тут глупый, - подумал Курт. – Рейчел стала нашей суррогатной матерью, а донором – ты.  
\- Ты сейчас серьезно? – спросил Курт, прежде чем повернутся к Рейчел. – Это ты придумала!  
\- Это не выдумка, Курт, - ответил брюнет. – Это то, что произошло, - добавил он, прежде чем, взяв Мэнди, подошел в Рейчел продолжить уроки вокала.

\- Все еще считаешь его милым? – спросил Финн.

Курт пару минут понаблюдал за своим парнем, прежде чем развернутся к брату и прошептать:

\- Он станет отличным отцом.


End file.
